I Love You
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: Itachi is a 22 year old wild boy with a 21 wilder boyfriend. Over time, their love grows weak as Itachi continues to beat and cheat on Kyuubi. Would Kyuubi be able to still love Itachi, how many times will it be a mistake? But what would happen when the impossible becomes possible? Yaoi, Domestic Violence, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 Wild Sex

I am finally joining the fanfic community. I've always wanted to join but with school and shit I just never got a chance to do it. I am a crazy anime nerd girl but Naruto is my main, so that's to say most of my fanfics would be about Naruto but other animes as well. Alright let me shut up. Please read and of course please review!J

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I'm right here Kishimoto when you're tired. ;)

Warning – Yaoi, Cursing, Lemon

Chapter 1: Wild Sex 

'Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker'

Itachi bobbed his head to the roaring stereo that blasted Chris Brown through his Benz. The red light finally turned green and the raven haired man stepped on the pedal cruising by cars, passing and speeding ahead of vehicles. He paid no attention to the horns of angry drivers; smirking and laughing at the driver's reactions. He stopped in front of a bakery before he pushed down on his horn announcing his presence.

A tall slim redhead approached his car wearing a tight V-neck shirt that exposed his stomach from the naval down showing off his belly piercing, tight low waist denim jeans that showed off his curves and Jordan's on his feet. He was very stunning and could most likely be mistaken for a female if not for his chest. His crazy wild hair was tamed in a messy bun. He opened the door and sat in the front seat next to the stunning black haired male that scanned his flawless body with dark ebony eyes. Itachi was no doubt a very sexy man. His beautiful fair pale skin complimented his dark hair that was tied back in a long ponytail with some strands left framing his face beautifully. He had piercings in each ear like the redhead and he wore a black shirt with black denim jeans and Gamma Blues on his feet.

Leaning over to the redhead who had settled in his seat with the seat belt secured across his body, Itachi placed a short sweet kiss on the man's cheek. He then scanned his lover again and furrowed his eye brows in annoyance. His boyfriend was too exposed for his taste. He reached to the back seat grasping his leather jacket and tossing it to the passenger seat making the redhead growl in slight irritation.

''Put it on, I don't want people hitting on you when I'm with you. Don't dress like a slut when you're with me Kyuubi,'' Itachi said before hitting the gas pedal rearing the car through the street. Kyuubi glanced over to his boyfriend before a cunning smirk drew across his face. There was a red light ahead and he found this to be the perfect opportunity. Slipping out of his seat belt, he straddled himself on his lover which caught the man by surprise. Kyuubi leaned down placing a soft kiss to his lover's lips before moving his head to nuzzle on Itachi's soft neck.

''I dressed like this for you and only you baby,'' He reassured his lover seeing the jealousy in his onyx eyes. Itachi grabbed the slightly smaller male hips before jerking him off forcefully to the seat. Kyuubi groaned rubbing the side of his head that hit the window; he looked up glaring daggers at the smirking man driving.

''What the fuck!'' He growled, irritated by his lovers previous actions. Itachi, his eyes still fixed on the road chuckled inward at the smaller male's reaction.

''The light turned green and you was in the way,'' He said sternly with no emotions towards his words. The redhead grunted before shifting himself comfortably in the seat just to hit the windshield again when Itachi purposely made a quick turn to the intercepting street. Kyuubi stared at his lover murder in his eyes which caused Itachi's inward chuckle to escape. ''Sorry,'' he apologized in a mocking tone.

Kyuubi fixed his seatbelt in place parting the strands of hair that had fallen to his face behind his ears. ''Sorry my ass,'' He whispered loud enough to make his lover notice. Itachi smirked at his comment before turning his radio louder when Tyga Faded started playing. The rest of the ride was quiet and the raven's Benz came to a stop at his house. Kyuubi quickly grabbing his book bag, exited the car, slamming the door in anger. He paced to the house leaving his lover in the car. Itachi pressed the button on his car keys securing his Benz before making his way to the house. The raven entered the house, eyes widening as he quickly ducked the object that was thrown at him by his fuming boyfriend that stood across the room, arms folded across his chest.

Itachi moved slowly to his lover until he was just inches away from his face. He cupped his lover's cheek caressing the soft tan skin before leaning down until his lips met with his partner's. He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's tiny waist bringing the man closer to him. The redhead's mouth gaped a little and Itachi took his chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring the other man's cavern. Kyuubi melted into the kiss swinging his arms around Itachi's neck bringing him closer to him. They stayed like that for seconds before their lips parted slowly in need of air.

''Bedroom now,'' Kyuubi demanded with a grin, leading his lover down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door entering the dark room followed by Itachi. He reached for the light switch, when Itachi pushed him harshly against the door crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kyuubi whimpered slightly as the pain rushed through his back. Itachi was very rigorous when it came to sex and over time he got used to the harsh pleasure. Itachi lifted Kyuubi up and Kyuubi wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, lacing his fingers through the raven's long thick hair, loosening them from the ponytail, lips still locked.

Itachi slowly made his way to the king-sized bed before shoving Kyuubi to the mattress, harshly. He hovered over the smaller male once again kissing the slightly swollen lips, thrusting his tongue into his lovers cavern. The redhead moaned into the kiss pulling the raven's shirt over his lover head. A smirk grew his face as he examined the toned chest of Itachi. He admired his lover's biceps and 6 pack, fingers tracing teasingly across each set of abs.

''Like what you see,'' Itachi asked, locking lustful eyes with the green ones his lover possessed. Kyuubi gave a little nod, locking his fingers behind Itachi's neck.

''Hell yeah,'' he spoke seductively bringing the man into a deep heated kiss, tongues twirling and roaming in each other's mouth. Itachi broke the kiss, moving his head to Kyuubi's neck, licking and sucking passionately at the tan skin causing the redhead to moan in pleasure. Anyone, who had ever been with Itachi, knew that he had a very skillful tongue and did wonders with it. Raising his hands as he felt his shirt being tugged over his head, Itachi kissed down biting softly at Kyuubi's exposed chest making a neat trail down to one of the redhead's hard nipples. He arched his back as Itachi's tongue ran over his hard nipple biting and tugging gently at the nub while the raven played with the other nipple twisting it with his fingers. Slowly moving to the other nipple Itachi licked and sucked on the other nub, slowly moving down licking and sucking softly at Kyuubi's pierced naval. Biting softly on the piercing, he tugged slowly at the jewelry before wrenching it out of the naval causing the smaller male to gasp in pain.

''Shit, that fucking hurts!'' Kyuubi yelled, closing his eyes in pain. Itachi gently licked the crimson fluid that leaked out of the naval sucking gently on it.

''Sorry baby, I thought you was a masochist, you should be able to handle a little pain,'' The raven mocked, snickering softly. Kyuubi didn't respond still affected by the pain on his naval. Itachi noticed the blood had seized and he made his way down to his target, grasping his lover's jeans button with his teeth releasing it and pulling down the clothing along with the boxers, slowly exposing the bare body of Kyuubi.

He was so sexy, those curvy hips, and slim body. Every man and woman dream mate.

Itachi licked his lips hungrily. There was simply no one to compare to Kyuubi. His beautiful tan skin complimented his green irises, his flawless flat stomach, and his curves that made even women jealous. He was simply gorgeous, every woman and man fantasy mate. Kyuubi opened his eyes looking at his lover and noticed Itachi still had his pants on.

No fair.

Swiftly yet forcefully, he rolled over pinning Itachi down underneath him. The Uchiha stared nonchalant at his lover who began tugging at his belt, unbuckling and removing his jeans and boxers at once. Kyuubi gave a seductive smirk before grasping Itachi's member stroking it slowly. Itachi held in a moan looking into his lovers eyes. He hissed at his lovers actions, getting impatient. He just wanted so badly to pounce on the man and just fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

''Suck me already,'' he demanded glaring at his lover. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Itachi's outburst, his hands still groping Itachi massive cock.

''Chill, relax let me enjoy this,'' He said rolling his eyes. Itachi groaned as Kyuubi picked up the pace pumping him harder and faster. Pre-cum leaked out of his member and Kyuubi licked his lips. Itachi massive member looked so delicious. Prompting on his knees, he slowly leaned down to lick the pre-cum that seethed out, when rough hands grasped his red locks harshly bringing his mouth down on the pulsating cock. The redhead let out a mewl as he felt Itachi's grip tighten on his hair pushing him further down, his tiny mouth engulfing him fully. Itachi let out a groan as his cock brushed against Kyuubi's uvula. He began moving his lover's head up and down his member, drawing a smirk when he heard Kyuubi's muffled cries and gags. He knew Kyuubi hated giving him head due to his size but if he was going to pleasure him , he should get some pleasure back.

That seemed fair right?

''That's right baby, suck it all up,'' The raven hummed closing his eyes in pleasure. He loosened his grip and Kyuubi released his lover's member coughing and gasping for air, while rubbing his throat.

''Motherfucker! I told you, you're too big for me. I was choking, you bastard!'' He seethed, holding his throat, his eyes watering. Itachi smirked at the man but felt slightly guilty for putting him through that.

''I'm sorry baby, let me make you feel better,'' He cupped his lover's cock in his hand, gently rubbing and groping it. Leaning upward, he kissed him passionately; Kyuubi tilted his head to deepen the kiss their tongues dancing together in unison. Itachi pulled away a thin line of saliva connecting from their lips. He then settled Kyuubi on the bed before reaching over his head to his drawer removing a small bottle. He squeezed some of the liquid substance onto his fingers coating his cock with it before squeezing more on his fingers. Kyuubi panicked looking at the massive shaft that would soon enter him. Itachi leaned down stroking Kyuubi's shaft which generated pleasure and electricity through the smaller male's body. Itachi slipped a finger into his lover tight entrance which earned him a sharp gasp from his lover. Kyuubi shivered at the contact closing his eyes momentarily as the pain rushed through his body. He began kissing gently at Kyuubi's neck before entering another finger inside the smaller male.

''Ah!'' The redhead gasped, trying all so desperately to ignore the pain he felt. Itachi began scissoring the smaller male, completely uncaring of the pain he was causing his lover. ''Ouch... Damn…. it hurts,'' Kyuubi groaned eyes still shut. Itachi began pumping Kyuubi faster as he stationed his cock at the entrance of his squirming lover. The redhead's eyes widened as he felt the massive cock impale him, erupting pain throughout his body. He felt his insides tearing as Itachi entered him mercilessly prompting all the way to the hilt. Kyuubi yelped in pain shivering furiously trying to adapt to the discomfort.

''Get it out….Tachi get out, it hurts…Ah!'' He exclaimed cringing his eyes in pain. Itachi placed soft kisses down the male's neck trying to get his lover's attention away from the pain. Itachi chuckled slightly at Kyuubi's shivering.

''Still not use to me yet?'' He teased. Kyuubi let out a weak laugh narrowing his eyes at his lover.

''I can handle you,'' He replied softly. Itachi began to move and Kyuubi shot him a death glare.

''Don't move,'' he ordered, his face grimaced in pain. Itachi gave an annoyed look, sighing at his lover.

''Is going to hurt if I go slowly, try to not focus on the pain,'' He said before removing himself from his lover's tight entrance until the head remained and slamming back in, his face contorted by the tightness he felt around his shaft. Kyuubi gripped the raven's arm, squeezing hard as Itachi began thrusting deeply into him looking for that right spot. After endless minutes of torturous thrusting, Itachi gave a deep thrust, hitting Kyuubi's prostate head on.

''Ah….mmnn….Tachi…..there. Yah!'' Kyuubi muffled his back arched, his head thrown back as Itachi continued to hit his spot. The raven let out a soft groan at the tightness of his boyfriend. He wanted to just pound the fuck out of his lover but decided to go in a steady pace not too slow not too fast. He really wanted Kyuubi to enjoy this.

''Ah….Tachi….harder…yeah,'' Kyuubi moaned his body completely filled with ecstasy. Itachi's cock was so good and was just giving him endless pleasure. He had completely forgotten about the pain he had felt earlier. Itachi's big cock was just too good and his body was in complete euphoria. ''Yeah baby… fu… fuck… fuck me…yeah,'' He squealed. Damn Itachi knew all the right places to hit. Itachi looked at his redhead, his head thrashing from side to side. Itachi began thrusting harder and faster hitting Kyuubi's bundle of nerves, earning more moans from the Uzumaki.

''Tell me what you want baby,'' Itachi goaded gripping his lovers red locks.

''I want you…baby...I want you to fuck me…aah… harder….. Ooh…baby,'' Kyuubi shouted, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He jerked his hips forward in time with Itachi's thrust. Sex was just too good for him. If he had a choice that's all he will do day and night. Itachi smirked seeing the sight of his lover in complete bliss.

''Such a slut, Kyuubi,'' He taunted, hitting harder in his lover. ''But you're my little whore, don't forget that. You belong to me and only me,'' Itachi said dangerously, possessiveness in his tone; gripping tighter on his lovers hair. Kyuubi smirked at his lover, gritting his teeth. When Itachi talked like that to him for some unknown reason, it always turned him on.

''Yah, I belong to you….I-Itachi…feels really good baby….aah… I'm going to.. Shit…I'm going to… ah…'' The raven began to thrust deeper and harder as he felt him near orgasm. His cock hit harder in Kyuubi, as he felt the need to release. ''Ooh…baby…..so….deep…. fuck me….harder….baby harder,'' Itachi did as he was told pulling out and slamming in with extreme force. Kyuubi shrieked bringing his hands to cover his mouth. Damn this was too good. Itachi was truly a sex god.

''Fuck Kyuu, you're so tight. Shit!'' His face screwed in pleasure as he felt himself near release. He gave his final thrusts before hot sticky substance filled Kyuubi, oozing out of his now loosen hole. Seconds later Kyuubi released, cum flying all over his stomach and chest, his eyes weary staring into the tiresome ones of the man that had given him so much pleasure.

''I love you, Tachi,'' He whispered softly moving to straddle himself on the man that lay next to him. He gave his lover a small smile.

''I love you too, Kyuu,'' The raven whispered, pecking his lover on the lips. Kyuubi grinned lacing his fingers in Itachi's hair.

''I want to mark you,'' He said dully, tilting Itachi's head to the side exposing the crook of his neck. He began sucking harshly and biting on the pale skin. A low growl escaped the raven haired man as he felt his lover's teeth sink into his skin biting deep enough to draw blood. Kyuubi licked the crimson fluid groaning slightly at the iron taste. He pulled back to observe the purple hickey that had formed on Itachi's neck, smirking in approval of his work. He then crushed their lips in a heated kiss moaning at the sensation. Itachi shifted Kyuubi to his side bringing the covers over their bare body: cuddling and nuzzling each other. ''Sleep Kyuu,'' he said moving his lover closer to his chest, the red hair slightly ticklish underneath his chin. Within minutes, Kyuubi was sleep along with Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 posted soon. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke Called

Hey guys, so I didn't get the amount of reviews that I had hoped. Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to start with a lemon. Anyway, this is my ﬁrst story I just need to have faith and a little patience. I want to thank my ﬁrst fanﬁc reviewer Wilhelm Wigworthy. Your review meant a lot to me. Lol! :) So here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, which I do in my dreams, It would just be yaoi and lemons all the time.

Warning: Yaoi, Cursing and slight mention of violence

Chapter 2: Sasuke Called

Itachi cursed under his breath as he continued to ravage through his closet. He had completely forgotten about his bestfriend's 21st birthday due to the previous activities that had taken place hours ago and to make things worse, his house maidens were on vacation leaving his laundry unattended to. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dismiss his maidens for a whole month because of his lover's demands. Kyuubi hated having all those girls in Itachi's house wearing their inappropriate uniforms chosen by the one and only. Although Itachi was homosexual, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having underdress women ﬂaunting themselves at his boyfriend tending to his every need; even though he would never admit it, he felt self-conscious around the beautiful model like maidens, that Itachi handpicked himself. He even went to the extremes of holding an audition for the maidens that would live in his house.

Itachi growled in annoyance eyes searching drastically for a fresh shirt. His eyes gazed at the clock; he was now an hour late. Kyuubi chuckled at the sight of his frantic boyfriend that was usually composed. He sat up twirling his pen in his mouth closing the textbook that lay on his lap. He was in his senior year of college one year lower than Itachi who graduated last year. It was spring break and due to his negligence of work last semester, his professors had purposely piled homework on him over the break.

"If you're going to make me give my maids a vacation," The raven stated heatedly not making eye contact with the green ones that gazed at him from the back "Then take over and clean up the house instead of sitting on your ass doing nothing,"

He loved Kyuubi very much but at times Kyuubi's laziness often got out of hand which irritated him very much. The raven scowled as a paper ball struck the back of his head. He turned to see his boyfriend arms crossed, his lips pursed.

"Clean your own damn house," Kyuubi retorted angrily.

Itachi grew up in a rich family, having everything done for him from a child throughout his life, until moving out of his family's mansion to his Malibu house that his grandparents had purchased for him on his 18th birthday. He had never cooked in his life or touched a sponge. In the event of his maiden's absence, he would eat out every night with Kyuubi due to the fact that he didn't know how to cook and he dared not touch Kyuubi's horrible cooking. Strolling over to the drawer across his bed, he reached in it pulling out a brand new package dress shirt.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his lover who began tearing at the package. "Why are you opening a new shirt? Just borrow one of my shirts from my suitcase," He suggested sitting up comfortably on the bed.

"I don't wear slut attire," The raven replied coldly, unbuttoning the new shirt in his hands. A pillow graced the back of his head.

"Fuck you!" The redhead spat, getting off the bed walking pass his lover out the room. Kyuubi made his way down the twisting stairs to a large vacant kitchen that would usually have Sakura in it cooking a fancy homemade meal.

Sakura was 23, the oldest maid and the maid that usually did the cooking for Itachi. She had bright pink hair and a cute ﬁgure although ﬂat chested. She was very hot tempered and slightly annoying. She would always squeal and ﬂirt around Itachi even in Kyuubi's presence, which caused the redhead to dislike her. Meeting her for the ﬁrst time, Kyuubi never took a liking to her but over time he found himself hating her more and more. He had suggested Itachi ﬁre her but the raven haired man would tease him for being jealous or simply change the topic. Sakura was a very good cook and despite her annoying personality, she did her job very well and that's all Itachi could ask for.

Grabbing a can of sprite from the fridge, the Uzumaki walked to the large marble living room that broadcast the huge portrait of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. Dating for two years now, Kyuubi had found himself bringing up the subject of Itachi's parents but the raven would get angry and completely ignore him or walk away to cool off from his anger. Kyuubi had pushed him to the limit once to talk about his parents, which brought out a furious Itachi. That night he ended up with a black eye and some broken ribs. Itachi just went into a complete rage. After that night, he never brought up that subject again.

Kyuubi stared at the beautiful lady in the picture wearing a whitish-pink ﬂowery dress. Her dark ink like hair fell down on her back, strands gracing her cheeks perfectly. She was surely a beautiful lady, deﬁnitely where Itachi got his looks from. Her pale soft skin complimented her dark brown irises beautifully. Next to her stood a strong stern man, his ebony eyes dull yet lively. He had a small smile on his lips, his hair the same color as his son. He wore a black suit, his hands intertwined with his wife.

Still focused on the picture, Kyuubi failed to sense the presence of his lover that stood next to him. "I'm leaving now," The raven announced, his orbs still gazed on the portrait in front of him. Kyuubi looked at his lover seeing the slight dimness in his ebony orbs. How desperately he wanted to ask what happened to his parents to bring such sadness every time he laid eyes on their faces but withheld himself from asking. He grabbed a hold of the raven's hand which caused Itachi to go stiff at the startle hold. He turned his head slowly, eyes meeting with the redhead's green ones.

"Have fun, babe," Kyuubi chimed, a smile forming on his face as he scanned Itachi. Itachi wore a black dress shirt that exposed his chest along with white skinny jeans assisted with black and white Nikes on his feet. His hair was slicked back exposing his beautiful cheek bones and diamond earrings. He wore a gold chain, accompanied by a golden diamond studded Rolex that had his name engraved in the middle with a black ruby ring on his middle finger. He simply looked like a bag of money. Kyuubi licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend; ecstatic that the gorgeous man in front of him belonged to him and him only. "Oh and say hello to Diedara and tell him I said I am really sorry I couldn't make it," Kyuubi assured, getting back to reality. Itachi nodded at his lover's words waiting for Kyuubi to ﬁnish. "Don't dance with no sleazy boy or girl at the club and promise me, promise that YOU WILL NOT COME HOME AGAIN SMELLING LIKE A CHEAP PERFUME! YOU CAN'T GET DRUNK AND HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND EVERYTIME YOU GO OUT UCHIHA AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT. UNDERSTAND?!"

The redhead was now yelling, eyes glaring dangerously at his lover. Itachi was very wild when he went out with his friends. He would get drunk and end up sleeping with anyone he could ﬁnd whether it be a boy or girl. Because Kyuubi loved him so much, he would simply forgive him and move on, but lately this was becoming a habit. He would come home drunk smelling like sex and cheap perfume.

Over time it got annoying, he would constantly promise never to do it again and then ﬁnd himself in the same predicament. After his last one night stand, Kyuubi had warned him if he cheated on him again, he would leave him. So far Itachi had kept to his word of not sleeping around but if drunk, he could easily be tempted into it and mess up his relationship with his precious redhead.

"I promise babe, I would be a good boy," He reassured his fuming boyfriend. Slowly leaning down he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's puckered lips before leaving the living room; walking out his house into his black and red striped Bugatti. Itachi loved driving his Bugatti when he went to parties, just for the enjoyment of showing it off and the jealousy that radiated of his friends was too much fun.

"I love you," Kyuubi shouted from the front door. Itachi honked his horn before driving away from his house leaving the redhead smiling by the door. Kyuubi closed the door sighing.

''You better behave yourself, Uchiha,'' He whispered, as he walked up the stairs into his and Itachi's bedroom, his eyes gazing at the overflowing laundry bin. He grunted as he took the bin up walking out the room down the hall to the laundry room. He stared amazed by the machine that sat in the middle of the room. "Rich people and their fucking fancy ass machines. Why couldn't he just buy a normal machine, either way it'll get the job done," He snarled placing the bin of clothes in front of the washing machine. He gazed at the contraption trying to ﬁgure out how to open it. He tried tugging at the door lock but it wouldn't budge. He reached up grasping the manual that lay on top of the machine. Fifteen minutes later and Kyuubi had finally ﬁgured out how to open the machine, dumping the clothes in and closing the door. Now the tricky part was how to start it. He sighed as an un-wanting thought roam through his head. He didn't want to do it but judging from the state of the house he knew he had to.

()()()()

Itachi gazed down at his Rolex as he cruised down the road, music blasting through his car. It was 12:00 midnight and somehow he had managed to keep himself sober, distancing himself from even Champagne. He knew if he got drunk, he'll ﬁnd some girl and in his drunken state want to fuck her. Kyuubi was too important for him to lose by breaking his promise. Parking near his black Benz, he secured his Bugatti walking through the lawn to his massive house. He opened the door and was greeted by three girls in French maiden outﬁts bowing.

"Welcome home, Itachi-sama!" They chimed in unison. A curvy girl with purple long hair tied in pigtails with bangs framing her forehead smiled softly at Itachi. She was quiet and the most respectful of the three girls. Hinata Hyuuga was the only maiden that Kyuubi got a long with and actually classiﬁed as his friend. The raven walked in the house astonishment on his face, closing the door behind him. He hadn't expected to see the maidens in his house. He opened his mouth to speak when; a blonde girl wrapped her arms around him almost knocking him off his feet. He grunted slightly at her tight embrace. Sakura scowled at the blonde, walking up to her and yanking her off their boss.

Ino was equally as flirtatious as Sakura. She was also Sakura's best friend and rival, both competing for the role of Itachi's favorite maiden. "Sorry about that, Itachi-sama," The pink haired maid apologized blushing furiously when Itachi shot her a charming smile.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," He asked placing his keys on the table near the door. The three girls started giggling earning a confused expression from Itachi.

"Kyuubi fucked up the house and called us for help cleaning up," The blonde answered giggling. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde who continued laughing.

"Ino, watch how you talk about Kyuubi," Hinata said softly. Ino was the youngest in the three being only 19 and she was very quick to speak without thinking or choosing her words carefully. She crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at the maid's warning. "But it's true. He tried to do the laundry and got water and soap all over the floor, then he tried to cook and messed up the kitchen terribly and then he-"

"-Ino, watch your tongue. You do know who you're talking about right?" Interrupted Itachi getting irritated at how Ino referred to Kyuubi so lightly and casually. The maid shuddered at the raven's tone.

"Forgive me, Itachi-sama," She apologized softly bowing her head. Sakura looked at her best friend seeing the sadness sweep across her face. Itachi got along wonderfully with the girls, them being his maids for four years. It was unlikely for him to raise his voice or use such tone with them. Ino knew her limits when it came to Kyuubi and she pushed her luck causing her to get scolded.

"Are you hungry, Itachi-sama, I can make you something quick," Sakura asked trying to soften the atmosphere. The man shook his head yawning slightly, rubbing his onyx eyes tiredly. The girls squealed at the sight in front of them.

''Thank you Sakura but I am very tired right now,'' He said getting a soft sigh from the pinkette. ''Where's Kyuubi?'' He asked scanning the room for his lover.

''Kyuubi is in his room, Itachi-sama,'' Hinata replied softly blushing slightly. Itachi dismissed his maidens into their room for the night. They each had their own room on the bottom floor while Itachi and Kyuubi slept on the top floor. Itachi entered his room to see Kyuubi on the bed typing on his laptop. Taking off his shirt and loosening his belt buckle, he crawled on the bed removing the laptop from the redhead's lap, hovering on top of his lover.

''Hey babe,'' He greeted softly kissing his lover's lips. Before he could pull away, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss, their tongues swirling in each other's mouth. Itachi pulled away in need of air looking down at his lover who panted softly.

''I see you behaved yourself at the party. Good boy,'' The redhead applauded, happiness in his tone. Itachi chuckled softly at his lover's praise.

'I could've had sex and then showered so you wouldn't know,'' He said sarcastically, earning him a pillow to his face.

''Fuck off, Uchiha!'' He exclaimed rolling his eyes at Itachi's sarcasm.

''I messed up your house trying to clean and ended up having to call your maids for help,'' He muttered softly, averting his gaze from Itachi's mocking one. Itachi pecked his lovers lip before moving off his bed to finish undressing.

''I know, Ino informed me,'' The raven said pulling on a white T-shirt over his head and a pair of shorts.

''Fucking loud mouth,'' Kyuubi snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi walked over to the side of his bed slipping in under the warm blankets. Kyuubi looked at his lover who began to shuffle in bed trying to get comfortable. He debated whether to tell his lover of the news or to wait until tomorrow. 'How would Itachi react this time?' he wondered. 'You might as well get on with it Kyuubi,' he thought to himself, lying down on his elbow looking at the back of Itachi's head.

''Tachi, I need to tell you something,'' He whispered stuttering. Itachi stiffened slightly at Kyuubi's tone before turning around to face his lover.

''What is it?'' He asked sitting up looking at the Uzumaki's worried expression. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kyuubi tried desperately to let his words escape.

''When you were gone…. Sasuke...he-he called you,'' He bit his lower lip, as he gazed down at his boyfriend. Itachi sat in the bed shivering at his lover's words. Kyuubi went numb, as he saw the murderous blood thirsty look in his eyes. His ebony colored eyes were now crimson red full of rage and blood lust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter didn't come out as good as I planned but please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Lover's Quarrel

Yay I got more reviews! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really thought no one was reading my story. I really am grateful on how you guys are so into this story and I also want to thank you guys for all your advice. And I am really sorry about the sadist and masochist mix up, those two always confuse me. Alright let me shut up, Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto….sadly.

Warning- The usual: Cursing, Yaoi, slight Angst, and a Lemon

Chapter 3: Lover's Quarrel

''What did you just say?'' The raven asked, his voice cold as ice causing the usually fearless redhead to gulp as panic took over his body. Moving slowly from his unrecognizable lover, Kyuubi got off the bed backing up slowly from his fuming boyfriend. When had he become such a coward, why was he backing away? Why was he so suddenly afraid by the tone of Itachi? He was always the fiery redhead that everyone avoided. Itachi had been the only person to sustain such a long relationship with him. His previous partners would flee when he would snap or go out of control but with Itachi he was calm, he felt loved, he felt equal with him. But when Itachi was in this state, he would completely cower away.

''Calm down, Tachi! He…He just wanted to talk to you but…I told him that-''

''How the fuck did he get my number!'' The raven snapped as he stood up, his face contorted with anger. He took notice of his boyfriend who flinched at his tone. He hated seeing his fearless boyfriend cower before him, because of him. He didn't want Kyuubi to be afraid of him but hearing that name, remembering his little brother just made him lose his cool. Cursing under his breath, Itachi walked toward the door averting his gaze from the ones that pleaded for him to stay and talk. He didn't want to leave but staying would lead him to repeat that fateful night. Seeing Kyuubi lying on the floor blood trickling down his lips, he never wanted to see that sight of his beloved ever again. Opening the door, he suddenly came to a halt when he felt a grip on his hand.

''Please Tachi, talk to me. Don't be alone anymore, stay with me. Let me help you!'' Itachi stiffened in Kyuubi's grip, the redhead's words repeating in his mind. How he wanted to just turn around and hug him. Pour out all his sorrows and despair to him but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't cry or grieve. Uchiha's were strong, prideful; he would not shame his honor by putting himself in such a pathetic state. Yanking his arm from the younger male, Itachi left the room slamming the door behind him.

Grabbing the nearest thing he could find, which in this state was his phone, Kyuubi hurled the object at the door causing the metallic object to break in pieces. ''Do whatever you want, Uchiha. You fucking bastard!'' He shouted at the door, hoping his words would be loud enough to reach his absent lover. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed his head in his palms grunting in irritation. Why was his life becoming so complicated?

()()()()

Kyuubi made his way downstairs into the kitchen where he was greeted by a smiling Sakura humming a tune as she placed a platter of pancakes on the huge marble dining table.

''Good morning, Kyuubi-sama,'' She greeted cheerfully, with a fake smile on her lips. Sakura hated Kyuubi as much as Kyuubi hated her. She was madly jealous of the redhead's curves, slim body and how smooth his skin was. She would never admit it but she secretly placed Kyuubi at the same level with Itachi when it came to looks. She mostly hated the fact that Itachi devoted so much of his attention to Kyuubi rather than her.

''I told you not to call me that,'' The redhead growled as he seated himself at the side of the table eyes scanning the food that Sakura had prepared. A buffet like setting with all types of food spread on the table from waffles, to eggs, bacon and pancakes with sausage and even some exotic foods that was unknown to him. His mouth watered at the delicious food assembled in front of him, his stomach growling in agreement.

''Where's the Uchiha, Sakura?'' Kyuubi asked in annoyance while fixing himself a plate of the delicious food. He took a bite of the pancakes as he looked at Sakura who began frying up some more bacon.

''Itachi-sama went out for a while. He said he'll be back soon,'' She informed, furrowing her eye brows at how Kyuubi had referred to her precious Itachi with such little respect. Even if they were an item, he had no right to refer to her precious Itachi like that.

''Tsk, fucking bastard, he just left like that without even telling me,'' Kyuubi looked up as the sound of a spatula being dropped on a plate echoed through the room. Sakura stared at him gazing angrily at the male who stared back at her nonchalantly.

''Please excuse me,'' She snarled, trying all so desperately to subdue the anger in her voice. Taking off her apron, she exited the kitchen leaving Kyuubi alone in the room. Storming down the hall to her room, she bumped into Hinata who was making her way to the kitchen.

''Sakura, what's the matter?'' She asked, her quiet voice filled with concern. Sakura grunted not making eye contact with Hinata's concerning silver ones.

''That stupid redhead, I swear if he bad mouths my precious Itachi-sama one more time, I don't care if I get fired I am not going to keep quiet. He needs to know his place when it comes to Itachi-sama,'' she lashed out stalking to her room to cool off. Hinata watched her coworker's back, processing what the pinkette had just said. Shrugging, she walked down the hall into the kitchen, meeting with Kyuubi who continued to stuff his mouth.

''Good morning, Kyuubi,'' She greeted bowing her head in front of the redhead who smiled at her softly. Hinata smiled genuinely back, reaching over the table for a plate, heaving some of the yummy contents on it. She sat across from the redhead, stuffing her face when she realized that someone was missing.

''Um, where's Itachi-sama?'' she asked, gulping down her orange juice. Kyuubi rolled his eyes getting up from his seat to place his dish in the dishwasher. Running his fingers through his red locks, he yawned softly rubbing his eyes gently.

''Who cares about that bastard,'' He spat out, stalking out of the kitchen. Hinata stared blankly at the annoyed redhead walking down the hall to the living room.

'Did they have a fight,' She wondered taking her last bite of her food. She placed her dish into the dishwasher, walking out of the kitchen to the closet, pulling out the vacuum cleaner. Plugging the cord into the adapter, she pressed the start button running the vacuum cleaner across the carpet vacuuming up the dirt on the white carpeted floor that complemented the cherry colored walls.

()()()()

Itachi parked his Benz outside a massive mansion that was twice as big as his house. He walked hastily through the flower garden, with a traditional water fountain placed in the middle. The bushes were carved in the images of the Greek gods, assembled in a line across the mansion sides. Stalking up the stairs to the massive doubled doors, Itachi rang the doorbell excessively. A brunette opened the door, her big hazel eyes glancing straight into Itachi onyx ones.

''Welcome, Itachi-sama! Please come on in,'' The brunette ushered, her eyes glistening at Itachi's handsome features. The raven walked through the door, his eyes gazing at the all too familiar setting. Walking behind the small petite young woman, he narrowed his eyes when he saw his grandfather in the kitchen seated at the dining table.

''Madara-taichou, Itachi-sama is here,'' came the high pitched voice of the brunette in front of Itachi. A long ink like haired man, with heavy bags around his eyes that appeared naturally and a small smile plastered on his face gazed down at the newspaper in his hold. He wore a black suit, with his wild hair tamed in a pony tail that stretched all the way down to his waist.

''Thank you, Mizu. You may leave now,'' commanded the stern voice of Madara his onyx eyes not leaving the newspaper in his grip. Mizu bowed before leaving the room. Itachi glared at his grandfather who continued reading the paper as if he wasn't there. Taking in a sharp breath, he walked closer to his grandfather looking down at the man.

''Grandfather, I-''

''Hold your tongue, boy,'' The man interrupted, closing his newspaper, moving his eyes slowly to meet with his grandson's. Sighing softly, he took a sip out of his coffee before opening his mouth to let his words escape. ''Yes, it was I who gave your brother your number. Listen boy, this hatred you have harvested for your little brother needs to end. Kagami has found it in his heart to forgive him, so why can't you find it in your-''

''If Kagami can forgive that fool so easily for our parents death, then he truly didn't love them,'' Itachi snapped, his nose flaring in anger. He had never raised his voice at his grandfather before, but the mention of his brother again caused something in him to ignite.

''Watch your tone, boy. Now listen to me, it has been five years since the tragedy that was bestowed on us all. You cannot continue to bear such a grudge against your little brother for the rest of your life. You need to for-''

''He had no right to take my parents away from me. They were my parents!''

''Have you forgotten that, your father was my son and that your mother was like a daughter to me. You're not the only one who lost someone precious. Get off your high horse and except what happened for what happened. Your brother was young and he made a mistake. He's suffering as much as you and your older brother Kagami,'' Madara stated looking at his grandson who shook violently his hands trembling furiously by his side. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes in an attempt to choose his words carefully as to not break the boy who stood in front of him trying to hold in his tears.

''Itachi, It's been five years. You need to forgive him,'' Madara stretched out a hand to his grandson but brought it back when Itachi cringed at the touch. He didn't like seeing his grandson like tis but he couldn't hold his tounge anymore. This feud between his beloved grandchildren was getting out of hand. They needed to stick together; all they had now was each other. Kagami had found it in his heart to forgive Sasuke a year later after their parents pass, but Itachi was the most stubborn out of the three and losing his parents hit him the hardest since he was so attached to them.

''No, I can't forgive him. Not after what he did,'' He replied, his voice trembling with hate and sadness. Stalking out the room, he paid no attention to his grandfather's calls as he made his way out of the mansion door. Getting in his Benz he slammed the car door shut, sobbing softly to himself. He wiped away the tears that rapidly fell down his cheeks as memories of his parents flooded through his mind. Wiping the last set of tears away, he stepped on the gas pedal, accelerating down the road. Right now all he wanted, all he needed was to be in his lover's arms.

()()()()

The door creaked open and Sakura fell in glee as she heard the all too familiar footsteps echoed through the house. Running out of the kitchen, she ran down the hall to the front door where Itachi stood. ''Welcome back, Itachi-sama, I made you some breakfast if you're hungry and I -''

''Where's Kyuubi,'' Itachi interrupted his eyes scanning the room for his lover.

''Kyuubi's upstairs Itachi-sama, but Itachi-sama I-''

''Sakura, thanks for the food but I'm hungry for something else right now,'' He whispered into the pinkette's ears which caused the girl to turn red. Sakura froze as she felt the warmth of Itachi's breath on her neck. Itachi was sometimes very flirtatious with the maids when he felt the need to tease them, sometimes whispering to them and such. Leaving the living room, he walked up the stairs down the hall to the front of his room. Opening the door slowly, he was greeted with a book to his face. He stared at his lover who stood in the middle of the room his arms crossed over his chest with his lips forming a frown.

''Where the fuck were you, Uchiha?'' The redhead spat angrily at the raven who walked into the room his eyes scanning the slim curvy body in front of him. Itachi walked towards the fuming man that glared at him in anger. Without thinking, Kyuubi threw a punch at his lover who dodged the attack easily. Grasping a hold of the redhead's fist due to his fast reflex, he leaned down crushing their lips together devouring the smaller male hungrily, smirking at the muffled sounds Kyuubi made.

''Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit,'' Kyuubi retorted as he pulled away from Itachi's strong grip on his arm. Grasping once more at the man's arm, Itachi pulled his lover into a heated kiss despite his lover's protest. The redhead slowly melted into the kiss, swinging his arms around the raven's neck. As angry as he was at this moment, he was just happy to have his lover in his arms safe. He had spent all morning worrying about him but now here he was in his arms, safe. Kyuubi leaned his head to side deepening the passionate kiss they shared. Making their way to the bed, Itachi tugged at his partner's clothes, pulling Kyuubi's shirt over his head tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Settling his lover on the bed, Itachi took off his shirt, hovering on top of the redhead that displayed tinted blush on his cheeks. Kissing his lover's swollen lips once more; Itachi unbuttoned Kyuubi's jeans slipping them off along with his boxers. Itachi felt his cock hardened as he looked at the beautiful naked body on the bed. Those beautiful curves, that slim stomach, the flawless sun kiss skin and those luring green orbs that Kyuubi possessed. Leaning down, he kissed along Kyuubi's neck, sucking and biting roughly at the tender skin. The Uzumaki winced at the pain when Itachi bit harshly on his neck drawing blood. Licking the crimson liquid away, Itachi moved down his lover's chest, taking one of Kyuubi's nipples into his mouth. Moaning softly Kyuubi arched his back at the sensation, unzipping the raven's pants, dragging down the material along with his boxers.

''Mm, baby,'' He hummed licking his lips as he eyed Itachi's exposed erection. Snickering softly at Kyuubi's comment, Itachi traced kisses down his lover's flat stomach sucking gently at Kyuubi's naval. Kissing his lover once again, he reached over for the lube that sat on the bedside. Pulling away, Itachi coated his fingers and cock with the slimy content. Opening his legs wider, Kyuubi wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, his face grimacing in pain at the sudden intrusion of Itachi's finger. Placing in another finger, the Uchiha began scissoring his lover's anus loosening the tight hole. Closing his eyes in discomfort, Kyuubi winced as Itachi entered in another finger; the raven began to finger him. Removing his fingers when he felt him ready, Itachi stationed his huge cock at Kyuubi's entrance entering his lover mercilessly.

''Son of bitch!'' Kyuubi yelped, his face contorted in agony as Itachi's massive shaft filled him completely. He felt as if he was being ripped in half, his body convulsing in pain. Taking his lover's lips in a heated kiss, Itachi removed his member till the head remained slamming back in ruthlessly. ''Nng, it hurt…Tachi,'' He muffled out in pain. Itachi was larger than anyone he had ever had before and when the raven rammed in so mercilessly, the pain was unbearable. Itachi picked up the pace, thrusting in deeper trying to find Kyuubi's right spot. Pulling out again, he rammed into his lover hitting Kyuubi's prostrate dead on.

''Ah…Tachi…right there,'' The Uzumaki squealed, his eyes widening as pleasure took over his body. Not wasting any time, Itachi began thrusting in faster and deeper hitting all the right spots in his lover. ''Ah…. ooh….yes,'' He mewled, arching his back in ecstasy, his eyes gazing at the cherry colored ceiling staring at nothing in particular. Itachi smirked looking down at his lover who continued staring at the ceiling his mouth gaped, with soft pants escaping him. Moving his hip with Itachi's thrust; Kyuubi moaned softly his body in complete euphoria. Damn, Itachi was so good; he knew all the right spots to hit to throw him over the edge.

''Shit….aah….fuck…Ta….chi…..'' The raven's cock hit the bundle of nerves eliciting electricity throughout his lover's body. Itachi groaned as Kyuubi tightened his entrance around his shaft, a special talent he had.

''Fuck,'' Itachi cursed at the tightness around his member, observing the smirk that formed on his lover's delectable lips. ''You slut,'' He grunted, pulling Kyuubi's small waist closer to his hips, thrusting in deeper expanding his lover more and more.

''Ha- harder - harder Tachi….it's so….good,'' He begged his eyes rolling back in pure pleasure.

''You want it harder, baby?'' Itachi taunted, staring into the man's half lid orbs, smirking devilishly.

''Yeah….I want it real hard baby, Aah- Fuck!'' Kyuubi moaned laughing in enjoyment. Damn Itachi was fucking him so deep.

The raven let out a soft growl as he felt the tightness engulf him. Giving his last final thrusts, he felt the need to release and suddenly his lips formed into a smirk as a thought rushed through his head. Pulling out, he ignored the protest that Kyuubi made, prompting himself on his knees each knee stationed beside Kyuubi's head. Positioning his cock in front of the redhead's face, Itachi let out a dark chuckle staring deeply in his lover's orbs.

''I want to cum all over that pretty face of yours, Kyuu,'' He mused seductively at his lover who gaped his mouth open for Itachi's semen. Stroking his member, he ejaculated his cum, splattering across his lovers face, hair, and some finding its way into Kyuubi's mouth which the redhead swallowed with glee. Licking his lips and wiping some cum of his cheek, Kyuubi stroked his own member splattering all over his stomach and chest. Leaning down, Itachi kissed his boyfriend heatedly, their tongues dancing in perfect sync, before pulling away in need of oxygen. Wrapping his strong arms around Kyuubi, Itachi brought the covers over their bare body, snuggling closer to his redhead, feeling the warmth radiate off him

''What was that? An 'Oh, I'm sorry I left you alone even though I promised I wouldn't leave you anymore' apology sex?'' Kyuubi questioned, deepening his voice to imitate his lover's husky one, his fingers tracing circles across the man's toned chest.

''Maybe,'' Itachi replied sarcastically. ''Or maybe I was just horny and I just wanted to fuck you,'' he continued, maintaining in his laugh seeing his lover's eye brows furrow in anger. Kyuubi rolled over from his positioning so now he laid on top of Itachi, his arms forming a pillow as he placed his head on it staring deeply into the onyx eyes.

''Are you going to tell me where you were this morning?'' The raven averted his gaze away from Kyuubi's questioning eyes, his lips forming into a small frown as he pondered whether to tell his lover of his whereabouts or just simply ignore Kyuubi's question like he always did.

''I went to visit my grandfather and before you even ask what about, I'm not going to tell you so you might as well not ask at all,'' The redhead rolled his eyes at his partner's inquisition. This whole secret family drama shit was getting old and he was just getting tired of it. Moving off Itachi's body, he got off the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

''Do whatever you want, Uchiha'' He said nonchalantly, shutting the bathroom door behind him. The raven gawk his eyes at the bathroom door when the shower came on, sitting up in the bed, he sighed. Was Kyuubi starting to give up on him? Was he finally getting tired of dealing with Itachi's bullshit?

''Damn!'' That was the only word Itachi could mutter at this point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 finished. Thanks for reading and review.


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Kyuubi

Hey Guys, once again thanks a lot for the reviews. Um, so I've notice a lot of you think Kyuubi is in an abusive relationship, as of this state no he is not in an abusive relationship. That night Itachi just lost his temper. Over time, I feel like it will progress to that state of an abusive relationship, but I don't want to give much away. Simply read to find out. Anyway, here is Chapter 4. This chapter is longer than usual. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did my stories wouldn't be fictions, they'll be real.

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Kyuubi

Kyuubi grunted staring at the text book in front of him, his pen tapping aggressively on the table. There was only two more weeks of spring break left and the only work he had completed was reading Homer's famous novel ''The Iliad'' which he didn't find difficult due to his curiosity and enjoyment of reading. Putting off all the other textbook related work, the end of spring break grew near and he had to at least start on them. As much as he wanted to just ignore all aspects of school work, he knew that his chance of graduating was slim and he definitely didn't want to make up for it in summer classes. Looking over his shoulder, he glared at his lover who sat on the bed, his fingers hitting the keys rapidly on the Apple laptop that lay on his lap.

Itachi came from a very wealthy family that ran many different businesses throughout the United States and other countries around the world mostly Japan. Graduating from college, he began working in the family business, under his older brother Kagami who ran the Uchiha Corps in Japan while their grandfather focused on the ones in the neighboring countries. The raven was very intellectual and persuasive, being so Kagami usually gave him the task of negotiating with other Industries in order to form alliances or merge with other prospering companies. Only at the age of 22, Itachi was making millions a year mostly because his grandfather spoiled him but also with every successful merge he completed, he got 40% of the money that the Uchiha Corps benefited from the new merged company which would usually be around the millions sometimes even billions. This inflated his ego tremendously and over time he grew an attitude of being better than everyone else.

Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw his boyfriend glaring at him in annoyance. ''Why are you glaring at me like that, Kyuu?'' he asked, his eyes concentrating on the screen of his laptop, his fingers hitting the keys steadily. He was now working on an email to his next project which was merging with a foreign company in Britain. He had tried many times to get a hold of the president of the Industry, but the president would always postpone the invite, which irritated him gradually. His last successful merge was easy, without difficulty due the fact that all the businesses were all in Japan or neighboring countries such as China, but now his brother had asked him to try and merge with Britain's top monopoly and it was turning out to be quite a challenge, but nothing an Uchiha couldn't handle.

''Tachi, help me. I don't understand this this whole World War II and the Cold War crap,'' The redhead whined, his eyes now pleading for the raven's sharp mind. He wouldn't consider himself to be stupid; he just easily got distracted especially when dealing with history and such. In fact he was very smart when it came to dealing with money. He could scam money from a scammer without the scammer even knowing he got scammed.

''Is your work, Kyuu. Do it yourself, I am busy right now,'' The Uzumaki rolled his eyes, turning around in his chair to continue working. He looked outside the window at the beautiful green lawn that surrounded the house, watching the cars pass by in the street. A shock expression formed on his face as he saw a cab pull up in front of the house. Kyuubi gasped as a 5'6 blonde stepped out of the vehicle, his yellow wild hair blowing in the breeze as he walked through the lawn to the front door. Jumping out of his seat, he ran out of the room, ignoring the questioning expression forming on his boyfriends face. Running down the stairs, he heared the doorbell echo throughout the house, he came to a halt as he saw Hinata at the door talking to his brother.

''Naruto!'' He beamed looking at his brother who walked through the door. Naruto was Kyuubi's younger brother who was a freshman in college. He had the same sun kiss skin as his brother, with beautiful big blue orbs to match his hair. He wore a big orange sweatshirt with navy blue skinny jeans and converse on his feet. He was the complete opposite of Kyuubi when it came to clothes and personality but in looks, Naruto was as attractive as his brother. Kyuubi wore dark tight inappropriate outfits, while Naruto wore colorful appropriate loose clothes. The redhead was aggressive and impatient while the blonde was goofy, and friendly.

''Kyuubi,'' Naruto chimed running and embracing his brother in a tight hug. He hadn't seen his brother for two weeks, since moving in with Itachi for the month of spring break. Breaking the embrace, Kyuubi led Naruto to the huge living room, where they seated themselves on the white marble sofa that surrounded the room with the Panasonic's 103 inch plasma flat screen television placed in the center.

''Kyuubi, I missed you. I called you all week but you didn't respond to any of my calls and messages. I got, I got really worried,'' mumbled the blonde, scratching the back of his head. He had truly missed his older brother a lot. The redhead glanced down sadly at the thought of making his little brother worry so much about him.

''I kind of threw my phone at the door and it broke. I haven't had a chance to get a new one yet.'' He explained, looking down as memories of last week flooded in his head.

''What made you lose your temper. Why did you throw your phone at the door,'' Naruto questioned looking at his brother with concern eyes. His brother had always had a temper, but lately he noticed a change in Kyuubi's behavior. He saw his older brother stabilize and smile more, as Kyuubi's relationship with Itachi progressed.

''A certain Uchiha made me do it,'' Kyuubi spat rolling his eyes. Itachi entered the living room narrowing his eyes at his lover. He had entered in just in time to hear Kyuubi's last remark.

''Last time I checked, I didn't grab your hand and force you to throw your phone at the door. That was your own handy work,'' The raven stated, a smirk playing on his face as he saw his boyfriend jump slightly in surprise. He looked over at the male sitting next to his boyfriend who stared back at him smiling. ''Hello Naruto, It's been a while,''

''Hello Itachi, It has been a while hasn't it. Sorry I showed up unannounced, but Kyuubi wasn't picking up my calls for obvious reasons and I got worried.'' The blonde explained giggling in between his words nervously.

''Where you going Uchiha?'' Kyuubi questioned. His lover was now wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscles and black skinny jeans that went well with his Bred 11s on his feet, his leather jacket held over his shoulder with his keys in his hands.

''None of your business,'' The raven snorted, leaving the two siblings alone in the room. Kyuubi grunted in annoyance at his boyfriend's rudeness towards him in front of his little brother. Taking up the pillow that lay on the couch, he hurled the pillow at the doorway hitting Hinata smack in the face, the force causing her to drop the tray that held two glasses full of water.

''Kyuubi, what the hell!?'' Getting up from the couch, Naruto walked towards the purple haired maid on the floor, smiling warmly at the girl.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, stretching his hand for the maiden to grasp. Taking a hold of the offered hand, Naruto yanked up Hinata who blushed slightly as he held her close to his chest. Pushing gently at the blonde teen, Hinata backed up bowing her head in gratitude.

''Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I'm such a klutz.'' The maid bend over placing herself on her knees, as she picked up the glass that fell on the floor. Thank god it was water that spilled and not something else with color that would stain the white carpet.

''Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hit you,'' The redhead apologized after his snickering died down. He was truly sorry for hitting Hinata but the way the maid had fell was just too hysterical. He looked over at his brother who shot him a glare. ''What? I apologized to her, stop glaring at me.'' Kyuubi protested rolling his eyes at his brother, his arms crossing over his chest. Is not as if he meant to throw the pillow at her, she just happened to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hinata reentered the room with a couple of rags in her hand. She patted softly at the wet carpet cautious as to not press too deep to cause a stain. Naruto sat back down near his brother.

''How's mom and dad?'' Kyuubi asked, contempt in his tone. His parents use to love Itachi like he was their own; in their eyes Itachi was perfect for him. They were proud of how successful he was at such a young age. They got along with him well until that night when Kyuubi came home beaten. Though, it happened only once, his parents urged him to end his relationship with the Uchiha but he couldn't. He loved him too much than to leave Itachi all alone. His parents and Itachi's relationship had been unsteady since that night which occurred months ago. When he told his parents he wanted to move in with the raven for the month of spring break, they disagreed and warned him not to go, but ignoring his parent's displeasure he still moved in and his parents had not called him since then.

''They're good. They really miss you and they worry about you a lot even though I tell them that you're safe here and that Itachi wouldn't lay a finger on you again, they still worry nonetheless. They really love you Kyuu,'' The blonde gave his brother a genuine smile. Stretching out a hand, he rubbed his brother's tensed back reassuring him that his parents weren't upset with him but just looking out for him. ''How's Itachi? By his last remark, I can see he hasn't changed,'' Naruto spoke trying to soften the mood.

''Tsk, he's still the same egotistic, annoying son of a bitch. God knows why I love him so much. He's hot temper, rude, and just- just plain annoying. He goes out and then when I ask where he's been, he just ignores me as if he didn't hear me,'' The redhead snarled, leaning back on the couch, yawning softly. It was the middle of the day and he was still tired from last night because of a certain horny Uchiha. ''Anyway, forget about that bastard. How's your love life. Is there anybody I need to be concerned about?'' The Uzumaki cooed nudging his brother's arm.

''Um…well, I'm dating this boy in my school. He's nice and funny. He's kind, quiet and emo-like a little. We're not serious since we've been dating for only a month now but you'll get to meet him when you come back home. I bring him over a lot,'' Naruto stopped as he saw the Grinch-like grin that formed slowly on his brother's face. ''Not for the reason you're thinking of, he just comes over to do homework or when we have projects together,''

''Have you been to his house before?'' He asked in curiosity.

''No, he said that he lives with his grandfather.'' Naruto answered taking a sip of the water that Hinata had brought them a while ago.

''Where's his parents? Are they like out of town or something?''

''I don't know but I asked him about them one day and he broke into tears, so I'm presuming their dead but I haven't asked him about that since. I don't want to make him cry again,'' The blonde finished, setting the glass on the table. Naruto and Kyuubi continued talking and laughing with each other. Seeing his brother, hearing that obnoxious laugh that his brother had, seeing those lively blue orbs, Kyuubi had truly missed all those wonderful aspects that Naruto had.

Glancing at his watch, the blonde frowned, sighing sadly. He had spent over an hour with his brother and he had to leave to meet his boyfriend at the movies soon. He wanted to stay here in his brother's company all day, but he had promised this date and he wasn't one to break his promises. Sighing softly, Naruto got off the sofa, pulling his hoody over his head. ''Kyuu, I don't want to but I have to leave now. I have a date right now and I don't want to keep him waiting,'' The blonde muttered as he embraced his brother in a tight hug. ''Two more weeks and you come back home,'' he said, smiling softly.

''See you soon little brother,'' Kyuubi waved, giving a toothy smile at the blonde who began walking down the hall. ''Did you forget to tell me anything. I don't know maybe something special happening tomorrow. A special occasion that is occurring that might have to do with me,'' He hinted towards his brother.

Naruto scratched his head thinking on his brother's words. What special occasion was happening tomorrow that his brother was hinting at? ''None that I am aware of. Why? Is there something I should know about,'' He asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother who stared at him shocked.

''No. Nothing in important, I'll see you later,'' Kyuubi waved, hiding his disappointment, with a plastered smile. How can Naruto forget tomorrow was his birthday? Seeing his brother exit the door, the redhead slumped down on the couch, reaching for the remote. He turned on the theater like television flipping through channels, his gaze turning to the cable box near the TV. It was now 5 pm. ''Where are you, you Jerk?'' he muttered softly to himself and as if on cue Itachi came strolling in the living room a small bag in his hand. Tossing the bag to his partner who paid no mind to his arrival, Itachi brushed the falling strands of hair out of his face planting himself on the sofa next to his redhead.

''What's this?'' Kyuubi questioned, staring confusedly at the bag in his hands. Opening it, he beamed as he saw a white IPhone 5c box in the bag. ''Baby, you got me a new phone,'' He sang, tackling his lover on the couch, locking his arms around Itachi's neck. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, Itachi kissed his lover, bringing him in a tighter embrace. Pulling away, Kyuubi pecked his partner's lips, sitting up in the sofa his hand taking the box out of the bag. ''You even got it in my favorite color. These are really expensive, as much as I love it you didn't have to spend so much money on me,''

''It's not that expensive, it's just 600 dollars plus you're always on my iPhone so I figured I'll just get you your own, so you could leave mine alone,'' Itachi stated nonchalantly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Itachi's smart remark. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck once again, he pulled Itachi into a passionate kiss.

''I love you,'' He whispered into the kiss. The raven pulled the smaller male closer to him, his muscular arms holding his lover tightly.

''I love you too, Kyuu,'' He proclaimed, as they broke their kiss in need of air. The rest of the day went without event.

()()()()

The sunlight beamed through the crimson curtains, dilating warmth into the room, a soft breeze blowing past the curtain targeting Kyuubi's tan skin causing the redhead to turn over at the contact. Fluttering his emeralds eyes open, he gazed at Itachi who lay on his back with one arm over his head, the other hand sliding up and down on his iPhone screen. ''Morning, babe,'' Kyuubi greeted smiling softly.

Averting his gaze from his phone, Itachi stared at his lover smiling at the sight. Kyuubi was lying on his side, his red hair wild with some strands out of place, his emerald eyes drooped with slight drool on his cheeks. ''Happy birthday,'' The raven muttered, moving some fallen hair strands out of the redhead's face. Blinking twice, Kyuubi sat up on the bed rubbing cutely at his eyes, wiping sleep from them while yawning slightly.

''Thanks Tachi,'' He whispered, smiling gratefully. Looking over at his lover, his eyes filled with confusion at Itachi who was dressed in a red polo with black denim jeans, his hair tied in a long ponytail on his back. ''You showered already? But it's so early. What time did you wake up?'' He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

''Is two in the afternoon and I woke up at 10 in the morning,'' Itachi responded which caused the red head to jump slightly. He had slept throughout half the day on his birthday.

''Why didn't you wake me up? '' He whined, jumping off the bed.

''You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you,'' The raven gazed at his frantic boyfriend who made his way to the bathroom for a shower. As he saw, the bathroom door shut, Itachi walked out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen where Sakura and the rest of the maids stood staring at something in awe. ''What are you girls doing?'' Itachi asked, his voice sounding through the quiet room startling the three girls. Quickly closing her phone, Sakura placed her phone in her uniform pocket, turning around guiltily to face Itachi.

''Nothing Itachi-sama,'' she answered stuttering in between her words.

''Yeah, is not like we were looking at a snapshot of you sleeping shirtless on the couch yesterday or anything,'' Hinata conveyed, blushing furiously her eyes glancing down at her feet.

''Hinata!'' The blonde maiden shouted, slapping Hinata on the back of the head. ''Don't listen to her Itachi-sama, she's just hallucinating. She's seeing things, I will never stoop so low as to stare at a-''

''Delete it, Sakura,'' Itachi interrupted the babbling blonde. Sighing loudly, the pinkette took out her cell phone, pressing some keys on it. She glared dangerously at Hinata who stared at her apologetically. Throwing the empty bottle away, the raven left the kitchen leaving the three girls alone again.

''Did you really delete it, Sakura?'' The bubble gum haired maid smiled cunningly as she pulled out her phone, flipping it open.

''Of course not! A picture like this is a treasure. You would have to kill me before I delete this picture. '' The blonde snickered as she looked over her best friend's shoulder glancing at the picture.

''You better send that to me, billboard brow,'' She snorted, awed at Itachi's gentle face and tone chest.

Entering the bedroom, Itachi gawked at Kyuubi who rubbed lotion on his tan naked body. Walking inside, he walked towards his closet, taking out a couple of clothing throwing it casually on the bed. ''We're going out to eat and we're spending most of the day out so dress comfortably.'' Itachi announced and Kyuubi nodded in acknowledgement.

()()()()

A certain redhead sat in his favorite restaurant happily gazing at his boyfriend who glared at him in irritation. Earlier, Itachi had ordered him to change his outfit because of it's inappropriateness but being his usual stubborn self, Kyuubi refused to comply. The redhead wore a tight black V-neck shirt exposing his lower stomach showing off his belly piercing, accompanied with tight leather pants hugging his hips sensually, black and white Nike Air Jordan's on his feet. His wild hair combed to the side framing his face beautifully. He didn't find his dressing inappropriate, and he didn't see any reason to change. Walking through the restaurant doors, men and women ogled at the red head's sexy body and bad boy like appearance. Sexual comments were made towards him as he walked by tables. ''Can you relax already? Is my birthday, let me dress the way I want to. Stop being so possessive,'' Kyuubi said, his eyes buried in the dessert menu. They had already ordered their lunches and drinks and had eaten it quite quickly being so good and such.

''We're leaving,'' Itachi stated, placing more money than necessary in the check book. He glanced at his boyfriend who looked at him sadly.

''Aw, what about dessert? I really want some chocolate, Tachi,'' Walking around the table, Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's arm rather forcefully pulling him with him as he walked out of the restaurant to his Benz. Opening the door, he pushed Kyuubi into the passenger seat slamming the door shut. Walking around to the driver's side, the raven sat down slamming the door again once more. Itachi started the car, stepping on the gas pedal.

''Stop being so mad at me,'' Kyuubi said, rubbing his arm softly groaning at the pain of Itachi's strong grip. ''Fucking bastard, you didn't have to grab me so hard, that hurts,'' He settled in his seat strapping his seatbelt across his body, staring out the window at the moving scenery.

''I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to leave,'' The redhead rolled his eyes not paying attention to his boyfriend. Itachi glanced over at his watch. It was now 6 pm, pressing again on the gas pedal; he sped past cars, cruising easily through the moving vehicles, dodging every stop light ahead of them.

''Slow down, dumbass. I don't want to be arrested on my birthday,'' Kyuubi urged, getting fearful of Itachi's speed. Making a quick turn at an intercepting street, the raven parked swiftly in front of a huge store. Getting out of the car, Itachi walked around his Benz, opening the door for his lover who stepped out, his eyes gazing amazingly at the massive store. ''Whoa, rich people stores,'' He muttered to himself. Itachi held his partner's hand, intertwining his fingers with Kyuubi's; leading the younger male inside the store. Emerald eyes widened in amazement at the luxurious contents in the store from high classed jewelry, to designer clothing, and even house furnishings. The store simply had it all.

''Hello Mr. Uchiha, this must be our lovely guest that you spoke of. Don't worry we'll take good care of him,'' came the soft voice of the tall slim women that stood in front of them. She was very beautiful, her purple curly hair complimenting her fair skin wonderfully, her dark hazel orbs scanning Kyuubi's body excitedly. Grabbing a hold of the redhead's arm, Konan pulled the young man with her joyously, ignoring Kyuubi's protest. Itachi smirked at his lover's struggling match with the woman. Kyuubi was truly very stubborn. Walking around the store, Itachi glanced at a small box, smiling softly at the material encased in it; he beckoned the lady behind the glass case for the box. Paying for the item, He seated himself down on the chair waiting patiently for his redhead lover's arrival.

()()()()

Two hours passed and Itachi glanced up as the squeals of multiple girls filled his ears. He smirked as Kyuubi stood in front of him, his hands positioned in his pockets, his tan cheeks tinted red. Kyuubi was dressed in a silk jeansian white dress shirt, with a black jeansian jacket, black tight skinny jeans on complimenting his jacket with black leather boots on his feet. His usually blood colored hair was dyed to his normal velvet color that fell on his back with bangs framing his face. He had a black choker on, with a white-silver Rolex on his wrist. He looked completely stunning. Getting up from his seat, Itachi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend bringing the younger male into a heated kiss earning awes and squeals from people mostly women.

''Tachi, people are watching.'' Kyuubi whispered, burying his face into Itachi's chest. ''Thank you so much for all of this! I've never had anyone spend so much money on me before. I feel, I feel like a prince,'' He cooed, crying softly against his lover's chest, his hands clutching at Itachi's black shirt. Wrapping his arms around his crying boyfriend, Itachi hugged his lover tightly. Pulling the now calm male softly away, the raven wiped the drops off tears off the tan cheek, before leaning to peck him on the lips.

''We're going to be late,'' Itachi stated leading Kyuubi out of the store to his parked car. Strapping their seat belt on tightly, the raven haired man once again stepped on the gas, accelerating through the now dark streets, the city lights dancing over the sky. What a magical sight the city was? The car lights, the beautiful street lights beaming at the sky, the skyscrapers towering over the city broadcasting their own light. Itachi's dark orbs focused on the road, driving casually through the streets, passing cars effortlessly. After endless minutes of driving, the raven slowed his pace as he saw his destination near. Driving inside a parking lot, Itachi swerved his car at an empty spot that was available near the entrance parking his Benz in perfectly at the space. Getting out of the car, Itachi walked around to Kyuubi's door, opening it and the redhead stepped out glancing around, confusion in his orbs.

''Where are we, Tachi?'' He had never been to this far part of town. He didn't travel much, rarely leaving his home unless to college or to Itachi's house. The raven entwined his fingers with his lovers, pulling him as he walked out of the parking lot down the sidewalk before entering a huge hotel like building. Itachi walked up to a table, handing a piece of paper to a woman who smiled cunningly at Kyuubi. What the hell was going on? Kyuubi was just so confused. He had never been to this place before and why was Itachi being so secretive not that it was unusual or anything. Yanking his lover gently, to follow him, Itachi walked towards a huge double door, stopping in front of it to wrap a black blindfold around Kyuubi's peering eyes.

''What are you-''

''SURPRISE!'' voices yelled simultaneously cutting Kyuubi words short. Pulling the blind fold off slowly, Kyuubi stared speechless at the huge ballroom. His eyes scanning the beautiful Greek god décor, the huge 5 layer vanilla cake that sat in the middle of the huge table with different foods and drinks scattered across it. Kyuubi eyed the people, his lips forming a smile seeing the familiar faces of his friends, cousins, siblings, some he didn't recognize which he sought to be Itachi's friends, and then he gleamed as he saw his parents in the center of the room, smiling at him. He eyed the beautiful white carpeted floor with rose petals dancing on the surface.

He was in complete awe at this point. He was completely and utterly speechless.

Naruto walked up to his brother embracing him tightly. ''Happy Birthday, Kyuu! Sorry I had to pretend to forget your birthday, but it was all a part of the plan that Itachi came up with himself. He came over two months ago, telling us about throwing you a surprise birthday party for your 21st birthday and he wanted us to keep it a secret from you.'' Naruto explained laughing excitedly. Kyuubi turned around to face Itachi who smiled genuinely at him. His beautiful long locks falling down his face gracefully.

''I love you so much Tachi,'' He cried softly throwing his arms loosely around his lover's neck. Itachi hugged his lover tightly stroking Kyuubi's hair passionately. Pulling away slowly, the redhead smiled up at the raven, tiptoeing to place a kiss on his lover's lips. Turning around, Kyuubi looked around at the girls in their beautiful gowns, males in their suits and the DJ playing upbeat music. ''Why would you hire a DJ, to DJ a party like this,'' he asked, finding it slightly silly.

''Hn. I couldn't hire an orchestra because you don't like classical music so I hired a DJ instead,'' Kyuubi chuckled at Itachi's comment stopping as he felt himself being tugged.

''I'm going to steal my brother for a while, Itachi. I'll bring him back soon,'' The blonde assured, pulling his brother with him to his parents. Kyuubi embraced his parents in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. Oh, how he had miss them so much.

''Happy birthday, honey,'' Kushina mused, stroking her sons hair while her husband Minato patted his son's back.

''Happy birthday, son. You truly have a caring and wonderful boyfriend. For him to spend so much money on your birthday to make you happy, he must really love you son. Maybe we were wrong about him this whole time,'' Kyuubi grinned softly hearing those words escape his father's lips. Pulling away, he smiled at his parents softly.

''Thanks mom and dad for being here,'' He thanked his parent, eyes full of delight. Excusing himself, Kyuubi walked towards his friends, smirking as they looked at him in shock.

''Ooh, Kyuubi looks like a bag of _money_,'' Saiken one of Kyuubi's closest friends taunted, scanning the redhead up and down.

''Kyuu, got himself a rich boy now,'' Shukaku continued laughing playfully at his friend seeing the blush forming on his cheek. Shukaku was a very tall man with the same color hair as Kyuubi; he was fair in skin and very muscular. His bright green eyes had permanent bags around it since he didn't sleep often because of work and/or stress from his parents.

''Oh shut up. I'm still me. How you guys been?'' Kyuubi asked talking to his college friends. Engaging in laughs and jokes, Kyuubi enjoyed being around his friends again. His friends that he had grown up with and went to college with and will soon graduate with. They were just as obnoxious and crazy as him. In high school they caused so much trouble and got arrested for small juvenile charges. Over time, their juvenile activities died down and now their mind were more focused on passing college.

()()()()

Hours had passed since the party, but it was still lively. Couples danced across the floor to the love songs that the DJ played. Itachi stood near his friends; his hand tucked in his white tusk pants, his other hand holding a glass of champagne. He looked nonchalantly at his friends who made dirty gestures at the women across the room.

''Let's just take a second here to talk about how soft Itachi has become guys,'' Kakazu slurred, taking a shot of vodka. The raven shot him a death glare as to tell him to back off. Kakazu rolled his eyes unfazed by Itachi's death demeanor. ''Is true, you're at a party and the only thing you're drinking is champagne. The Itachi we went to college with was wild, he was fun, and he was courageous. This Itachi is soft and whipped,''

''Yeah, Kyuubi probably whipped him real good,'' Hidan intervened chuckling in amusement. ''Then again I wouldn't mind being whipped by Kyuubi's sexy ass. He can whip me all day all night,'' The silver haired man added taking a sip of his tequila.

''You're missing the point here Hidan,'' Kisame informed smacking Hidan across the head. The man grunted lowly muttering curses under his breath. ''Kakazu has a point Itachi. You really have gotten soft. You are losing your edge,'' Kisame added uncaringly.

''If you truly haven't grown soft or if you aren't indeed whipped by Kyuubi, I dare you to take ten shots of vodka right here and now,'' Hidan challenged, staring into Itachi's unemotional onyx eyes. ''Then I'll believe that you haven't lost your edge,'' He stretched his hand that held a shot of vodka in it to the raven.

Itachi was never one to dismiss a challenge and he sure wasn't about to start now. Stretching out his hand, he grasped the small cup bringing it to his mouth, gulping down the sour content with ease without as much as a cringe. Hidan cheered, handing another shot to Itachi, who gulped that one down as well. Taking in two more shots, Itachi began cringing slightly at the taste but he wasn't about to give up now. Taking in another dose, he slowly felt himself getting drunk. His body swaying and his mind buzzed at the sensation. Grasping another shot, the raven choked down the liquor, shaking his head madly at the feeling, his body wanting more. Taking another shot, Itachi let out a low chuckle at the sensation he was feeling. It had been months since he had a drink and how he had been craving it. Gulping down his eighth dose of vodka, Itachi laughed hysterically at nothing in particular.

''Hidan, I think eight shots is enough. You know how he gets when he's really drunk.'' Kisame reminded the silver haired man who paid no attention to him. ''Hidan, remember that this is not a bar, he can really spin out of control and cause a scene,''

''That's the point Kisame. That's the Itachi we know and love,'' Hidan said crazily handing another shot of vodka to Itachi who gulped it down in hunger. Taking the last shot from Hidan, Itachi coughed uncontrollably clutching his chest. ''Come on Itachi, one more drink and that's it,'' Staring at the substance in his hand, the raven smirked crudely before taking in the liquor in his body.

''Yeah baby, Woo!'' He screamed laughing crazily his eyes widening at the sensation he felt throughout his body. ''More, I want more,'' Itachi beckoned walking towards the table, until Deidara blocked his path, pushing him back roughly. He had just arrived at the party, and he grew concern seeing Itachi laughing uncontrollably, that crazed look in his eyes.

''Where's Kyuubi, I want Kyuubi,'' Itachi asked hunger in his tone. Deidara pushed his best friend back in concern for Kyuubi. When he was like this, you never knew what he would do. ''I want Kyuubi, I wanna fuck his brains out,''

''I don't know man, he seems taking by someone else right now,'' Hidan pointed out, smirking as Itachi looked towards the redhead, hugging another man…..other words his cousin.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw his lover in another man's arm. Anger took over him, his blood boiling at the sight in front of him. Wrenching himself from Deidara's strong hold, he stormed over to Kyuubi yanking his arm of the man, pulling his lover out of the room down the hall.

''Shit,'' The blonde cursed, ready to run after Itachi till he felt strong arms pull him back. ''Let go of me, Hidan. He might hurt Kyuubi, if I don't stop him.'' Deidara protested, thrashing in Hidan's strong neck hold.

''Think of what you're doing. He will hurt you if you interfere,'' The blonde stopped thrashing as he calmed down.

''How the hell did he get drunk? Fuck!'' Deidara paced desperately on the floor thinking on what to do. He couldn't call the police because Itachi might do something stupid and get arrested. He couldn't concern Kyuubi's parents, because they will never let Kyuubi anywhere near Itachi if they saw him now. What could he do, he couldn't leave Kyuubi alone. Yeah Kyuubi was fiery and strong but with Itachi at this state, he would not defend himself.

()()()()

Storming down the hall, his fingers squeezing Kyuubi's arm in a tight grip, Itachi spotted a room ahead and to his luck it was empty. Shoving the redhead harshly on the floor, Itachi locked the door, his eyes glaring at the man on the floor with complete hate.

''What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting _like this_,'' Kyuubi's words soften as he looked into the murderous orbs of his boyfriend. Backing away slowly, he gulped as Itachi approached him calmly, his eyes widened with fear.

''You little slut! You fucking slut! I go through all the trouble of spending my money on making you happy, buy you nice clothing, invite all your friends and family members to be here, and then you're gonna go behind my back, and wrap your slutty little arms around another man. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!?'' Kyuubi shuddered at Itachi's tone trying desperately to make sense of what his lover was saying.

''Itachi, listen to me, I-''

''Shut up!'' The raven spat, hurling an object at his frightened boyfriend who ducked; the object hit the wall smashing into pieces. Itachi continued walking towards his lover who backed away at every step he made towards him.

''Please, Itachi! Don't do this, you're better than this. You're drunk, you need to calm down and listen to me. The person I was hugging it was just my-'' Kyuubi's words were cut off again as another object was hurled at him. Dodging the object swiftly, he backed up slowly, his eyes widening as he felt his back connect to the wall. Shit! ''Tachi, you promised you wouldn't hurt me again. Don't do this.'' Itachi walked slowly towards the shivering redhead, his lips forming into a gravely smirk at the younger male's reaction. Closing in on his lover, Itachi stationed one hand over Kyuubi's head his other hand caressing his shaking face.

''Were you going to open your slutty legs for him? Huh, you little slut?'' Kyuubi cringed at the strong smell of alcohol. Pushing the raven off him, he made his way towards the door grabbing a hold of the knob, when he felt a strong hand grip his hair pulling him back painfully, causing him to tumble to the ground. ''Where the fuck you think you going?'' Itachi spat delivering a kick to Kyuubi's side causing the younger male to yelp in pain. Adding another kick to the same spot, Kyuubi clutched his side, crying out in pain.

''Tachi…. Stop - please,'' At this point, he knew he sounded pathetic. But why, why was it so hard for him to defend himself when it came to Itachi. Why didn't he want to hurt Itachi back, why was he so weak all of a sudden? Wrenching his lover up by his hair, Itachi smirked as the redhead tried desperately to get loose.

''Why are you trying so hard to leave me? Don't you love me, Kyuu?'' The raven taunted his voice sounding slightly off.

''No! Not when you're like this. I hate you when you're like this.'' Tears began leaking out of Kyuubi's lifeless emerald eyes. ''When you hit me..…when you leave and don't talk to me, I hate you. Don't throw two years away, Tachi. Let me be here for you, talk to me. Don't be...alone anymore. Your… your parents, I want to –'' His words silenced as Itachi delivered a harsh blow to his cheek. Kyuubi fell on the floor, his hands clutching his cheek in agony.

''Don't you fucking bring my parents into this,'' The raven seethed, kicking Kyuubi in the stomach at every word. ''This is your entire fault, you slut! Why did you have to get me so mad,'' He continued kicking his lover mercilessly, his eyes seeing complete red. Kyuubi coughed out blood and Itachi stopped his violent kicks, his eyes settling on the sight of his lover beaten on the floor whimpering.

He panted slowly in exhaustion.

Stretching out a shaky hand, Itachi pushed the strands of hair out of Kyuubi's face, his body stiffening in concern as Kyuubi stared weakly at him, his eyes half lid and his body shaking violently as blood trickled out of his mouth. How can he calim to love someone he so carelessly hurt.

''Itachi, Itachi, let me in!'' Deidara shouted outside, his hands banging loudly on the locked door. Unlocking the door, Itachi stared frightfully at his best friend tears rapidly falling down his cheeks. The blonde gasped as his eyes gazed over at the redhead lying on the floor, whimpering in pain. Running to the whimpering body, he kneeled near Kyuubi, his arms gently wrapping around Kyuubi's beaten body, picking him up in bridal style, his eyes staring pitifully at the man in his hold. ''Itachi, I'll take him to my house and clean him up, you-'' Deidara glanced around for Itachi, the room completely empty. His best friend nowhere in sight. ''How many times will you run, Itachi,'' He whispered to himself. ''I am truly sorry, Kyuubi. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner,'' The blonde spoke as he heard the muffled cries of pain escaping Kyuubi's mouth. Running out of the room, Deidara ran out of the building undetected to his car, planting the whimpering male softly in the front seat, securing him with the seatbelt. ''Kakazu, Hidan, Kisame I hope you do your task, well,'' With that said Deidara stepped on the gas heading home.

''Ta…Tachi,'' Kyuubi muffled his voice hoarse. Even now being at this state, feeling the pain rush through his body, all he could thing about, all he could worry about was his beloved boyfriend. ''…Ngh….Where.. Are.. You…Itachi,'' Deidara glanced over at the body in his passenger seat, shaking his head and sighing sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(…sobs…) My poor Kyuubi, going through all that pain, so sad. Anyway, please Review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Promise Ring

Hey guys, thank you all for your awesome reviews. I especially want to thank Usami- sensei for reviewing every chapter of my story. In honesty your reviews make me laugh and it just really inspires me to write more and more. This chapter is really long. Anyway, here is Chapter 5, please Review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

Warning- Angst, mentioning of Violence, and a Flashback.

Chapter 5: The Promise Ring

Kyuubi awoke in a whirl of agony. His whole body throbbed, a harsh rhythm beating in in his head, his throat dry and he clutched his side that ached painfully. Moaning softly, he peeked his eyes open staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up fast, he cursed regretting his actions when a wave of dizziness struck him. Slowly relaxing on the bed, his vision cleared and he stared nonchalantly at his upper body that was bandaged fully from the chest down. Scanning the unfamiliar setting, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, wiping sleep from it, turning his head when he heard the door creak open. A young man with blonde long hair, tied in a ponytail, some hanging in his face, covering his left eye entered the room wearing sweatpants with a casual T-shirt on, slippers on his feet. He smiled softly settling himself down on the edge of the bed, his hand offering the bottle of water at the confused red head.

''You're finally awake. You've been asleep since yesterday night. It's 6 in the evening right now. I've been checking on you every two hours to see if you had woken up. How's your stomach?'' Deidara asked as he stared into the lifeless orbs, a pitiful smile forming on his face.

''Deidara….where's Itachi?'' Kyuubi asked, his eyes now watering. Where was his Tachi? Was he safe, was he at home, was he hurt? What is he going through right now? He gritted his teeth as tears streaked down his cheeks. Once again Itachi needed him and he wasn't there.

The blonde's face grew angry as he gazed at the slow tears that streaked down Kyuubi's face. When he first met the Uzumaki, he believed his wild personality was fun and good for Itachi. He liked the fiery redhead that was sultry and outspoken. The Kyuubi that would always laugh and crack jokes. This miserable stranger, this crying mess that clutched his shirt desperately, well he just didn't like this Kyuubi. As much as he loved his best friend, he knew that he needed to get him help as soon as possible.

''Calm down Kyuubi,'' He sucked in a sharp breath. What he was about to say wasn't easy and he didn't know how Kyuubi would react. ''Itachi, he's in the hospital. After I patched you up, I got a call from his phone. Apparently Itachi had got in a fight, and he was beaten up badly and a pedestrian found him and called the first number she found on his cellphone, which luckily was mine. So I rushed over to the address she told me and when I got there Itachi looked terrible. His hair drooped over his face, and he was bleeding profusely from his mouth, his clothes ripped and bruises covered all over his body. I had no choice but to take him to the hospital. I questioned the people around the neighborhood, some muggers wanted something from Itachi but Itachi wouldn't let them have it. So they attacked him and- HEY!'' At hearing the news of his beloved being in the hospital, Kyuubi rushed off the bed like a cat spotting a mouse. He ran out the door, halting when he halted when he felt a hand grasp his hand pulling him back gently.

''What are you doing? Let me go, Tachi's in the hospital and -''

''You are beaten pretty badly yourself, you need to relax and heal -''

''I'm okay! I swear, Deidara if you don't take me to the hospital right now to see Itachi I'll hurt you,'' He threatened his eyes blazing at the blue ones that stared at him. Rubbing his forehead, Deidara let out a sigh as he let go of the redhead's arm. He knew he couldn't stop Kyuubi once he made his mind.

''Alright fine, I know I can't stop you. There's some spare clothes in the drawer near the bed, put some on and meet me downstairs,''

Kyuubi ran back into the previous room, grabbing some sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt placing them on his body, with his boots on his feet. Running down the stairs, he saw Deidara at the door of the blonde's condo. They both made their way to the Toyota Camry parked outside. Plucking in the front seat, Kyuubi was panicking and Deidara sensed the redhead's uneasiness. ''Kyuu, he's alright. He just has minor organ sprains, nothing major. He's okay, so relax a little,''

''What was it that they wanted that he fought so hard to keep?'' Eye brows furrowed, his voice shaking. ''Money?'' he asked. ''Was it his wallet or something?''

''No, he practically threw the wallet at them. At least that's what the woman witness told me, but she said as she watched the whole fight go down, there was this box that Itachi would not let go. He's still holding it now.'' The blonde looked at the redhead in the passenger smiling when he saw a glimpse of life surface in Kyuubi's dim irises.

''I'm going to kill him,'' The redhead seethed, tying his long hair back in a ponytail. Deidara chuckled slightly at the outburst, his car coming to a stop at a red light.

()()()()

A car stopped in front of a big hospital. Without even having a chance to finish parking, Kyuubi ran out of the blonde's car and the blonde let out a sigh. Rushing through the glass doors, the Uzumaki ran towards the nurse desk, his eyes pleading for a room number at the lady seated behind the table. As much as he hated Itachi right now, he was going crazy and his whole body was anxious. Deidara soon entered the hospital to find Kyuubi arguing with a nurse at the desk throwing insults and curse words at the frightened lady.

''Look lady, I told you he's my boyfriend, and I wanna see him. I don't give a fuck if I'm not family. You are going to tell me what room he's in right now or I swear to god I will fucking-''

''Kyuubi what are you doing?'' The blonde yelled, holding back the fuming redhead back from jumping over the table and smashing the nurse face in. ''She's just doing her job, you need to calm down. We're in a hospital. Don't cause a scene.'' He let go of Kyuubi after the redhead calmed, his arms crossed over his chest, his lips pursed.

''Do you know this man, Deidara-chan?'' The nurse asked glaring at the redhead who did the same.

''Yeah, sorry about what he said. He's just really frantic right now. Anyway, I'm taking him to see patient Itachi Uchiha,'' The nurse nodded smiling softly at the blonde man in front her before locking her eyes on her computer. Kyuubi scowled when the woman finally revealed the number.

''Hey, how come he gets to go and I don't.'' His eyes narrowed dangerously.

''We're leaving now,'' The blonde man grabbed the annoyed Uzumaki who looked like he was about to attack the poor woman at any given chance. They walked down the hall, stopping in front of a door. Swiping the card that the nurse had given him, he opened the door only to be pushed to the side when Kyuubi bomb rushed inside the room, running to where a certain Uchiha stood closing his shirt buttons. Kyuubi tackled Itachi to the bed, climbing on top of him and hitting the raven haired man with a pillow multiple times. Itachi lay there, calmly taking his lover's entire wrath. His body ached with every hit he was given by the soft material. The redhead finally stopped and he gripped Itachi's shirt harshly, tears dripping from his emerald eyes, teeth grinding together, his heart beating in a rapid pace.

''Kyuubi,'' Itachi whispered his eyes watering at the sight of his boyfriend in tears. Stretching out his hand, he caressed Kyuubi's tan cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. ''I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. Right now, you're in so much pain. It's not right. I'm truly sorry,'' His eyes now leaking tears, his stomach in knots. He hated himself for what he did. How he wished he could go back and erase what had taken place the previous day.

''What was it? What was so important that you would put yourself in this state? The great Itachi Uchiha in the hospital, it doesn't make sense. What was it, Itachi?'' His eyes widened looking deep into those teary ebony orbs that Itachi possessed. Pulling his hands from his pockets, Itachi handed the small box to him, smiling lugubriously.

''Your birthday present, I couldn't give it to them. It belonged to you and only you.'' Kyuubi grabbed the small box from Itachi's hand, his hands covering his mouth in reflex as he stared at the content in the box. A 20 carat sterling silver round 3 stone black & white diamond ring encase in the black foam of the box.

''Tachi, no.'' Taking in a sharp breath, his eyes stared in awe at the beautiful jewelry. ''You…you didn't?'' The tears once again whelmed in his eyes.

''I was going to propose to you, last night.'' The Uchiha paused as the events of last repeated in his head. ''I…I want this ring to be a promise ring.'' Taking the box from his lover's hand, he took the ring out of the box, positioning it at Kyuubi's ring finger. ''Kyuubi Uzumaki, I promise to change. I promise to never run again. I promise to never lay a finger on you ever again. I promise to love and marry you one day.'' He smiled softly as he saw the man's face tint red. Pushing the ring slowly on the finger, he kissed Kyuubi's hand softly, his other hand caressing his cheek. Kyuubi smiled happily at the ring on his finger. All of a sudden his grieving and anger disappeared. All he felt was happiness.

''I love you Tachi,'' he whispered as he slowly got of his lover. Itachi sat up as Kyuubi's weight lifted off him, wincing at the pain on his side making sure to hide his discomfort from his lover's peering eyes.

''I love you Kyuubi. I love you so much,'' The raven prompted smiling genuinely. In excitement, Kyuubi leaped on his lover wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck laughing happily. He was truly happy. He didn't even feel his injuries anymore. It was as if the happiness he felt deep within his heart had healed him. Wrapping his arms around Kyuubi's body, he hugged his lover tightly. He hadn't expected Kyuubi to forgive him so easily. He had almost thought that Kyuubi would leave him. Right now, he was just so happy to have his precious redhead in his arms right now, his head nuzzling in his lover's neck.

Deidara stared at the sight in front of him as tears submerged in his eyes. He had hoped the two would make up and to his delight they did. He wiped the tears that slipped down his cheek away, grinning at his best friend who looked at him from the corner of his eye. He laughed softly as he saw Itachi's face contort in pain when Kyuubi's body pressure pushed against his sore body. ''Kyuubi, I think you're hurting him,'' The blonde chuckled slightly.

''Good,'' Kyuubi mused, his fingers gripping on Itachi's raven locks and pulling harshly at it. The raven grunted, his eye brows arching in irritation.

''This is how you treat a patient in the hospital?'' Kyuubi pulled back from the embrace, smiling deviously at the annoyed expression on the Uchiha's face. ''I love you Kyuu,'' He cupped his lover's face, slowly bringing him in for a soft kiss. Itachi bit softly on Kyuubi's bottom lip asking entrance to the red head's cavern. The redhead complied opening his mouth and the raven shoved his tongue in his lover's mouth exploring the wet mouth, their tongues twirling magically in the heat of the kiss.

''Itachi, If you want I can get you discharged out of here,'' Itachi nodded and Deidara left the room to find a nurse. Kyuubi looked at his lover, his eyes scanning the raven haired male gradually. He wasn't injured badly, but his body had bruises and his cheek was slightly swollen, his wrist bandaged lightly.

''You sure is a good idea to leave? I think you should stay, at least for another day.'' The man slowly got off the bed his fingers prying his undone buttons closed.

''Hospitals are suffocating and I hate being here,'' He growled, moving down to place on his shoes. A nurse entered through the door holding a notepad in her hand.

''You are free to leave now Mr. Uchiha. Deidara-san signed your release forms. I'll recommend you take it easy for a while and let your body heal up. Maybe go on a small vacation or so, just relax and take some antibiotics and you'll be okay.'' The nurse spoke smiling warmly. Itachi nodded getting off the bed which Kyuubi helped him do, his arms wrapping around the raven's waist, the other arm holding him up steadily. The nurse escorted them out the room, down the hall to where Deidara stood waiting for them, hands in pockets.

''I'll give you guys a ride home,'' He offered holding his keys in the air. The two males nodded gratefully, as they walked out of the hospital into Deidara's car. Kyuubi and Itachi sat in the back seat, lips moving against each other completely oblivious of the blonde who glared at them through the mirror. They were just so happy to be in each other's arms that they couldn't stop touching each other. Smirking evilly, he stepped on the breaks at a stop light causing the two to fall back on the seat. Itachi glared daggers at his friend who was cracking up in the driver's seat while Kyuubi muttered curse words underneath his breath loud enough for Diedara to take notice.

()()()()

The car pulled over at the raven's house. Itachi and Kyuubi exited the Camry, waving at the blonde who waved back at them. Deidara put the car in drive when a thought rushed through the redhead's mind.

''Wait, Deidara! My parents and Naruto, w- what did you tell them?''

''Don't worry about it. I had my friends tell them that you two left early for a romantic dinner, '' He reassured smiling. The redhead nodded and the man rolled up his windshield, driving away from the house. Kyuubi and Itachi made their way to the door. Ringing the doorbell twice, the redhead stepped back waiting for the door to open. Ino opened the door, her eyes widening as she stared worriedly at Itachi, her eyes gazing at the man's swollen cheek and cut lip.

''Itachi-sama, what happened to you?'' Pushing Kyuubi off Itachi, she grabbed her boss arm pulling him carefully into the house. The Uzumaki grunted rolling his eyes at the blonde before stepping in the house. Ino seated the raven at the dining table, grabbing a rag from the counter. She poured warm water on the piece of cloth, squeezing it before she softly placed the warm rag on Itachi's throbbing cheek. Sakura soon entered the room followed by Hinata, their eyes gazing worriedly at their boss. Sakura ran towards Itachi, her eyes peering into onyx ones.

''Itachi-sama, what happened? Are you alright?'' She asked, kneeling down, her hands stroking Itachi's long hair. Kyuubi glared at the two maidens, his mind scheming torturous ideas for the girls who touched all over his boyfriend. Hinata walked over to him, her eyes on the Uzumaki's bruised cheek.

''Kyuubi, your cheek is swollen as well. Are you okay?'' He touched his cheek, rubbing lightly on it. He smiled softly at the purple haired maid who smiled back at him.

''Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking Hinata,'' He said softly. A grin formed on his face as he raised his hand waving the back of his hand in front of the maid's face. ''Look Hinata!'' He gloated, sticking his tongue out.

The maid gasped, she stared in awe at the beautiful ring on Kyuubi's finger. She had never seen such a pretty ring in her life. The way the beautiful black 20 carat diamond stationed itself in the center sparkling, the beautiful white small sets of diamond dancing around it magically, matching the white silver band. ''Congratulations! Kyuubi you're getting married, I can't believe it.'' She laughed joyously and Kyuubi giggled wrapping his arms around Hinata, who hugged him tightly. The purple haired maid finally pulled away, her hands grabbing Kyuubi's hand, her eyes examining the ring once more.

''I'm not getting married Hinata. Is a promise ring, that's all,'' He corrected and the maid blushed in embarrassment. ''Don't get embarrassed. It was originally supposed to be my engagement ring, so I guess in some way, you were right,'' Sakura and Ino ran towards the Uzumaki, their eyes focused on the ring. Kyuubi grinned deviously seeing the jealousy radiate off the two girls.

''Wow, Itachi-sama has such good taste,'' Sakura mused her eyes still focused on the jewelry. ''I hope I get a romantic man like Itachi-sama one day,''

''I know right, what a beautiful ring. How much did it cost?'' The blonde maid asked taking a hold of Kyuubi's hand. The Uzumaki quickly pulled his hand away.

''I don't know. Ask your precious Itachi-sama,'' He seethed as he left the room walking down the hall, up the stairs. The three girls turned to face Itachi, their eyes asking the same question. The raven yawned, getting off the chair.

''4 million,'' He stated, walking past the girls smirking inwardly at the girl's shock expressions.

''Life is really not fair,'' Sakura exasperated sighing loudly as she broke out of shock.

''He spent 4 million on him. He's not all that, like seriously.'' Ino scowled. Jealousy and hate in her tone.

''I know right. He's just using Itachi-sama for his money. I bet he doesn't even love him.'' Sakura continued, hands planted on her hips.

''Yeah, he's just using Itachi-sama. Why can't Itachi-sama realize that? That redhead, I swear, he's not that special. He's nothing but a slut that needs to-,'' The blonde's words were cut short as Hinata smacked her across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

''Don't you ever talk about Kyuubi that way, Ino.'' She seethed, voice deadly calmed and stilled. ''You have no right! No right what so ever to call Kyuubi a slut. The only slut here is you,'' She clutched her fists by her side. Pushing pass Sakura, she walked out of the room, leaving the other two maids in complete shock. Ino lifted herself off the floor, rubbing her stinging cheek that began to turn red. Sakura handed her a bag of ice and she scowled, storming out of the kitchen in embarrassment.

()()()()

''I told you, I don't want them all over you.'' Kyuubi informed heatedly, his arms crossed over his chest, jealousy in his eyes. Itachi chuckled softly at his jealous boyfriend.

''Sorry, babe,'' he apologized hugging the redhead from behind, nuzzling on his neck. ''Let's take a shower together,'' He spoke seductively, his teeth tugging on Kyuubi's ear lobe softly. The redhead moaned into Itachi's touch, his hands grasping the raven's arms that were securely wrapped around his waist. He then felt his ribs tinged painfully in Itachi's hold and he grimaced slightly at the pain.

''Nah, I'm really sleepy right now. You go on. I'll take a shower later.'' He said turning fully around in Itachi's hold, kissing his lover's lips softly. The raven let go of his boyfriend, shrugging his shoulders at his boyfriend's refusal. He walked in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Kyuubi heard the shower go on after a while, and he sighed, hanging his head low. Taking off the sweatshirt that he had borrowed, he walked towards the closet, staring into the mirror, his eye brows furrowing at his bandaged stomach. Slowly unraveling the bandages, he gasped seeing his bruised stomach. He stared in the mirror, eyeing the reddish-purple patterns that formed on his side. Placing a careful hand on his rib, he flinched at the touch, pain bolting through his body.

Lacing his hands through his hair, he cursed under his breath, biting his lip to keep the threatening tears in. How was he going to hide this from Itachi? Itachi would tear himself apart if he saw the bruises he had caused to his lover's body. It was easy keeping the bruises from him last time because of the fact that he didn't live with Itachi then, but now they lived in the same house and how long could he keep the raven away from his body. Sighing once more, he walked towards his suit case looking through his clothes frantically. Dammit! Why didn't he bring any big clothes with him? All his shirts were cut off at the naval exactly the opposite of what he needed.

''Think Kyuubi, think.'' He chimed to himself. ''Okay, I'll just borrow some of Itachi's clothes but wait, he'll get suspicious.'' Screaming lowly, he pulled at his red locks trying desperately to come up with an idea. A light bulb lit on top of his head and he hurriedly placed his sweatshirt back on, ignoring the pain when his ribs shifted at the movement. Grabbing his wallet, he ran down the stairs yelling Hinata's name continuously. He ran in the kitchen only to find Sakura cooking. Kyuubi left the kitchen, running into the laundry room only to find Ino. Growling in annoyance, he ran into the living room, where Hinata stood vacuuming. Pulling out the plug of the vacuum from the outlet, he walked towards Hinata who stared at him, silver eyes full of questions.

''Hinata, I need you to do me a favor,'' Kyuubi asked softly. ''I need you to go into town and buy me sweatshirts and big T-shirts as well. Here's 50 bucks,'' He handed the maiden a 50 dollar bill.

''Um, okay but why do you need sweatshirts and T-shirts now. Is everything okay.''

''Everything's fine, I just need them okay and don't take too long. I need them ASAP. Buy at least three or four, alright?'' She nodded walking out of the living room into her bedroom to change out of her maid uniform. Kyuubi sighed in relief slumping on the couch bonelessly, his hand gripping softly at his sprain ribs. Grabbing the remote next to him, he turned on the TV, flipping through channels stopping on MTV, his eyes gazing in amusement at the dancers in the music video that was displayed on the screen. How he missed dancing in the clubs, he smiled cunningly remembering the first time he met Itachi.

Flashback

The dim lights of the club flickered colors all around the room, the DJ blasting Chris brown 'Love More' through the club, people dancing and jumping, screaming on top of their lungs. Itachi sat in the VIP lounge with his friends drinking and laughing wildly at each other.

''I told you this club was sick man,'' Hidan slurred taking in a shot of vodka. Itachi laughed swaying his head at the music, his arm around some girl's shoulders.

''Yeah, this is awesome bro.'' He approved sipping the tequila in his hand. Itachi leaned in capturing the girl's lips in a heated kiss earning shouts of approval from his friends who bobbed to the music. The DJ lowered the music catching everyone's attention.

''Alright, at this point we ask all of you to clear the floor for our go-go dancers!'' The crowd moved back making space for the male and female dancers that walked toward the podium in the middle of the dance floor. The dancers positioned themselves in their individual unique poses waiting for the DJ to play the music. Chris Brown 'Take you down', blasted through the stereos and the dancers started dancing. Hips swayed to the music, their arms moving fluidly and hitting poses that average dancers cannot hit. The crowd went wild except for a certain Uchiha who was too busy devouring the poor girl's lips.

''Dude you missing the best part,'' Kisame stated pulling the raven who ignored him off the girl, turning his head to look at the dancers. The crowd went wild when all the go-go dancers stopped, giving a certain redhead his usual solo. The redhead did a backflip landing on his knees, thrusting his pelvic on the floor to the beat, his tongue sticking out sexually. Whipping his head back, the dancer leaped of the floor. Throwing up a peace sign, he back flipped of the podium landing on his feet, hyping up the crowd. He walked seductively towards a certain Uchiha's VIP lounge grabbing a person out of the lounge which in this manner happened to be the one and only Itachi.

Leading him onto the podium, the dancer stationed the man on the chair, tying his hands together behind the chair. Standing about 6 feet from the excited male, the dancer began swaying his hips slowly to the music. Itachi stared mesmerized at the beautiful man in front of him. The dancer's beautiful red hair hung loosely over his shoulder, his emerald eyes drawing Itachi into his spell, his delectable lips in between in teeth. The dancer was dressed in a skin tight leather pants, with leather low cut skin tight shirt that exposed his flat slim stomach. Itachi wanted this man so badly.

Slinking slowly to the raven haired man, the dancer placed one foot in between Itachi's feet, the other placed on the arm of the chair. The dancer leaned forward locking his hands around Itachi's neck, his lips undulating back and forth to the music. Bringing his foot down to the ground, he straddled himself on Itachi, his hips grinding slowly on Itachi's lap, smiling cunningly at Itachi who stared at him hungrily. The crowd screamed, whistling and clapping at the show that their favorite dancer was giving them. Leaning in, Itachi kissed the redhead catching him of surprise but to his astonishment, the beautiful man didn't pull away but instead melted in the kiss. The dancer pulled away gradually, licking his lip at the raven haired man. He then joined the other go- go dancers on the stage for a last dance together as the music came to an end. The crowd hyped up clapping and shouting encores at the dancers who stood in their finishing poses.

The dancers walked off the stage except for one redhead who walked towards the raven haired man, untying him from the chair. ''You're pretty brave aren't you. No one has ever kissed me during a lap dance before,'' the dancer stated smiling at Itachi who got off the chair.

''Well, then they were scared. Me, I'm not scared of anything. I get what I want and I wanted a kiss, so I took it,'' Itachi said smirking at the redhead who looked at him in disbelief. He wrapped his arm around the dancer's slim waist pulling him closely. ''What would you do if I kissed you again?'' he asked more like dared seductively in the man's ears.

The redhead smiled at the man's bravery. He had given plenty of lap dances before and each person he gave a lap dance to would want to say something, but back down because of how intimidating he was. But this man, he was brave and head on and that kinda turned him on somehow. ''If you kiss me again, I'll castrate you right here on this dance floor with my teeth,'' He might have been turned on by this handsome man but he wasn't about to give himself away without a challenge. He had to see what this guy was all about.

Itachi pulled away smirking at the redhead's comment. ''I would gladly let you, do so. Do what you want, what you want with my body,'' He sang causing the dancer to laugh. ''Can I at least get your name,'' he asked staring at the dancer who finally finished laughing.

''The name's Kyuubi but my friends call me Kyuubi,'' He joked which Itachi found funny.

''Alright Kyuubi, can I buy you a drink,'' The redhead nodded and Itachi lead him of the dance floor to his VIP section where his friends were seated watching him in amazement. This was the first time, Itachi had been to this club and he had managed to snatch the sexiest person in the club. He had easily taken someone that they had secretly wanted for so long, right before their eyes. Itachi was truly amazing when it came to getting what he wanted.

End of Flashback

The raven seated himself down on the sofa next to his lover who gazed at the television. Kyuubi turned his gaze of the television screen to look at his boyfriend. A smile planted on his face.

''Itachi remember when we first met?'' He cooed leaning his head on the raven's shoulder.

''Yeah, you was quite the dancer,'' He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend shoulder.

''So, I was thinking, can I please-''

''No Kyuubi, I told you I don't want you dancing anymore,'' The redhead rolled his eyes pouting cutely.

''Come on Tachi, it's been two years I miss dancing. I miss my dancing friends and the excitement. Pleeeeease!'' He sang, his eyes pleading at Itachi who ignored him.

''No Kyuubi, is degrading,'' He snorted grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

''You act as if I'm stripping or something. You're no fun,'' The Uzumaki crossed his arms, sucking his teeth in annoyance at his lover. Hinata entered the room holding a Target bag in her hands.

''Kyuubi I'm back from the store. I was able to get four sweat-''

''Hinata! Um… thanks for the birthday gift, it means a lot to me,'' Kyuubi lied jumping of the couch, walking towards the confused maid.

''But I-''

''That's enough Hinata, you may leave now. Thanks a lot.'' He waved off the girl, smiling nervously.

''Your welcome,'' Hinata replied walking out of the room. Kyuubi sighed in relief; Hinata had almost messed up everything. She did have the tendency to say things at the wrong place at the wrong time.

''What's that?'' Onyx eyes gazed at the bag, eyebrows became furrowed.

''Is nothing. Just a late birthday gift from Hinata, that's all. She was really upset that she couldn't attend my party so she went out to get me a gift,'' Kyuubi defended averting his gaze from Itachi's accusing ones. ''I'm going to take a shower,'' he said leaving the room. That was really close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woohoo! Oh My Gosh, that was such a hard chapter to write. Damn, it took me two days. But is finally finished! Please Please More REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6 A Perfect Date

Hey Guys, so I've notice I haven't received a lot reviews lately. Is my story getting boring? Oh gosh I'm panicking. Damn! Anyway, so once again thanks to those who reviewed my story lately. So, here is Chapter 6! Please REVIEW! I am getting discouraged.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…sadly.

Warning- Lemon, and slight Cursing.

Chapter 6: A Perfect Date

A stressful week later;

Itachi paced through his room literally on the verge of explosion. His lover had refused him over and over again when he wanted sex and now he was going crazy. Kyuubi would pull away when he got further with him, making excuses that didn't make sense. He had once claimed that he would rather do homework than have intercourse and Itachi started getting suspicious. Grunting lowly, He seated himself on his king size bed, his hands pulling at his long locks. Damn, he was so horny and he just wanted to fuck so badly.

'Why's he pushing himself away from me? Does he not love me anymore? No, that can't be it. He doesn't pull away when I kiss him, only when I pull at his shirt,' Itachi broke out of his thoughts, alarmed when Sakura's high pitched voice pierced through the room, announcing that dinner was ready. Getting off the bed, the raven made his way downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table except for his redhead.

''Where's Kyuubi?'' He asked, sitting down at the table. Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes at the question, muttering insults under their breaths. He took notice of the girls' actions but paid no heed to it. He was not the type to be caught in silly girls' drama. Hinata opened her mouth to answer, closing it when Kyuubi walked through the door yawning softly.

''Hinata, you seriously need a clothes makeover. All your clothes are so grandma and good girl like,'' Kyuubi seated himself across Itachi at the end of the marble table. He looked at his boyfriend who glared at him for sitting so far away from him. ''Hey Itachi,'' He taunted, grinning at the man's annoyed expression.

''Sakura, you're an amazing cook,'' Itachi praised, as he took a bite out of the steak that the maid prepared, smirking at his lover who was now glaring at him. Sakura beamed at the comment she received and she smiled excitedly.

''Thanks Itachi-sama, I'm glad you like it. I also made you a very tasty dessert that I'm sure you'll like,'' She said seductively. Itachi glanced at the pinkette, laughing inwardly at the girl's failed sexiness, but decided to play along.

''Really, I'm sure I'll like it. I hope is a desert I can unwrap and -'' Itachi's words were cut short when Kyuubi dropped his fork harshly on his plate, his eyes glaring daggers at his lover who smirked amusedly. ''Is there something wrong, Kyuubi?'' He asked innocently.

''Sakura, watch how you talk to Itachi,'' Kyuubi warned, averting his gaze to the pink haired maid that sat on the table side. Sakura dropped her fork as well, now staring heatedly at the redhead who did the same.

''I don't think I did anything wrong,'' She vindicated. ''All I did was offer Itachi-sama dessert. Don't let your own insecurities get the better of you,'' She finished taking a bite out of her food. Kyuubi smiled sinfully at the maid's comment. He wanted so badly to jump over the table and rip the maid apart but instead decided to keep his disposure.

''All I'm saying is be careful how you talk to my boyfriend in front of me, that's all.'' Kyuubi stated calmly. Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to stay calm. She really hated Kyuubi and right now his words were making her blood boil.

''Kyuubi, you need to watch how you talk to me. Know that I'm older than you even if it's only a year and I've known Itachi-sama longer than you have. Know your place when you talk to me and especially when you talk to Itachi-sama. Show a little respect.'' Sakura spat. The maid began laughing softly to herself. ''You should count yourself lucky that Itachi-sama cares so much for you and stop being so arrogant,'' She glared at the redhead who smirked at her gravely.

''You wanna try saying all of that one more time,'' Kyuubi urged, tying his long hair in a ponytail, eyes gazing at the pinkette who stiffened at the tone and actions that he made. He wasn't one to hit women, but he was slowly losing his patience and now he seriously was just ready to attack the annoying maid. Hinata smiled uncomfortably sensing the tension that was rising in the atmosphere. Ino noticed the look in Kyuubi's eyes and she moved slowly away from Sakura, not wanting to be a victim of his wrath. ''Go on, repeat what you said. Why so quiet now, Sakura?'' Kyuubi cooed, looking daringly at the quiet maid that gazed down at her food.

''If you'll please excuse me, Itachi-sama,'' Sakura pleaded, getting up from her seat. ''I don't feel so well,'' She bowed her head at the raven before exiting the kitchen. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He really did want Sakura to repeat her words so he could smack her across the face not cower away and run out the kitchen with her tail in between her legs. He turned his gaze at his lover crossing his arms over his chest.

''What?'' Itachi asked with a blank expression. The rest of the dinner was quiet and Sakura didn't return.

()()()()

Itachi sat on the bed blocking out his boyfriend's yelling. Kyuubi was going on about Sakura and how he hated her and at some point Itachi tuned out, his eyes staring lustfully at a certain body part of the redhead that he wanted so badly.

''Itachi, are you listening to me?'' Kyuubi asked when Itachi didn't respond to his last question. Moving off the bed, Itachi grabbed his hips, pulling the smaller male's body towards his. ''Tachi, what are you doing?'' He became slightly startled by his lover's action. Itachi lowered his head into his neck, kissing and biting softly at the skin.

''Kyuubi, I want you so bad,'' Itachi hummed, pulling away to kiss Kyuubi's lips passionately. The redhead pulled away as he felt the raven tug at his shirt. He felt bad for always refusing him, but his bruises hadn't fully healed and he just didn't want Itachi seeing them. ''Why are you always pulling away from me? Did I do something wrong.'' He asked frustrated. Kyuubi pouted quietly.

''You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just- just not in the mood,'' He lied. All week, he so desperately wanted Itachi so bad, but his bruises kept on pushing him back.

''Tell me the truth,'' Itachi inquired, his expression stoic. Deep inside, he felt as if the redhead was hiding something from him and his mind was running wild with crazy ideas.

''I - ah, I - um. What the hell!?'' Kyuubi screamed when Itachi shoved him to the bed. The raven stalked towards him and he tried to run off the bed, trying to escape Itachi but failed. The man pinned him to the bed, ignoring Kyuubi's whimpers and thrashing. ''Itachi, no don't,'' He pleaded as the man pried up his sweatshirt. Itachi stared wide eyed at the dark purple, yellowish bruises on his lover's flat stomach. Kyuubi quickly pulled down his shirt, seeing the look on his lover's pale face. ''Itachi, is okay. It doesn't hurt much. It looks worse than it feels,'' He reassured, cupping the raven's cheek, smiling reassuringly.

''Why, why are you still here.'' Itachi whispered softly. ''WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH ME, KYUU!?'' He snapped, breaking out of his usual calm state. Kyuubi shrunk back slightly at his tone. This is exactly what he was trying so desperately to avoid. Seeing Itachi so sad and questioning their love. He didn't want that.

''I'm here because I love you. I love you more than you know. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Through pain and all, I'll still be here because I love-'' Itachi cut off Kyuubi's proclamation, as he crushed his lips against his lover's wanting ones. Kyuubi melted into the kiss, his hands lacing in the long raven locks. Pulling at the hair band, he freed the raven's locks causing the hair to fall over the man back framing his face beautifully. The redhead bit his lip trying to hold in his moan, when Itachi moved to his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. Pulling away from his lover's neck, he kissed his lover's delectable lips, sucking on the bottom lip gently. Kyuubi smiled into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's wet cavern.

''Mmn,'' He moaned as he felt Itachi tug at his shirt, but not pulling away. Itachi pulled off the sweatshirt frowning at the sight of the bruised stomach. Leaning down, he placed soft kisses on Kyuubi's bruises, smiling cunningly when he heard his lover moan at the touch. Moving upwards, Itachi licked the lines of the redhead's slim stomach, upward till finally his lips took in one hard nipple while his hand played with the other. Itachi then sucked the nipple, his teeth grazing at the nipple gently yet roughly. Moving to the other nipple, he glanced up at his lover, smirking at his expression. The raven pulled away from his boyfriend pleasured nipple, moving upward to capture Kyuubi's lips once more in a passionate kiss. Kyuubi pulled at the man's neck, rolling over so now he was on top. He grinned triumphal at Itachi's shock expression. ''My turn,'' He whispered ripping open Itachi's dress shirt, which caused some buttons to pop off the shirt.

''Kyuubi, don't be so rigorous,'' Itachi said glaring at his lover. He really liked that shirt and now it was ruined.

''Oh shut up, and let me have my fun,'' The redhead snorted, rolling his eyes. It was just a shirt; Itachi could easily buy another one. Leaning down, he captured Itachi's lips in another heated kiss; both male's fighting for dominance of each other's mouth which Kyuubi surprisingly won. Smirking he broke from the kiss, leaning the raven's head to side to get a better access to his lover's neck. Slinking down Kyuubi began sucking harshly at the skin, licking and biting softly at the crook of the neck when an evil smirk formed on his face. Biting softly at the skin, Kyuubi sank his teeth harshly into Itachi's neck; drawing blood which caused the raven to groan at the harsh treatment and Kyuubi smirked at his displeasure.

''Sorry,'' He whispered softly, licking the crimson fluid away, gently sucking on the skin to stop the blood flow. Kyuubi pulled away from Itachi's abused neck, smirking happily at the hickey that he successfully created. Kissing down his lover's chest, he took in one of Itachi's nipples into his mouth sucking gently at it, earning moans from the raven haired man. He moved from the nipple, taking in the other while his fingers played with the pleasured nipple. Pulling away from the pleased nipple, Kyuubi traced kisses down Itachi's abs, licking each set of ab softly. Moving down to his partner's naval; Itachi moaned quietly when Kyuubi began tongue fucking his naval.

The redhead moved from the naval, licking at the skin once more before he gripped Itachi's belt with his teeth, releasing the leather strap from the buckle playfully. Sitting up, he finished unbuckling the belt, pulling down Itachi's pants along with his boxers. Smiling at the Uchiha's exposed member, Kyuubi began stroking the hard cock slowly, erupting pleasure throughout Itachi's body. He stared nervously at the huge member in his hold. He didn't want to but Itachi always gave him great pleasure and he wanted to return the favor.

''I'm going to suck you. Don't you dare choke me Uchiha or I'll stop,'' He warned, lowering himself to Itachi's cock when he saw his lover nod at his warning. Licking teasingly at the tip, he began lowering his mouth slowly on the cock, pulling back up when he reached half way. Starting a slow rhythm, Kyuubi began speeding up the pace, sucking harder on Itachi's member. Itachi couldn't control himself anymore as he began jerking his hips into Kyuubi's mouth. Itachi moaned loudly at the feel of Kyuubi's warm mouth around his pulsating cock. Kyuubi was sucking his shaft amazingly, his teeth grazing slightly at the skin while his tongue teased along his cock, his uvula rubbing against the tip. Itachi gripped his lover's hair, his hands pushing Kyuubi's head further down on his cock. He wanted so badly to deep throat his lover and it took everything in him to not to. Kyuubi continued sucking his lover, ignoring the slight discomfort he felt. Right now, Itachi felt such pleasure and he didn't want to stop giving that sensation. Kyuubi gazed up at the raven seductively, his head moving up and down, while his hand stroked Itachi's member with the pace of his mouth.

Finally pulling away, Kyuubi continued stroking his lover's cock, his mouth now sucking and tugging on the firm balls. Itachi felt so good right now. He was getting the best blowjob in his life and he was just so high in pleasure. Moving from Itachi's testicles, Kyuubi licked up the raven's shaft before engulfing the tip in his mouth sucking the pre-cum that escaped the penis. Pushing down, he began sucking Itachi once more, trying to go as far as he can without gagging. ''Nrg…Mrg…Mmn…'' Itachi smirked listening to the noises that escaped Kyuubi's mouth. Pulling away, Kyuubi smirked seeing the pure ecstasy on Itachi's face. ''Was I good,'' He asked, kissing the tip of Itachi's penis.

''Yeah, you were,'' Itachi replied, yanking his lover by the hair up into a heated kiss. Kyuubi melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and the raven took this opportunity to flip them over so now he was on top. Breaking the kiss, Itachi tugged off the redhead's jeans along with his boxers, smiling at the exposed man who blushed slightly. ''You're so sexy,'' He mused, licking down Kyuubi's thighs eliciting moans. Reaching over his lover, He grabbed the lube from the night stand, squeezing some of the content onto his hands, coating his cock and his fingers. Kissing his lover once more, Itachi pulled away spreading Kyuubi's legs apart; he then stationed a finger at Kyuubi's anus. ''Ready?'' He asked. Kyuubi nodded slowly and he pushed in his finger, causing the redhead to groan in pain. Placing in another finger, Itachi began scissoring the tight hole, his fingers stretching out the hole. Pushing in a third finger, he began fingering Kyuubi's anus till he felt it ready.

Positioning the head of his cock at the readied entrance, Itachi bit his lip slowly pushing his cock in Kyuubi's tight hole. Kyuubi grimaced at the feeling of Itachi's cock stretching him out, his hands pushing against the raven's chest. He felt his body going numb as Itachi's massive cock engulfed him fully. He was in so much pain right now. Why did Itachi have to be so big? Taking in short breaths, he readied himself for his lover to start moving. Itachi began a slow pace as to not hurt his lover, moving in slowly and calmly which he rarely did.

''Go faster Tachi.'' Kyuubi demanded. ''It hurts more when you go slowly.'' Not being needed to be told twice, Itachi picked up the pace, pulling back till the head remained and ramming in all the way to the tilt. Ignoring Kyuubi's whimpers, he needed to find the redhead's sweet spot and that was his goal. Lifting one leg over his shoulder, Itachi gave a hard thrust hitting Kyuubi's prostate dead on. The Uzumaki's eyes widened at the sensation he felt.

''AH!...there…Tachi…mmn,'' Itachi smirked at his boyfriend. He began thrusting in deeper grunting lowly at how tight Kyuubi was. ''Ooh…Tachi…Harder...please,'' Kyuubi begged, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Itachi began thrusting in faster and deeper, groaning at the tightness. Kyuubi arched his back in ecstasy, his fingers gripping tightly at the sheets.

''Fuck!…more…It feels so good,'' He mewled smiling in pleasure. Itachi smiled at his lover's screams his hips moving faster as his penis rammed in and out of Kyuubi's throbbing hole. Kyuubi began laughing softly. He was in so much pleasure right now; he didn't know what to do with himself. Itachi lifted up the redhead's other leg, placing it over his shoulder, getting more access to his lover's tight hole. He then began thrusting in harder.

''Shit!...hnn…yeah…more…Tachi,'' Kyuubi moaned, biting his lip in the sensation.

''Fuck Kyuu, you're so tight…'' Itachi moaned. Damn, Kyuubi was so tight around his shaft, he was losing control. Kyuubi had denied him for a whole week and right now he was just in so much pleasure.

''Ooh…Tachi…Ah…don't stop,'' Itachi smirked at his lover's pleads and moans. He loved seeing Kyuubi like this. He had managed to turn his redhead into a complete moaning screaming mess. The raven began pounding Kyuubi's tight hole harder as he felt himself near release. Kyuubi jerked in time with Itachi's thrust trying to get more pleasure. ''Tachi, I'm gonna…Ah…I'm gonna…ugh…Fuck!'' Itachi gave his final thrusts before he came fully in Kyuubi, spilling all his seed out. Soon later Kyuubi came screaming out Itachi's name in ecstasy, cum splattering all over his stomach. Itachi collapsed on his body, exhausted. He panted softly along with Kyuubi on each other's face as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

''I - I love you,'' Kyuubi said in between breaths, smiling happily at his lover.

''I love you too,'' Itachi proclaimed, cupping his lover cheek in his hand, leaning down and capturing Kyuubi's swollen lips in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing in each other's mouth. ''I've waited a whole week for that,'' He stated as they broke apart.

''Same here,'' Kyuubi cooed smiling softly. ''Let's take a shower together,'' He sat up as Itachi's weight lifted of him.

''You know if we take a shower together I'll want another round,''

''Oh well, fine with me,'' Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hand leading him into their bedroom bathroom laughing cunningly. Hell yeah he wanted another round.

()()()()

The next day, it was a nice warm spring afternoon;

Itachi and Kyuubi walked together on the sidewalk, hands joined in the middle while sharing small talks. They had just finished eating lunch at their favorite restaurant. After lunch they decided, rather Kyuubi decided to go shopping and now here they were walking happily into their favorite clothing store.

''I should bring Hinata here, I swear that girl needs a serious makeover,'' Kyuubi said, his hands prying through the rack, his eyes looking intensively at the nice jackets. Itachi looked through some of the dress shirts that hung on the opposite rack smiling in approval at the clothing. ''Ooo, Tachi look at this jacket, wouldn't it look so hot on me?'' He beamed waving the piece of clothing in front of his lover's face. Itachi admired the jacket.

''Yeah,'' He replied.

''Hell yeah,'' He clutched the clothing closer to him. He then gasped when something caught his eye. Running towards it, he ran back to Itachi waving the object in his lover's face. ''I'm getting this,'' He said. Itachi stared at the shirt, sighing as he read the italic writing. The shirt was a long sleeve naval cut black crop top with 'Fuck Your Feelings' had written across it. Walking away from Itachi, he walked towards the cologne section while Itachi continued shopping for his own personal clothes, occasionally taking a glance at his hyper redhead. Stores were like Kyuubi's paradise alongside food. He could shop for days and not get tired.

''Tachi, what do you think of this cologne?'' He sprayed the substance on the back of his hand before pushing it toward his lover's face to smell. Itachi grasped the offered hand, taking in a sniff of the fragrance which he found to be beautiful but daring. A scent that fit his lover's personality perfectly.

''It's nice. I'll say it was made for you,'' The raven mused, kissing softly at the back of Kyuubi's hand earning squeals from girls who stared at them in awe. This was usual for the two and they paid no attention to the fan girls. Though sometimes when in the mood, they'll give a little show.

''Yeah I think I'll get it,'' Kyuubi said, bringing his hand to his nose to take in another sniff. He tiptoed placing a soft kiss on Itachi's cheek, smiling joyously. Itachi returned the smile and they walked towards the jewelry section. Itachi stared nonchalantly at the expensive trinkets while Kyuubi stared stunned at the expense of the items. He gaped in awe at the golden watch that was encased in the glass. The raven took notice and he made his way towards the redhead eyeing the trinket.

''I didn't know you had a liking for stuff like this,'' Itachi said, staring at the watch.

''Not me, my dad, he likes stuff like this. That'll be a really good present for him,'' He stated smiling softly at the said of his dad. ''What is it called and how much is it?'' The raven was about to answer when a woman beat him to it.

''Aah! Good eye. This watch right here is a Michael Kors 5354 Parker Glitz. Its price is only $250.00. Would you like to purchase it?'' The lady asked, smiling warmly at Itachi for some reason. Kyuubi frowned sadly hearing the price, he didn't have that kind of money considering the fact that he wasn't working right now. He had taking vacation of his bakery job so he could move in with Itachi and spend time with his lover without having to worry about work.

''No is okay, I don't-''

''He'll take it,'' Itachi interrupted, taking out his credit card. The woman smiled softly as she took the watch out of the glass case, setting the watch in a small box before placing the item in a bag giving it to the man who in return gave her his credit card.

''Tachi, you didn't have to get it for me, I was going to save up and- '' Itachi kissed his lips softly, smiling genuinely at his boyfriend.

''It's okay; I wanted to get it for your dad. Tell him is a small apology gift for leaving your birthday party so rudely,'' Kyuubi hugged him warmly before pulling away when the lady awed at the scene. Taking his credit card, Itachi stared pleadingly at his lover. ''Can we leave now?''

''Hell no, we just got here. There are still so much to see, try on and buy,'' He tugged Itachi's resisting arm through the store. Itachi wasn't one to shop for a long time, but Kyuubi was different and now he had to go through torture. Sighing lowly, he growled at his hyper boyfriend. This was going to be a long day.

()()()()

After hours of shopping, Kyuubi and Itachi were finally going home jamming to Lil Wayne 'A Milli' that blasted through the Benz. Kyuubi turned up the volume as his favorite verse neared.

''A millionaire, I'm a young money millionaire, tougher than Nigerian hair, my criteria compared to your career this isn't fair. I'm a venereal disease like a menstrual bleed, through the pencil and leak on the sheet of the tablet. In my mind 'cause I don't write shit 'cause I ain't got time 'cause my seconds, minutes, hours go to the all mighty dollar.''

Itachi stared at his lover in the mirror, stopping at the stop light that was ahead of them. ''Quite the rapper you are,'' He teased, patting his hands on the driving wheel to the music. He pulled over at his house after endless driving, parking his Benz in front of his house. Kyuubi rang the doorbell, smiling gleefully at his lover who glared at him for making him hold all the many items that he had purchased. Ino opened the door, and she immediately rushed to Itachi prying some of the bags from his grasp to hold. They entered the house and Ino and Itachi settled the bags down on the living room carpet.

''Hinata, I got stuff for you,'' Kyuubi shouted, sitting down on the couch and the maid came strolling in gully as can be.

''What kinda of stuff did you get me?'' She asked staring at the bag that Kyuubi ravaged through confusingly. Hinata and Ino both gasped as the Uzumaki pulled out a red stringy lingerie, if that's what you'll call it. Itachi sighed at his boyfriend before walking upstairs. Kyuubi got off the chair walking towards Hinata with the string in his hand.

''Look at this lingerie, isn't it sexy? You'll look really good in it,'' He praised walking behind the blushing maid. Kyuubi cupped the purple haired maid's breast in his hands, smiling when Hinata turned a deeper shade of red.

''Kyuubi, what, what are you doing,'' Hinata freaked trying to get away from Kyuubi's hold.

''Oh come on, lighten up. You act like this is the first time someone has touched you,'' The redhead joked, squeezing the maid's full breast causingthe maid to scream out.

''Kyuubi stop it! This is so inappropriate,'' Hinata screamed. She broke out of Kyuubi's hold running out of the living room and the redhead grabbed the bag with the other items that he had purchased for Hinata, chasing the poor maiden with it.

''At least check out the other stuff I got you,'' He yelled, somewhere in the house. Ino stood staring at the lingerie that Kyuubi had left on the couch.

''What the hell is that? That can't seriously be a lingerie, can it?'' She grabbed the clothing off the couch, placing it to her body smiling in approval at the way the string looked on her clothed body. ''It's actually not that bad.'' She beamed, twirling around with the lingerie in her hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review my chapter. Not the best I've ever written but is doable.


	7. Chapter 7 Kagami: All Falls Apart

Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews. So as funny as this sounds, I was on my login account and I was about to post up chapter 6 when I saw my tariff. I didn't even know there was something like that and to my amazement, I have over a thousand people viewing my story. Damn, I didn't even know that much people were on the planet.(Ha-ha - terrible joke) Thanks a bunch everyone! Anyway so here is chapter 7!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto even though I really want to.

Warning- Asshole Itachi and Violence!

Chapter 7: Kagami: When All Falls Apart

''Kyuubi, I told you already. You are not wearing that to face my brother,'' Itachi scowled, buttoning his shirt fully which he rarely did. ''Put on something else, or don't come downstairs,'' Said man rolled his eyes sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

''There's nothing wrong with my outfit,'' He retorted looking at his boyfriend. ''You need to stop telling me what I can and cannot wear. I'm 21, and I can do whatever and wear whatever I want,'' He hated being treated as if he was a child. Everything he wore, Itachi had a problem with it and now he was getting annoyed by the raven's continuous complaints.

''Fine, then stay here and don't come downstairs. Is bad enough Kagami doesn't approve of me dating a man, seeing you would just-''

''Just what, Uchiha!'' Kyuubi yelled, getting off the bed. ''What are you trying to say,'' Itachi didn't respond to his lover's outburst. He tied his long locks in its usual ponytail.

''Look all I'm saying is to dress properly and stop dressing like a slut. I don't want Kagami thinking I'm dating a cheap-''

''Fuck you Uchiha!'' He glared daggers at the Uchiha who stared back at him blankly. ''I'm not changing and that's final,'' Kyuubi claimed, tossing off his sneakers and jumping on the bed. He was dressed in a black crop top showing off his belly piercing, with a denim sleeve cut jeans jacket on his back. He had on black skin tight pants hugging his hips, with his hair tied in a high ponytail, his choker around his neck and his bracelets on his hand accompanied by the Rolex Itachi had got him. The raven sighed, dragging his hand across his forehead.

Kagami had returned from Japan to the United States last week and today he was coming to visit his younger brother. Itachi was happy hearing the news that his beloved older brother was coming over since he hadn't seen him for 4 years. As happy as he was right now, he was slightly cautious as to the fact that he was now going to introduce Kyuubi to his highly respected brother. Kagami was like a father figure to him, being that he took care of him after their parent's tragic pass. When Itachi had told him that he was dating a male, Kagami wasn't ecstatic at the news in fact he disapproved of the relationship. Itachi had somehow convinced his big brother into accepting the relationship, making false proclamations of Kyuubi. Now Kagami was coming and as happy as he was, he was slightly worried of what he might think about his relationship with Kyuubi and to make things worse Kyuubi wasn't dressing appropriately.

''Just wear the suit I got you. You're being very unreasonable right now,'' Itachi said, turning around to face his lover who ignored him. Kyuubi scrolled up his Facebook page rolling his eyes at his lover's words. ''If you're going to act like a child, then stay up here and don't you dare come downstairs in that outfit Kyuubi, my brother doesn't-''

''Itachi-sama, our visitor has arrived,'' Sakura announced from downstairs breaking off the raven's nagging. Fixing his suit in the mirror one last time, Itachi exited the room walking down the stairs where he saw his older brother talking to the maidens in the living room. Kagami was slightly taller than Itachi with short ink like hair that was gelled back, exposing his pale face features nicely. He was dressed in a black custom made suit with expensive shoes on his feet. Like any other Uchiha, he was very handsome and masculine.

''Kagami,'' Itachi stretched out his hand for his brother to shake.

''Itachi, you are my brother. You're allowed to hug me. No need for formalities,'' The Uchiha opened his arms wide waiting for his brother to embrace him. Itachi smiled wrapping his arms around his brother. How he had missed him. Although they occasionally texted each other for work, it was better seeing his brother here in person, in his brothers arms.

''How was your flight?'' The raven pulled away from the embrace. Kagami scratched his head as if he was thinking on an answer.

''Well, it was very tiring but other than that okay. How are you doing, you've grown taller since the last time I saw you,'' The Uchiha gave his little brother a genuine smile waiting for his brother's response. Itachi gestured his brother to sit on the sofa doing the same as his brother sat down.

''I'm doing well. Thanks for asking. I've been busy lately trying to get in touch with the British hotel companies. Anyway, how are Japan and the business doing? I can see you're stress as always. Bags are forming under your eyes, Kagami, you're starting to look like Grandfather,'' The man laughed shortly at his brothers comment, his hand grazing his eyes feeling the bags.

''Yeah, Japan is stressful and grandfather has been working me to the bone lately. The company is doing pretty well. Our finance chart is stable and that's pretty much it,''

Ino and Sakura entered the room bowing their heads at Kagami who they adored as much as Itachi.

''Would you like anything to drink, Kagami-sama?'' The pink haired maid asked smiling at the oldest Uchiha. Kagami returned the smile.

''Some water, that's all.'' He said and the maidens turned to face Itachi waiting for his answer.

''Same,'' He simply stated. Sakura and Ino left the room giggling to themselves softly. Itachi and Kagami watched the two maids sharing the same stoic expression that Uchihas did best. ''How's Rin doing,'' Itachi asked. He gazed at his brother, his expression saddened.

''She's doing well. She's at her parents' house right now for a visit…and we are expecting soon,'' The man smiled forcibly at his younger brother. Rin was a girl that his grandfather had forced him into marrying. She was pretty and her red hair complimented her pale complexion beautifully. She was tall and model like and very smart. Kagami didn't want to marry her but his grandfather had claimed the marriage beneficial to the Uchiha Enterprise and Rin's parents business and he had no choice but to comply with the marriage. Kagami and Rin were both in love with someone else, but for the sake of their businesses they had to force feelings for each other while ignoring the ones they felt for their lovers. They've been married for two years now and since then their families had constantly been pushing them to produce an heir as a sign of complete trust from both companies. If Kagami and Rin produce an heir, the two companies would be joined together by promise and blood.

''Congratulations, do you know the sex yet?'' Itachi asked his older brother who still had the fake smile plastered on his face.

''No, but grandfather is hoping for a boy while Rin hopes for a girl. Anyway, so how's your relationship going? I remember you telling me that Kyuubi was living here with you for the month correct?'' His eye brow arched in question.

''He's not feeling too well. He apologizes for not being able to meet you.'' Itachi lied smiling nervously. As if on cue, a certain redhead came strolling through the living room, a smirk plastered on his face. Kagami looked at the male in confusion while Itachi had panic written all over his face. Kyuubi was dressed in the same outfit that he had told him to change from but now, his jacket was off revealing him even more.

''And you are?'' Kagami asked gazing shockingly at the male in front of him.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, Itachi's boyfriend. You must be Kagami his older brother,'' The Uzumaki greeted, stretching his hand in front of the raven man on the couch. Kagami grabbed Kyuubi's hand shaking it before letting go. Kyuubi sat down on the opposite couch, smiling at his boyfriend who glared at him in anger.

''You're Kyuubi? You are certainly different from the way my brother described you to be,'' Kagami said, his eyes scanning the redhead across from him in disproval.

''Really, please tell me how did Itachi describe me,'' He averted his gaze from his boyfriend to look at the man that stared at him.

''Well he told me you were-''

''Kyuubi, Hinata is calling you,'' Itachi cut his brother off, his eyes peering dangerously at his lover. Kyuubi smirked evilly at his boyfriend. He had just about had it with Itachi bullshit and now he was lying about him to his family. Was he ashamed of him?

''I didn't hear anything. Please continue what you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted by your brother,'' His smirk widened as he saw a vein form on Itachi's forehead.

''Never mind what my brother told me. Please tell me about how you first met my brother,'' Kagami insisted, smiling warmly at the redhead. Itachi bit his lip nervously. Crap, why didn't he lock Kyuubi in the room. Now his brother was going to find out that he lied to him about their first encounter.

''I use to be a go-go dancer in a club when I was younger and I usually gave a lap dance to someone from the crowd during our routine,'' Kagami's eyes widened as he heard the redhead's words. ''It was time for my lap dance and I picked the one and only Itachi. He was really daring considering the fact that he shoved his tongue in my-''

''Kyuubi, please silence yourself.'' Itachi warned, his nose flaring in anger.

''Is this true? You told me that you met Kyuubi in college, what's this business about strip clubs and such?'' Itachi lowered his head in shame. He was eventually going to tell Kagami the truth about Kyuubi's wild personality and how they met, but he wanted to protect their relationship. If Kagami found out he was dating someone like Kyuubi, he would warn him to stay away from him, give him a lecture on how he disgraced their family and such. Now everything was blowing up in front of him and he didn't know what to do.

''Oh so we met at college now, did we?'' Kyuubi leaned back on the sofa arms crossed over his chest. He glared at his lover who stared at him blankly.

''What job do you do now, if I may ask. You said you use to be a go-go dancer meaning you no longer are, correct?'' Kagami took a sip out of his water bottle that Sakura had given him.

''Well, I wanted to continue dancing in the club since it paid really good money but Itachi forbid me to, so now I work in a bakery which pays little money.'' Kagami stared at his brother in disbelief.

''Another prevaricate, Itachi. You told me Kyuubi worked as an assistant in his parent's law firm. I've never known you to be such a liar, my brother,'' Kagami averted his gaze to the redhead who was enjoying seeing Itachi get scolded. He figured that's what he deserved for being embarrassed by him and making up lies about him to his family. ''Tell me Kyuubi what does your parents do?'' The raven man asked, scowling.

''Kagami, you sure do ask a lot of questions,'' Kyuubi stated earning him a shock expression from both Uchihas.

''Excuse me,'' Kagami looked at the man in disbelief. Kyuubi tilted his head to the side, placing one leg over his lap, his palm on his chin.

''You're asking me a lot of questions and I don't know anything about you?''

''Ask me whatever you please and I'll answer as best as I can,'' Kagami forced a smile on his lips, gazing at the red head in interest.

''Alright for starters, you can tell me how old you are and what job you do?'' Kyuubi asked ignoring the death glare Itachi shot him.

''Well, I am 25 years old and I am the second in command of Uchiha Enterprise below my grandfather. Anything else you want to know?'' Kagami asked, arrogantly.

''Where are your parents?'' The redhead asked dumbly. Itachi glared at his boyfriend, anger taking over him. Kyuubi swallowed slightly seeing Itachi getting angry but decided to ignore it.

''Due to unfortunate turn of events, they are no longer with us?'' Kagami answered, sadness in his tone but not obvious. Kyuubi turned his gaze to the big portrait of Itachi's parents. He knew he shouldn't but at this point he was desperate and he really did want to know what happened to them. Itachi wouldn't tell him so why not ask Kagami.

'''What happened?'' He urged the older Uchiha. Kagami scowled at the question trying to die down his anger. He had more control over his emotions than Itachi and he knew how to hide them well. Kagami opened his mouth to answer when Sakura entered the room smiling.

''Dinner is ready,'' The pink haired maid announced now smiling gleefully. Kagami got up following the maid while Itachi stayed frozen in his seat. Kyuubi got off his chair walking past his boyfriend when the raven gripped his wrist rather harshly pulling the smaller male closer to him as he stood up from the chair. Itachi pushed Kyuubi into the nearest wall, his hands stationed on both sides of the wall, trapping the redhead.

''Move out of my way,'' Kyuubi instructed glaring at his boyfriend while rubbing his wrist softly. Itachi lowered himself down to his lover's height.

''Quit whatever game you're playing and start showing respect to my older brother or else'' He whispered into Kyuubi's ear, his tone dangerously calm. He pulled away from the man, his eyes peering down at his lover's emerald ones. Kyuubi grinned as Itachi's words repeated in his mind.

''Or else? Or else what, you gonna hit me?'' The Uzumaki taunted, gazing into Itachi's onyx orbs. The raven pulled away, stepping back from his boyfriend.

''Don't make me do something I'll regret,'' He warned, walking out of the living room into the kitchen where his brother was seated eating along with the maids sharing small talk. Itachi closed his jacket taking a seat next to his brother. Kyuubi soon entered sitting next to his boyfriend. He was so mad that Itachi had threatened him, he wanted to sit as far away from him as possible but the seat was already taken by a certain blonde maid. He began eating his food, ignoring the stare that he received from Kagami.

''Kyuubi, that's quite a ring you have there. I'll say it was an engagement ring, please enlighten me,'' Kagami cooed taking a bite out of his food.

''It's nothing, brother. No need to worry about it,'' Itachi quickly responded, smiling nervously.

''It's a promise ring,'' Kyuubi answered, eating his food nonchalantly.

''Mind if I ask what promise was made to you?'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the question. Damn, why was this guy so nosy and so interested in him?

''Ask your brother.'' Kyuubi said. ''He's the one who gave it to me,''

Kagami looked at his brother waiting for an answer.

''Just a promise that I'll introduce you to him,''

''You're such a bastard.'' The redhead roared, catching everyone's attention. ''You're such a fucking bastard?'' He glared at Itachi who stared at him blankly. The maids gulped seeing the tension rising higher and higher.

''Contain yourself,''

''Fuck you!'' Kyuubi spat. Kagami decided he had seen enough and decided it was time for him to leave.

''I think is time I take my leave little brother. I have some work to complete at home,'' He smiled warmly at the maid's. Itachi got up from his seat walking behind his brother. ''It was very nice meeting you, Kyuubi,'' He smiled stretching out a hand to the redhead who rolled his eyes at the offered hand, turning away from it to continue eating. Kagami brought his hand back to his side, leaving the room along with his brother. He walked out the house with his brother close behind. Leaning against his car, he closed his eyes thinking carefully of the words he was about to speak.

''Itachi,'' Kagami sighed opening his eyes to look at his brother. ''Is okay with me if you date a male. Grandfather on the other hand would not accept it that's why I've kept him in the dark about your relationship. I don't approve of your relationship with Kyuubi though and I know Grandfather wouldn't either. You're smart, you should know where I'm coming from and I think it'll be good for you to just end your relationship before it escalates into something it doesn't need to turn into. You should know that Grandfather would find out about your relationship somehow. I applaud you for keeping it from him for this long, I mean two years and he doesn't get suspicious that you never brought a girl to him. I feel like grandfather is doing something and you need to keep an eye out for him. Take my advice little brother and end it.'' Kagami looked at his brother sighing softly when Itachi didn't answer. He knew better than anyone being told to end a relationship with the person you loved was difficult, but he needed to let his little brother understand what he was getting himself into.

''Thank you, Kagami and I'm sorry about Kyuubi's behavior towards you,'' He spoke finally. He gave his brother another hug, before Kagami drove away. As soon as his brother left, Itachi thought back to the night and how Kyuubi had been very rude to his brother and all his anger came rushing back. He stormed into the house, his eyes furrowing in anger as he stalked into the kitchen where Kyuubi sat talking to Hinata.

''Kyuubi, I need to talk to you,'' He said to the redhead who ignored him completely as if he wasn't there. Kyuubi continued talking to Hinata, laughing at a joke that he was telling which made the raven's blood boil. Walking towards his lover, He grabbed the male's small arm yanking him up forcefully. Kyuubi pulled his arm away, his eyes burning with anger and hate.

''Don't fucking touch me,'' He seethed, causing the maids to back away from the two fuming males. Itachi paced up and down trying to calm himself.

''You thought you was funny tonight? Bringing up my parents like that. I told you to stay in the fucking room Kyuubi!'' Itachi yelled, glaring at the red head who smirked at him.

''Why because you didn't want your precious brother thinking that you're dating a slut,'' The redhead retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

''I didn't say that,'' Itachi pointed out.

''You're fucking making up lies about me to your brother. Why are you trying to hide me from your family.''

''Maybe if you didn't dress and act like a slut, I wouldn't have to make up lies about you.'' Itachi angrily protested.

''How the hell did I fall in love with a bastard like you,'' Kyuubi said, his nostrils flaring with anger.

''How the hell did I fall in love with a slut like you,'' Itachi stated equally angry.

''You're such a fucking asshole. Did the loss of your parents turn you into such a-'' Itachi snapped, turning around and slapping Kyuubi across the face with brute force. The mention of his parents had once again caused him to lose control. The maids gasped at the sudden action of their beloved Itachi-sama. They had never seen Itachi get so angry like that. Kyuubi clutched his stinging cheek in his hand. He glared at Itachi who glared back at him. He tasted blood in his mouth and at the heat of the moment; he spat the crimson fluid on his lover's face. The raven grew angrier as the saliva slid down his face and without thinking; he slapped Kyuubi once more harder than before causing the smaller male to fall to the ground. Hinata ran towards her falling friend, while Sakura and Ino pulled their boss away.

''You stupid slut! Get the fuck out my house!'' He yelled while being pulled from the kitchen by Sakura and Ino. Hinata felt tears whelm in her eyes seeing Kyuubi clutching his burning cheek, blood spilling out of his nose. Hinata got off the floor, grabbing a rag off the counter. Kyuubi grabbed the offered rag heeding it to his nose to absorb the blood.

''Are you okay, Kyuubi? The maid asked worriedly. Kyuubi, didn't respond as he got up slowly off the floor.

''Hinata, call my brother for me? I don't have my phone with me and I need to leave right now. I can't stay here anymore. Don't tell him what happened,'' Hinata nodded walking out of the kitchen to get the house phone. She dialed Naruto's number that she knew by heart since Kyuubi had often asked her to call him. A sleepy Naruto answered and the maid beamed with glee.

''Naruto-kun, Kyuubi wants you to come and get him,'' She said cautiously into the phone.

''_Why he still has two more days with Itachi,''_ Naruto spoke through the phone, yawning tiredly.

''Is really important, Naruto-kun. He really needs you right now,'' Hinata stated her voice serious.

''_Why? What's going on?''_ Naruto asked worriedly, sensing the seriousness in in the maid's tone.

''I'm not allowed to tell you but please just hurry up,'' Hinata hanged up the phone running back into the kitchen.

''He's coming Kyuubi,'' She informed sitting next to the red head.

''I need to get my stuff from my room?'' The Uzumaki got off the chair and Hinata pulled his arm gently, looking at his emerald eyes with fear.

''Please don't go Kyuubi. What if…what if Itachi-sama hurts you again? Shouldn't you wait for Naruto to get here?'' She pleaded, trying to pull Kyuubi back into the chair.

''Don't worry Hinata. I'm just going to get my stuff, Itachi's not going to hit me,''

''You don't know that. Kyuubi don't go up there please,'' Tears fell from silver orbs, down her face.

''Hinata, I don't want Naruto pitying me. I'm the older brother I should be protecting him not the other way around. Let me just go clean up at least?'' He smiled at the maid reassuringly. Hinata nodded loosening her hold on Kyuubi's wrist. Kyuubi walked out of the kitchen to his room where Itachi was seated on the bed. Walking pass the raven to his suitcase, he began packing up his books and clothes into his bag as if Itachi wasn't there.

''Where are you going?'' Itachi asked. Kyuubi ignored him closing his suitcase as he placed in his last item. He placed on his sweatshirt, pulling on his hoodie. He then grabbed his suitcase about to leave the room when Itachi grabbed his wrist. ''Don't go I'm sorry Kyuubi,'' He apologized tightening his grip.

''Let go of me,'' The redhead said calmly. Itachi pulled the man into a hug, placing his head on the red locks, surprised when Kyuubi didn't push away.

''Please Kyuu, don't leave. I'm sorry,'' He pleaded, hugging his lover tighter.

''Itachi, let go of me,''

''Why are you leaving me!?'' He snapped pushing his lover away. ''You promised me you'll be here through pain and all, so why are you leaving me?''

''You promised me that you wouldn't hit me again. You're not talking to me. You're making up lies about me to your brother and family. Do you even lov-'' Kyuubi coughed out blood when a hand once again connected to his face with brute force causing his face to whirl to the side.

Itachi gripped his hair pulling at it harshly. ''Fuck! Why am I so angry!'' Itachi screamed punching the wall that the redhead stood against. Blood slid down the white wall, some dripping on the carpet. Kyuubi flinched at the sound of Itachi's fist connecting with the wall. He turned his head around pushing back the strands of hair that had fallen on his face. Kyuubi then wiped the blood of his lip, blinking as he felt the wetness in his eyes, not too long before tears trickled down his cheek. Taking off his promise ring slowly, he pushed his hand against his lover's chest feeling the rapid heartbeat on his palm.

''Tachi, listen to me. I love you very much but in order for this relationship to work, you need to control your anger and accept me for who I am, not try to change me.'' He grasped Itachi's unharmed hand, placing his promise ring in the center and covering the hand with his own. ''You promised you wouldn't hit me ever again and you broke that promise so I'm returning your ring and-''

''Kyuubi, I'm here!'' Naruto voice pierced the room cutting of the redhead's words. Kyuubi wiped the tears off the raven's cheek smiling sadly at him.

''I love you Itachi Uchiha,'' He said before tip toeing to place a kiss on his lover's wet cheek. Kyuubi grabbed his suitcase about to leave the room when Itachi wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him close.

''Please Kyuubi…don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone anymore.'' He pleaded once more.

''I don't want to be hurt anymore,'' Kyuubi replied, pulling Itachi's arms off him. He walked out of the room tears falling rapidly down his face. He felt so much sadness and deep inside it hurt him to be leaving Itachi but right now he needed space and Itachi needed time to calm himself down. Kyuubi walked downstairs where his brother stood, and Naruto's eyes widened at the look of his brother. Kyuubi had a dark bruise forming on his cheek that Itachi had repeatedly hit with brute force and tears falling down his brother's face.

''What the hell happened, Kyuubi?'' Naruto asked, exasperation making his voice louder than needed to be.

''Take me home Naruto,'' Kyuubi inquired giving his suitcase to his younger brother as he walked out the house with Naruto walking slowly behind him.

''Kyuubi, wait!'' Hinata shouted, running outside to where the redhead stood. ''I'll miss you, Kyuubi,'' Hinata said in between pants tears forming in her silver orbs.

''I'll miss you too Hinata,'' He wrapped his arms around the purple haired maid. ''Take care of Itachi for me okay?'' He asked breaking from the embrace.

''I will and I'll keep Sakura and Ino slutty arms off him,'' The maid joked, giggling softly. Kyuubi smiled at her before getting in the front seat of the car. Hinata waved at her friend as Naruto pulled out of the driveway.

''You gonna tell me what happened?'' The blonde teen asked, his eyes gazed on the road. Kyuubi wrapped his arm around himself leaning his head on the window.

''Leave me alone, Naruto.'' He replied softly, placing in his ear buds. Right now his heart was in so much pain and all he could think about was Itachi in the room, balling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Chapter 7 complete! This was such a hard chapter to write. I'm so sad about Tachi and Kyuu split up. Please reviews?


	8. Chapter 8 Cheer Up Kyuubi!

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews again I'm going to thank all of you in every chapter because I really wasn't expecting this much reviews for my first story and I guess I'm still in shock. Anyway, here is Chapter 8! Woohoo we getting there Yay! After Chapter 10 is when the climax kicks in and all the drama gets in tense and there will be another couple joining Itachi and Kyuubi. Can you guess who? :p Anyway, here's Chapter 8! Please Review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Warning- Cursing, Asshole Itachi and Wild Kyuubi.

Chapter 8: Cheer Up Kyuu

One week later…

Kyuubi rolled over on his bed clutching his phone tightly to his chest. It has been a week since the whole split up between him and Itachi and so far the raven has been ignoring his calls, text messages and right now he was hurting so much. All this time, for the whole two years, did Itachi truly love him? He loved Itachi more than anything in the world and as much as he wanted to run back into his arms and pretend nothing had happen, a part of him wanted to leave. With Itachi he felt trap, he felt like he was changing into something he didn't want to be. Weak! He wanted to be the crazy wild Kyuubi that spoke his mind, wore whatever he pleased and did whatever he want.

'_Please Kyuubi… Don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone anymore,'_ Itachi's words replayed through his mind causing him to shudder. His precious Tachi was alone and hurting again and it was all because of him…again. Couples fought. Couples argued and sometimes couples hurt each other. So why, why did he leave? Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he embrace him and say everything would be okay? But was it love? Itachi losing his temper and hitting his lover, was that love? How many times would it be a mistake?

'_Tachi, I'm sorry,'_ He curled into a ball, shivering as tears slowly streaked down his cheeks. How he missed being in Itachi's arms. How he missed Itachi's warmth and touch. Something he had been so used to for two whole years.

A knock echoed through the room, awakening him from his grieve and thoughts.

''Kyuubi, sweetie, you need to come out. Talk to me, talk to your father, talk to your brother. Stop hiding away in your room, I'm here for you,'' Kushina said tapping on the door, gently. Kyuubi had been in his room grieving for the past whole week only coming out to use the bathroom or fix himself a little snack which he would end up not eating. School had started ending spring break and the Uzumaki had skipped out all week, hiding himself in his room.

Kyuubi ignored his mother's calls, turning around so now his back faced his bedroom door. Kushina knocked once more and after waiting a while, she walked downstairs to where her husband Minato was reading the newspaper while Naruto sat on the couch watching TV.

''No luck?'' The blonde man asked his wife. Kushina seated herself next to her youngest son. She shook her head at her husband's question, taking in a sharp breath and exhaling dramatically.

''Don't worry mom, I've already got it taken care of.'' Naruto assured, his eyes gazing at the widescreen television.

''What do you mean?'' Kushina and Minato asked in unison, staring at their son who had a wide grin on his face. Just as the blonde was about to answer, the doorbell rang and he jumped off the couch with glee, running towards the door. Kushina and Minato exchanged questioning looks waiting for their son to return in the living room. Naruto opened the front door, where Kyuubi's friends stood. Saiken, Shukaku, Utakata and Yugito walked in the house to the living room with Naruto walking in front of them. Minato along with her wife stared at the all too familiar boys and girl in shock.

''Hey boys and Yugito, what are you doing here?'' Naruto grinned evilly at his mom and everyone chuckled except for Minato and Kushina who still wore their confused expression on their face.

''I called them, Ma. Is time Kyuubi got whipped back into shape and if he won't listen to us, then I figured I call reinforcement.'' Minato gulped at Naruto's words while his wife sighed. Kyuubi's friends were crazy and wild and every time they came over, something in the house got broken.

''So, where is he?'' Yugito asked in her cold tone. Although she was the only girl in group, she was the wildest of them and usually the one who whipped the boys into shape when one got out of hand. Everyone shrunk back slightly seeing the crazy look in the blonde girl's eyes.

''Now Yugito, we're here to help Kyuubi not hurt him, understand?'' Saiken, the most calmed of the group said slowly as if talking to a child. Yugito smirked before nodding her head. Everyone let out a relief gasp and they turned their head to Naruto, eyes asking the same question.

''He's in his room sulking,'' The blonde waved off, making himself more comfortable on the couch. Yugito ran upstairs with the boys following closely behind her. She walked towards Kyuubi's door, scowling when she realized it was locked.

''Oh Kyuubi,'' She sang, leaning her head to the door listening for any movements. She growled in annoyance when she heard no movements being made. ''Kyuubi, open this fucking door or I swear I'll kick it down!'' Everyone went stiff, hearing Yugito's tone.

Minato scratched the back of his head sighing to himself. 'Great, another door I'm going to need to fix' He let out an exasperated breath.

''Naruto, why would you bring Yugito in my house? You know how crazy she is,'' The woman glared at her son.

''Mom, she's what Kyuubi needs right now and plus she promised me she wouldn't break anything,'' Naruto reassured, smiling nervously at his mother. The blonde girl banged on the door harder, yelling out threats of kicking the door down repeatedly.

''Come out, man!'' Saiken yelled, backing away from the fuming blonde. ''You know she will break it down so just come out.'' Kyuubi slowly got off the bed walking towards the door. As much as he wanted to ignore his crazy friend, he didn't want a broken door and the only way to avoid that, would be to open the door.

''Alright, that's it,'' The blond backed away from the door, positioning herself to kick the door, when she noticed the knob twist. Everyone sighed in relief as the door open and then they all broke out in laughter. Kyuubi was wrapped around a blanket with his phone clutched to his chest.

''Dude, you look terrible,'' Shukaku said in between laughs. Utakata took out his phone quietly snapping a picture of the redhead. Shukaku and Saiken gathered around Utakata laughing hysterically at the picture. Kyuubi slammed the door shut getting annoyed of his friend's laughter. Yugito pushed the door open since it wasn't lock, grabbing the annoyed redhead and shoving him to the bed.

''Get off me!'' Kyuubi shouted, as the blonde girl yanked the blanket of his body, tossing it carelessly to the side of the room, hitting Saiken right in the face. The Uzumaki struggled underneath the girl's tight grip trying to push the blonde of him.

''Go shower, put on something wild that I know you to wear and come downstairs in an hour. If you're not downstairs in an hour, I will come up here, kick down your door, and bathe you myself and force you downstairs. You hear me Uzumaki!?'' Kyuubi gulped at his frightening friend, nodding to the blonde. Yugito plastered on an innocent smile, jumping off the red head. ''Good boy,'' She praised, pushing the still snickering boys out of the room. Kyuubi cursed under his breath wishing he could just lay in bed all the day. Moving off the bed, he walked into the bathroom for a shower.

()()()()

Itachi groaned as he turned around on the couch feeling suffocated. He fluttered his eyes slowly open, blinking twice at the brightness of the light. He sat up, holding his aching head. Gazing on the floor, he smirked seeing the half-naked girl lying on the floor with a blanket covering her lower half. The girl slowly opened her eyes, sitting up leisurely, her hand rubbing her temples.

''What happened?'' Itachi asked, yawning softly. The girl got up off the floor not caring that she wasn't wearing anything but underwear, her breast exposed.

''I'm not sure. We were dancing in the club then we were making out in the car, but that's all I remember and from the looks of it, I think we had sex.'' The girl said stretching. The raven pulled the girl from the waist bringing her on top of him. He kissed the girl heatedly and she moaned in the kiss wrapping her arms around the raven's neck.

''How about another round,'' The raven said imperatively, kissing the girl's neck earning moans from the girl.

''Nope, sorry princess I'm afraid is time to leave?'' Hidan said, strolling in the living and pulling the girl forcefully off his friend. Itachi pouted, pulling the girls arm towards him.

''I want another round,'' The raven whined drowsily, kissing the girl once more. Hidan rolled his eyes tugging the girl once more away from Itachi.

''Dude, Deidara is coming over and he'll freak seeing you like this and worse of all he's going to blame me,'' The raven haired man, sat down on the opposite couch, looking at the girl who began dressing.

''Well it is your fault. You were supposed to be watching me, making sure I didn't get drunk and bring a girl home,''

''I tried to, but when I pulled the girl away from you, you looked as if you was about to murder me,'' Hidan said, turning on the television. The girl finished putting on her clothes about to leave when Itachi once more grabbed her pulling her close to him.

''You were the best lay ever,'' He whispered in the girls ear, sucking on the girls ear lobe. Deidara rolled his eyes walking towards the girl and pulling him away from his friend. Hidan pulled the girl out of the living room, leading her down the hall to the front door. He got up from the couch seeing that he was only dressed in his boxers, he smirked. He made his way into the kitchen where Sakura stood cooking breakfast. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge gulping down the fluid.

''Good morning, Ita-'' Sakura froze turning red, seeing Itachi only in his boxers. She covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers as she scan Itachi's built body. The raven walked calmly towards the pink haired maid and she slowly backed away, stopping when she felt her back hit the sink. Itachi lowered his head to Sakura height, placing his head on the maids shoulder smelling the sweet essence of the maid's perfume.

''Mmm, Sakura you smell so good and your hair's so soft. You're so tempting?'' Itachi gripped the woman's small waist tightly, pushing her harshly on the sink. Sakura winced at the slight pain she felt and then she bit her lip as Itachi bit her neck, sharply. She pushed Itachi away slowly, shocking the raven immensely.

''Um…I have to finish preparing breakfast Itachi-sama,'' She whispered softly, looking down at her hands. She really did want Itachi but not like this. She wanted him to love her not use her for entertainment. Itachi shrugged at the maid's protest leaving the kitchen for a quick bath. The raven walked in his room slumping down on the bed looking at the ring box that sat on the night stand. Grasping the small box in his hand, he stared at the box, his emotions running wild. He missed Kyuubi so much but then he hated him all so much for leaving him. He felt angry that he drove him away but then he felt happy that he was free to do and drink and just be wild as much as he wanted. Itachi pressed the box close to his chest….deep inside he really did miss Kyuubi.

()()()()

Kyuubi came strolling down the stairs dressed in a black skin tight crop top accompanied by his sleeveless jeans jacket. He had on black skinny jeans with his Jordans on his feet and his choker around his neck with stringy bracelets on his hand. His hair was tied in a messy bun with his bangs framing his forehead, wearing a frown on his tan face. Yugito beamed seeing Kyuubi and she ran towards him hugging the redhead tightly. She pulled away reading Kyuubi's shirt.

''Fuck your feelings. I like it!'' The blonde tugged at Kyuubi's lips stretching it, so formed a smile.

''That's better. Okay, we are going out and we're going to be wild. Like the good old days.'' She chimed, poking out her tongue. Yugito pulled the sad redhead as she ran towards the door followed by Utakata and Saiken. Shukaku sighed shaking his head at his friends.

''We'll be leaving now, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. Don't worry we'll take good care of Kyuubi,'' He assured, before exiting the room.

''Honey, do you know what we just allowed to happen,'' Minato said, eyes glued in his newspaper.

''Dad, you worry too much, Kyuubi is in good hands. I hope,'' The blonde blue eyed teen gave a little chuckle. 'Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to call Yugito' He thought, rubbing his head.

()()()()

''So where we going first, boys?'' The blonde asked looking over around the different set of stores aligned around the city.

''Let's get something to eat first I'm starving,'' Saiken complained, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Yugito looked back at the mopey Uzumaki who was walking slowly behind them.

''Yo, Kyuu, where do you wanna eat?'' She asked, stopping so the redhead could walk pass her. Kyuubi ignored her question and a vein popped on her forehead. She grabbed the the redhead by the arm, shoving him into the wall catching everyone's attention.

''Let me go, you fucking psycho!'' He seethed. Yugito smirked at the redhead biting her lip.

''Let's see how psycho I can be,'' Bringing her arm back to throw a punch at her friend, which the redhead caught with ease.

''Not in your wildest dreams,'' He said triumphal. Yugito smirked gravely, as she kneed the redhead in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kyuubi clutched his stomach coughing out in pain.

''Biotch!'' The redhead ran towards the blonde, who smirked awaiting to dodge the attack. Kyuubi pulled Yugito's hair harshly pulling her towards the wall. Wrenching from the Uzumaki's strong grip, she rammed her head into Kyuubi's chest causing the man to tumble back, freeing her from his grip. She then wrapped her arm around Kyuubi's neck pulling him into a head lock ignoring the redhead's thrashing and hits.

''And there they go again, fighting for no apparent reason,'' Utakata said, lighting a cigarette. He offered some to his friends who shook their head at the offer.

''So are we gonna get food or what?'' Saiken pouted looking at his friends. He was really hungry. Shukaku shrugged and they all stood there waiting for Kyuubi and Yugito to finish fighting. They ignored the angry and worried stares they received from pedestrians.

()()()()

Deidara pulled over at Itachi's house, putting his Camry in park. He walked towards the door ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently for an answer. Ino opened the door and she gleamed with excitement.

''Big brother!'' She squealed, wrapping her arms around the blonde male.

''Hey, little sis. How you doing?'' The maid moved to the side, making space for her brother to walk in the house.

''I'm good. I was just doing some laundry. How are you doing and mom and dad?''

''They're okay. You know usual fights nothing major. Dad has this big surgery coming up that he needs to preform and it's a 50/50 survival chance for the patient so he's freaking out and taking his anger out on mom I guess,'' Deidara finished, laughing slightly.

''That's just like him. Anyway, tell them I'll visit one day okay?''

''Yeah, I will. Mom said hello and you know dad still doesn't approve of you taking the job as a maid.''

''I know. It'll bother me if I cared but I don't, so that's that,'' The two blonde's walked into the living room where Hidan sat, watching a basketball game.

''Hey,'' The blonde greeted. Taking a seat near the silver haired man on the couch, he twirled his keys around in his hand.

''Hey, how's it going,'' Hidan responded.

''Same old. How's Itachi, did he behave last night? He didn't get too drunk right?'' Hidan gulped at the question, trying to hide his nervousness.

''No, he didn't bring a girl home. He didn't get too drunk I made sure of that,'' He lied, taking a sip out of his water bottle. The blonde raised an eyebrow in suspicion but decided to let it go.

''So where's he now?''

''In his room, I think he just showered so he's probably fixing himself up.'' Hidan and Deidara fixed their eyes on the television. A loud noise sounded through the room, and they averted their gaze to the top floor.

''What the hell was that?'' The blonde questioned. He ran up the stairs with Hidan closely behind him. They knocked on the door but got no response. Deidara pushed the door open stepping inside the room with Hidan at his side. They froze seeing Itachi's window broken and a chair broken in pieces by the wall. The blonde walked pass the shaking raven to gaze out the window.

''Dude, what the hell?'' Hidan said. He walked towards the raven calmly.

''WHY THE FUCK DID HE LEAVE ME!'' Itachi screamed, causing Hidan and Deidara to shudder at his tone. The blonde looked at Itachi, who was only in his jeans, his upper body bare, with his wet hair drooping over his face down his shoulders. He was breathing heavily, his hand clutching Kyuubi's ring box. Hidan and Deidara exchanged the same worried look, backing away slowly from fumed raven. They've never seen Itachi this bad and now they were getting worried for their friend.

()()()()

Kyuubi and his friends sat at a round table eating their subway sandwiches sharing small talk. Saiken and Utakata snickered looking at the picture that Utakata had taken of the redhead earlier. Kyuubi glared at them and Utakata closed his phone, while still laughing.

''You better not post that picture online or I'll sneak in your house and kill you in your sleep,'' He warned.

''I wasn't going to but now that you said that, maybe I should post it online. Let see where I should post it. Instagram, Facebook…'' Utakata placed his finger on his chin, taunting Kyuubi. The Uzumaki rolled his eyes at his friend taking another bite out of his sub. ' I'll just have to sneak the phone away when he's not looking' Kyuubi thought grinning to himself.

''Where we going after this?'' Saiken asked, taking a sip out of his soda.

''Let's get a tattoo,'' Kyuubi suggested, causing everyone to beam with excitement.

''Hell yeah!'' Yugito cheered. ''I'm gonna get one on my arm saying Kyuubi is my bitch,''

''I'm getting one on my arm saying Yugito is a sl-'' His words were cut off when Yugito shoved a full size cookie in his mouth. Kyuubi kicked the blonde's leg and she in return pinched his cheek harshly. Kyuubi bit her arm and she got out of her seat tackling him onto the floor where they wrestled. The owner came walking out of the kitchen glaring at the two bodies on the floor.

''Get out of my store!'' He yelled, pointing his finger at the door. Utakata and Saiken continued eating while Kyuubi and Yugito still continued fighting. Shukaku sighed as the manager groaned in annoyance that he was ignored. The tall red haired man, pulled Kyuubi off Yugito who gripped at his red locks smiling as Kyuubi yelped in pain.

''OW! Let go of my fucking hair, you psycho!'' Kyuubi tried to grab a hold of Yugito shirt but Shukaku held him back.

''Let him go Yugito,'' The man inquired, looking at the blonde girl with tiresome eyes.

''Make me,'' The manager pulled out his phone dialing 911 as he placed the phone towards his ear.

''Get out now! I'm calling the police,'' He warned, talking to the police on the other line.

''Fuck!'' Yugito let go of the Uzumaki's red locks, grabbing her cookies before she ran out of the store followed by her friends. They all laughed seeing how they almost got arrested. Kyuubi laughed in happiness. He really did miss his friends…..at the same time missing his precious Uchiha.

Kyuubi and his friends entered the tattoo parlor snickering among themselves. A tall slim man walked towards the group smiling lustfully at Kyuubi.

''What can I do for you?'' The man asked politely walking towardsthe slim redhead. Kyuubi looked around, scanning the images around for something he liked but couldn't find any of them to his liking. Just then Itachi's name popped in his head and Kyuubi smiled with glee.

''I want Itachi is my bitch written on my arm,'' He stated and his friends looked at him with cautiousness in their eyes.

''Dude, you sure about that?'' Saiken asked nervously. ''You know tattoos are permanent right?'' Kyuubi was about to answer when Yugito wrapped her arm around his neck.

''Hell yeah, I think you should get that,'' Yugito said smiling. Kyuubi thought about what Saiken said and as much as he wanted to write that on his arm, he decided that wouldn't be such a good idea.

''Nah, I changed my mind. I want a rose on my lower back with the green leaves woven around it as if trapping the rose inside and the thorns around the vines so no one can free the rose without getting hurt.'' Everyone went silent thinking about what Kyuubi had said.

''I like that choice.'' Utakata said bluntly.

''Alright, take of your jacket and lie down,'' The man ordered walking to the back, to grab his tools.

''How did you come up with that idea?'' The blonde seated herself next to Shukaku who stared at the book looking for a tattoo option.

''I don't know, it just came to me,'' Kyuubi whispered leaning his head down on his hands, waiting for the man to start.

()()()()

''Dude, you think it was a good idea bringing him out in this state. He could snap at any minute and hurt someone,'' Hidan said, walking beside Deidara with Itachi walking in front of them.

''Keeping him at home is just going to remind him of Kyuubi and that's not good for him.'' The blonde said as he entered the restaurant with Hidan behind him. ''He needs some air and to be around people right now.''

''So, where we going after lunch?'' The white haired man asked, taking a seat near Deidara across from Itachi.

''I don't know maybe catch a movie or something,'' The blonde replied taking a look at his menu. A waitress came towards them smiling gleefully at Itachi.

''Hey, how may I help you today?'' she spoke smiling at Itachi who smirked at her. She was no doubt very beautiful and Itachi took notice of that.

''Depends. Are you on the menu?'' He asked seductively. The other waitress squealed looking at their friend who beamed at the question.

''Maybe,'' The waitress responded, biting her lower lip. Deidara and Hidan rolled their eyes at the girl.

''Can we get a male waiter please,'' The blonde asked loudly, so the manager could hear him. The waitress scowled at the man, leaving to tend to another table.

''You do know, I like men too, right?'' The raven smiled cunningly and the blonde sighed.

''I told you we should have never brought him out,'' Hidan stated.

()()()()

Kyuubi wrapped his jacket around his waist, showing off his new tattoo to the world which was catching a lot of people's attention. Yugito was still whimpering at the pain of her tattoo since she decided to get it on her ankle which was hurting like hell right now.

''Wow! Big bad Yugi is crying over a little tattoo,'' The redhead teased smirking at his friend.

''Fuck you!'' Yugito spat. '' You don't even know how much this shit hurts right now,''

''Well, the guy did tell you it'll hurt and you still got it, so stop complaining.'' Shukaku said, ignoring the death glare that Yugito shot him.

''Whatever,''

A man walked by the redhead grinning and Kyuubi looked at him uncomfortably. The man walked by smacking him hard on his covered ass and the redhead gritted his teeth. Whirling around quickly, he gripped the man's arm harshly, bringing it behind the man's body while his other hand held the man's neck, pushing his head down.

''Dude, you're gonna break my arm,'' The middle aged man yelled breathing heavily. Kyuubi grinned twisting the arm's arm causing the man to yelp in pain.

''What the hell are you doing Kyuubi?'' Saiken asked, while Utakata snapped a picture at the scene.

''This fucker thought he could smack my ass and get away with it,'' Kyuubi said calmly pushing the man's head further down.

''He just tapped your ass why are you getting so pissed?'' Saiken asked, running his fingers through his brown hair.

''Only Itachi can touch me, no one else!'' The redhead seethed, bending the man's arm. The man let out a torturous scream and Yugito spotted people taking out their phone to call police.

''Kyuubi, let him go. They're calling the police.'' Yugito warned while they all tried to pry their friend away from the man except for Utakata who simply pulled out a cigarette. Kyuubi finally let go of the man pushing his friends off him. The man ran off muttering curses under his breath. The redhead panted harshly not understanding what made him do that. Yugito nudged him slightly trying to get him back to reality. Kyuubi looked at her fearfully.

''You ok?'' She asked arching an eyebrow.

''Yeah, I'm good. Let's go before the cops get here,'' Kyuubi said.

''Yo, lets catch a movie. I wanna watch that 300 movie that came out yesterday. I heard it's pretty good,'' Saiken informed, running behind his friends.

()()()()

''So, Itachi what do you wanna do now?'' Deidara walked out of the restaurant, yawning softly. Itachi looked up at the billboard looking at the new movies that were being broadcast.

''Lets catch a movie,'' He said, walking towards the movies theater. Deidara and Hidan walked behind him sharing small talks.

''So what movie, you wanna watch, Itachi?'' Hidan asked, as they neared the movie theatre.

''300,'' The raven answered, looking around the block.

''I heard it was pretty good. Good choice.'' The man pocketed his hands in his pocket.

''Do you remember where I parked my Camry?'' The man looked frantically around for his silver car, pouting when he couldn't find it.

''Didn't you park it behind the restaurant in the parking lot?'' Hidan said, scratching his head.

''I don't know, I hope. Lately I've been having short time memory loss.''

''Could be because you stress about things that doesn't concern you,'' Itachi said bluntly. Deidara glared at the raven while Hidan held in his chuckle.

''Ouch,'' The blonde rolled his eyes while Hidan broke out in laughter.

()()()()

''So that'll be five tickets to the movie 300 Rise of the Empire, correct?'' Saiken nodded, at the woman behind the ticket booth, handing her a $50 bill. The lady smiled softly handing Saiken five pair of tickets and some change.

''Alright, I got the ticket guys,'' Saiken announced walking towards his friends. ''Alright let's get some snacks.'' He led the way to the snack bar as his friends trailed behind him.

''What you getting, Kyuu?'' The blonde asked looking at the popcorn machine.

''Popcorn, smoothie, maybe nachos…..ooh and lots and lots of chocolate.'' Eyes stared at him in disbelief.

''I seriously wonder, how he stay so thin when he eats so much?'' Shukaku said, running his fingers through his hair.

''I don't think there's anyone who eats as much as he does,'' Saiken continued. The redhead poked his tongue out at his friends.

''Alright, what can I get for you?'' The man asked behind the snack bar. Saiken ordered for everyone and the man went to prepare their orders.

''What you mean you lost him?'' Kyuubi turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Deidara was yelling at Hidan for loosing Itachi.

''I didn't lose him, he was standing next to me and then I turned to talk to some girl and the next thing I knew he was gone.'' The silver haired man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Kyuubi and his friends stared at the two male's yelling while Utakata snapped a picture at the scene

''Do you have to take a picture of everything?'' The blonde girl sighed. Utakata shrugged placing his phone back in his pocket.

''Well, well, if it isn't our favorite red head,'' Hidan taunted smirking at Kyuubi who glared at him. Deidara turned around smiling softly at the redhead who smiled back at him.

''Wow, coincidence meeting you here Kyuubi,'' The redhead smiled and he introduced his friends to Deidara and in return the blonde introduced Hidan to them.

''How's…how's Itachi doing? He hasn't texted or called me all week and I was getting worried about him,'' The blonde looked at Kyuubi smiling nervously. He wanted to tell him that the raven was in fact there but he might try to find him and with Itachi in this violent state it wouldn't be such a good idea.

''Oh, Itachi is actually her- ow! What the hell?'' Hidan yelled glaring at the blonde who had just hit him on the back of the head.

''Um…Itachi he's alright. He's at home right now sleeping, I think.'' He plastered on a nervous smile.

''Okay, just tell him to call me okay,'' The blonde nodded and Kyuubi looked around to find Utakata, Saiken and Hidan laughing while staring at Utakata phone screen. Kyuubi felt a vein pop as he saw the image on the phone that they were laughing about.

''Utakata, I'm going to kill you.'' He snorted. He charged for the snickering boy when he crashed into Yugito who was holding their drinks, causing the drink to spill all over him. Yugito and everyone except for Deidara busted out in laughter. The redhead let out a killing sensation and everyone stopped laughing looking nervously at their fuming friend.

''Dude, calm down,'' The angry Uzumaki slapped Saiken's hand away when he tried to help him off the floor.

''I'm going to the bathroom,'' Kyuubi said calmly storming to the bathroom to clean up.

''You shouldn't have laughed at him,'' Shukaku said folding his arms over his chest.

''You were laughing too,'' Saiken protested snickering as the image of Kyuubi falling replayed in his head.

()()()()

Kyuubi stood in the bathroom washing off his shirt, shivering as the bathroom air condition brushed against his bare skin. He was relieved that there was no one in the bathroom since he didn't have his shirt on.

''Those fuckers, I swear they're paying for this.'' Kyuubi mumbled squeezing the water out of his crop shirt. Kyuubi placed the wet shirt on wincing at the coldness. He made his way to the door backing away when the door swung open. His eyes widened seeing the one person he was not expecting to see.

''I-Itachi?'' He muffled. The raven grinned gravely seeing the one person he'd so desperately wanted to see, standing in front of him. He walked in the bathroom and Kyuubi backed away sensing danger radiate of the man. Itachi closed the door leaving just him and Kyuubi in the bathroom.

''What the hell is taking him so long, the movie's about to start,'' Yugito said looking over at the bathroom.

''Did he leave since you guys were laughing at him?'' Shukaku inquired, ignoring the glares he got from Saiken and Utakata.

''You were laughing too,'' Saiken said rolling his eyes.

''You guys go in, I'll go check on him,'' The blonde walked towards the bathroom.

''Wouldn't it make sense for a boy to go check on him since he's in the boy's bathroom and she's a girl?'' Hidan asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yugi, doesn't really care about stuff like that,'' The brunette male walked into the theatre followed by Saiken and Utakata. Hidan was about to walk in when he felt Deidara tug his arm.

''What's up?'' He asked seeing the concern expression on the blonde's face.

''Something doesn't add up, Itachi being gone for this long. What if, what if he found Kyuubi?'' Both men ran towards the bathroom. The blonde opened the bathroom door to find Yugito pinning Itachi to the wall with Kyuubi trying to pry her off the raven.

''Don't you ever hurt my Kyuu, ever again!'' The blonde seethed, getting ready to punch Itachi when Hidan pulled her back. Pulling the thrashing girl out of the bathroom, Deidara glared at the raven who smirked, finding what just happened to be amusing.

''What happened?'' Deidara asked.

''We were just talking and Yugito got crazy because she thought Itachi was hurting me,'' Kyuubi said. He looked down at his hands.

''Well, did he try to hurt you?''

''He didn't try to hurt me, nothing happened. We were just talking.'' Deidara gave Kyuubi a questioning look and the redhead rolled his eyes. ''I'm gonna go check on Yugito, make sure she's okay.'' Kyuubi left the bathroom, making his way towards where Hidan and Yugito stood now with his other friends.

''What happened Kyuubi?'' Saiken asked.

''Nothing-''

''Why are you fucking lying Kyuubi? Why didn't you shove him off you? You could have easily done something but you didn't? Why are you so forgiving towards him?'' The fuming girl spat, looking at Kyuubi with burning eyes. Saiken and the other looked down at Kyuubi's neck, taking notice of some harsh bite marks on the skin.

''Did he, did Itachi do that?'' Shukaku gazed harder on the bite marks and then he scan the redhead's body. He noticed a bruise forming on his arm where he figured Itachi grabbed him forcefully at.

''Kyuubi, he's not the only man in the world I mean, yeah he's rich, and handsome, and those long eyelashes, those beautiful ebony eyes….Wait what was I talking about?'' Yugito glared harshly at Saiken and he gulped moving away from the blonde.

''If he ever lays a hand on you again Kyuu, I'LL KILL HIM!'' She spat. Everyone moved slowly away.

Itachi came strolling over to the group and Yugito saw red. She charged for the smirking man, tackling him to the floor. Yugito punched Itachi in the face and everyone gasped. She then punched him again harder with more force right in the nose and the man clutched his nose in pain. This caused the girl to grin. She readied herself to throw another punch when Saiken and Shukaku pulled her off the Uchiha, holding her back.

''Let me go!'' Yugito seethed. Kyuubi ran towards his lover, holding out his hand for the raven to grab. Itachi hit the offered hand away getting up and glaring daggers at the female who grinned, satisfied seeing the raven's nose bleed.

''You okay?'' Kyuubi asked. He looked at Itachi with saddened eyes.

''Fuck off,'' Itachi spat, walking away from the redhead, with Hidan walking closely behind him.

''Sorry Kyuubi, for whatever he did. He's not in his good mind right now and I think you should distance yourself from him for a while.'' Kyuubi nodded = and Deidara smiled at him warmly before running after his friends.

''Kyuubi, you are so fucking pathetic.'' Yugito freed herself from her friends grip. ''You're turning into a fucking bitch!''

''Yugi, calm down.'' Saiken said. He looked at the blonde nervously.

''The Kyuubi I knew would never let anyone treat him like a fucking toy.'' Yugito tied up her loose hair, glaring at the redhead who looked down. ''I'm fucking out of here.'' Shukaku and Utakata ran after their blonde friend trying to calm her down.

''Kyuubi, you okay?'' Saiken asked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

''She's right. I'm getting…weak. Saiken, I'm changing into someone else.'' He felt tears whelm up in his eyes and the tears came spilling out. ''Why am I so weak all of a sudden? Why do I still not hate him? What hold does he have over me? Why do I want to be with him right now?'' He sobbed louder, wiping his rapid tears away.

'_Please Kyuubi…Don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone anymore.'_ Itachi's words once again came flooding in his head and he cried more.

''I left him, when he needed me. He needs me, I need to be with him,'' Kyuubi walked towards the raven's direction and he frowned when a hand pulled him back.

''Would you listen to yourself! Kyuubi, stop this. You need to stop this frail love. It's not real.''

''How do you know? You don't even know him,''

''I know that if he loves you, he wouldn't hurt you. You need to move on and stop this pretentious love. Is only hurting you.'' Saiken pulled Kyuubi into a hug, holding him closely but yet carefully. The redhead didn't respond to the hug and Saiken grew angry feeling his usually fearless friend shivering underneath him. ''Kyuu, you need to move on. Find someone else, someone better,''

''You're being so sentimental,'' Kyuubi joked after he calmed down. Saiken pulled him away his hands still on his shivering shoulders.

''Yeah, you better not tell anyone about this.'' Saiken chuckled. ''Let's go find our crazy Yugi. I hope she hasn't killed anyone…yet,'' The brunette walked towards the exit where he saw his friends walk through earlier. He smiled softly as he felt Kyuubi grasp his hand, his fingers intertwining with his own.

''Don't get the wrong idea,'' Kyuubi said and Saiken chuckled.

''You should put your jacket on. Yugito is gonna freak again if she sees the bite marks on your neck.'' The redhead did as he was told and he grabbed Saiken's hand once more, smiling as they walked out of the door outside to where Yugito and Shukaku were talking and Utakata smoking the cigarette in his mouth.

That was it for Chapter 8! My poor Kyuubi and Itachi. Anyway, please please please REVIEW! Even just a one word just please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Yahiko! Stalking

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my story and loving it and thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 9.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…even though I really want to.

Warning- The usual

Chapter 9: Yahiko! Stalking

A tall slim redhead walked down the stairs wearing a white tank top along with blue skinny jeans. He wore white sneakers with his jeans jacket swung over his book bag that hung over shoulder. He walked into the kitchen where his father and brother sat at the dining table while his mother placed a tray of pancakes on the table.

''Hey baby, how you doing?'' Kushina asked, smiling at her oldest son. Kyuubi yawned taking a seat at the table near his brother.

''I'm alright. I really don't want to go to school today but I think my professors are gonna kill me If I skip out again.'' He responded, serving himself a plate of the fried pastries.

''Well you did your assignments so I think they'll give you a break,'' Minato spoke, gazing at his son. Kyuubi gave a nervous smile and the blonde man scowled at his son. ''Kyuubi, you did your assignments right?''

''Dad, I did some of it, so that's good.'' He took a bite out of his pancake.

''What did you do for the whole month with Itachi?'' Kushina questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

''Um…stuff,'' Kyuubi chewed on his fork and Kushina sighed taking a seat near her husband.

''You need to be serious Kyuubi. You can't continue neglecting your work. You're at your final year, you need to work hard and get it over with,''

''Yes Dad, I know,'' He looked over at his brother who was busy texting someone on his phone. ''Who you texting?''

''My boyfriend,'' Naruto said bluntly.

''Have you realized you never told me his name.'' The redhead raised an eyebrow at that.

''Well, you never asked so…'' The blonde responded, his fingers hitting his phone keys rapidly.

''So what's his name?'' Naruto was about to answer when a horn entered the room. He got up, swinging his bag on his back.

''Sorry, I'll tell you later. Bye Ma and Pa,'' Naruto waved, running out of the kitchen door. Kushina and Minato exchanged looks while Kyuubi stared at the door entrance.

''Is it me or is he hiding something?'' Kyuubi questioned looking at his parents. Minato shrugged and his mother sighed.

''Well, he never told me the boy's name either but he comes over to do some work. He seems like a good boy. A little quiet and gloomy but Naruto loves him so he's fine with me,'' Kushina said, sipping her coffee. The doorbell rang and Kyuubi stood up grabbing his bag off the floor.

''Well, I'm going now. See you guys later,'' He kissed his mother's cheek softly, hugging his dad before running out the kitchen to the front door where his friends except for one blond stood.

''Where's Yugi?'' He questioned, stepping out of his house. Saiken smiled softly at him while Utakata stared at his phone and Shukaku gazed on the street.

''She's still pretty upset about the whole incident yesterday so she didn't want to come with us to get you. She should be at school right now since she hitched a ride from her dad,'' Saiken answered.

''Let's go.'' Kyuubi stated, walking towards his dad car followed by his friends.

''Your dad's not going to work today. I thought we was gonna catch the bus,'' Shukaku stated getting in the back seat of Minato's Toyota matrix.

''I don't know. I felt like driving so I took his keys.'' He replied bluntly getting in the driver seat.

''Okay so he can steal his dad's car and not care about it but yet he won't fight back when Itachi hit's him?'' Utakata whispered. Saiken nudged him in the side when he noticed Kyuubi flinch at the words.

''Will you shut the fuck up, I think he heard you,'' The brunette whispered glaring at Utakata.

''What, I'm only telling the truth,'' He shrugged. Kyuubi stepped on the gas, pulling the car out of the driveway. Minato came running out of the house realizing that his keys were gone.

''That damn child. He's so sneaky,'' He muttered, rubbing his temples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''_So you're asking me to come with you to stalk your ex?''_ Hidan said on the phone. Itachi rolled his eyes, playing with the ring box in his hand.

''Look, it's not stalking and I'm just checking on him making sure he's okay,''

''_You mean making sure he hasn't moved on. Dude, it's okay if you miss him just-''_

''I don't fucking miss him; I'm just curious about him. You're coming or not.'' He screamed on the phone.

''_Alright I'll come. What about the blonde girl? She's pretty wild, what if she sees you and goes ballistic?''_

The raven smirked as images of Yugito replayed in his head. ''Don't worry about that. I don't hit girls but I found a way to take care of her,''

''_What do you mean? Itachi don't do anything drast-''_ Itachi hanged up the phone cutting off Hidan's warning off. ''That damn bitch,'' He seethed rubbing his nose. He finally got off his bed moving to his bathroom for a quick shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi gazed through the window blocking out the boring lecture that was going on. He was now in his history class, his least favorite subject and right now they were talking about World War II, which he found to be very boring. _'I wonder what you're doing now,'_ He thought, gazing at the birds that flew by the window. A paper grazed his head and he turned around to see Yugito smirking at him. He gave her the finger and she poked her tongue out. The class went without event till finally 3 hours was finished. Excited, he leaped out of his seat about to leave the room when the professor asked him to stay for a while.

''Look Professor Jiraiya, I don't mean to be rude, but I really do need to leave?'' He said walking towards the door.

''Oh ok, I guess you don't want to graduate then,'' Jiraiya stated, crossing his arms over his chest. The Uzumaki muttered curses under his breath turning around to face his teacher.

''Alright, I'm listening,'' He jumped on top of one of the desks, swinging his foot about.

''You were absent for the whole of last week and yet you failed to complete your assignment that was giving to you over spring break. Care to explain why?'' Kyuubi stared at his teacher guilt written on his face.

''Um, I was kinda busy because I moved in with my boyfriend for the month so…I got distracted,''

''Kyuubi, you're a bright student and even if History is not your strongest subject, you still need to show interest in it,'' The man scolded and Kyuubi nodded his head. ''Make up the asignments and hand it in to me by the end of this week or I'll have no choice but to fail you. Find a tutor and let them help you if you don't understand. Am I clear?''

''Yes dad, can I leave now?'' He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

''I'm serious Kyuubi Uzumaki, you know if you fail my class one more time you can't graduate.'' Jiraiya explained.

''Yes Professor, is that all?'' Jiraiya nodded sighing and Kyuubi jumped off the desk walking out of the room when Yugito grabbed him by the arm pulling him towards her.

''You need to get your act together. You need to complete the assignments it wasn't even that hard,'' She said releasing Kyuubi from her hold.

''Oh, so you talking to me now,'' The redhead taunted, and the blonde rolled her eyes.

''You know I can't stay mad at you, you're too cute my beautiful tomato head,'' She teased, ruffling the red hair. Tomato head was the name Yugito used to call Kyuubi back in high school.

''Whatever,'' He pushed the laughing girl away. ''Can you tutor me and help me with this crap, cause I seriously can't keep up with the events and dates of History,'' Kyuubi whined pouting lowly.

''Nah, I can't. I need to take care of my sister since my mom is going to another country to launch another of her beauty product.'' She said frowning slightly. ''But I do know someone else who can tutor you,'' A cunning smile across her face.

''Who?'' Eye brows rose in question.

''Yahiko. He's hot, single, and plain bad ass. He's the perfect guy for you,''

''No way,'' Kyuubi protested walking down the hall. Yugito scowled running after him.

''Oh come on, Kyuu. Give him a try. He's like really cool, he's in my math class and although he's bad ass he's super nice as well way better than that fucking Uchiha,'' Kyuubi glared at the blonde and she looked at him confused. ''What?''

''Don't talk bad about Itachi. You don't know him so watch your mouth.'' Yugito took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

''You seriously are pathetic,'' She said laughing in disbelief. ''Anyway, Yahiko is usually around the gymnasium at lunch so if you wanna talk to him, go there,'' She walked down the hall waving off at the redhead. Hearing those words from had angered her and she didn't even want to be around him at this point. Kyuubi shrugged walking towards his favorite class math. He walked down the empty hall since class had already started not caring that he was late. He finally reached his math class, walking up to his seat.

''Mr. Uzumaki, late again are we?'' Orochimaru the calculus professor shook his head t the redhead.

''I'm here right, that's all that should matter,'' He replied uncaringly, taking a seat next to Saiken. The brunette chuckled seeing Orochimaru glare at Kyuubi before getting back to writing down notes.

''Still the same disrespectful Kyuubi I see,'' He joked taking out his notebook. Kyuubi stared at the bored, his chin in his palm as he began calculating the problem Orochimaru had written on the board.

''The correct answer is B. Since x is not equal to either 0 or 5, the value of _x_ cannot be equal to either 0 or 25. Of all the possible answers A, C, and D have conditions of equality with the forbidden values.'' He explained, his eyes scanning the next question.

''Dude, what the hell, I haven't even written down the question and you did it without even writing it down,'' Saiken said in disbelief.

''This is easy Saiken, you don't even need to write it down,''

''Whatever smartass,'' The brunette rolled his eyes writing down the question that Kyuubi had just solved. Saiken pulled at his hair trying to solve the question. 'How the hell did he get the answer so fast,' he thought gazing at his book.

()()()()

Itachi parked his car at the corner of Kyuubi's college building, peering through his shades at the building. Hidan was seated in the front seat sipping from his soda and bobbing his head to the music playing in the Benz.

''So when does he come out?'' Hidan asked, looking at the college building.

''Soon,'' Itachi replied. ''Very soon,''

''So we agree that if Deidara finds out about this, this was all your idea right?'

''Hidan, shut up.'' Itachi said and the silver haired man rolled his eyes.

''What about Yugito, you're not gonna hurt her right?''

''Why do you care so much about her? I'll say you had a thing for psycho bitches,'' Itachi said, looking at the man from the corner of his eye.

''She got that fire about her that's really interesting. She's cool I wouldn't mind playing around with her,'' Hidan licked his lips as an image of Yugito popped in his head.

''Do whatever you want with her, Kyuubi is mine,'' The raven said, smirking at the sound of his lover's name.

()()()()

It was lunch time and Kyuubi walked down to the gymnasium looking for his tutor. He walked through the gymnasium doors where the boys were playing basketball and a small group of boys were huddled at the bleachers talking among themselves. He spotted a guy about his age wearing a black leather jacket, his orange hair slid back with a lollipop stick sticking out the corner of his mouth. He wore tight leather pants with spikey boots on his feet. Kyuubi gazed at the man face seeing he had two nose piercings and two small gauges in each ear. He looked like the definition of badass.

Kyuubi walked towards the group of boys gazing at the specific boy that he hoped would tutor him. The boys saw the redhead approaching them and they smiled some biting their lip at how sexy he was, some brave ones even went to the extreme of whistling which caused Kyuubi to glare at them.

''Are you Yahiko?'' Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow. Said guy jumped of the bleachers smiling cunningly at the redhead in front of him.

''Depends, who wants to know?'' He said, now grinning when Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

''Look I heard you're pretty good at history and I'm bombing right now so I need you to tutor me?'' The orange haired man circled around Kyuubi scanning his body before stopping in front of the redhead, smirking.

''I don't work for free?'' He said and his friends chuckled watching the scene in front of them.

''Alright, how much?'' Kyuubi asked, taking out his wallet.

''If I tutor you, you'll have to go out with me in return?'' Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the boy. Was he seriously asking him out right now? _'He can't be serious.'_ He thought. I mean he's not bad looking in fact he's hot and pretty bold.

''Alright fine one date, that's all.'' He turned to leave when he felt a hand smack his ass. Whirling around quickly, he threw a punch at the daring boy, who caught the thrown hand, twirling Kyuubi around and pulling him close to his body.

''Why don't we make this interesting,'' He whispered into Kyuubi's ear sending slight shivers down the redhead's body. ''If I win in a game of basketball, right here and right now, you go out with me after school.'' Kyuubi smirked at the challenge. He was pretty good at sports and now he was about to show it. He elbowed the orange haired boy in the side and Yahiko let go of Kyuubi grimacing slightly in pain.

''You're on,'' Kyuubi said putting his bag down near the bleacher, walking towards the basketball court.

''Dude, that's Kyuubi. He's like the hottest thing in the school,'' One of the boy said, drooling slightly at Kyuubi's body.

''I know, and soon he'll be all mine,'' Yahiko grinned in confidence, walking towards the redhead. He whistled at the boys to hand him the ball which they did, clearing off the court so it was just him and the redhead. Yahiko dribbled the ball back and forth biting his lip, taunting Kyuubi. He ran towards the basket passed the redhead, and he gasped when he realized the ball was gone. He turned around to see Kyuubi with the ball grinning at him. Kyuubi turned around and tossed the ball in the air making a perfect basket. Everyone cheered and Yahiko's friends gave him thumbs down, booing. The redhead grabbed the ball, bouncing it up and down while Yahiko calculated his movements. He ran towards the basket and Yahiko tried to take the ball away from him but Kyuubi turned around in time and faked a shot, which Yahiko fell for. He tossed the ball into the air when Yahiko came down making another perfect basket.

''You're pretty good,'' He said, smiling at Kyuubi who smirked at him.

''I know I am,'' Kyuubi gloated, running after the ball.

''Feisty!'' The man ran after the ball catching Kyuubi by surprise when he grasped it shooting it from the three point line making a perfect three pointer. Yahiko smirked at the shocked Uzumaki. Kyuubi grabbed the ball as it bounced back towards him. He then began bouncing the ball turning his back towards Yahiko who tried to steal the ball from him. He bounced the ball side to side trying to keep it away from him, Yahiko groped his ass and Kyuubi dropped the ball in surprise which Yahiko caught making another three pointer putting him in the lead to 6 to 4.

''Asshole!'' Kyuubi snorted glaring playfully at the boy bouncing the ball. Yahiko tried to shoot the ball again and the redhead ran towards him grasping the ball just as Yahiko was about to shoot. He ran towards the basket making a dunk in. Everyone cheered and Kyuubi stuck his tongue out playfully at the man who stared shocked at him. He began laughing as Yahiko played off a scared boy holding up his hands in surrender. Wait was he having fun right now, with this boy. Kyuubi smiled softly at the boy, dribbling the ball left and right with Yahiko's eyes following every movement he made.

''I'm serious I still don't understand the problem. How the hell, did Kyuubi figure it out so fast?'' Saiken complained to his friends who rolled their eyes.

''Dude, get over it. Kyuubi's a fucking genius when it comes to math, so let it go,'' Utakata said, playing with the cigarette in his mouth. They walked in the gymnasium a smile plastering on their faces as they saw Kyuubi laughing, his hair full of sweat drooping over his face while trying to get the ball away from Yahiko.

''I told you Yahiko was good for him,'' The blonde beamed, smiling at the sight of his friend happy.

''Yeah but you think he's over Itachi,'' Saiken asked, gazing at Yugito.

''Hell yeah that Uchiha is history,''

''You can't just speak for him, Yugi. Kyuubi has to make that choice on his own. It's too soon; I doubt he's over him. Don't mistake fun for love,'' Shukaku said.

''Whatever, I think Kyuubi is over him. I mean Yahiko is way better looking than that Uchiha anyway,'' Yugito spat, rolling his eyes.

''Now, you're just lying,'' Utakata said. He shrugged at the death glare Yugito shot him.

''This is for the win, Red.'' Kyuubi stationed himself under the net ready to block the ball. Yahiko grinned tossing the ball over Kyuubi's head. The redhead jumped up his hands desperately trying to hit the ball but sadly the ball was too high and the ball fell through the basket erupting cheers from Yahiko's friends.

''I win. Now you owe me a date,'' Yahiko said, smirking at Kyuubi. He pushed his hair from his face his fingers running through it.

''Tsk, whatever,'' The redhead rolled his eyes, glancing over at his friends who walked towards him.

Yugito tossed Kyuubi a water bottle while tossing another one to Yahiko who panted softly.

''A date?'' Yugito asked, grinning at Kyuubi.

''Yeah, the bet was if I win, he goes out with me after school.'' Yahiko said smirking at Kyuubi who nudged him away. He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck lowering himself to the redhead's face. ''Maybe I should have said If I win, I get a kiss,'' He teased, pushing his face closer to Kyuubi's.

''Ew, you're slobbering all over me,'' Kyuubi said pushing the boy away from him. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

()()()()

''They should be coming out now,'' Itachi said as he saw students exiting the school. He started his Benz waiting for his redhead to exist. He then scowled seeing Yahiko's arm around his lover and Kyuubi laughing trying to get him off. Hidan stared at Itachi worriedly seeing the redhead playing around with another guy.

''Um Itachi, don't do anything rash. Calm down,'' He said, trying to sooth Itachi when he noticed the raven grip the steering wheel harshly.

''Who's that guy? He's not one of his friends, so who the hell is he and why's his arms around him?'' Itachi asked coldly.

''Uh, I…he might just be a friend that you didn't know about,'' Hidan said laughing nervously. The Uchiha gazed out his car as Kyuubi got in the van with his friends while Yahiko got on his motorcycle. Kyuubi's car pulled out of the driveway down the street with Yahiko following them closely behind. Itachi waited after a while before moving his car, tracing the van behind some cars so not to be spotted.

''So what's the plan?'' Hidan asked, placing on his black biker gloves.

''Knowing Kyuubi, I'm guessing he's going to a restaurant. Try to separate him away from his friends so I can talk with him…''

''You're not gonna hit him right. I feel like if you touch him one more time, he's seriously gonna leave you and not think twice,''

''Shut the fuck up, you sound like Deidara. I'm not gonna hit him, I just want to talk with him that's all,'' He turned the street when he saw Kyuubi's car do the same.

''Yeah, that's what you said the last time,'' The raven rolled his eyes at Hidan's words, parking at a corner when he saw Kyuubi's car pull over at a restaurant.

''Wait for a while and go in there and do your task right, got it?'' Itachi spoke smirking as Kyuubi and his friends walked in the restaurant.

''You don't gotta tell me twice, I know what to do,'' Hidan said grinning slightly.

()()()()

''When I said a date, I meant me and you, not me you and your friends,'' Yahiko said. Kyuubi chuckled rolling his eyes.

''Is not my fault, they wanted to come and I couldn't stop them,'' He said. crossing his arms over his chest.

''Or maybe, you were scared to be alone with a bad boy,'' Yahiko teased.

''I ain't afraid of anything,'' He poked his tongue out at Yahiko.

''Yeah except for a certain Uchiha,'' Utakata whispered earning glares from his friends except for Kyuubi who was busy trying to keep Yahiko off him.

''Can you chill with that,'' Saiken spoke softly to Utakata.

''What? I'm only telling the truth.'' Utakata defended rolling his eyes.

''You can be such an asshole sometimes,'' Yugito said glaring at Utakata who shrugged at her averting his gaze to the menu.

''What you want Red, I'll pay for you,'' Yahiko offered, taking out his wallet.

''Bad idea, dude,'' Yahiko gave Saiken a confused look and Yugito and Utakata smirked knowing what he had gotten himself into.

''Well then, I want everything on the menu,'' Kyuubi said cheerfully at Yahiko.

''You're kidding right?'' He raised an eyebrow at the redhead and Kyuubi's friends snickered behind him.

''He's dead serious,'' Shukaku said, nonchalantly. Hidan came strolling through the restaurant looking over at the cashier where Kyuubi and his friends stood ordering their food.

''Yo, red head!'' He shouted, waving at Kyuubi who glared at him. He didn't really have anything against Hidan but deep inside there was something about him that just didn't feel right about.

''What you doing here?'' Kyuubi asked bluntly.

''I was wondering if I could talk to you,'' He smiled innocently.

''Sure what's up,'' He started walking closer to Hidan until Yugito grabbed a hold of his hand.

''Do you mind if we talk outside?'' Hidan asked. Yugito pulled Kyuubi back, walking till she was inches away from the man's face.

''Fuck off, '' She spat, gazing heatedly in Hidan's eyes.

''You know you're really hot when you're angry and quite rash, I might need to fix that,'' Hidan whispered, smirking at the blonde. Yugito chuckled in Hidan's face, replaying what she was told over in her mind.

''See I'm not Kyuubi, if you touch me, I'll kill you right here, right now.''

''You know you better be careful making threats like that. When girls get all full of themselves and start throwing tough talk like that it really gets me annoyed and when I get annoyed I get angry and then I lose my TEMPER!'' Hidan yelled causing Yugito to back out of his face. He grinned seeing the girl tighten her fist.

''Kyuubi, so you coming?'' He began walking closer to the redhead.

''He isn't going anywhere with you!'' Yugito seethed throwing a punch at Hidan who caught the girl's arm wrenching it behind her back, with his other hand around her neck. ''GET THE FUCK OFF ME!'' She barked trying to pry herself away from the man.

''You know you really are cute close up, '' Hidan lowered his head down taking in a sniff of Yugito's smell humming at the scent. The blonde gritted her teeth as she desperately tried to pull herself away from Hidan's tight grip.

''Enough of this! Hidan let's go,'' Kyuubi said walking towards the door. Hidan bit softly on Yugito's neck before shoving the blonde girl away. Utakata and Saiken grabbed a hold of the blonde as she tumbled into their arms. The silver haired man let out a snicker seeing Yugito trying to escape her friends grip to attack him. He walked out of the door to where Kyuubi stood.

''What do you want, Hidan?'' Kyuubi asked with no emotions in his words.

''Would you like to see Itachi, again?'' Kyuubi's eyes widened at the sound of Itachi's name. ''He's really been worried about you and he wants to talk to you. You know let out on a good term and apologize to you,''

''Where is he?'' He smiled happily knowing that Itachi still cared and wanted to apologize. Maybe it wasn't over for them after all. Maybe somewhere in Itachi, he really did love him. Maybe Itachi would change and get help and they'll still be together at the end. But what about Yahiko, didn't Kyuubi like him? Hidan led him to the end of the block where Itachi's Benz was parked. He opened the door taking a seat in the front seat next to Itachi.

''Hey,'' He said, smiling at Itachi warmly. The raven tapped on his steering trying to remain calm.

''Hey Kyuubi, how have you been?'' Itachi asked, faking a smile on his face.

''Okay, you know same old. I'm still failing History and all.'' He let out a little chuckle. ''How've you been? You haven't slept around with anyone during our split up, right?'' He looked at Itachi cautiously.

''Um, no I haven't. Have you slept around with anyone?'' Itachi asked peering at the redhead deadly.

''No, I haven't in fact I-''

''Why are you lying to me?'' Itachi asked his tone sounding dangerous now and Kyuubi noticed it. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. Why didn't he listen to Deidara and distance himself from Itachi.

''I'm not lying I seriously didn't-''

''Who was the guy touching you after school?''

''You were stalking me?'' Kyuubi asked in disbelief.

''Who is he, Kyuubi?''

''He's my tutor, why do you care?'' He glared at the Uchiha.

''Because you're mine Kyuubi, you belong to me.'' Itachi said possessively.

''I don't fucking belong to anyone Itachi. I belong to myself and I don't want you stalking me. Itachi you need help and if you don't get help I'm going to-''

''You're going to what!?'' The raven growled, grabbing a hold of Kyuubi's wrist tightly.

''Itachi, let go of my arm.'' Kyuubi warned, glaring at the man.

''Or what?'' The man dared, squeezing the wrist tighter in his grasp.

''Get the fuck off me!'' Kyuubi screamed, tugging his hand away.

Hidan walked back into the restaurant only to be gripped harshly by the shirt and pinned to the wall.

''Where. Is. Kyuubi?'' Yugito seethed gripping tighter on Hidan's shirt.

''He's with his dad?'' The man lied at the heat of the moment, he couldn't think of a better excuse. Yugito grinned almost kinda like a cat catching a mouse in a trap. She pulled Hidan off the wall slamming him on a table behind her, her hands gripping tightly around his throat.

''Where the fuck is he? Kyuubi has his dad's car so there's no way in hell he's with his dad,'' She gripped tighter on Hidan's neck pressing him harder on the table.

''Alright, he's with…Itachi,'' The blonde felt her blood boil at the mention of the raven's name. Letting go of the panting man, she bolted out of the restaurant along with her friends. Yahiko stood in the restaurant confused at what was going on before running out.

''Kyuubi!'' Yugito yelled, looking up and down the street looking for any hint of Kyuubi. ''Fuck, where is he?'' She ran in the opposite direction looking for Kyuubi along with Saiken and Utakata and Shukaku decided to walk down the other path.

''Ow!'' The redhead clutched his cheek as he felt the stinging pain on his face. Itachi banged his head on the steering wheel, in annoyance.

Once again, he has broken his promise of never hitting him again.

''Kyuubi I'm-''

''You're sorry!'' The redhead spat. ''I'm sorry Kyuubi. I didn't mean to hit you. I just got so mad. Is that what you were gonna say?'' Kyuubi yelled, glaring at Itachi. He then opened the door walking out of the Benz. Itachi cursed under his breath, running after Kyuubi.

''Kyuu, I'm sorry,'' He apologized, wrapping his arms around the fuming red head. Kyuubi felt tears whelm up in his eyes as they slid down his cheek. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Itachi sobbing into his shirt.

Shukaku stood on the sidewalk watching the whole scene. He didn't have judgment in his eyes nor hate. As much as he didn't want to believe it he felt sad for them. Seeing the quiet tears sliding down Itachi's face and seeing his friend whimpering in the raven's hold, he saw that they loved each other but they just didn't know how to show it.

''Who's that?'' Yahiko asked, staring at the sight that Shukaku looked at.

''This is so confusing…I don't know what to do. Should we try to take Kyuubi away from him? Maybe, the only person that can help him is Kyuubi. We just…we just need to find a way to let him open up to him.'' Shukaku said shivering slightly as he gazed at Itachi clutching Kyuubi tightly.

''Dude you're crying,'' Yahiko pointed out. Shukaku wiped his tears from his cheek.

''Shukaku, what are you doing? Why are you just standing there!'' Yugito screamed running towards Kyuubi. The tall redhead grabbed the blonde ignoring Yugito's hits and thrashing.

''Yugi, calm down and look at them. Look at how much they're hurting right now. I don't think we should takeKyuubi away. We need to help him and as much as I hate saying it, we need to help Itachi as well. I feel like he truly loves Kyuubi,'' Shukaku explained and Yugito calmed down slightly.

''I don't care. I don't care whatever he's going through. He has no right.. No right to put his hands on my Kyuu. No right at all!''

''I know I feel what you're saying Yugi, but maybe Shukaku is right, we need to help Itachi if not for him then for Kyuubi. We've known Kyuu since high school and we've never seen him like this before. He's never cried over anything let alone a man. He really must truly love him.'' Saiken conveyed, wiping the tears that slid down his face.

''I don't care. He's weak, Kyuubi's weak. He's done something to him, he's, he's- ''

''Will you shut the fuck up already and accept the truth.'' Hidan spoke rubbing his neck. Said girl glared at him and he rolled his eyes at the blonde. ''Look, we've got it under control. Itachi's our friend and Deidara and my friends are working on it.''

''Fuck you! If you wanted to help him, you would have kept him away from Kyuubi, not lead him to Kyuubi and let him hurt Kyuu!''

''I had to see if Kyuubi loved him. I had to see if through pain and all Kyuubi would stay with him,''

''That fucking Uchiha is nothing but a rich spoiled-'' Hidan smacked the blonde across the face and everyone gasped moving slowly away from the two.

''You know nothing at all about Itachi so just shut the fuck up! Watch how you talk about him,'' Yugito let out an unhuman chuckle lowering her head down.

''You. Are. Dead!'' She charged for the man and Saiken and Utakata grabbed her just in time. They then brought her slowly to the ground while Shukaku tried to calm her down, rubbing her face and whispering to her.

''Warning,'' Yahiko said towards Hidan. ''Never hit Yugito, she will literally rip your head off your body and I've witnessed it.'' He finished. Hidan sighed looking at the scene. Itachi and Kyuubi still wrapped in their arms, Shukaku, Utakata and Saiken trying to calm down their raging friend, and Yahiko with a hint of sadness somewhere in his eyes as he looked at Kyuubi in another man's arm. Hidan sighed taking out his cellphone dialing a certain blonde's number before putting the phone to his ear.

''_Hidan I'm busy''_ Deidara said on the phone.

''Dude, is important. You need to come here. I'm not good at handling these types of situations.'' The man spoke into the phone running his fingers through his silver hair.

''Alright text me your address, I'm coming,'' Deidara said cutting off the line. Hidan looked at the street address, texting it in his phone. He put his phone away sighing at the image in front of him. ''What the hell is going on,'' He said leaning against the wall waiting for Deidara to come and fix everything like he always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 Finished! Yes I know is crazy confusing, but let me know any questions you guys might have in the reviews and I'll try to answer. Alright so chapter 10 and on is when all the craziness kicks in. Stay tuned and please please Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Therapy Begins

Hey Guys! So we are now in Chapter 10! I am really excited to write this chapter and on coming chapters because there will be crazy drama, betrayals, crazy everything and on the late chapters something will happen that no one was expecting. Eeek! I'm so excited. Anyway here is Chapter 10! Please Review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto (sobs)

Warning- Therapy! Sasuke…

Chapter 10: Therapy Begins

Deidara leaned on his car, eyes gazing at the Airport door. He smiled softly at the people walking by him, the sound of airplanes taking off and landing sounding through his ears. He wiped his blonde hair out of his face behind his ears, smiling gleefully as he saw a special velvet hair man walking out of the door, his eyes gazed on his phone with a suitcase rolling behind him. The velvet haired man stopped in his tracks, eyes scanning around the area looking for a his blonde. Deidara smiled as his eyes met with the beautiful lazed brownish-redish orbs that the velvet haired man possessed. The man walked towards the car smiling softly at the blonde. Deidara beamed opening his arms for the man to embrace him which he did.

''Sasori, I missed you so much!'' Deidara cooed enjoying the warmth of his lover. Sasori pulled away placing a soft sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

''I missed you as well. You look well, babe.'' Sasori complimented, placing his suitcase in the trunk of Deidara's Camry. He turned around about to walk to the front of the car till Deidara jumped on him wrapping his arms around the him giggling and nuzzling his lover's neck.

''I'm so glad you're back from your trip. You would not believe the crazy drama I've had to deal with.'' Sasori chuckled listening to his lover whine. Deidara pulled away smiling. ''You hungry?''

''Not really, I ate on the plane so I'm good. I'm pretty tired though,'' The yawned softly, taking off his coat. The sun was beaming very bright today radiating warmth with little breeze. ''It's really warm today.'' Sasori said nonchalantly.

''Come on, let's get in the car, the air conditioner is on.'' Deidara suggested taking out his keys. ''Here, you drive,'' He tossed his keys over to Sasori who caught it while opening the door to the driver's seat.

''I just got here and you're already making me do work,'' Sasori whined starting the car. The blonde settled in his seat tugging at his seatbelt while Sasori pulled the car out of the driveway.

''Hey, I drove here and I'm tired.'' He pouted looking out the window.

''So how is he?'' Deidara furrowed his eyebrows frowning sadly.

''You know, I've never seen him this bad. He's getting really violent and I think he's slowly changing. I mean we knew this will happen but I didn't know it will happen this soon.'' Deidara looked at Sasori who's eyes were gazed on the road his face emotionless.

''How's Kyuubi dealing with this change? Did he hit him again? You know, since the party?'' Sasori averted his eyes from the road to his lover when he stopped at the red light. Deidara sighed looking at his hands.

''I'm not sure what happened in the bathroom. I think he did something because one of Kyuubi's friends freaked out and attacked him and from what Hidan told me, he hit Kyuubi the other day and then he broke down and started crying,'' Sasori stepped on the gas as the light turned green.

''Wow, you're right. He has gotten worse. So where is he now?''

A smile formed on the blonde's face.

''He's with my uncle.'' Sasori's usually stoic face broke into shock gazing at his smirking boyfriend.

''How did you manage to get him to go? Every time we try to get him to see a therapist he just ignores us.'' Deidara smirked pulling out his phone.

''I told him that Kyuubi will go with him. I mean they both need therapy so why not do it together.'' He gazed at his phone reading the time. ''They should be starting right about now,''

()()()()

Kyuubi sat next to Itachi in an empty room, his eyes scanning the room. The room was small with no windows, the wall was covered with pictures of random things and a desk placed in front of him with a chair behind it. He averted his gaze to Itachi who was on his phone his fingers scrolling the screen. He so desperately wanted to say something. All throughout the ride here, Itachi didn't mutter a word to him and now they were here waiting for a man that could possibly save their relationship.

''Do you want to be here?'' He finally spoke. He figured if they couldn't even talk to each other, how can they talk to a complete stranger about problems they didn't want to admit they have.

''No.'' Itachi said nonchalantly. ''But, if it'll help stop hurting the person I love then, I'll stay for however long that I'll have to.'' Kyuubi smiled hearing those words come from Itachi's lips.

''I love you, Tachi,'' He said grabbing a hold of Itachi's arm smiling gleefully. Itachi stared at the redhead, a smile forming on his face as he saw Kyuubi smile.

''I love you,'' He said, putting his phone away when he heard the door swing open. A tall blonde man walked in the door, a soft smile plastered on his face fixing his tie as he walked towards the two males that were seated in his office.

''Hello, my name is Hanzo Yamanaka. I am a licensed psychologist and a relationship coach. Is my pleasure to meet you two,'' The blonde stretched out his hand towards Kyuubi smiling warmly.

''Hey, I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki,'' He shook the man's hand smiling back. The man then stretched his hand towards smiling.

''Itachi Uchiha,'' The raven said frowning, ignoring the all too familiar man's hand. Hanzo sighed walking behind the desk to take his seat.

''I'm glad you finally came to talk to me, Itachi. My nephew can be very persuasive when he wants to be,'' The man stated, taking up a pen off his desk and pulling out a clipboard out his drawer. ''So, what finally made you decide to come talk to me?'' Hanzo asked looking at Itachi.

''I'm here now so just start,'' Itachi said bluntly, glaring at the man in front of him.

''Somebody woke up from the wrong side of bed. Okay, first I need to tell you this. Everything you say in this room is confidential and will not leave this room by me unless you choose to or tell me to, understand?'' Kyuubi nodded his head sitting up straight on the chair since he was leaning on Itachi. Itachi didn't respond and Hanzo raised his eyebrow.

''Okay Itachi, you have to say yes or at least nod,'' The raven nodded his head and Hanzo rubbed his temples.

''Alright, so I kind of have an idea as to why you two are here today, but I want you two to actually tell me why you are here. Kyuubi you can speak first and Itachi you are not allowed to interrupt or say anything until Kyuubi has finished talking, Understand?'' Itachi nodded and Hanzo gestured for Kyuubi to begin. The Uzumaki stared down at his fingers thinking carefully of his words. He didn't want to say anything that wasn't true of something that was exaggerated.

'Why did I have to go first. Damn!' He thought, moving his bangs back before his they dropped back on his forehead. ''I guess well I am here because I love Itachi and I want to help him get better for our relationship to last.'' Hanzo wrote something on his pad and Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the man. 'What did he write, we just started?'

''Okay, so you are only here for Itachi's behalf. Is that what you're saying?'' Hanzo asked and Kyuubi nodded. He then scribbled something on his pad, again. ''Alright anything else you need to say Kyuubi?'' He shook his head and Hanzo averted his gaze to Itachi.

''Alright Itachi, please tell me why are you here today?'' Said raven looked at the floor hopefully wishing he wasn't there. This was degrading, admitting you're problems to people and seeking help. It was unusual it wasn't something Uchihas did and right now he so badly wanted to just leave and never come back but something was stopping him. He looked at Kyuubi seeing the smile on his face and he immediately felt relieved. He felt happy that he was here with him that he wasn't alone anymore. He took in a deep breath clearing his mind of all negative thoughts that were circling in his head.

''I'm here because I need help controlling my anger. It's putting people I love in danger and I want to stop,'' He admitted with a stoic tone. Hanzo once again wrote something down on his pad and Kyuubi stared at the man annoyed that he was writing things every minute.

''Alright anything else you'll like to add?'' The man asked and Itachi shook his head. Hanzo stared at the two males in front of him, his mind forming questions to ask the two. Hanzo took in a sharp breath, pushing his seat back, twisting his pen in his mouth which Kyuubi found to be funny. ''Kyuubi, let me ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully, okay?'' The redhead nodded getting slightly nervous at the serious tone that Hanzo now used. ''Has Itachi ever hit you?'' Kyuubi sat back hearing the words escape from Hanzo's mouth. All the bad memories of Itachi hitting him suddenly flooded into his mind and his eyes began getting teary.

''Um…yeah,'' He simply replied, biting the inside of his lip to keep his tears in. He wasn't one to cry in front of strangers and he wasn't about to start now.

''How many times may I ask has he put his hands on you?'' Hanzo questioned, grabbing his notepad of his table once more, waiting for the redhead to respond. Kyuubi frowned thinking back to the times the raven had hit him. Itachi felt his heart sick the question that Hanzo asked. He bit his lip as images of his lover in pain because of him replayed through his mind.

''Five times,'' Kyuubi replied, hiding the sadness in his voice. Hanzo wrote down the number on his pad before gazing up at Kyuubi who was now looking at the wall beside him.

''Okay, I know this is hard but can you tell me why he hit you?''

Kyuubi glared at the man. What the hell? Was this therapy or an investigation? Why was Hanzo making him go through all that pain again?

''I know it's hard but I'm trying to grasp the situation of why and when Itachi hit you so I can help you and Itachi?''

''The first time, he was driving me home after a date and we were talking so I decided to ask him about his parents, a topic he doesn't like to discuss. He was ignoring me so I asked him to stop ignoring me and talk to me and he lost his temper and parked his car and got out the car. I was worried about him so I went to see if he was okay so I got out the car and ran after him. I found him in the alley breathing harshly so I touched him to try and calm him down and he just went crazy and attacked me. He finally stopped and started crying. Then he ran off, leaving me on the floor. I got up and walked well more like limped the rest of the way home,'' Kyuubi bit his lip as the tears whelmed in his eyes once more.

That was probably the worst night of his life. His ribs ached with every step he took. People stared at him in pity as blood leaked out his mouth, his face bruised and his body hunched up, his clothing shielding lined bruises. He let out soft sobs as he clutched his aching ribs and worst of all, the look he received from his parents and brother. He would never forget that fateful night.

''You don't have to go into details of the beating if you don't want to, just the situation that's all,'' Hanzo said as he saw the threatening tears in Kyuubi's eyes. Right now, Itachi felt terrible, he turned his head around feeling the tears whelming in his eyes as the image of that night replayed in his head.

''The second time was at my birthday party that Itachi threw for me. I guess he got drunk and he thought I was cheating on him. I tried to tell him that I wasn't but he was so drunk that he wouldn't listen to me so then he attacked me,'' Kyuubi felt the tears fall down his face and he wiped them away looking at the ground. Hanzo wrote more things on his notepad looking up at Itachi who clenched his fist as the tears began streaking down his face.

''Please continue,'' The man urged on, looking up at the redhead.

''The third time we were at home arguing about him telling lies about me to his brother and he got mad at me for bringing up his parents again and he slapped me. The fourth time we had split up for a while to give each other space. I was out with my friends to catch a movie and Itachi was also there and I was in the bathroom cleaning up because my friend had spilled a drink on my shirt and when I was about to leave Itachi came in. Um…we were talking and...the last time he hit was when I-''

''Woah woah woah! Slow down Kyuubi. Go back to the fourth one. What happened when Itachi came in the bathroom?'' Hanzo asked, getting very curious as to why Kyuubi had purposely skipped that part.

''Nothing happened, I um, you said I don't have to go into detail. He hit me that's it,'' He said, his voice full of exasperation.

''Okay, I did say that. And the fifth incident? Why did he hit you then?''

''Um, we were talking in his car yesterday and we were arguing about something and it got out of hand and he hit me. That's it.'' He finished wiping his tears away and Hanzo gazed at Itachi who looked at the ceiling with a stoic masked on. He sighed resting his head on his palm.

''Kyuubi, would you say you are in an abusive relationship?'' Said man turned his gaze to Hanzo hearing those words.

''No, I don't think so. I'm not a helpless girl who's abused by her boyfriend,'' He responded heatedly. He didn't want people grasping the concept that he was abused by Itachi. Yeah Itachi had hit him multiple times but it was all a misunderstanding nothing more.

All five times was a misunderstanding?

Hanzo sat up in his seat folding his arm while taking in a sharp breath.

''You know, the first step to ending abuse is admitting that you are being abused. I'm not saying Itachi abuses you. That's for you to decide. Are you in anyway afraid of Itachi?''

''No, I'm not afraid of him. He's intimidating when he's upset but I wouldn't say I'm afraid of him. Kyuubi Uzumaki is not afraid of anything,'' Hanzo chuckled seeing the redhead cheer up a little.

''I'll say Itachi has been quiet for too long. Why don't we talk to him? What do you say Kyuubi?''

Kyuubi grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Hell yeah,''

''Now Itachi, in honesty, tell me how do you feel about Kyuubi?'' Itachi went stiff hearing the words Hanzo spoke. His heart began beating fast and all of a sudden he felt hot as if on fire.

''I love him,'' He said dumbly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''What do you love about him?'' Hanzo questioned. Itachi looked down at Kyuubi who smiled at him, and a warm smile came on his face as well.

''I love how wild he is, I love how he's loud and he speaks his mind. I love his red hair that fits his personality and I love those emerald eyes, those beautiful lips and that sexy ass body of course.'' He smirked and Kyuubi flicked him on the forehead at his last comment.

Hanzo wrote something down on his pad before his expression got serious once more.

''Let me ask you this. Why do you hit Kyuubi? You claim you love him so why do you hit him?'' Itachi's body froze and he began shaking slightly. Kyuubi grabbed his hand and the raven glanced at him, tears streaking down his face. Kyuubi wiped the tears away smiling softly at him.

''I don't know. I don't know why I hit him. I love you so much Kyuu. I don't know why I get so angry. I'm so sorry. I- I,'' Itachi clutched his shirt as he began hyperventilating. His breaths coming in shorter and shorter, with each breath he took. Kyuubi stared worriedly at Itachi as he got off the chair backing away from him.

''Tachi, are you-''

''GET AWAY FROM ME!'' The raven shouted, tears falling from his ebony orbs. Kyuubi stiffened looking at him in so much pain.

''Tachi…let me help you. Please talk to me, don't push me away.'' Kyuubi approached him calmly and the raven laced his hands in his dark locks, falling slowly on the floor, weeping. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Itachi's shaking body, his hands brushing the long locks, soothingly. Hanzo stared at the two, examining Itachi closely.

'Losing his parents really did something to him.' The man thought closing his book and sighing softly.

()()()()

Kushina stood in the kitchen preparing dinner while Minato sat on the dining table, scanning some papers. The phone rang and the red haired woman walked towards the phone, wiping her hands on her apron before grasping the phone and putting it to her ear.

''Hello,'' She spoke cheerfully.

''_Hey mama,''_ Kushina beamed hearing her son on the line.

''Kyuubi, where are you. You said that you were coming back after your therapy session this afternoon. I've been worried sick.'' She rubbed her temples.

''_Mom, I'm okay. You worry too much. Look I'm gonna stay with Itachi. He has a really bad fever right now and I wanna stay and make sure he's okay.''_

''Kyuubi you can't stay. You have school tomorrow and you can't stay over at Itachi until you hand in your US assignments. We went over this already.'' Kushina stated firmly.

''_Ma, come on. This is important. I promise I'll go to school tomorrow and I'll start on my assignment tomorrow.''_ Kushina sighed looking over at her husband who was still busy scanning the paper.

''Alright just one night and you better go to school tomorrow okay. I'll have Naruto bring you some clothes and your book bag,''

''_Thanks mom, you're the best. I love you and say hi to dad for me.''_ She hung up the phone, sighing dramatically catching her husband's attention.

''Naruto, grab some clothes and your brother's book bag and bring it to Itachi's house. Your bother is staying over for the night,'' She yelled looking towards the stairs.

''Mom! I have a project to complete. Why don't you take it to him.'' Naruto yelled back from his room and Kushina frowned at his son's words.

''Naruto do what I say or you're grounded,'' She yelled back.

A car horn sounded through the kitchen and Naruto ran down the stairs gleefully with a small sports bag swung over his shoulder.

''Naruto, who's that?'' Kushina yelled as she saw his son run pass the kitchen. Naruto ran backwards stopping at the kitchen entrance gazing at his parents.

''Sasuke,'' He said grinning.

''Why would you call Sasuke this late to come pick you up?'' The woman yelled staring at her son.

''I didn't feel like driving. Plus his Ferrari is really cool,'' Naruto yelled running out of the house.

''Why did I have to have boys?'' Kushina yelled, pulling at her long red locks and Minato chuckled.

()()()()

The doorbell rang and Kyuubi kissed Itachi on the forehead before getting off the couch walking towards the door. He opened the door to see his brother and a boy a little taller than Naruto, his blue hair spiked up, his face creamy pale wearing a black shirt accompanied by black jeans wearing Gama blue 11s on his feet.

''Hey Kyuubi, everything you need is in there.'' Naruto said handing his brother the sports bag. Kyuubi continued staring at the teen next to his brother. He looked a lot like Itachi to him.

''Naruto, who's this?'' He asked praying that Naruto wouldn't say what he was thinking.

''This is my boyfriend, Sasuke,'' The blonde said grinning and wrapping his arms around the boy. Kyuubi felt his heart stop.

''Did you just say Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother?'' Kyuubi asked looking at his brother. The teen then gasped, hearing what the redhead had said.

''Did you say Itachi? You know my brother?'' Sasuke hardened his gaze at the redhead. Kyuubi sighed running his hands through his red locks. Why the hell did his life have to be so complicated?

''Wait what's going on? I'm confused,'' Naruto said staring at his brother and boyfriend.

''Naruto you have to leave now,'' Kyuubi warned, pushing softly at his brother. What would Itachi do if he saw the one person he hated more than anything in the world at his house? He freaked just finding out that his brother knew his number.

''No! I'm not leaving till you tell me where my brother is,'' Sasuke yelled grabbing a hold of Kyuubi's shirt. ''I need to talk to him explain to him what happened. I didn't mean to kill them. It was an accident…'' Naruto stared at his boyfriend who began sobbing in his brother's shirt.

''Kyuubi, what the hell is going?'' He asked, glaring at his brother.

''Look Naruto, I'll explain everything but you need to le-''

''Kyuubi, what's going on?'' The redhead pushed his brother harshly slamming the door shut when he heard Itachi's voice near. He turned around smiling nervously at the raven who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

''Nothing, I was just talking to my brother,'' Kyuubi said. Itachi gave him a questioning look. The doorbell sounded and Kyuubi felt his stomach knot, his heartbeat beating crazy fast.

''Aren't you going to open the door?'' Itachi asked walking toward his lover. Kyuubi's heart began beating faster and faster as panic completely took over him. What would Itachi do if he saw his brother? What if he hit him or worse? What if he goes ballistic and hurt someone else? Kyuubi clutched his shirt as he felt it hard to breathe, his lungs aching.

''Kyuubi!'' Kyuubi snapped out of his panic when he heard Itachi scream out his name.

''What?'' He asked, shaking nervously.

''Why are you shaking? What the hell is going on?'' Kyuubi began shaking violently as the doorbell rang again. What was he supposed to do now. What if Itachi leave him? He felt himself getting dizzy as the panic came flooding back. His mind running with fearful thoughts, his vision now bleared. His heart began beating faster and faster as fear took over him and then suddenly he felt himself falling.

''Kyuubi!?'' He heard his name being called before suddenly everything went black. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend's falling body. He ran towards his lover grasping Kyuubi's body, his heart beating when the redhead didn't make any movements.

''Sakura!'' Itachi yelled and the maid came running out of the kitchen, her mouth gaped seeing the lifeless body in Itachi's arm.

''Grab me my keys and a jacket. I'm taking him to the hospital.''

''Sasuke lets just go. Kyuubi's not gonna answer the door. You can talk to him tomorrow, when he come's home.'' Naruto said.

''Whatever,'' He walked towards his Ferrari with the blonde walking closely behind him. Sasuke started his car moving out of the driveway at the exact moment Itachi ran out carrying Kyuubi in his arms bridal style. He placed Kyuubi in the front seat of his Benz strapping him in before running towards the driver seat. Sakura and Ino watch the car drive away with worried eyes.

''Kyuubi, please be okay,'' Hinata said, softly.

''What happened, Sakura?'' Ino asked looking at the pink haired maid.

''I don't know. I was in the kitchen and Itachi-sama called me and when I got here I saw Kyuubi in his arms,'' She answered walking back in the house.

''I'll call my brother and tell him what happened.'' The blonde said following Sakura into the house. Ino picked up the phone dialing her brother's number before putting the phone to her ear.

''Hello?'' Deidara answered and Ino sighed.

''Dei, something happened to Kyuubi and Itachi's taking him to the hospital.''

''_What happened Ino?''_ The blonde asked panic in his tone.

''I'm not sure but Sakura said Itachi was holding him when she came out of the kitchen,'' She responded.

''_Alright, which hospital?''_

''I'm not sure,'' Ino replied, playing with the phone cord.

''_Damn it Ino!''_ Deidara screamed.

''Don't get mad at me I didn't ask, he was in a hurry!'' Ino yelled back, hanging up the phone.

()()()()

''Deidara what's going on?'' Sasori asked his lover who began dressing.

''Something happened to Kyuubi and Itachi's taking him to the hospital.'' The blonde responded, rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth to get the taste of semen out of his mouth. Sasori got off the bed grabbing some of Deidara's clothes to put on since he hadn't unpacked yet.

''Hurry up, I'll drive. What hospital are they at?'' He asked looking in the bathroom.

''I'm not sure but I think he's at the hospital I took him to the last time.'' Deidara quickly rinsed his mouth running out of the bathroom grasping a hold of his jacket before running out of his house. He sat in the front seat as Sasori started the car.

'Be okay Kyuubi,' He thought looking out the window at the passing cars.

''Shouldn't we call his parents?'' Sasori asked, concentrating on the road since he was driving faster than the speed limit.

''Not until we get a better concept of the situation. We don't need drama right now. That'll only make things worse.'' The blonde responded biting his lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 Completed! Please Review! Or I'll stop the story right here. Haha just kidding but seriously please Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Detention Kiss?

Hey Guys! Waaaaah! Spring break is over (tear tear). So we've passed chapter 10 and the story gets wilder and secrets would be unfold so please please Review for more! Also I won't be updating daily so bear with me because of school. Anyway here is Chapter 11!

Disclaimer- Naruto…is not mine.

Warning – Slight Violence, Flashback

Chapter 11: Detention Kiss?

Itachi paced up and down his fingernails in between his teeth chattering. He wasn't one to be biting nails but his Kyuubi was in the hospital room and he didn't know what was going. He was freaking out and all the good memories between him and his lover flooded in his head along with the bad ones. Tears clouded his eyes and he sat down in an empty seat, his head in his hands and he softly balled. Why did his anger spun out of control and why did he simultaneously have to hurt Kyuubi. Kyuubi only wanted the best for him and to help him, so why was he still so afraid of getting close to people? Why was he still closed out from people especially the ones that cared for him?

''Mr. Uchiha?'' A soft voice entered the room and Itachi quickly broke out of his thoughts, his eyes gazing at the small petite nurse in front of him. The nurse saw the frantic look on his face and she smiled reassuringly, answering the question she knew was coming. ''Don't worry Mr. Uchiha, Kyuubi is fine. He just had a small panic attack and with exhaustion, his body gave out. He should be waking up shortly,''

''Thank you for the news, may I see him?'' He asked politely, his voice slightly shook. The nurse smiled before gesturing for the young raven to follow her which Itachi did. The nurse led him into a small hospital where Kyuubi laid, soundly asleep with no hospital equipment attached to him except for a heart monitor. Itachi walked towards Kyuubi's bed, seating himself on the chair that stood near the bed. A doctor walked in the room scanning the notepad the nurse had previously given him. The doctor made his way to Itachi a smile plastered on his face.

''Hello Mr. Uchiha, I am Dr. Kishimoto, nice to meet you.'' Itachi shook the man's hand that was offered to him, smiling. The doctor pulled out a seat from the side of the room crossing his legs and taking of his glasses, his eyes looking at the sleeping body. ''Mr. Uchiha, Kyuubi Uzumaki is your partner correct?'' Itachi nodded at the doctor's question, glancing over at his lover. ''Mr. Uzumaki here has a very high level of stress. Maybe, I don't know something in his life or maybe work or even school might be bothering him and because of this, his body has weakened from the stress levels. Also, the matter to Mr. Uzumaki fainting was because of a small panic attack that was brought upon him. Something or someone might have really scared him and caused his heart rate to speed up and his air pressure build up making it hard for him to breathe and therefore he passed out. Now don't get me wrong, Mr. Uzumaki will be okay but as a doctor, his stress level is high and that is what is concerning me. Would you at any chance know why he's stress? Maybe a problematic parents, a tiring boss at work, or maybe trouble at school or even in a work place?'' The doctor averted his gaze to the raven haired man waiting for an answer.

Itachi looked down at his hands, mentally beating himself for what he has put Kyuubi through. It was because of him that his lover was stress, having to deal with his bullshit and all. It was because of him that Kyuubi had a panic attack. What if Kyuubi had gotten so afraid of him that when he sees him he goes into panic? At the end, it was because of him that Kyuubi was in the hospital. He bit his lip trying to hold in his threatening tears.

''No problems, at least none that I am aware of.'' He stated hoping the doctor will buy his brave act. The doctor and the nurse glanced at each other before nodding in agreement about something and smiling cunningly.

''Alright then, he should awaken shortly and he should be fine. We will consider he take some Vitamin B pills. Over the counter at any drug store um…take as followed on the bottle and he should be fine.'' The doctor patted Itachi's knee, shaking the raven's hand once more before leaving the room.

''If you hear him wake up, Mr. Uchiha, please come find me and I'll discharge him,'' Itachi nodded and the nurse smiled before exiting the room. Itachi glanced at the lifeless body in the bed with a white blanket covering up to his chest. He could not help but feel guilty. It wasn't his intention to put Kyuubi through all of this. They've been together for two years the longest relationship he had ever been in and now he felt like he was throwing it all away because of his anger and jealousy. Everything was falling apart and although he hid his emotions well, deep inside he was hurting so much. Itachi looked at his Rolex on his wrist, it was now 11 pm and although all this craziness was happening, he still hadn't recovered from his fever and his temperature was boiling. But all that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was Kyuubi.

()()()()

Kyuubi groaned slowly as he peered his emerald orbs open gazing at the ceiling. He rubbed his gummy eyes, trying to clear his eyes of the blurriness. He sat up slowly scanning the room. 'Why am I in a hospital?' He wondered, yawning softly. He then looked to his side to find Itachi sleeping in a chair, his head drooping over his shoulder and his mouth gaped slightly. He looked like a little child sleeping and Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Deidara walked through the door, smiling softly at Kyuubi when they locked eyes.

''Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?'' The blonde asked scanning Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi's pale face had finally gotten back its color and Deidara sighed knowing that the redhead was okay.

''Deidara, why am I in the hospital? What happened? I remember Naruto bringing me my stuff and then I-?'' His eyes widened as everything started clearing up in his head and how the last thing he remembered seeing was Itachi and then blank. Deidara noticed the slight startle in Kyuubi's eyes and he walked over to the redhead sitting at the edge of the head, his hand massaging Kyuubi's leg, soothingly.

''Hey it's okay. You're alright now. The nurse told us what happened. You had a small panic attack and you fainted. You should be okay now,'' He assured. Kyuubi nodded, glancing over at his boyfriend who was still soundly asleep. ''When we got here, he was fast asleep.'' Deidara said, smiling at his friend.

''We?'' Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

''My boyfriend is here also. He came back today, well I guess yesterday since it's technically 12 making it a new day. His name is Sasori he's in the bathroom, right now,'' Kyuubi nodded taking in the news but quite surprised since he didn't know Deidara was a homosexual. Itachi groaned quietly waking up from his nap because of Deidara and Kyuubi's voices. He stared at Kyuubi, his vision slightly hazed because of his headache.

''Hey, you.'' Kyuubi greeted smiling at Itachi. The raven smiled back softly at his lover.

''Hey beautiful. How you feeling?'' Itachi asked. It has been a while since he had called Kyuubi beautiful and at the moment all he really felt right now was love with no sign of anger. It was as if he was a different person.

''I'm good. How are you feeling, you look dizzy.'' Kyuubi stretched out his hand feeling his boyfriend's forehead. ''You're burning up Tachi. You still have a pretty bad headache. Maybe we should tell the nurse.'' He suggested, concern written all over his face.

''No, hospitals are suffocating. I don't want to be here.''

Deidara looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Sasori walked in smiling warmly at his lover and the other males.

''Hello, you must be Kyuubi,'' Sasori stretched out his hand and Kyuubi smiled shaking the man's hand politely. 'Is this really Deidara's boyfriend, he looks really young,' Kyuubi thought.

''I guess, I have competition, another redhead,'' Kyuubi joked laughing softly. Sasori gave a little chuckle before turning his attention to his longtime friend.

''Long time no see Itachi. You've been a pretty bad boy haven't you. Giving my boyfriend all this trouble when I'm not around,'' Sasori stated looking at his raven friend who rolled his eyes.

''Maybe you should tell your boyfriend to not concern himself with so many people's problems.'' Itachi backlashed gazing at the floor.

''Hey, I'm only concerning myself cause you're my best friend, you jerk,'' Deidara retorted rolling his eyes. Sasori laughed at the two while Itachi grabbed his head when he felt a wave of pain jolt in his head. He hissed loudly when he felt dizziness come over him.

''Tachi, you okay?'' Kyuubi asked, when he heard his boyfriend hiss in pain. Itachi nodded softly at his boyfriend but he wasn't fooling anyone. It was bluntly obvious he was in pain. Kyuubi was already stressed and he didn't want him worrying about him to make matters worse on the redhead.

''Can I leave now, I'm fine and I don't need to be here. I just want to go home and take care of Itachi.'' Kyuubi stated, staring at the blonde. Deidara nodded his head getting off the bed.

''The nurse said you could leave. Let me go call her for you,'' He left the room, pulling his red haired boyfriend along with him. Itachi stared at his lover after the pain had died down slightly, tears whelming in his eyes once again.

''You're here because of me, Kyuubi. Because I was such a jerk to you, you've been stress. Because I scare you, you panicked and fainted. Because I hurt you, your body has exhausted itself. You're in pain because of me,'' Kyuubi felt tears gather in his eyes looking at his lover crying. He moved from his bed kneeling in front of the raven. He grabbed Itachi's hands moving it away from his face seeing the rapid tears falling. He then cupped Itachi's cheek wiping the tears off the pale face with his thumb.

''Tachi, listen to me. I'm not afraid of you, I love you. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm not going to end two years with you because of it. That's why we're getting help. That's why we're taking therapy. To get help for you and me so our relationship will last and grow, okay?'' He conveyed, wiping the last set off tears away. Itachi stared at his lover smiling and Kyuubi smiled back before placing a soft tender kiss on his lips. ''I love you,'' He whispered, bringing himself down to hug his lover.

''I love you, Kyuu,'' Itachi said melting into the embrace. He knew he looked pathetic and it wasn't the Uchiha way to cry in front of people, but with Kyuubi, he felt slightly loosened, and he felt loved. Something he hadn't felt since his parent's death and something he had so desperately been longing for so many years. The nurse entered the room clearing her throat dramatically, causing the two males to separate.

''Okay, Kyuubi you seem fine so you're free to go. Your friends have already signed your release form and the doctor already talked to your partner and explained everything to him. Um, if you have any questions pick up one of our cards at the front desk and call anytime. Also we hope you choose this hospital for your next appointment which we find to be very soon.'' The nurse giggled and Itachi and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her. The nurse winked at Kyuubi before leaving the room.

''Well that was weird,'' Itachi said staring at the empty doorway.

''You know what's weird, how young Sasori looks I mean how old is he?'' Kyuubi asked, tilting his head as if calculating something.

''He's not that young. He's 25,'' Kyuubi jaw dropped, his mouth gaped. Sasori looked younger than Naruto and now Itachi's here saying he was older than him.

''How old is Deidara then?''

''Deidara is 21,'' Itachi responded getting off the chair and putting on his jacket that was on the back of the chair.

''Wow, he's so matured for his age. The way he handles things so calmly, I really admire him, a lot.'' Kyuubi praised, getting off the floor, placing on his shoes that were under his bed. Deidara poked his head in the room glancing at the two.

''Ready to go, Itachi with your headache I don't think you should drive. Let Kyuubi do it,'' He said grinning at the two. Itachi took out his keys from his pocket about to drop it in Kyuubi's hand when he hesitated.

''Kyuubi you better not hurt my baby. Drive slowly and don't speed up to avoid traffic. Either way we'll still get home if you get stuck in traffic or not, Okay?'' The Uzumaki rolled his eyes, at his lover's nagging. Itachi sounded like when his dad was first teaching him how to drive and he had also complained about him speeding up to avoid traffic and how dangerous it was.

''Alright, dad. Let's go.'' He snatched the keys out of the raven's hand walking out of the room with Deidara laughing behind while Itachi walked slower trying to enjoy the last minutes that might be of his life.

()()()()

The next morning…

Kyuubi sat on the bed, rubbing Itachi's forehead, feeling for any signs of fever. Surprisingly, Itachi's fever had worn off and now his head was slightly warm but nothing serious. Kyuubi was dressed in a big T-shirt which he borrowed from Itachi since Naruto had brought him one of his profanity writing crops and they were not permitted in school. He had on black skinny jeans that Naruto brought him that complimented the white T-shirt nicely. He wore his snapback backwards on his red hair that was let loose with white sneakers on his feet. Itachi grunted softly when Kyuubi shook him gently trying to wake him up. He wasn't a morning person and sometimes it was very hard for him to wake up.

''Tachi, I'm going to school now, don't sleep too long okay. You should wake up early and eat some breakfast,'' Kyuubi said, brushing Itachi's loose hair with his hand. The raven nodded and the redhead leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek. ''Don't forget to come pick me up from school so we can go to the therapist together, okay?'' Itachi nodded, sleepily before falling fast asleep. Kyuubi got out the bed dialing a cab number on his phone. He made his way downstairs into the kitchen where Sakura was now starting breakfast. Grabbing a foam cup from the counter, he filled it up with black coffee, while grabbing a bagel of the bread tray. He didn't bother to greet the pink haired maid since they were still not on talking terms with each other. The cab surprisingly came faster shocking Kyuubi as the loud horn entered the kitchen. He drank some more of his coffee before tossing it out, walking out of the kitchen while still eating his bagel.

()()()()

''Bye, Mom and Dad,'' Naruto yelled, running down the stairs since Sasuke had texted him that he was outside.

''Wait, don't you want breakfast?'' Kushina yelled, staring out at the hall for his son.

''I'm good, Ma!'' The blonde replied, as he dashed past the kitchen out of the house. He ran across the street to where Sasuke was, his black Ferrari doors opened waiting for Naruto to enter. Naruto sat down in the small expensive car beaming as Sasuke closed the doors. Sasuke started the car, turning on his radio to an Eminem song.

''Can you open the roof, Sasuke?'' Blue eyes gazed at the Uchiha pleadingly. He loved being in the car without the flap, it made him feel like he was in a movie. Sasuke smirked pressing the button that undid the roof. Sasuke drove out of the driveway and Naruto beamed feeling the sun on his face and the wind blowing through his hair, his hands went up and he just loved the feeling.

''This is so cool!'' He beamed, looking at the cars that Sasuke sped past. Sasuke was a very fast driver and that just excited Naruto more.

''Calm down, dobe. You act like this is the first time, you've been in my car,'' Sasuke said nonchalantly, turning at an intercepting street.

''I know, but Sasuke I really like this car. I wish I had one. You're so lucky to be rich,'' The blonde pouted looking out the window and Sasuke frowned hearing those words. He'll give anything to be poor maybe then his parents will still be alive and his brother wouldn't hate him so much. Sasuke sighed as thoughts of him and his older brother flooded in his head.

Flashback

''Mommy, mommy, I wanna go to the park,'' A small raven beamed, around the age of 5, his arms going up for his mother to pick him up. Mikoto smiled sweetly at her son, picking up the young boy in her arms.

''Sorry, Sasuke but mommy and daddy are going to a business trip right now,'' Mikoto said, kissing her son repeatedly causing the boy to giggle and laugh.

''But mommy, I really wanna go,'' Sasuke beckoned pouting. ''Pleeeeease,'' He sang.

''What about you go with Kagami,'' She chimed, bouncing the boy in her arm.

''Kagami always says no. He's a meanie,'' Sasuke responded, crossing his little arms. ''He says he has work to do,'' He mumbled softly and Mikoto twirled with Sasuke in her arms trying to cheer up the boy which she succeeded when Sasuke giggled.

''I'll take you, otouto, and we can even get ice cream,'' A taller raven spoke around the age of 8. His hair tied in a loose ponytail smiling softly at his mother and little brother.

''Nii-san, your back! I missed you,'' Sasuke chimed jumping out of his mother's hold to hug his big brother. Itachi picked up his brother and the younger boy cupped the ravens face kissing his brother on the forehead. Itachi smiled at the kiss and Sasuke giggled wrapping his little arms around his brother's neck.

''Itachi, how was your visit with your grandfather?'' Mikoto asked smiling warmly at her son. The raven smiled back at his mom, which was hard to do since his little brother was tugging at his cheeks and other aspects of his face.

''It was alright, I missed you and Dad and Kagami…''

''And Sasuke! You missed Sasuke right?'' The boy asked, staring at his brother with a big ebony eyes.

''Yes otouto, especially you,'' Itachi gave his brother an Eskimo kiss which Sasuke was very fond of and the little boy giggled laughing with his brother.

End of Flashback

''Did you hear me?'' Sasuke shook his head snapping out of his daze looking at the fuming blonde who glared at him.

''What did you say?'' He asked, looking at the school building that neared by. 'How the hell was I able to drive when I was so deep in thought?' He wondered blocking out the blonde once more which resulted in a punch to the arm. ''Ow! Naruto, what was that for,''

''You're not listening to me, Teme!'' The blonde scowled rolling his eyes at his lover.

''Sorry, I was deep in thoughts, what were you saying?'' Sasuke apologized, staring at his lover when he finished parking his car.

''Never mind, is not important,'' He grabbed his book bag walking out of the Ferrari angry that Sasuke had ignored him throughout the whole ride.

''Dobe, I'm sorry.'' Sasuke locked his Ferrari with his keys before running after his blonde. After all he hadn't meant to ignore him, it just happened. _'Why does he have to be so sensitive,' _He thought running after his lover.

()()()()

Kyuubi walked down the hall, yawning softly. He only had History and Lunch left and now he was really tired. He walked in his history class, late as usual trying to sneak to his seat since the teacher's back was turned to the class. He walked up one step when Jiraiya called out his name and he cursed under his breath before turning around to face his fuming teacher.

''Late again, are we?'' Jiraiya asked his student and Kyuubi sighed looking at his teacher.

''Look Professor, I'm sor-''

''After school, 3 hours with me, and you're working on your assignment!'' Jiraiya spat crossing his arm. Kyuubi looked at his professor in disbelief.

''Professor, come on, I have plans. I won't be late anymore, come on,'' He pleaded looking at his professor who raised an eyebrow.

''Take a seat or I'll make it 4 hours,'' Jiraiya said sternly. Kyuubi had been late to his class since the beginning of the 2nd semester and he was slowly losing his patience.

''But Professor, come on –''

''Sit down Kyuubi, you're disturbing my class. If I hear another word from you, you owe me I'll increase your hours,'' Kyuubi glared at his professor, mumbling curse words under his breath before moving to his seat that was in the back corner of the class. He sat frustrated at his teacher and right now, he was not in the mood to do work. Putting his head on his desk, he slowly drifted asleep. Jiraiya eyed his student, sighing at the redheads actions.

Kyuubi walked through the halls completely pissed off. He had a therapy session with Itachi and now he had to cancel because he had to stay after school. Wait, did he just get detention? But this is college; did Jiraiya have the right to make him stay after class? Kyuubi saw his friends huddled in a group near the gym and Kyuubi walked over to see what was going on.

''Hey, what's going on?'' Everyone jumped when they heard Kyuubi's voice and Utakata quickly closed his phone and they all smiled nervously at the redhead. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his friends, they were still going on about the blanket picture and he was not in the mood to deal with it. He sucked his teeth and his friends gazed at him.

''What's the matter?'' Yugito asked leaning against the annoyed redhead.

''Mr. fucking Jiraiya wanna give me detention. That fucking bastard! I mean I'm in college for crying out loud, we don't do no detention,'' Kyuubi seethed rolling his eyes again.

''Dude, you're like late to all your classes and you seriously don't do your work, except for math and gym. So I'm not surprised he gave you detention,'' Saiken said and Kyuubi glared at him. Why was Saiken taking the teachers side?

''Look, I have a therapy session with Itachi and I need to get out of detention,'' Kyuubi spoke and his friends arched an eyebrow.

''You do know if you skip, he might put you on probation,'' Shukaku stated yawning lazily. Kyuubi pulled at his red locks. He didn't have a choice in the matter, might as well tell Itachi. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the raven's number before texting his lover that he couldn't make it to their session.

''I'm hungry guys, let's go get some food,'' He demanded and they sighed at the him.

''Kyuubi, you're always hungry like it's not even funny. Where do you wanna eat?'' Saiken asked scratching his head.

''I want some McDonalds, I don't know why but I've been craving it all week,'' He stressed and the group made their way to the exit of the building.

''Saiken, you have your car?'' He asked. He hadn't gone to school with his friends and he didn't know who had their car today.

''Yeah I have it,'' The group walked towards Saiken's Nissan and Kyuubi sat in the front like always while Yugito, Shukaku and Utakata squeezed in the back. McDonalds wasn't far from campus and Saiken could bring Kyuubi back to the college before driving home since lunch was the last class they had. Saiken's car pulled over shortly at McDonalds and the Uzumaki and the rest exited the car walking in to the restaurant which was surprisingly vacant.

''Wow, rough day,'' Utakata muttered scanning the restaurant.

''Good that means we don't have to wait in line. I'm starving!'' Kyuubi exclaimed, walking towards the cashier. Emerald eyes scanned the menu and everything sounded so good.

''What you getting Kyuu?'' Yugito asked walking towards the redhead.

''If possible, everything but I'm low on cash so I'll just eat a little bit. I'll get 2 big macs, large fries, large soda, 2 apple pies, and 10 piece nuggets, '' Kyuubi ordered and the cashier typed everything in the cash register before giving him back some change.

''Little, he calls that little?'' Utakata muttered to his friends while Kyuubi walked around to the other side to receive his food while his friends ordered their food.

()()()()

''That was so yummy,'' Kyuubi chimed sipping the last sips of his soda. Everyone looked at him nervously. Where did all the food he eats seriously go and how does he manage to stay so thin. Kyuubi wasn't one to work out and yet he was so flexible and thin. Saiken got in his car driving back to the college so the Uzumaki could serve his detention. Saiken and the others poked their tongues at him chuckling, that he had to serve detention in college. Kyuubi gave his friends the finger as the car drove off. He then walked into the college building, walking down the halls, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him back.

''Red,'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes at that all too familiar voice but yet he was smiling. He pulled out of Yahiko's hold crossing his arms at the orange haired bad boy that smirked at him.

''You know you seriously need to stop touching me, perv,'' Kyuubi eyed him, no doubt about it that Yahiko was hot almost as hot as Itachi…almost. Yahiko grinned, moving towards the redhead and Kyuubi backed up slowly till his back hit the lockers.

''I know but I just can't help myself. You're so sexy Red,'' Yahiko whispered in Kyuubi's ear biting his ear lobe. Kyuubi pushed him away and he snickered.

''You play too much, and I'm taking so…'' He crossed his arms when Yahiko pouted looking at him with big eyes as if he was a child. ''You're impossible and you are making me late to detention,'' Kyuubi turned on his heels to walk away when Yahiko started following him and the redhead growled in annoyance.

''Which teacher?'' He asked placing his hands in his pockets.

''Fucking Jiraiya, my history teacher. That jerk!'' Kyuubi seethed sucking his teeth.

''I remember a certain person asking me for help in history,'' Yahiko said, smirking. ''I'm available now, why don't I help you in detention. Is better than sitting there doing nothing,'' Kyuubi thought about the option. It will help him get his assignments in faster and why not, the company might be fun.

''Alright, come on then,'' The orange haired boy mouthed a quiet yes pumping his fist in the air in accomplishment. He followed Kyuubi into Jiraiya's room and the professor stared at the two males.

''Yahiko, why are you here?'' Jiraiya asked one of his prideful students.

''I'm here to help the Red, I've heard he's slacking,'' He answered. Yahiko wasn't really open to people especially not teachers but with Jiraiya, he felt normal and happy to be around the white haired man.

He looked to him almost as a father figure.

''Alright, sadly I have a meeting I forgot about so I'll be going now. I don't know when it'll end but you two stay here and behave. Do not mess up my classroom or I'll give you both a whole month of detention, Understood?'' Jiraiya asked sternly. Both said males nodded and Jiraiya decided to test his luck and leave the two to detention. Kyuubi smirked about to leave when Yahiko tugged at his arm.

''What, Jiraiya left so I don't need to be here. I have plans,'' He spoke, glaring at the orange haired boy.

''No, you're staying and I'll help you with your work. I can't get in trouble because of you Red. Why you running, scared to be alone with me?'' He smirked.

''Fine, let's start.'' Pulling out his notebook and a textbook from beneath the desk, he readied himself while Yahiko sat across him. He stared at the man in front of him, mesmerized. Kyuubi was so beautiful, his beautiful red hair to the roots, his long eye lashes that complimented those emerald eyes and those beautiful luscious lips, and he looked almost like a girl and could easily be mistaken for one as well. He backed away, wiping his face; this was going to be harder than he thought.

()()()()

Itachi sat in Hanzo's office and they had just finished talking about compromising and how to detect when an argument is spinning out of control. Itachi was very much cooperating and Hanzo was pleased by it. The raven was just in a really good mood today and he finally accepted the fact that he needed help.

''I'm really glad that you decided to still come, even without Kyuubi being here,'' Hanzo praised smiling warmly at the Uchiha.

''Whatever,'' Itachi said nonchalantly while smiling. Hanzo looked at his notepad, he had basically talked about everything he wanted to talk about except. 'I didn't want to do this until Kyuubi was here but let's see where his mind is' He thought looking at his writing.

''Itachi, tell me this. When you and Kyuubi had split up did you have any sexual intercourse with anyone at all?'' Hanzo saw something die in Itachi's ebony orbs, and he rubbed his head already knowing what the answer would be..

''Yeah… I did,'' He thought back to the girl he had a one night stand with and he felt himself getting sick. ''I was drunk and well I occasionally make out with some people in the club but one day I brought some girl home and we ended up having intercourse,'' Itachi bowed his head in shame at the sound of his words. How will Kyuubi react to this? He had told Kyuubi that he hadn't slept around with anyone and he knew Hanzo will bring this up tomorrow with Kyuubi here and it will crush him.

''Did you have feelings for the girl you slept with?''

''No, the only person I have feelings for is Kyuubi!'' Itachi retorted glaring at Hanzo. It was absurd that he'll even think that he had feelings for the girl..

''So answer me this then why did you do it?'' Hanzo crossed his arms starring intensely at Itachi. The raven was 22 and it was time he took up for his mistakes. He can't always blame all his actions on alcohol and anger.

''I don't know why?'' Itachi mumbled softly and Hanzo took off his glasses rubbing his temples while taking in a deep breath. Itachi had a long way to go.

()()()()

Kyuubi and Yahiko had been studying for two hours and they decided to take a break and jam to some music. Yahiko was trying to dance while Kyuubi's iPhone blasted 'Trey Songz Say Ahh'. Kyuubi was laughing at the orange haired boy trying to now dance ballet which didn't match the song at all. Yahiko then did a backflip landing on his feet and Kyuubi smiled approval of the boy. At least he was athletic. Kyuubi was swaying to the music, his natural talent dying to escape. He hadn't danced for a long time since Itachi had made him stop. Of course go-go dance was fun but that wasn't the only dance he was good at.

''Red, Yugito told me you were a dancer. Dance for me Red,'' Yahiko stopped ''dancing'' and ran towards Kyuubi pulling him to close to his body. The song finished and Yahiko pressed the replay button to repeat the song. Yahiko let go of Kyuubi as the song started to replay. He really did want to dance but Itachi had said not to.

'' I shouldn't,'' He protested, walking towards his seat till Yahiko grabbed him and started twirling him.

''Come on, pleeease,'' He let go of Kyuubi after giving him another twirl and he started dancing, often stopping and pointing for Kyuubi to go. Kyuubi stood waiting for the chorus to come. He began moving his upper body in circular motion, while his feet was moving with his hands and hitting moves that hip hop dancers usually did with his own little twist to it. He of course incorporated some of his go-go dancing moves to the routine and Yahiko couldn't help but stare in awe. Damn, who ever had Kyuubi was so lucky.

''Yeah! Woo!'' He cheered, clapping to the song, hazel eyes watching Kyuubi dance. Kyuubi did a hand low, backflip ending up inches away from Yahiko's body. He then grabbed Yahiko's shirt diving down and up and turning around grinding on the boy. He was so in the moment, he had forgotten that Yahiko was his tutor and not someone from the club he would dance with. The song stopped and Kyuubi pulled away from the blushing boy laughing softly. He hadn't had this much fun in a really long time. He was so excited he did a no hand cartwheel and a backflip landing on his feet like a cat.

''That was so fun,'' He exclaimed, sitting next to Yahiko on the desk.

''You really are something, Red.'' Yahiko massaged Kyuubi's thigh dangerously close to his crotch and the redhead's eyes widened. He spun his head around and Yahiko captured his lips in a heated kiss. Kyuubi was so stunned by the sudden action, he didn't pull away. He gasped in disbelief and Yahiko slipped his tongue in the his mouth. Kyuubi then felt nauseous and he pushed Yahiko away running out of the class to the nearest bathroom. He ran into the bathroom, into an open stock before hovering over the toilet and heaving all his stomach contents out. He finished and he flushed the toilet, breathing harshly. Kyuubi walked to the sink, washing out the taste of vomit out his mouth. He placed a hand on his flat stomach as his stomach throbbed with pain. He pushed his wet strands of hair out of his face walking out of the bathroom where Yahiko stood with his phone and book bag in his hands. Kyuubi took his bag from the orange haired boy and his phone, smiling thankfully before turning to walk away.

''You okay, Red. Damn, I didn't mean to disgust you that much,'' Yahiko apologized, walking beside the red head. Kyuubi stopped holding his belly once more.

''I've never ever in my life not even as a baby vomited before. This is strange for me,'' He said rubbing his stomach. _'Maybe I ate too much today,'_ He wondered.

''Here,'' Yahiko held out a fresh water bottle to him.

''Thank you,'' Kyuubi gulped the water down slowly and he felt his stomach settle down.

''Are you bothered that I kissed you?'' Yahiko asked, leaning close to Kyuubi's face.

''Why don't you try it again and find out,'' He seethed glaring at the boy. Yahiko felt daring and despite the redhead's warning, kissed Kyuubi harshly before pulling away. Kyuubi glared at the smirking boy before he brought his hand back to bitch slap the boy harshly acr4oss the face. Yahiko clutched his cheek in pain, his eyes widened. He never expected that from Kyuubi at least not for the slap to be so hard.

''Don't fucking touch me again. And fuck off, I'll find another tutor.'' Kyuubi spat walking away from the stunned boy.

'_One minute, he's grinding on me and the next he's hitting me. This boy is making it really hard for me. A challenge just what I like'_ Yahiko smirked watching the redhead walk away, his cheek still burning from the harsh slap. ''You will be mine, Kyuubi Uzumaki, even If I have to force you. I would not let you be with him,'' Yahiko turned around walking the other way, his mind running with wild thoughts on how to get the redhead that he wanted so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11, complete! Woohoo! Please Review! If you review I'll post faster, please I'm desperate just Review! I wanna hear your opinions on the story.


	12. Chapter 12 Go After Him If You Love Him

Hey Guys! Thanks once again for the amazing reviews. Okay, I've notice the questions about Kyuubi's retching so I'll give you a hint. In the summary, notice I said at the very end ''What would happen when the impossible becomes possible.'' Lol, I hope you guys understand where I am getting at. Anyway you should pick up as the story goes on. Anyway here is Chapter 12!

Disclaimer- I definitely do not own Naruto, not with my crusty ass writng!

Warning- Um…

Chapter 12: Go After Him If You Love Him

Kyuubi sat in his bed robbing sleep out of his eyes. He glanced over at his night stand watch, it was 7:00 and he definitely didn't want to go to school. He groaned flopping back on his bed, his eyes studying at the ceiling nonchalantly. He rubbed his belly sighing lowly to himself. Never had he threw up before so why was he experiencing nausea and vomiting every day. He turned his head towards the door when he heard the door creak open.

''Hey baby, how you feeling today?'' Kushina asked sitting on the edge of her son's bed, smiling softly. Kyuubi sat up yawning tiredly.

''I'm okay. My stomach feels better today.'' The woman rubbed her son's flat belly examining the feel carefully.

''It seems a little swollen, maybe I should take you to the hospital. I mean you've never retched in your life and I don't know why all of a sudden it's happening. Plus your belly is slightly swollen,'' She stated, rubbing softly at the skin.

''Mom, you worry too much. I'm fine. If I feel sick I'll go to the hospital. I have to get ready for school okay,'' He kissed his mother's cheek gently before getting out of the bed walking out of the room to the bathroom. Kushina stared out the door sighing softly.

Kyuubi walked down the steps into the kitchen where Naruto was stuffing his face with eggs and bacon, his father reading his newspaper with a jug of coffee in his hand while Kushina was frying some bacon and eggs. He then felt nauseas as the strong smell of bacon filled his nose. He sat down next to Naruto, his hand over his nose.

''You hungry, I made you eggs and bacon,'' Kushina said, fixing a plate of eggs and bacon for her son. The woman placed the plate of food in front the red head eyeing his son, suspiciously. ''You okay?'' The Uzumaki nodded removing his hand from his nose. Minato gazed up at his son cocking an eyebrow at the boy. Kyuubi sucked in a breath before taking a bite of the eggs. He stared at his plate, the three pieces of bacon touching the scramble eggs and suddenly his nausea returned. He felt fluid rushing up his throat and he got up hastily running out of the kitchen into the bathroom. Kushina looked at his husband and they both sighed,

''I wonder what's going on with him? He's seriously scaring me,''

Naruto rubbed his mother's tense shoulders, comforting the red haired woman.

''Don't worry mom, he's okay. I mean all throughout his life, he has never thrown up so maybe his body is just letting everything out now, I guess,'' The blonde said, while rubbing his mother's back. Deep inside he really was scared for his brother, seeing him like this it was unusual. Kyuubi was never one to get sick; he was the healthiest person he knew.

After a while, Kyuubi reentered into the kitchen wiping his mouth while groaning. He stared into the worried faces of his family and he sighed.

''Guys, I'm fine, stop looking at me like that. I'm going now,'' He grabbed his book bag not even taking a bite out of his food. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge making his way out of the kitchen.

''Kyuubi, Sasuke should be here any minute now, you want a ride?'' Naruto asked, taking a sip out of his orange juice. Kyuubi stood at the doorway thinking about his brother's offer. He and Sasuke hadn't talked since the day they met at Itachi's house and he was slightly curious at to see what type of person he was. I mean if he really did kill his own parents, was it a good idea for this boy to be dating his younger brother.

''I was gonna take the bus but sure, why not.'' He leaned against the wall taking a sip out of the water bottle in his hand. A horn soon sounded through the room and Naruto jumped with glee. He grabbed his bag waving goodbye to his parents before running out of the kitchen pulling his older brother along with him. Naruto pulled his brother out of the house running across the street to where his boyfriend's Ferrari stood. He eyed the vehicle in amazement, the silk black color with the navy blue streaks lining it. It was pretty cool, no wonder Naruto was so obsessed with it.

''Hey Sasuke, can you give Kyuubi a ride to his college?'' Sasuke glanced at the redhead, raising an eyebrow. He then pushed the button to release his roof and the flap settled in the car and he gestured for Kyuubi to sit in the back. Kyuubi scowled at the boy before jumping in the back while Naruto sat in the front.

''Well, I guess all Uchihas are stuck up,'' He mumbled blowing a strand of hair out his face. Sasuke glanced at the redhead in the back seat in the mirror.

'So this is my brother's boyfriend, huh. He's very inappropriate when it comes to dressing, not someone I thought of my brother to go for,' Sasuke thought, his eyes scanning the red head from the mirror. 'He kinda looks like a girl,'

''So, you're my brothers boyfriend, right?'' Sasuke questioned as he stopped at a red light. Kyuubi averted his gaze from the passing cars to the small raven boy. The boy was definitely an Uchiha alright, with that tone he used.

''Yeah I am and you're my little brother's boyfriend, right?'' Kyuubi retorted back, staring at the raven. Sasuke stepped on the gas as the light turned green.

''Yeah, how's my brother? You lived with him for a month right? Naruto had told me that you moved in with your boyfriend that's why I didn't see you when I came over to your house,'' The raven said, his eyes fixed on the road.

''Yeah, he's okay. He was really happy when your older brother came for a visit,'' The redhead replied smiling at the boy. Sasuke's expression saddened hearing the news that his brother had returned and he didn't even know.

''Kagami is here? He came back from, Japan?'' He asked softly. Kyuubi felt his heart stop hearing the sadness in the boy's voice.

His older brother came to visit and he didn't even know. Did his brothers neglect him to that extent?

''Yeah, he did. He came for a visit about two weeks ago and I'm surprise you didn't know. He didn't call or visit you?'' Kyuubi stared at the boy, not even realizing that they had arrived at his college.

''No, he did not call or come to see me. Is he still here? Or did he go back to Japan?'' Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, pushing back the threatening tears. Naruto eyed his boyfriend, sadness in his eyes. Why did Sasuke's family treat him like that? Sasuke had told him that he and his brothers weren't close but he didn't know it to be this bad that one couldn't even come visit him.

''I'm not sure if he's still here, I'll ask Itachi for you,'' The redhead smiled at the teen getting out of the car, his bag slung over his shoulder.

''No, it's okay. You don't have to,'' The raven smiled at the older boy. Naruto waved at his brother and the Uzumaki waved off his little brother as Sasuke stepped on the gas. He watched the car drove away sighing at the boy, his life was really hard and he was glad he had someone like Naruto in his life. Naruto was known to change people and he could change the boy, make him happier. He broke out of his thoughts as he felt someone shove him. He stumbled to the side grunting at the blonde girl laughing.

''Yugito, you're so annoying,'' He seethed, rolling his eyes. Yugito finally stopped laughing, her eyes scrutinizing the boy in front of her.

''You're eating habits is catching up to you,'' She stated, eyeing the boy's stomach. Kyuubi looked down at his stomach, seeing how his expose belly bulged a little.

''Oh, shut up, it's just a little swollen. I think I have the stomach flu or something. I've been vomiting everything that enters my stomach. I'm sooo hungry, you don't even know,'' He whined, clutching his stomach.

''Come on, we're gonna be late,'' Yugito grabbed his wrist leading him to the college entrance.

''Hey, where is everyone?'' He asked, fixing his slanted bag over his shoulder. Yugito let go of his arm as they entered the college building, yawning softly.

''Uta and Saiken decided to skip first period to go somewhere and Shukaku had to give his little brother a ride to school so he's gonna come a little later,'' The blonde replied. ''So who was that boy with you and your brother?''

''Itachi's little brother," He whispered his pace slowing down. ''Yugito, if your sister maybe killed your mother, how much would you hate her?'' The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the red head, halting in the middle of the hallway.

''What kind of question is that, Kyuu?'' She asked, her tone slightly raised, and the teen sighed running his hands through his long red locks.

''Never mind, I guess no one really knows what they're going through but them. I mean I can't even imagine Naruto killing mom and dad for me to think on how I'll feel,'' Yugito stared at her friend in confusion.

''Who killed whose parents?'' Kyuubi sighed at his clueless blonde, grabbing her hand.

''You talk too much, come on we're gonna be late.'' They walked towards their first class which was English, taught by Anko. She was a hard teacher but fun and therefore many people liked her including Kyuubi who didn't like many teachers.

()()()()

The redhead sat in his history class, biting his lip nervously as the class came to an end. He had completely forgotten about his history assignment after the whole incident with Yahiko. Yes, Yahiko had helped him in grasping the content of the war but he didn't even write the three page essay about it and the other two essays about how the war could've been avoided or how the war had affected the world since then. He gulped nervously as everyone exited the class and he slowly got up from his seat. He then decided to crawl out of the back door which was closest to him undetected. He stretched his hand to the door knob when Jaraiya called out for him. He mumbled a small prayer before getting off the floor and walking slowly towards his professor.

''Proffessor, about the assignment I-''

''Yes about your assignment, I am very impressed Kyuubi. To be able to grasp a full understanding on a subject you've been struggling with for the whole semester in a week and turn in such an exquisite presentation of the war in your essay, I am very impressed.'' The man praised and Kyuubi stared at him with raised eye brows. He pinched his thigh to see if this was in a dream but to his astonishment it wasn't.

''Repeat that?'' He asked. Jiraiya beckoned him closer to his desk and Kyuubi walked towards the table. The professor then pulled out a packet of stapled papers handing it to the shock red head. Kyuubi grasped the papers flipping through it and admiring the work. A 10 page essay typed in 12 fonts with his name on the cover page. He smiled seeing the A+ stamped on the corner.

''Yahiko, brought it to me this morning. He said you two spent all night working on it and you had forgotten it over his house. I'm truly impressed Kyuubi, good job.'' The Uzumaki placed the paper into his bag waving to his professor before leaving the class. He looked down at his wrist reading his watch. It was now lunchtime meaning school was now over.

''Kyuubi, we going to subway, you wanna come?'' He glanced up to see Saiken walking towards him along with his other friends.

''Yeah, sure I'm pretty hungry but I have to talk to Yahiko first,'' He replied and his blonde friend ran towards him wrapping her arms around him.

''Finally gonna ditch the Uchiha and date him?'' He scowled at the blonde and Yugito crossed her arms rolling her eyes. ''Whatever, if you don't wanna date him is your lost,''

Kyuubi walked towards the gymnasium with his friends talking behind him. He opened the gym doors where Yahiko was playing basketball with his usual group of friends. He observed the teen making dunks and three pointers laughing at his friends who tried so desperately to get the ball away from him.

''He's really good when it comes to sports. I wish I had his skills,'' Saiken admired, looking intensively at the orange haired teen. Kyuubi walked towards the group of boys to where Yahiko stood about to make a shot. Yahiko brought his arm up about to throw the ball when the redhead grabbed the ball out of his hand. The orange haired boy turned around smirking when his eyes met with emerald orbs.

''What's up, Red,'' He smiled at the red head. Kyuubi rolled his eyes tossing the ball back to Yahiko who caught it grinning. He motioned for his friends to take a break leaving Kyuubi and him in the middle of the court.

''Why did you do my US assignment for me?'' He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

''You asked me for help. What kind of tutor would I be if you didn't hand in your work on time,'' Yahiko moved closer to him and he pushed the boy away softly.

''I didn't ask you to do the work for me, I told you I didn't want you being my tutor no more,'' Yahiko dribbled the ball walking around Kyuubi's body grinning as he inspected the body. He stopped in front of the redhead's face, his grin disappearing, his expression now serious.

''Look about the kiss, I'm sorry. I was out of line and I should've never kissed you. I guess I got caught up in the moment and my body reacted without thinking.'' Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the boy, seeing the sad look on his face. Honestly, he had really helped him with his assignment which could actually help him graduate and now he was apologizing. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

''You expect me to forgive you because you turned in my work for me?'' He punched the teen on the arm and Yahiko grinned.

''Alright Red, if I toss the ball from all the way here and it goes into the net, you'll have to forgive me and go out with me tomorrow. Just me and you, a movie and dinner. If I don't make it, I'll back off and leave you alone. Deal?'' Kyuubi examined the field. Yahiko was at least 7 feet away from the three pointer line. There was no way in hell he could make that shot no matter how good he was at basketball.

''Alright, you're on,'' He moved back from Yahiko his arms crossed, a grin plastered on his face, while the boy dribbled the ball. He stopped eyeing the net, he beckoned one of his friends to come and the boy ran over to him. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow when Yahiko whispered something into the boy's ear. The boy nodded, running to the net and standing at the side, his hands placed behind his back. Yahiko then dribbled the ball once more before shooting it into the air. The ball flew across the court hitting the net ring before it started falling. Kyuubi smiled in triumph as he watched the ball slowly falling. His smile later turned into a frown when Yahiko's friend grabbed the falling ball and dunked it into the net, his hands gripping the net ring, his legs swinging back and forth. Yahiko cheered along with his friends while Kyuubi glared at him.

''What you cheering for, you didn't make the shot?'' He rolled his eyes as Yahiko walked towards him.

''Yeah I know. I said if the ball goes in the net from me throwing it from there, I didn't say I would be the one to make it go in. You owe me a date Red and now you have to forgive me,'' He beamed jumping up and down in excitement.

What a child.

''You're so annoying.'' Yugito and Saiken ran towards the two males, laughing.

The blonde high-fived Yahiko which earned her a punch to her arm by an annoyed redhead.

''Aww, is just one date, Kyuubi.'' The brunette teased, laughing in between in his words.

''Come on let's go, I'm hungry.'' Kyuubi announced walking out of the gym along with Utakata and Shukaku. The brunette and blonde ran after their friends still giggling and laughing.

()()()()

Kyuubi smiled taking another sip of his soda. He was happy to actually digest food without the urge of vomiting. He glanced down at his watch noticing that it was almost time for his therapy session with his beloved.

''Hey, can one you give me a ride to my therapist?'' He asked his friends who were talking among each other.

''Sorry Kyuu, I have to pick up my brother and your therapist office is pretty far from his school,'' Saiken apologized taking in the last bite of his sub. Kyuubi crossed his arms pouting. That meant he had to take the bus and he really wasn't in the mood for public transportation.

''I'll give you a ride, Red,'' He grunted at that all too familiar voice. Yahiko was like a bee he couldn't shake off.

''You following me now?'' Yahiko grinned leaning towards his face.

''Maybe I am,'' The orange haired pulled away from him laughing softly when Kyuubi threw a piece of chip at him.

''Come on let's go, I'm gonna be late,'' Grabbing his bag off the floor, he waved to his friends who made kissy faces at him. He rolled his eyes throwing his chips at his friend who in return glared at him. He laughed walking out of the restaurant with Yahiko behind him.

''Yugi, why did you tell me to not give Kyuubi a ride?'' The brunette asked looking at the blonde girl who was smiling in achievement.

''I wanted Yahiko to give him a ride. They make a cute couple. He's way better than that Uchiha bastard,'' Utakata and Shukaku sighed while Saiken sipped his drink.

()()()()

''So where's your car?'' Kyuubi scanned up and down the street looking for a car, but he couldn't find one.

''You mean bike?'' Yahiko responded, handing the confused teen a helmet. Kyuubi eyed the motorcycle parked in front of them and he felt a rush. Ever since he was younger, he always wanted a motorcycle but he never got the chance of actually getting one or riding on one till now.

''You've got to be kidding me,'' He watched in awe as Yahiko sat on the red motorcycle, while putting on his helmet.

''Get on Red, or are you scared?'' He taunted smiling under his helmet. Kyuubi rolled his eyes placing on his helmet. He sat behind Yahiko on the bike, his legs planted on the back pegs, while wrapping and locking his hands around Yahiko's waist.

''Don't kill me,'' He leaned his head on Yahiko's shoulder, his bag placed on his lap.

''Wouldn't dream on it,'' Yahiko removed his brakes before shifting his motorcycle into gear and taking off. Kyuubi gave him directions which he found weird for Yahiko to hear since the bike was so loud and fast. He found the ride to be exciting but yet very dangerous considering the fact that Yahiko had crossed at least two red lights and he felt his heart beat increase every time. He had at some point thought he was going to die, but luckily he didn't. Yahiko stopped in front of the therapist office, shutting off his engine, parking his motorcycle.

Kyuubi got off the bike, taking off his helmet and sighing in relief. Yahiko got off the bike laughing at the red head's expression.

''Were you scared, Red?'' He teased, chuckling slightly and the Uzumaki sighed, tossing Yahiko the helmet.

''You're annoying,'' He poked out his tongue and Yahiko smiled finding him to be so cute.

''You're so cute, I just want you so bad,'' He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi trying to kiss the red head but failed when his head was pushed away. The redhead laughed at his persistence. ''Come on, one kiss,'' He begged pulling the redhead closer to his body. Kyuubi pushed harder against the orange haired boy's body, trying to free himself.

''Why are you so annoying. Get off me already, you're drooling on me,'' Kyuubi stated, giggling when Yahiko's orange locks brushed against his cheek. Kyuubi was very ticklish and sensitive. He laughed at the slightest touch and he was trying so hard to not laugh as the orange colored hair constantly rubbed against his face.

''Red, are you ticklish?'' Yahiko had noticed Kyuubi giggling and he found it to be because of his hair. He pulled back bringing his hands to Kyuubi's stomach. He laughed as the redhead tried to run away but he grabbed him, his fingers dancing softly on the exposed stomach. Kyuubi broke out into laughter at the touch, bending over trying to escape the tickling fingers. Yahiko laughed along with him, his hands fondling over Kyuubi's stomach and sides. Kyuubi then looked up laughing and his eyes widened when he saw Itachi leaned against the wall, his eyes watching him, heatedly.

''Yahiko, get off me,'' Kyuubi pried Yahiko's invading fingers off him, clearing his throat with little chuckles still seething out. The raven eyed him angrily, his face emotionless, a perfect stoic mask placed on. He walked past his lover without so much as a word, into the building. Kyuubi took in a breath, exhaling out of his mouth.

Great, now Itachi was mad at him.

''Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later.'' Yahiko grabbed his hand as he made his way into the building after his lover.

''Wait, what about tomorrow?''

''Um sure why not, pick me up around 6 pm. Ask Yugito for my address and thanks a lot Yahiko for helping me with my assignment, I would be going to summer classes right now, if it wasn't for you,'' He smiled gratefully at Yahiko and the teen's cheeks tinted red. That was the first time; the redhead had actually ever said his name or thanked him in such a friendly way. Kyuubi pulled his hand out of Yahiko's hold running inside the building to look for his angry lover. He ran up the stairs to where the raven was usually waiting for him. He stopped panting softly, when he saw Itachi pacing back and forth.

''Itachi let me ex-''

''Just you're tutor, right?'' Itachi spat, his voice cold as ice. He approached his lover and Kyuubi shrunk back, cringing as the raven neared him. Itachi took notice and he mentally kicked himself over and over again. There he goes again making Kyuubi afraid of him. He raised his hands and Kyuubi shut his eyes tight expecting a blow but instead Itachi wrapped his arms around him squeezing him tightly, his long locks flowing down his face around his neck.

''It is okay, I'm not going to hurt you, Kyuubi. I love you and I won't hurt you anymore,'' He whispered into his lover's ear. Said Uzumaki smiled wrapping his arms around his lover. They stayed in each other's arms for a moment till Kyuubi pulled back. He didn't want Itachi thinking he was having a relationship with Yahiko and cheating on him.

''Yahiko, he's just a friend, okay. Don't get jealous of him because at the end is you my heart belongs to,'' He tiptoed planting a soft kiss on Itachi's lips.

''How's your stomach feeling? Are you still vomiting?'' The raven massaged his bare stomach cocking an eyebrow at the little bump.

''Yeah, I threw up this morning but I managed to get some food in me after school. So that's good,''

''It's a little swollen. You sure you don't want to see a doctor?'' Itachi asked moving his hand from Kyuubi's abdomen.

''No, I'll be fine. It's nothing major. Come on let's go in,'' He pulled Itachi into their therapist office where Hanzo was seated on his usual seat, his glasses falling off his nose and his eyes gazing into a book. The blonde man raised his head when he heard his clients enter the door and he smiled, closing his book and taking off his glasses.

''Hello, you two, Kyuubi how you feeling today? Do I need to bring a bucket in here for you?'' Said person rolled his eyes sitting down next to his already seated boyfriend.

''I'm fine, Hanzo. Just get on with the session,'' He chuckled at Kyuubi's comment before sitting up comfortably on his seat.

''Itachi, how are you doing today?'' He gazed at Itachi, a smirk forming on his face.

''…''

''Okay, I see you're in a bad mood like always. Okay, so let's go over what we've studied this week. This week we worked mostly on how to control anger. You know steps like pacing back and forth. Counting to a hundred, breathing in and out slowly or of course what I recommend is moving away from the problem. May it be your partner or anyone in general, is always good to distance yourself. When you distance yourself, physical altercation is not likely to occur,'' Hanzo got up from his seat walking back and forth collecting his thoughts.

''Okay, now next week we are going to talk about a subject that mostly everyone goes through and is very common among relationships and that is cheating,'' Itachi gripped the handle of his chair tighter glaring at Hanzo. He knew Hanzo was bound to bring up the topic eventually but he didn't expect it to be so soon. They've been seeing Hanzo for two weeks now and he had been very helpful towards their relationship but this topic might just be the one to break them up.

''Now Kyuubi tell me, has Itachi ever cheated on you?'' Kyuubi went stiff in his seat at the question, his gaze on the floor, his mind calculating the question he was asked.

''Yeah, he has.'' He simply answered.

''Ok, can you tell me how many times he cheated on you?'' Kyuubi tucked some loose hair behind his ear, sitting up straight in his chair.

''So many times, I can't even count. Go out get drunk. Come home smelling like sex and cheap as fuck and then tell me I'm sorry Kyuubi, it won't happen again. Same bullshit over and over again,'' He looked towards his boyfriend who glared at him rolling his eyes. ''Why you glaring at me, am I lying?''

''Tsk,'' The raven let out and Hanzo eyed Itachi and he rubbed his temples.

Was he even trying to save this relationship?

''Alright Itachi, has Kyuubi ever cheated on you?'' Said raven narrowed his eyes at his therapist and the man shrugged.

''….No,'' Kyuubi chuckled hearing Itachi's hesitation to answer the question. He was baffled at this point. Did Itachi not trust him at all? Hanzo sighed scratching the back of his head. He didn't want to bring this up till next week but at this point, he had to get it out and over with.

''Itachi did you cheat on Kyuubi after you guys had split up?'' He asked sitting on the edge of his desk. He crossed his arms ignoring the death glare the man shot him. Kyuubi stared at Itachi awaiting his answer.

''Um… yeah, I did.'' The Uzumaki felt his heart stop hearing those words. He felt like someone had literally stabbed him in the chest, he was hurt right now beyond belief.

''What did you say?'' He questioned, his voice cracked and filled with exasperation. Itachi sucked in oxygen exhaling carbon dioxide through his nose while rubbing his temples. This was exactly why he had planned to keep this to himself. He didn't want to hurt Kyuubi one more time and here he was doing it once again.

''Kyuubi, I'm-''

''Don't fucking touch me!'' Kyuubi jumped out of his seat when Itachi stretched his hand towards him. ''You-you… I can't believe this.'' He was on the verge of crying, his eyes tearing and his body shaking violently. ''You told me in the car that you didn't sleep with anyone and worse you had the nerve to slap me because you thought I was sleeping around when you were the one cheating!''

''Why are you yelling at me, I was drunk and I made a mistake. I didn't-''

''It's always the same thing with you.'' Kyuubi spat. ''I was drunk and I made a mistake. It won't happen again and then you go and do it again. I promise I won't hit you again. I promise I won't cheat on you again. Can't you keep any promises at all?''

''You're such a hypocrite,'' Itachi stated, getting up from his seat to walk out till Kyuubi pushed the door shut standing behind the object.

''How am I a hypocrite?'' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his breath hitched.

''You are going to stand here and judge me when you cheating on me with that guy,'' Itachi retorted, breathing heavily.

''There's nothing going on between us. He's just my tu-''

''Yeah so that makes it okay to spread your legs for him,'' Kyuubi felt his blood boil and he smacked the Uchiha right across the face with such intensity it could be heard outside the office.

His eyes widened in shock. Did Kyuubi just hit him?

He stared stunned at the fuming red head in front of him. This was the first time Kyuubi had ever hit him and he was at this point glad this was the first time since the Uzumaki packed quite a hit.

''You're such a bastard and I don't know why I'm still bothering to fix this stupid relationship. I'm done.'' Kyuubi picked his bag off the floor, storming out of the office without looking back at the gaze that burned his back. Itachi stared wide eyed at the door, his hand caressing his throbbing cheek. He might have just finally lost his lover forever. He felt his heart beat slow and his knees buckled, becoming weak. Itachi flinched slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder.

''I'll advise you go after him and talk to him while still keeping your composure because if you don't Itachi, you'll lose him forever. And I mean forever.'' Hanzo spoke squeezing Itachi's tense shoulder softly.

''He's done with me. He's had enough, he deserves someone better,'' His voice shook and his eyes burned from the appearing tears.

''Itachi, you make stupid choices but you're young. Go after him. I have faith in you that you'll change and I'll help you through it.'' Itachi turned around, his expression sad. ''Go after him before it's too late. Deep inside I know you truly love him.'' The raven smiled thankfully at the man before running out of the door, eyes searching for his beloved. He couldn't lose Kyuubi and he wasn't about to. He'll fix everything, no matter how long it took or what he had to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 Complete! Please Review. I love all your reviews and I'm sorry about my late update. School and family stuff. Thanks for reading and I want to hear your opinion. So please Review!


	13. Chapter 13 Break Up: Date with Yahiko?

Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews. Lol, some of your reviews are so funny and I am so happy I'm writing. Anyway, here is Chapter 13. Wow we are getting there. You should know this will be a long story but not too long. I want to go into depths of everything and not rush through the story with questions unanswered. Alright, thanks again for reading.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Warning- I really don't know...

Chapter 13: Break Up: Date with Yahiko?

Itachi ran up and down the stairs, his breath coming in as soft short pants. He'd looked everywhere for his red head beauty but there was no sign of him anywhere. Searching every floor in the building, he finally decided to check outside when Kyuubi was nowhere in sight. Running frantically up the road, he looked around like a lost child looking for its mother till his eyes met with the back of Kyuubi's head. Running across the street, he grabbed his lover's hand bringing the red head into a tight embrace, ignoring Kyuubi's resistance.

''Kyuubi, please let me explain I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said back there. It came out wrong,'' Itachi apologized, pulling his lover tighter to him not realizing that Kyuubi couldn't breathe. Kyuubi muffled into Itachi's chest but the raven was completely oblivious to it. ''I'm sorry please I didn't mean to.'' Kyuubi felt his chest screaming and yearning for air, and with little strength he had, he pushed Itachi harshly away, panting and gasping for air. He glared at the man coughing and heaving oxygen into his lungs.

''Get away from me, this is pointless.'' He turned away from Itachi hiding his emotions deep within him. He couldn't go back to this weak pretentious relationship where both pretended to be happy when they were clearly not. He sighed when he felt Itachi's warmth radiate behind him as the raven wrapped his arms around his small frame.

''Kyuubi, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't leave me,'' Itachi pleaded, his voice soft and sad. Kyuubi bit his lip hearing Itachi's shaken tone. He had never heard him like this before and at this point he just wanted to turn and hold him and comfort him, but was that really such a good idea.

''Itachi, I love you but this relationship is over. I'm not happy, you're not happy. You cheated on me even though I warned you I'll leave if you did. You didn't listen to me and you just did it, anyways,''

''I was drunk Kyuubi, I didn't know what I was doing!'' Itachi screamed his eyes burning with regret and contempt.

''Itachi, it is always the same excuse. When you hit me the first time, you weren't drunk. When you hit me when your brother came for a visit, you were not drunk. When you degraded me in the bathroom, you were not drunk. Who knew what would've happened if Yugito was not there. When you accused me of cheating on you, and you had the nerve to hit me when you were the one cheating, you were definitely not drunk. So are you really going to stand here and tell me that you were drunk when you cheated on me with whomever? Tell me the truth right now Itachi, where you drunk or not?'' Kyuubi questioned, his eyes glaring daggers at the man in front of him. Itachi ran his hands through his long locks, pacing back and forth.

Yes at that night, he was drunk but in the morning he was sober and he still wanted to have sex with the girl even went to the extreme of flirting with Sakura. Should he tell Kyuubi the truth or another lie? But lying was what got him in this mess anyway and wouldn't lying worsen the situation?

''No, I wasn't drunk. I wasn't drunk when I wanted to have sex with her and when I flirted with Sakura. I was sober the whole time and I still did it. But I regret it now Kyuubi, I would've never done it If it meant losing you,'' Itachi reached to grab his lover's hand but Kyuubi pulled it away before he could grasp it.

''I'm done. I'm done with this. We can be friends, and later on maybe become close friends. But I will be lying to you and myself if I said I was happy in this relationship, because truthfully Itachi, I'm not. I was happy once but not anymore. What would my parents say or think of me If they found out I was in a relationship with someone who constantly hit me, degrade me and cheat on me. What example am I setting for Naruto? I'm sorry Itachi but I can't do this anymore.'' Kyuubi bit the inside of his lip pushing back his tears seeing the complete sadness= marring the raven's face. He really did love him but did Itachi love him as he said? Kyuubi turned to walk and Itachi grasped his hand once more, his hand shaken due to his crying.

''Kyuubi please I'm sorry. Don't leave me. Stay with me, don't let me go. I can't live without you. I-I love you,''

''I love you too but If you really love me, you'll let me go.'' He slowly pulled his hand away from Itachi's grasp, running when he felt his tears slid down his face.

''Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Don't leave me. Please… don't leave me… I'm sorry,'' Kyuubi covered his ears hearing Itachi's yells of plead. He didn't want to hear Itachi so miserable and hurt. He couldn't go back no matter how much his body told him to. He had to listen to his mind and do what was best for him and Itachi. He finally stopped running, panting and crying when he could no longer hear Itachi's cries. He looked up at the sky as water started dripping down from the darkened clouds that grumbled and rumbled. He closed his eyes, as water heavily began pouring faster, pounding the floors of the earth rapidly. The waters streaked down his cheeks along with his tears and he found himself balling, tears rushing rapidly down his tan cheeks, his shoulders shaking and he clutched his belly as he began crying more and more. Pedestrians watched him tearing and while some walked by with sadness in their eyes others could not help but stand and cry for the boy.

()()()()

Kushina stood near the living room window, pushing the curtains aside to view the roaring rainfall outside. She frowned sighing softly, for her son. It was now night fall and Kyuubi hadn't returned home yet. As a mother, her heart was beating fast and she could not help but worry for her son.

''Kushina, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably with Itachi or with his friends,'' Minato said, bringing his wife close to him. Kushina closed herself in the embrace, placing her head on her husband's shoulder.

''I hope he's okay. Why didn't he call to inform us he was staying with Itachi?'' Kushina and Minato's head whirled as they heard the door open. Kyuubi walked by the living room his hair wet and damped drooping over his face, water leaking out of his soaked clothing. He was shivering and slouched slightly and Kushina gasped at the sight of her son. Breaking away from her husband, she ran towards her son, wrapping the blanket that was on the couch around the shivering body. She brought Kyuubi into a motherly embrace, her fingers stroking the wet hair, gently.

''Baby, I was so worried about you. Where were you and why are you so wet? Were you in the rain all this time, why didn't you call for a ride? Are you hurt? How's your-''

''Kushina, Kyuubi would talk to us later, let him go upstairs and clean up first,'' Minato rubbed his son's back and the woman moved slowly away from Kyuubi, her hands still placed on her son's shoulder.

''Go and take a warm shower so you don't get sick. And I'll fix you something warm to eat, okay?'' Kyuubi nodded grabbing his bag of the floor making his way to his room. Kushina stared after her son, her hand on her chest while Minato rubbed her back soothingly.

''What's going on with him, Minato?'' She asked, turning to face her husband.

''I don't know but he'll talk to us when he's ready,'' Kushina buried her face in her husband's chest as Minato hugged her warmly.

()()()()

Itachi walked through his house doors, slumping up against the wall, the tears still falling down his cheeks. Sakura came running out of the kitchen hearing the door open, she gasped running towards Itachi's slumped body and she wrapped her arms around the raven haired man as Itachi slid down to the ground. She shivered feeling Itachi's cold damped clothes against her skin and she yelled for Ino to bring a warm blanket. The blonde maid ran out of the living room towards Sakura and Itachi her mouth opened seeing Itachi shaking and balling. Never had Itachi cried willingly in front of them, in front of anyone at all, so seeing him like this she felt something died in her. She wrapped the blanket around the raven's quivering body, bending and hugging him closely to her. She whispered sweet nothings against his head and she felt tears whelm in her eyes as she listened to Itachi's cries. She stroked Itachi's wet locks, rubbing his back soothingly. She glanced over at Ino and they both exchanged the same worried looks.

''What should we do?'' Sakura mouthed looking at the blonde maid next to her.

''Wait till he calms down, then you take him to his room and I'll call my brother, he'll know what to do.'' Ino whispered and the pink haired maid nodded in understanding.

''My poor Itachi-sama, please be okay.'' Sakura spoke softly leaning her head on Itachi's damp shoulders.

()()()()

''Honey, I brought you some soup,'' Kushina announced as she entered Kyuubi's room, a tray with a bowl of soup in her hands. She set the tray on the night stand, sitting down on the edge of the queen size bed. ''You okay, honey?''

Kyuubi wiped the last tears from his face, staring up at his mom with teary eyes.

''I'm fine. Thanks for the soup mom,'' He leaned in placing a soft kiss on his mother's cheek and Kushina felt her heart stop staring into her son's wet lifeless orbs. Kyuubi glanced to the side, eyeing the ramen soup and he felt nauseous take over him. Hurriedly jumping off his bed and running into the bathroom, he spewed his lunch into the toilet bowl. Kushina sighed hearing her son retching and she rubbed her temples. Kyuubi soon walked into his room after a while, wiping his mouth. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his stomach and breathing slowly.

''I'll make an appointment for you to see a doctor because there's something wrong with you and I'm getting scared,'' She said firmly, a stern look on her face. Kyuubi nodded, his eyes gazing down at his swollen belly. There was something going on and he couldn't deny it anymore. Sitting up straight on his bed, he took the tray of soup on his lap, taking in a small sip of the liquid. He gulped it down slowly and his belly didn't react to the food. He smiled relieved, before continuing to eat as his mother stared at him.

''What is it, mom? Why are you staring at me like that?'' Kyuubi questioned, putting down his spoon.

''Well, I'm worried about you baby. Why were you out for so long and you were crying. Are you and Itachi having problems?'' Kyuubi looked down at the half empty bowl of soup, his eyes beginning to tear once more.

''Itachi and I are over mom. We broke up,'' Kyuubi stated his voice quavering as he spoke.

''Why?'' Kushina eyebrow furrowed, her hand rubbing her son's back.

''We were having problems mom and I think it'll be best if we didn't stay in a relationship. We can still be friends though…I hope,''

''Did Itachi hit you? Kyuubi I'm scared after that night you came home beaten so badly, I felt so sick seeing you like that. Has he hit you since that night?'' Kyuubi felt his heart stop hearing his mother's words. He hadn't mention any of Itachi's beatings to his parents, fear that they will never let Itachi near him, but could he sit here and lie to his mother.

''Mom, I'm really tired. I just want to sleep. Thanks for the food once again.'' Kyuubi's eyes widened as his mother pulled him into a rough hug, her arms holding him so tightly.

''I love you, Kyuubi. I am your mother and you can always talk to me.'' The woman pulled her son away smiling reassuring. ''I'll make the appointment for you and I'll give you the details later,'' She kissed her son's forehead, grabbing the tray of food of the nightstand and heading out of the room. Kushina leaned against the door taking in a breath as Naruto walked towards her, a phone in his hand.

''Naruto honey, can you take the tray downstairs for me and wash the dish,'' Naruto pouted sticking out his lower lip cutely.

''Mom, I'm on the phone with Sasuke, come on. I have to get back to him.''

''Naruto, you've been on the phone since you came home this afternoon. Enough already and take the bowl down,'' She pushed the tray towards the blonde teen and Naruto grasped it unwillingly.

''Mom, I swear you spoil Kyuubi way too much. Why can't he wash his own bowl,'' He whined, looking elsewhere and his mom pulled his ear harshly pulling him down the hall. ''Ow! My ear! Ma that hurts,''

''Stop complaining and I do not spoil him. Wash the bowl and then you can get back to Sasuke.'' Naruto muttered words under his breath storming down the stairs. ''What did you say?'' Kushina yelled, from upstairs.

''Nothing,'' Naruto screamed, giggling to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his cellphone texting Sasuke a message before proceeding to washing the bowl.

()()()()

Sakura sat on the couch, her fingers stroking Itachi's black locks softly. Itachi lay on the couch with his head on the maid's lap asleep. The pink haired maid shifted the cold towel on his forehead pressing down on it gently to sooth Itachi's burning temperature.

''Sakura, how is Itachi-sama's fever?'' Hinata asked, sitting at the end of the couch where Itachi's legs were. She rubbed Itachi's cheek feeling the warmness of the skin.

''It's still pretty bad. I think he caught a cold from the rain and it escalated into a fever,'' She responded, her eyes gazed on Itachi's pale sleeping face. ''He looks like a little boy when he sleeps,'' Sakura muttered, moving her legs up slowly to make a better pillow for the man's head. Ino entered the living room, holding the phone to her chest.

''Deidara is on his way. He should be here in about 30 minutes.'' Ino stated sitting on the couch across from Sakura and Hinata. ''I wonder why he was out in the rain for so long?''

''I'm not sure, but he'll be fine.'' Hinata reassured smiling at Itachi's sleeping body. Sakura smiled at the purple haired maiden before averting her gaze to Itachi once more.

()()()()

The doorbell echoed through the house and Ino rushed to the door turning the knob and swinging it open. She gleamed hugging the blonde boy in front of her.

''Dei, I'm so glad you're here,'' She spoke against her brother's neck. Deidara pulled his sister back smiling at the blonde girl.

''What's going on with Itachi?'' He questioned, lagging behind his sister who pulled him into the living room. Deidara raised an eyebrow seeing Itachi's still body, his head on Sakura's lap.

''He caught a cold because he was out in the rain for a long time I presume. He has a high fever and he collapsed when we brought him into the living room and that's where he's been since then,'' Ino explained sitting back down on the couch.

''Well, I can't really do anything till he wakes up. Just keep on taking care of him. Make sure you continue to place a cool towel on his head to cool his hot tempreture and if he wakes up force him to take some antibiotics and of course make him some food. If he decides to be difficult just leave him. Call me as soon as he gets up, okay Ino?'' Said girl nodded her head and Deidara smiled at her. He walked over to his sister kissing her forehead before making his way out of the house. He was in an auctioning right now and he couldn't afford to be late. Deidara sighed looking up at the diamond stud midnight sky with the moon shining its luring light on the earth. 'What do I do now,' He thought as he closed his car door. What could he do at this point?

()()()()

The next day,

Kyuubi lay on the couch flipping through channels as Naruto sat on the other end talking to Sasuke as usual. Kyuubi kicked him on the thigh smirking when the blonde glared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother watching the television. The redhead rubbed his stomach as his belly rumbled for food. He had eaten breakfast this morning only to vomit it all out in the afternoon. He had eaten crackers and that was all in his stomach right now.

''Naruto, be a dear and make me a sandwich,'' He whined, nudging his brothers leg softly.

''I'm on the phone, get up and make it yourself,'' Naruto said, scooting away from Kyuubi's annoying leg. The redhead then scowled at his brother. Lately Naruto had been on the phone 24/7 with his boyfriend and deep inside he was jealous that Naruto had such a wonderful relationship while his always fell apart.

''Make me a sandwich, you bitch.'' Kyuubi said, laughing when Naruto gasped at his last words.

''Mom, Kyuubi called me a bad word!'' Naruto yelled, towards the kitchen glaring at his brother. Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's childishness.

''You're such a baby Naruto,'' He teased moving and nudging his brother's leg once more.

''Stop it Kyuubi, you're being annoying,''

''And you're being a bitch,''

''Well you're getting fat,'' Naruto retorted, clasping his hands over his mouth as he saw the hurt on Kyuubi's face.

''Mom, Naruto called me fat!'' Kyuubi yelled and the blonde sighed at his brother's behavior. The doorbell rang and neither Naruto nor Kyuubi budged.

''Can one of you go get the door!'' Kushina yelled from the kitchen as she prepared supper. Both brothers stared at each other, neither wanting to get up.

''You're the closest Kyuubi, get the door,'' Naruto suggested and the redhead shrugged lying more comfortably on the couch. The doorbell reentered the house and Kushina yelled once more for one of her sons to open it. ''Kyuubi get the door!'' Naruto yelled, crossing his arms.

''No, you get it,'' The bell rang again and Kushina yelled louder threatening to ground both boys. Naruto rolled his eyes getting up from the couch strolling to the front door. He swung the door open meeting the gaze of a orange haired boy. Naruto stared at the man sensing a little resemblance towards him.

''Hey, is Kyuubi ready for our date?'' Yahiko asked, staring at the blue eye blonde in front of him.

''Who?'' Naruto asked baffled at Yahiko's question. Since when was Kyuubi going out with someone and wasn't his brother still with Itachi.

''You're his little brother, right?'' Naruto nodded moving and letting Yahiko in the house. ''Kyuubi and I had a date and he wanted me to pick him up around this time. Is he ready?'' He questioned, smiling genuinely at the blonde. Naruto couldn't help himself but let out a hysterical laugh earning a confused look from Yahiko. He led Yahiko into their nice small living room where Kyuubi lay on the couch humming to a song that played on the television in his pajamas.

''So, who was at the door?'' Kyuubi asked his eyes hooked on the television. Naruto smirked when a plan popped in his head.

''Itachi,'' He stated and Kyuubi jumped off the bed whirling around to find Yahiko smirking at him.

''Yahiko, Naruto you jerk,'' He glared at his brother who laughed making his way upstairs. Kyuubi stared after his brother mumbling threats and curses. Yahiko proceeded towards him and Kyuubi turned his gaze towards him.

''Forgot about our date, Red?'' Kyuubi felt bad seeing Yahiko all dressed up for the date he had promised him, yet he had completely forgotten about the date and here he was still in his pajamas even though he had showered in the morning.

''Stay right here, give me 15 minutes and if anyone comes out just say you're a friend of mine, okay?'' He nodded and the redhead ran upstairs into his room to get dressed. Yahiko sat on the couch, his eyes on the television screen. Fifteen turned into an hour till finally Kyuubi descended down the stairs walking into the living room where he found Yahiko and his father Minato laughing about something on the sports channel. Kyuubi cleared his throat obviously announcing his presence. Yahiko turned to see Kyuubi in white skinny jeans, a black full shirt accompanied by a white jacket with white sneakers on his feet, his black stringy bracelets around his wrist and his red hair tied in a high ponytail with his bangs framing his face. Yahiko walked towards the Uzumaki, his broad arms wrapping around the redhead as he took in Kyuubi's toxic smell. He hummed in Kyuubi's neck and the redhead smiled.

''Your smell is intoxicating, Red,'' Yahiko said licking and nibbling at Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi giggled pushing him away rolling his eyes. Yahiko laughed at the red head's reaction and they stared at each other for a moment with complete silence. Minato cleared his throat breaking the awkwardness and Kyuubi glared at his dad.

''Okay, have fun you two. Don't stay out too long or your mother will freak again, Kyuubi. Take care of my baby, Yahiko.'' Yahiko nodded and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

''Dad you and mom need to relax. I'm 21 years old, stop treating me like Naruto. Anyway we're going. Bye,'' Kyuubi grabbed Yahiko's hand pulling him as they walked towards and out the door. He let go of Yahiko's arm as they walked down the stairs. He eyed the street noticing that Yahiko's bike wasn't there only his dad's car and a Nissan.

''Where's your motorcycle?'' Yahiko pulled out his car keys pointing it to his car to unlock it.

''We're on a date, Red. I wasn't about to bring my motorcycle. Today we ridein my car,'' Kyuubi pouted knowing that he wouldn't get a ride on the motorcycle. It was thrilling and dangerous, and although the way Yahiko drove was frightful, he really did enjoy the ride. Yahiko opened the side door for Kyuubi and ushered the dazed red head in. Kyuubi rose an eyebrow at how nice he was as he sat in the car. Yahiko then closed the door before walking around the vehicle to the driver's side.

''Quite the gentleman you are,'' Kyuubi praised, strapping himself in his seat. Yahiko let out a soft chuckle as he brought his car to life. He turned on the radio as he drove out of the driveway to the movie theatre.

()()()()

Kyuubi and Yahiko neared the ticket booth and they had decided to watch Paranormal Activity 4 on the road. The person in front of them got their ticket and the ticket booth lady ushered them to come. Yahiko paid for the tickets and they headed to the snack boutique which Kyuubi was excited about while Yahiko's wallet cried.

''Ooo, I don't even know where to start,'' Kyuubi beamed looking at the food choices in front of him. ''Okay I know what I want now,'' He stated, walking to the cash register. Yahiko sighed walking after the red head who was already ordering. Yahiko listened to the many different choices of food that the redhead ordered and he pulled out his wallet. After paying the cashier, Kyuubi and Yahiko strolled down the hall to their theatre. Kyuubi held a large box of popcorn, while sipping on his smoothie, three boxes of chocolate in his pockets. Yahiko grinned seeing Kyuubi humming happily while he held a box of nachos and a small box of pizza with bag of skittles in his pocket which all also belonged to Kyuubi.

''Red, you know we're going out to dinner. Aren't you gonna be filled with all these food?''

''No, I didn't even buy that much food. I'll still have space for dinner.'' Kyuubi responded popping some popcorn into his mouth. Yahiko chuckled as they entered the theater show room. It was dark and previews were being played. The room had little people in there which Yahiko found to his liking. Kyuubi seated himself near Yahiko at the back of the theatre on the last roll, three seats to the left in the middle isle.

''I hope this movie is really scary,'' Kyuubi stated, staring at the huge movie screen.

''Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll protect you,'' Yahiko cooed wrapping his arms around the red head almost knocking over his popcorn. Kyuubi gasped pushing Yahiko away playfully.

''Move, you almost spilled my delicious popcorn.'' Kyuubi whined, fixing the slanted box on his lap properly. Yahiko stopped laughing as the movie started.

()()()()

''Oh my gosh, I told you there was something weird about that boy. And oh when the knife disappeared in the kitchen I was like freaking out through the whole movie. And the girl she a dumbass for going in that house. And the evil crazy aunt, What? Why would you even bring a kid you don't know into your house? Ahaha, you know what was funny when the boy pulled the girls leg, she was so scared. I seriously thought the girl was gonna die first,'' Kyuubi babbled laughing and jumping in Yahiko's car seat. He was so excited about the movie he couldn't stop talking about it.

''Alright Red, it was a good movie. I get it why are you so hyper?''

''I don't know, I guess I haven't watched a scary movie in a while so I 'm just really excited. It was awesome although it could've been scarier. You know I've decided I want to be a scary movie director. It's so cool.'' Kyuubi continued and Yahiko laughed.

''Alright we are here?'' Yahiko announced putting his car into park in front of a fancy restaurant. Kyuubi stared at the huge restaurant which was surprisingly close to the theatre but was shocked he had never noticed it till now. Yahiko opened the door and the redhead got out of the vehicle walking behind Yahiko as they entered the restaurant. A waiter led them both to a nice secluded round table at the near back of the restaurant where the light was dim and the night sky was visible through the gaped curtain window.

''Hello, my name is Sara and I'll be your waitress.'' A short thin late teen girl greeted taking out her notepad. ''What may I get for you?'' Kyuubi made his order first followed by Yahiko. The waitress bowed respectfully before leaving to tend to another table.

''You've been here before?'' Kyuubi asked as Yahiko took a sip out of his soda.

''Yeah, I use to come here with my mother when I was younger.'' Yahiko said looking into Kyuubi's beautiful emerald eyes.

''Why did you stop coming here with your mother since you said used to?'' Kyuubi questioned leaning his head in his palm.

''My mom left me, my brother and my father for another man years ago. Since then I haven't seen her or talked with her,'' Yahiko answered unemotionally looking deep into Kyuubi's eyes which made Kyuubi gulp nervously.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' Kyuubi questioned averting his gaze from Yahiko's luring orbs.

''You're very beautiful, you look almost like a goddess.'' Yahiko spoke seductively sending shivers down Kyuubi's spine.

''Did you just call me a girl?'' Kyuubi crossed his arms across his chest glaring at Yahiko which cause the boy to laugh.

The waitress arrived with their food, setting it down before leaving. Kyuubi stared at his food and his eyes widened and sparkled in delight.

''This looks really yummy,'' He praised, picking up his fork and digging right in. Yahiko stared as Kyuubi ate admiring his huge appetite but yet he ate so properly as if he was trained. Kyuubi and Yahiko ate their food while sharing occasional small talks. After dinner, Yahiko paid for the check before leading Kyuubi out of the restaurant.

Kyuubi and Yahiko walked in hand and hand down the street sharing laughs and talks as they stared up at the midnight twilight sky. The moon light shining on them beautifully and looming.

''He really did that?'' Kyuubi asked in between laughter.

''Yeah, his friend had kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and he didn't speak to him ever again.''

''And he was only 6?'' Kyuubi asked in disbelief.

''Yup, it was funny but now they're like best friends even though his best friend got the girl.'' Kyuubi laughed along with Yahiko.

''I definitely need to meet your little brother one day.'' Kyuubi glanced up at Yahiko, admiring how the moon lit up his hair passionately. His orange locks had a rare tint of fire to it and his hazel eyes glistened in the light magically. Kyuubi could not help but blush, being here with him their fingers intertwined. Yahiko gazed down at Kyuubi and the redhead turned his gaze to the floor.

''You were totally checking me out, Red.'' Yahiko pulled him into a tight hug snickering.

''No, I was not. Get off me,'' Kyuubi pushed against Yahiko's chest his face red.

''You're starting to like me. Yay,'' Yahiko pulled Kyuubi in tighter and Kyuubi found himself not resisting anymore but instead fading and melting into the warmth. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Yahiko's back hugging the boy warmly. His whole body relaxed and he was truly happy.

''I should take you home. Is like 12 am I think. Your mom is probably worried right now.'' Yahiko announced. Kyuubi nodded and they walked back to where the Nissan was parked. The ride home was full of laughter and conversation some about Yahiko's life while some being about Kyuubi. Kyuubi walked up the stairs with Yahiko by his side. Leaning against the door, he pushed Yahiko's body away from him.

''I actually really had fun,'' Kyuubi admitted smiling at Yahiko. The orange haired male smiled back leaning in closer to him.

''How about a kiss to end the night,'' He proposed leaning in closer. Kyuubi pushed his hand in Yahiko's face pushing the boy back.

''No kiss,'' He stated letting go of Yahiko's head. Yahiko pouted and Kyuubi crossed his arms, shaking his head.

''Alright fine, but I will get a kiss from you one day, Red,'' Yahiko smiled waving as he turned to walk to his car. Kyuubi pulled Yahiko's arm causing the orange haired male to turn. Tiptoeing, he placed a soft kiss on Yahiko's cheek smirking when Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise. He then nudged the man to leave, waving as Yahiko got in his Mercedes. Taking in a sigh, Kyuubi walked into the house, leaning against the close door. Just 24 hours ago, he was in so much pain, but now he was completely happy and why was his heart beating at such a rapid pace.

''I am not falling for Yahiko,'' He whispered, his index finger pressed against his cream pink lips, a sinful smile forming on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah Chapter 13 Complete! Thanks for reading and please Review! Review!


	14. Chapter 14 I'm what?

Hey Guys, It's ItachiLoverx3. So yesterday, I got reviews which I am always very pleased to see but there was a very interesting review I got from a reviewer called SunlilyQ. You can view her/his review if you want I don't plan on flagging or deleting it or whatever. Anyway, in her review well more like critique, she/he had brought to my attention that I have a lot of grammatical issues in my story and therefore it was very painful for her to read. I have already PM her talking about her review but if anyone else feels the same about my writing I am very sorry. I've always known to be a crappy writer but I didn't know it was to that extent where it hurts people to read my story. I have decided to take time over this weekend and go through my chapters and revise it, try to make it better for new readers to come, so as to avoid any more complaints about grammar problems.

Also in her/his review, she/he informed me that my story is not realistic. I'm very sorry about that also. Events in my story such as detention in college, she/he found that to be very silly. Yes, I am well aware that detention doesn't exist in college but since the story was my fiction, I decided to add detention to it. She found that to not make sense, and I will also correct that for anyone else who disliked it. Another thing was she/he said that my wording is not good. For example in my story I think chapter 10 I wrote this "Hanzo felt soft looking at Itachi rubbing his forehead" during Kyuubi and Itachi's therapist meeting. She found this to be hysterical since the wording to her made it seem like Hanzo was playing with his dick throughout the whole session. I definitely don't want people thinking that and if I phrased it that way I am sorry and I will try to fix it.

So, I will definitely do some revising of my old chapters and I will try my best to upgrade my grammar and vocabulary. Note that my next chapters are not atomically going to become perfect with no errors at all, I will make some errors but I'll try to limit the amount I make. Those who read my story and ignore my grammatical mistakes, thank you so much. I promise I'll try to better my story for everyone.

Sincerely; ItachiLoverx3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Warning- Mpreg…

Chapter 14: I'm what?

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon in the Uzumaki household. Kyuubi sat at the dining table waiting patiently for his lunch to heat in the microwave. The house was quiet except for the humming noise of the microwave heating the food while rotating the plate inside. Naruto was out with Sasuke on a date and Kushina and Minato were out to visit some friends. The ding of the microwave sounded through the room and with glee Kyuubi pulled open the contraption taking out his hot plate of leftovers from yesterday's restaurant. He swung his feet joyously taking a bite of his delicious meal. Managing in a few bites, he pushed his plate away sighing softly as he felt his belly knot. He rubbed his swollen stomach pushing back the strong feeling of nausea. Taking up his bottle of water, the red head gulped down the fluid, before sighing in relief as his belly calmed.

He then jumped slightly in shock as his cellphone buzzed on the black tile counter top awakening him from his daze. He eyed the number on his phone, raising an eyebrow in question. He had never seen that number before. Kyuubi tapped the answer key on his iPhone bringing the phone to his ear.

''Hello?'' He answered. Grabbing his plate off the counter and placing it in the sink.

''Kyuubi, I need to talk to you,'' Deidara voice pierced through the phone, his voice cold as ice. Kyuubi shivered at the tone since he'd never heard Deidara sound like that.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Kyuubi asked, leaning against the kitchen, his eyes wandering around the empty room.

''Are you busy right now?'' Deidara asked, his tone a little calm which brought a load of relief to Kyuubi.

''No, I'm just here in the house,''

''Okay I'll be there in less than an hour to come pick you up,'' The blonde said hanging up the phone before Kyuubi could reply.

Bringing the phone away from his ear, Kyuubi coked an eyebrow, shrugging as he made his way up the stairs to his empty bedroom. Changing his clothes, he walked downstairs, where he patiently waited for Deidara on the couch. Thinking back to Deidara's tone, he slid back in the sofa bringing his arms over his head. Why was Deidara so mad at him? Did he find out about his break up with Itachi? Even if he did, why would he be so mad? Kyuubi had thought to just run back into Itachi's arms and forgive him. But how many times could he forgive him? Was staying in a relationship that was injurious a good idea? He sighed softly as Itachi's screams and pleads replayed through his head. He shook his head trying to lose all thoughts of Itachi. Thinking about him would just cause him to tear down and sob again.

Kyuubi groaned hearing the doorbell echo through his empty living room awakening him from his sleep. Fluttering his eyes open, he stared at the TV cable. It was 2 o'clock pm; he's slept for almost an hour. Getting off the couch as the doorbell resounded throughout the room; he trekked to the front door, pulling it open lazily. Deidara cocked an eyebrow staring at Kyuubi who had a frown on his face, his hair messy sticking up in strange places.

''Give me a sec,'' Kyuubi said walking back inside the house to fix himself. After a few minutes, he returned, his hair tied in a low ponytail with a jacket in his arms. Locking the front door, he walked towards the blonde's car. Kyuubi sat in the front seat next to Deidara who didn't spare him a glance. Bringing his car to life, the blonde man pulled out of Kyuubi's driveway his eyes glued to the street. Leaning his chin on the back of his hand, Kyuubi gazed at the passing cars, his head full of questions.

()()()()

The redhead stared down at his coffee and cheesecake, twirling his fork nervously on the place. He tried to ignore the cold gaze Deidara had been giving him since they had arrived but the stare began seething through him. He bit his lip, scanning the bakery so not to make eye contact with Deidara's blue orbs. The café was especially lively today, people speaking softly in ongoing conversations about business and family, others reading and enjoying coffee while waiters and waitresses moved back and forth filling people's orders. The smell of flowers and coffee beans along with sweet pastries filled his nose and Kyuubi smiled finding the scent to be very pleasant and relieving. Looking up from his coffee, he looked at the blonde man, a frown plastered on his face.

''Did you bring me here just to stare me down or did you want to talk to me?'' Kyuubi seethed, glaring at Deidara. Taking in a deep breath Deidara placed his coffee cup down, moving his long blonde bangs out of his face, revealing his left eye which his hair usually hid. Pushing his long locks behind his ear, he sighed lowly gathering his thoughts in his head.

''Itachi's sick,'' He finally said, sighing when Kyuubi tensed up in his seat. ''Apparently he stayed in the rain all night yesterday and caught a bad cold which escalated into a high fever. He's currently sleeping or well rather unconscious and my sister and the other maids are taking care of him as we speak. I told them to call me when he woke up but so far, I haven't heard from them,''

''Itachi's sick?'' Kyuubi asked as if he couldn't believe what he was told. Obviously Itachi spent more time out in the rain than he did which at the end caused him to get sick.

''Yeah, he's sick but nothing too serious. So where were you yesterday night?'' Deidara asked, leaning back on his chair. Kyuubi eyes widened as he looked up at the blonde who stared blankly at him. Averting his gaze, he looked at his plate, fiddling with the strawberry on his cheesecake.

''I was out.'' He relied, his voice slightly cracked.

''What were you doing out?''

''I was out with a friend that's all.'' Kyuubi said, looking up at Deidara. He bit the inside of his cheek seeing Deidara's jaw clench.

''That's funny because I came over your house yesterday night and your little brother, Naruto was it, told me that you were on a date with another guy,'' Deidara stated his voice gaining the same ice cold tone as before. Kyuubi slouched in his seat speechless. He chewed the inside of his mouth, as guilt took over him. While he was out having fun with Yahiko, Itachi was home sick suffering.

''It wasn't a date. I-I mean I promised him a date and I wanted to keep my promise,''

''So you mean to tell me that as soon as you break up with someone who was supposed to apparently be the love of your life, you go out with another guy, the chance you get?'' Deidara said his voice losing its coldness now replaced by shock. Kyuubi felt tears whelm in his eyes. None of this seemed fair to him. Why was he being scolded? It wasn't his fault that Itachi stayed in the rain and got sick. He just wanted to go out and have fun and forget about his break up, was that so bad?

''Kyuubi?''

''…''

''Did you only go out with that guy as to forget about Itachi?'' Deidara asked, his question coming out as a scream due to exasperation.

''Stop scolding me. I didn't know he was sick,'' Kyuubi angrily protested, crossing his arms while glaring at the blonde. Sighing softly Deidara pulled back his chair getting up and leaving some money on the table.

''Come on, we're leaving. I'll drive you home,'' Deidara informed staring at the redhead who didn't respond. ''Kyuubi, I said I'll -''

''I don't want a ride, I'll take the bus home.'' He screamed getting up from his seat. Kyuubi stormed out of the café with Deidara running after him. Grasping a hold of his hand, Deidara pulled him into a hug seeing the redhead's shaking shoulders.

''It's okay, you don't have to cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you,'' Deidara rubbed Kyuubi's back as the redhead sobbed quietly into his chest.

''I'm such a terrible person. While I was out having a good time, Itachi was all alone sick. I'm always hurting him,'' Kyuubi said, his voice quavering with every word. Deidara continued to sooth him waiting for him to calm down. After minutes of sobbing, Kyuubi pulled away wiping his tears of his cheek, sniffling his nose.

''You're okay?'' Kyuubi nodded and Deidara smiled warmly at him. Placing his finger under Kyuubi's chin, he raised the redhead's head so they made eye contact.

''It's okay. You are not a terrible person and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way,'' Deidara apologized, smiling sincerely.

''You should leave your hair like that often. You have beautiful eyes,'' Kyuubi said smiling toothily at the blonde man. Deidara cheeks tinted red and Kyuubi laughed seeing him blush.

()()()()

The next day…

''Yugito, get off me!'' Kyuubi peeved trying to push the blonde girl of him. He sat in Burger King along with his friends, their food on the round table they stationed around. Yugito locked her fingers around Kyuubi as she leaned on him almost causing Kyuubi to fall off his chair. Scowling at his overly excited friend, Saiken grabbed a hold of the blonde pulling the girl off the fuming red head.

''I can't believe you went on a date with Yahiko. Do you like him? Are you gonna date him? He's so much better than-'' Yugito's words were cut short as Kyuubi stuffed a hand full of fries in her gaped mouth. She hurriedly chew the fries so she could continue to speak till Kyuubi beat her to it.

''Before you say anything, I don't know if I like him. I promised him a date and I kept my promise. I don't know if I'll date him again…even though I had a lot of fun. My emotions are just going wild, I can't control them anymore. Oh and one more thing, '' Kyuubi punched Yugito playfully but yet rather harhly on her arm causing the girl to yelp in pain.

''What the hell, Kyuu? That hurts,'' Yugito whined, rubbing her paining arm.

''That's the point. I told you not to talk bad about Itachi,'' Kyuubi said, taking in some fries in his mouth. The blonde rolled her eyes, mumbling words under her breath. Shukaku eyed Kyuubi in silence and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in asking a silent question.

''You know Kyuubi, if you don't like Yahiko like that, you shouldn't entertain him with dates. That would just lead him on and then he'll only get hurt at the end. Also, you should take time to see if you don't have any more feelings towards Itachi before dating anyone else whether it be Yahiko or another person,'' Everyone stayed silent looking at Kyuubi waiting for his reaction. Pushing his red locks that were loose on his shoulders behind his ear, Kyuubi cleared his throat staring down at his hands.

''I know,'' He muttered. ''I don't want to lead anyone on,'' He whispered loudly enough for his friends to understand what he said. Sighing softly, he raised his head, cocking an eyebrow at his friends who watched him with sorrowful eyes as if a relative had just died. ''What did I tell you guys about pitying me?'' He shouted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

''Okay fine, let me tell you what I think about this whole thing. Kyuubi you're smart but when it comes to relationships, you seriously are a du-'' Yugito and Saiken along with Shukaku both placed their hands over Utakata mouth smiling nervously at Kyuubi who stared at them. Utakata was a good friend but when it came to opinions, he didn't hold anything back. His words were painful more than helpful towards the situation even when he was telling the truth. The way he would phrase his words will hurt the person more than heal them.

()()()()

_A plain field with varieties of flowers grazed on a perfect landscape. The warms spring breeze brushing past the delicacy of nature, the waves of the ocean brushing down the sand softly. The air was ripe with peace. The white colorless clouds floating across the sky as the sun shun down on the majesty. It's magnificent beams of light bringing life to the flowers and grass. The mountains peaked in the blue sky. In the middle of this wondrous world, a man stood. The long beautiful raven locks fell down his back gracefully, his pale skin brightened in the rays of the sunlight. His ebony eyes wandered around in complete awe. A bluebird flew by and he whirled his head around meeting the gaze of another man. Tilting his head, Itachi stared at the beautiful man. His legs began moving on its own as if he was being manipulated but something seemed odd. As he neared the man, the man seemed to get farther away from him. _

_The sky rumbled and grumbled and Itachi looked up frightened. The sun set as dark massive clouds gathered in the now midnight skies. The wind grew aggressive sweeping the flower petals off its vines. The air became harshly cold and the mountains shook and raveled. The oceans became fierce and the waves of the roaring seas smashed into the water over and over in a timeless pattern. Turning his gaze to the man, Itachi's eyes widened as he saw the man bend over. Cries of pain felt to his ears and Itachi began running towards the man but the faster he ran, the further the man was. _

''_Let me help you,'' Itachi spoke in between pants running faster._

''_Why is it when I'm with you, there's always so much pain,'' _

_Itachi stopped looking around frantically searching for the direction of the voice. _

''_How can you help me when you are the cause of all this pain?'' _

_Flocks of crows hovered over his head flying circles and Itachi stared stiff as the birds came down on him. Shielding his arms over his head protectively, he screamed as the birds pecked over his head and body repeatedly. _

''_Why do you always hurt me?'' _

_Itachi screamed removing his hands to cover his ear. Screaming and tearing as the birds continued to assault him. _

''_Itachi?'' Said man slowly opened his eyes, quickly shutting them as the strong light beamed at them ''Itachi?'' Opening his eyes again, Itachi squinted trying to clear his vision. _

''_Who's there?'' He asked, his voice lazed and rasped. He slowly pushed his eyelids up as the light adjusted to his vision._

''_Baby it's me,'' Itachi gazed down at a pair of feet moving his gaze upwards to a pink and white flowery dress, his eyes falling on the woman's beautiful curly inky locks. ''Itachi baby, you need to wake up,'' He sat up his eyes nearing the woman's face. Shielding the light away with his hand, the raven looked at the familiar face. The woman's pale skin with pink cheeks and perfect sets of ebony eyes, encased with long sets of eyelashes._

''_Mom,'' The woman smiled softly bringing her hands and placing them on her chest. _

''_I love you baby. Now wake up honey,'' Itachi stretched his hand to the woman and he felt the woman soft hands grasp his hand in between her warm hands. _

''_Mom, is it really you?'' Itachi smiled, gazing at the woman in front of him, soft hands rubbing tenderly against his own. _

Sakura smiled warmly at Itachi as she saw his eyes peer open.

''Ino, he's waking up,'' Sakura yelled towards the kitchen and the blonde maid ran out wiping her hands on her apron. Itachi rubbed his eyes with his other hand, clearing his vision. He stared at the two maidens who smiled at him and he smiled back genuinely.

''Hey,'' He whispered his voice lagging and restful. Sakura lowered herself, hugging Itachi's body, bringing his head to her chest, as she sobbed quietly.

''Itachi-sama, I am so glad you're awake. We were so worried about you and it's been three days and I was so scared,'' Sakura pulled the raven's head closer to her chest sobbing more.

''Sakura I can't breathe,'' Said maid pulled back slowly and Itachi wiped the maidens tears away with his thumb, pushing back the pink strand of hair behind her ears. ''Thank you for taking care of me,'' Sakura giggled nervously, her fingers fiddling with her apron string. ''You too, Ino, '' Ino blushed wildly, smiling before exiting the room to call her brother.

''Itachi-sama, are you hungry. You haven't eaten for two days. I can make you something quick. And how is your head? Has your fever gone down? Do you feel cold?'' Itachi chuckled at the pink haired maid babbling and Sakura blushed averting her gaze to the ground. Sitting up in the couch, Itachi yawned quietly pulling his hair that was out of its usual ponytail behind his back.

''Sure, I'm hungry. I don't feel cold. My headache is nothing an antibiotic can't handle. I'll be fine,'' Itachi replied reassuringly. The maid nodded, getting off the sofa to make Itachi some food. ''Sakura, where is Hinata?''

''She went to go visit her family. She said she'll be back tomorrow.'' Sakura answered poking her head out of the kitchen. One good aspect for the maids was that they were able to go out and visit their family whenever they chose for however long they wanted. As long as they told Itachi, it was okay.

''Itachi-sama, I called my brother. He told me to call when you woke up. He said, he's on his way,'' Ino informed, entering the living room, seating herself on the couch near her boss. The raven nodded and Ino bit her lip debating whether or not to ask the question that was eating at her. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the maid, sighing softly.

''What is it Ino?''

''Um, I was just wondering. Why were you out in the rain for so long and why were you crying?'' Ino looked up at Itachi and the raven stared back at her, hiding his emotions well.

''I'm okay. Don't worry about it,'' The blonde maid smiled nodding her head gleefully. Just seeing her Itachi-sama awake and talking and smiling with her once again, made her really happy.

()()()()

Naruto sat next to his brother in the hospital waiting room, turning the balls of his feet on the floor. He laughed quietly reading the text he received on his phone. He then began pressing the keys on his flip phone texting his boyfriend back while Kyuubi stared down in his magazine. A nurse came out of the room, with a clipboard in her hands.

''Kyuubi Uzumaki, is Kyuubi Uzumaki here?'' The nurse eyes scanned around, her lips forming a smile as the redhead got up from his seat walking towards her. The nurse led him into a small hospital room and Kyuubi seated himself on the gatch bed. The nurse turned around smiling at the redhead who smiled weirdly back.

''How are you?'' The familiar nurse asked, taking a seat down on a chair.

''I'm okay.'' Kyuubi simply responded.

''How's your stress. Did the vitamin B help at all?'' Shizune, the nurse, eyed him suspiciously when Kyuubi smiled nervously at her. ''You didn't take it did you?'' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

''I'm not a big fan of medicine and I didn't really need it because I wasn't stress that much,'' Kyuubi said, scratching the back of his head. Shizune sighed softly shrugging.

''Alright fine, I guess I'll let it pass. So tell me, why are you here today?'' She took her clipboard of the table and a pen from the pen cup, waiting for Kyuubi to speak.

Clearing his throat Kyuubi replied. ''Well, I've been throwing up for the last few weeks now I think almost every day and my mom is getting worried. She actually made the appointment but I told her I wanted this hospital. I guess I am getting pretty worried also because my stomach is slightly swollen and I feel like I've put on a couple of pounds,''

Shizune smirked writing down the symptoms before putting down her clip board to do some exercises on Kyuubi.

()()()()

''Okay Mr. Uzumaki, the doctor will be with you shortly.'' Kyuubi nodded as Shizune left the room to go find the doctor. After a couple of minutes, a very familiar doctor entered the room with a smile plastered on his face.

''Hello, Mr. Uzumaki, It's been a while,'' Doctor Kishimoto greeted shaking the Uzumaki hand firmly. The doctor then sat down on the chair reading over the clipboard Shizune had given him. Kishimoto smiled as he read the notes nodding at every sentence he scanned.

''Kyuubi, how many times do you vomit a day?'' Kishimoto questioned, crossing his legs and taking off his glasses.

''About two times a day sometimes even three times,'' Kyuubi answered and Kishimoto and Shizune exchanged looks.

''Have you experienced any symptoms of fatigue?''

''Yeah,'' Kyuubi replied, yawning tiredly.

''Okay Kyuubi, I have a theory of what's going on but before I can tell you, we will have to perform a few tests.'' Kyuubi nodded and Kishimoto turned his gaze to Shizune. ''Do a blood test and urination test for and also an Ultra-sound,'' The doctor added gazing at Kyuubi's swollen belly. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow but decided to leave his questions unasked. The doctor exited the room after tapping the redhead's back comforting.

()()()()

Kishimoto returned into Kyuubi's room where Shizune was beamed with excitement. He walked over to the ultrasound machine as Shizune moved the pub on Kyuubi's stomach back and forth. Shizune finished up the ultrasound, handing the doctor the pub.

''I must say this is very interesting.'' The doctor stated, watching the slow heartbeat of the embryo. At this point Kyuubi was in complete shock and his mouth was so dry, he couldn't even form words. The doctor removed the cold object from his abdomen laughing softly along with Shizune. Kyuubi sat up looking at the screen, eyeing the picture of his abdomen in complete shock.

''Well, congratulations Mr. Uzumaki, it seems you are about 6 weeks pregnant,'' Dr. Kishimoto stated smiling at the embryotic picture. The nurse turned on the lights smiling at Kyuubi whose eyes were still glued to the machine.

''I don't understand. Why-why do I have a uterus and why-how am I pregnant? What's going on?'' Kyuubi stuttered his voice low. The doctor pulled out a chair sighing before explaining everything to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded listening and taking in every word the doctor spoke.

''Okay so you're basically saying I'm a freak?'' Kyuubi inquired, shaking his head in disbelief.

''You are not a freak. I hope you don't think that way of yourself. You are unique and although you may have women internal organs, you should consider it as a blessing. You'll have your own children. That's wonderful,''

''Did you say children?''

''Congratulations Kyuubi, there were three embryo bags. You are having triplets!'' Shizune beamed jumping up and down, and clapping joyously. Kyuubi felt his heart stop and clutched his head as he felt dizzy.

''You're okay?'' Doctor Kishimoto asked and Kyuubi smiled hysterically.

''I'm having triplets,'' Kyuubi stated obviously laughing as he rubbed his stomach, the cold gel sticking on his fingers.

''Shizune here, will give you some forms to sign. I'm sorry but there will be a lot of forms so I apologize in advance. I need to know your health history and make sure your body is okay and capable of handling triplets. Shizune has already taken your height and weight, which we will monitor as you grow into your pregnancy. She is a dietician also and so she will talk to you about change in diet. The types of food you need and your food plan. You have to eat lots of vegetables, cut down on junk food, and of course no alcohol or smoking. Then she will check your blood pressure and record for future analysis. Also she will give you your monthly appointment dates and then I will comeback to do some other tests like determining your due date and after that you are set. Did you come with your partner? We can send for him?''

Kyuubi smile quickly rotated as his mind drew to Itachi. He was carrying Itachi's babies and although very sudden, he was happy. But what if Itachi declines him? What if Itachi thinks of him as a freak? What if Itachi leaves him and the babies? Kyuubi snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand touch his knee.

''No, can you call my brother; he's in the waiting room. He has blonde hair and blue eyes in an orange sweatshirt,'' Shizune inodded walking out of the room to fetch Naruto. ''So how am I going to have the babies?''

'' Caesarean-section will be performed.'' The doctor answered and Kyuubi nodded. He searched his mind for other questions.

''So how is my stomach going to change?'' He asked. If he was having triplets, his stomach will be three times bigger and furthermore, how will he be able to go to school pregnant with eyes on him every minute. He would have to miss graduation, but at this point he didn't care, all he could think about was his unborn children.

''Well you are only 6 weeks and already your belly is swollen. As time progress your belly would grow much bigger. As you know, your morning sickness is very bad and it will go on like that till your first trimester is over. If you haven't experienced it yet, you will sense you get tired quickly and that will also be to the fact that you are having triplets,''

''Is there any symptoms I need to know other than morning sickness and fatigue?'' Kyuubi asked.

''Um…frequent urine, sensitivity to odor, body aches and back aches later on in your pregnancy stage and that's pretty much it. Since you are my first male pregnancy patient, some other symptoms that women face might not apply to you,''

Naruto strolled into the room eyeing his brother, noticing that Kyuubi's shirt was off, his belly covered in gel. He turned his gaze to the ultrasound machine and his mouth dropped. Kyuubi smiled as Naruto stared at him wide eyed.

''You're going to be an uncle Naru,'' Kyuubi beamed laughing as Naruto became stiff. Shizune giggled at the blonde's expression while she got started on Kyuubi's examination. Doctor Kishimoto grabbed the paper work that Shizune handed him giving it to Naruto to start on while Kyuubi finished his checkup. Still in shock, Naruto barely managed to answer more than five questions on the forms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprise Mpreg! What would happen when the impossible becomes possible? TEEHEE! Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15 Itachi, I am pregnant!

Oye, chicos and chicas! Thank you for the reviews. Here is Chapter 15!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 15: Itachi, I am pregnant!

Kyuubi sat in the college cafeteria which he rarely did, nibbling on some fruits from his fruit bowl, grinning happily with every bite he took. He hummed to himself giggling at some points, his spoon in between his teeth, his mind elsewhere. He sat across from his friends who eyed him suspiciously as he continued to beam, his eyes sparkling.

''Why is he so happy today?'' Yugito asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Happy, since when did he eat fruits?'' Saiken questioned, pulling his straw out of his mouth. So deep in thoughts of his unborn children, Kyuubi leaned on his chair oblivious to his surroundings.

''Kyuubi!?'' Yugito yelled throwing one of her chicken nuggets at the red head. Kyuubi snapped out of his thoughts as the piece of meat grazed his cheek. He stared at his friends in shock as if they had just appeared out of nowhere. He giggled as he looked at his friends annoyed expressions.

''Sorry,'' He apologized smiling genuinely. ''Were you guys saying something?''

Yugito crossed her arms rolling her eyes. Saiken followed her actions while Shukaku eyes were scanning his emails on his phone and Utakata stared at him nonchalantly.

''Why are you so happy today? Did something exciting happen that we don't know about?'' The blonde's eyes narrowed as a thought rushed in her head. ''You better have not gone back to that Uchiha?'' She seethed and Kyuubi glared at her, his jaw clenched.

''What if I did get back with him? What does that have to do with you?'' Kyuubi seemed baffled at this point. Yugito was always questioning his decisions when it came to Itachi and at this point, it was getting annoying. Why did she always have to talk bad about Itachi when she didn't even know him? Why did she care so much?

''If you went back to that guy then you are the dumbest person I've ever met in my life.'' The blonde said a frown plastered on her face. Saiken eyed his two fuming friends nervously; Utakata chuckled quietly while Shukaku stared at Yugito with an emotionless expression.

''Why are you so fixated on_ my_ relationship and _my_ boyfriend? Get yourself a man and stop concerning yourself with other people's relationship,'' Kyuubi inquired glaring at Yugito who stared back at him wide eyed.

''So how was your fruit bowl Kyuubi? It must have been really good since you ate all of it,'' Saiken said blatantly trying to change the subject.

''I'm trying to help your ass from going back to an abusive prick and if you're gonna sit here and act like an asshole then suit yourself. Obviously, you don't listen to anything anyone has to say, you do whatever you want when you want. So if you want to go back to an abusive relationship, go right ahead. I ain't even gonna care no more,'' Yugito got up from her seat swinging her backpack on her back before walking away from the table, not glancing twice at the redhead. Shukaku sighed getting up and walking after his friend. Saiken frowned at the Uzumaki who shrugged uncaringly, his fingers twisting the cap on his water bottle.

''You know Kyuu. She was only worried about you. You didn't have to be so rude to her,'' Saiken hissed crossing his arms, furrowing his eyes at the redhead. Kyuubi didn't respond, as he gulped down his water.

''You didn't get back with Itachi, did you? No, there's something else that's got you hyped and it has something to do with your stomach. I've noticed you've been watching it attentively since we've been here smiling every time you touch it. What am I thinking is crazy so maybe I'm wrong,'' Utakata informed eyeing the redhead's stomach.

Kyuubi sighed, leaning his head on his palm. There was no hiding anything from Utakata. He wanted to tell them all about his pregnancy but Shukaku and Yugito weren't here and he wanted to tell them all together. The tall redhead came strolling back, swinging on his book bag.

''You know you should be more careful when you talk about such things with Yugito. You know what she's been through and the way you talked to her really did hurt her. You've known her longer than we've had. She's crying and you need to apologize to her. I'm driving her home so she can cool off.'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes sucking his teeth when Shukaku walked past him.

''Damn, Yugito was crying? She hardly ever cries. You really need to apologize, Kyuubi.'' The redhead pulled his hair violently, screaming obnoxiously at his friend's lecturing.

''All right already! I get it I'll apologize, stop scolding me and let's go already. Damn.'' Kyuubi along with his friends gathered their belongings heading out of the cafeteria to Saiken's car. Kyuubi sat in the front seat while Utakata sat in the back, texting someone on his cellphone.

''I definitely need to get my own car,'' Kyuubi mumbled staring outside of the car window.

()()()()

Saiken's car pulled in Kyuubi's driveway and the Uzumaki exited the car waving off the vehicle as it drove off. He let out a breath that he had been holding since his whole conflict with someone who might as well be considered as his sister. He sat on his front porch, leaning his head back against the door as memories of his first encounter with Yugito flooded through his head.

**Flashback**

The dim lights of the cafeteria encased the small room lighting it minimally. The chattering and laughter of children filled the room and one young girl sat alone on a table, her face wearing a frown. She had dirty blonde hair braided and lined in the middle of her back, wide lifeless black eyes with a bruise plastering on her cheek. She gazed intensely at the boys who approached her, leaning back as a boy in a higher grade stood in front of her, wearing an evil grin.

''So, this is the girl that beat my little brother up, huh?'' The girl got up pacing back as the taller teen approached her like a cat trapping a mouse. The two boys behind the teen laughed cracking their fingers menacingly. ''Well, come on. Let's see how tough you are,'' Biting her inner lip, the blonde girl threw up her fists, positioning her body in a fighting stance.

''Your brother hit me first and I can beat you too. Bring it on!'' She screamed catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. The cafeteria went quiet as eyes viewed the show that was about to take place. Some kids cheered chanting fight, while others grinned seeing the girl that everyone feared and hated about to get beat up.

In Konoha Middle School, the cafeteria was detached from the food buffet. Students would have to buy their food from the buffet and enter the cafeteria to eat there. There are usually teachers that would stand guard in the cafeteria but today there was no teacher on duty to supervise the kids.

The taller teen threw a punch at the blonde haired girl and the girl dodged it, running and tackling the taller boy to the ground. She straddled herself quickly on top of the teen, throwing punches at the boy's face. A yelp of pain sounded through the room when the girl's head was heaved up harshly, pulling her up to stand. She was tossed brutally to the floor and the teen kicked her in her stomach repeatedly. Some students cheered seeing the girl's face grimace in pain. The teen that had previously been punched got up wiping his mouth while laughing gravely. He proceeded to the girl on the floor, his hands balled into fists beside him. One of his friends hurled up the girl shoving her painfully into the wall, while he moved his hand back dramatically mouthing curses to the girl who glared at him. He threw his hand forward and she closed her eyes waiting for the blow but instead she heard the teen screaming. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared at the teen that moved frantically in circles, trying to pry off the red haired boy on his back. The redhead locked his arms around the teen's neck, pulling his arms back to apply pressure to the teen's Adam apple.

''Get him off me, he's choking me!'' The teen hissed. Little Kyuubi jumped off the boy smirking when the boy coughed and breathed uncontrollably while rubbing his neck. The teen's friends ran to him pulling him up. Kyuubi ran to the girl, a friendly smile on his face as he grabbed her soft hands leading her towards the exit of the lunchroom. Kyuubi then halted pulling the girl behind him. A tall teen stood by the door, smirking evilly eyeing the blonde girl cruelly.

''Where do you brats think you're going?'' Kyuubi glared at the boy and he turned as he heard footsteps approach him. Leaning close to the frightened girl behind him, he whispered into her ear.

''When I say three yell as loud as you can, okay?'' The blonde girl nodded and Kyuubi smiled, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's. The teens neared them grinning and snickering. Kyuubi moved back along with the girl and he smirked as the boys got closer. ''One…two…three…SCREAM!'' Kyuubi along with the girl screamed on the top of their lungs and the teens covered their ears along with some other students in agony. The redhead pushed past the teen, pushing the door open and running out of the room not looking back. He stopped when they were far enough, panting loudly while laughing. He looked at the girl and his smile turned into a frown seeing the bruise on the girl's cheek. He caressed the colored cheek softly, staring deep into the lifeless orbs. ''My name's Kyuubi, what's your name?''

The blonde stared wide eyed at the boy admiring Kyuubi's beautiful complexion and a small smile formed on her lips, something she hadn't done in a long time.

''Y-Yugito. Yugito Nii.'' She answered her cheeks tinted red when Kyuubi continued to rub her bruised cheek.

''Well Yugito, from now on we are friends. We'll stick together and protect each other, always and forever.'' Kyuubi spoke slowly bringing the girl into a hug. She hesitantly wrapped her small arms around the redhead's body, indulging herself into the sweet scent of Kyuubi's clothing. She closed her eyes melting into the embrace, her body relaxed. From then on, she developed her first crush and love and she made her first friend.

**End of Flashback**

Kyuubi smiled gazing up at the sky, the clouds moving by slowly and the sun rays beaming down on his face, the warm spring breeze brushing past his face. Getting up from the porch, he unlocked the door walking inside. He walked into the living room where Naruto and Minato were laughing hysterically watching their favorite comedy star on TV. He strolled into the kitchen where his mom was searching through a cookbook, looking for a meal to cook. Kyuubi smiled at the woman before making his way to his bedroom where he threw his bag to the side, lunging himself on his bed. He kicked off his shoes uncaringly to the side, yawning tiredly. Sitting up, he removed his article of clothing, replacing it with a huge T-shirt with some comfortable shorts. He crawled under his comforter, humming himself to sleep.

()()()()

Itachi along with his maids sat on the couch in the living room watching TV, something he rarely did. They decided to watch football which to his amazement, the maids were a huge fan of. Sakura rooted for one team while Ino and Hinata rooted for the other team. So far the pink haired maid's team was in the lead and she loved it, constantly rubbing it in the other maiden's faces. Itachi stared at the wide screen television not having a clue on what was going on. He wasn't a sports fan and he rarely watched TV and at this point he was clueless to how the points were earned. Sakura neared the TV as she saw her team's quarterback make a run with the ball in his hand, dodging every player who tried to tackle him. She erupted into cheers as a touchdown was made laughing and dancing. Ino and Hinata scowled at the television crossing their arms while Itachi stared at the girls in entertainment.

''Your team is totally cheating,'' Ino bit out rolling her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

''There's no cheating in football, honey.'' Sakura taunted the blonde as she did a quick cheer almost falling when she tripped over her foot. Itachi chuckled at the silliness of the maid; she acted so young for her age. You wouldn't think she was 23 if you saw her and her personality was very childish. The doorbell sounded through the house and Sakura ran to open the door still cheering. Sakura returned with a silver haired man by her side, a grin on his face and his hands pocketed.

''Yo,'' Hidan greeted eyeing the television, his eyebrow raised.

''Hidan, why didn't you tell me you were coming over?'' Sakura sat back down next to Itachi, her eyes following the football players and Itachi stared at Hidan emotionlessly, waiting for an answer.

''I was on my way to the club and wanted to know if you wanted to come?'' The man seated himself next to Hinata, swinging his arm around the purple haired maid shoulder, leaning his head in between the crook of Hinata's neck taking in the girl's fragrance. Hinata face turned red and the maids giggled at her.

''No,'' Itachi simply replied.

''No, dude come on. Deidara told me that you and Kyuubi aren't together anymore so why not chill at the club and have some fun. The girls there are smoking hot. It'll be like back in the good old days.'' The maids stared at Itachi, their eyes asking the same question and Itachi growled lowly at Hidan. He didn't tell his maids about his break up with the redhead and now the job was done for him. ''Come on, man,''

''Hidan, I said no,'' Itachi answered, his eyes fixed on the television.

''I can't wait till Kakazu come back. I get mad bored in the clubs all by myself and you don't wanna come. Kisame is always busy and the girls at the club don't entertain me for long. Can I take one of your maids instead?'' Sakura and Ino scowled at the silver haired man while Hinata moved away from Hidan only to be pulled back forcefully into the man's body, his arm wrapped around her neck.

''Leave, Hidan.'' Itachi said nonchalantly, dark onyx eyes fixed on the man on the couch. ''And no you can't take one of my maids,'' He added casually and the maids smiled gratefully at him. Hidan sucked his teeth, placing a kiss on Hinata's cheek before making his way out of the living room. Hinata wiped her cheek, and the girls broke out in laughter when her face turned red and Itachi rubbed his temples. Damn, Hidan.

''Naruto, hurry up or I'm starting without you.'' Kyuubi screamed from downstairs. Naruto ran downstairs grinning, a Polaroid camera in his hands and he sat down next to his brother, bringing the camera to his face.

''And I am ready.'' Kyuubi let out a breath smiling at his parents who looked at both boys with raised eyebrows. The redhead cleared his throat, moving to the edge of the chair and he stared at his parents.

''Yesterday I went to see the doctor, because of my frequent vomiting. The nurse, her name is Shizune, nice lady did some examination on me and then the doctor came in. His name is Kishimoto around the same age as you dad. Anyway, he told me that he had a theory of what was going on but more tests needed to be done in order to prove his theory correct. So Shizune did some more tests and then Doctor Kishimoto returned. He looked at me and smiled along with Shizune who was literally beaming with excitement.'' Kyuubi smirked looking at his brother who smiled toothily at him nodding his head for him to continue. The redhead Uzumaki sucked in a breath, exhaling it slowly. He placed his hand on his swollen abdomen giggling.

''Mom! Dad! I am pregnant,'' Minato and Kushina sat in their seats, their expressions blank. Naruto grinned placing his hand on the camera's shutter release. Both parents registered what they were told and they looked at each other, turning to face their son they're jaws dropped in utter shock. Naruto snapped a picture with the camera chuckling waiting for the picture to print out.

''You're what?'' Kushina and Minato asked in unison and Kyuubi chuckled happily rubbing his stomach.

''I'm pregnant, mom and dad.'' Snapping out of her shock, Kushina rushed to her son, hugging him tightly, tears whelming in her eyes.

''I don't even know how this is possible, but my baby is having a child,'' The woman pulled back wiping her cheek as her tears fell down. ''Minato, we're going to be grandparents.''

Minato gave a warm smile.

''I'm gonna be a grandpa.'' He beamed hugging his son. Kushina rubbed the redhead's belly laughing happily and the blonde man turned his attention to his younger son who was on the couch, guffawing at the picture in his hands.

''A little girl or boy running around the house calling me grandma, I am so excited.'' The redhead smirked at his mom and Kushina cocked an eyebrow at her son. Naruto finally stopped laughing looking at his brother.

''I'm having triplets mom.'' He informed and he laughed as his parents eyes widened. Kushina's smile grew wider and she let out a loud shriek jumping up and down with Kyuubi, hand in hand.

''I'm going to have three grandchildren. How exiting. You're so amazing Kyuubi, I love you so much.'' Kushina wrapped her arms around her son once again hugging him tightly. ''I love you too Naruto,'' She beckoned for her younger son and she wrapped her arms around both of her sons sobbing softly. Naruto eyed his frozen father and he tried desperately to hold in his chuckle.

''Dad, you okay?'' Said man swayed slightly his mind processing what he was told.

''Triplets, Kyuubi you're having triplets?'' The redhead nodded and Minato sat down as he felt himself on the verge of fainting. Everyone chuckled and the man held his head as he tried to calculate everything together.

''Does Itachi know?'' Kushina asked as she seated herself and Kyuubi on the couch. Kyuubi felt his heart stop, thinking about Itachi. He really did want to tell him but so many things were going through his head. What if Itachi didn't want the kids? Such thoughts kept holding him back.

''No, he doesn't know.'' Kyuubi whispered, lowering his head.

''It's okay baby, don't worry you can tell him whenever you're ready just make sure you tell him. They are his children and he has a right to know.'' Kushina said with a stern voice. ''Plus we can really use his help. I mean Kyuubi you're still in school. We can't support three children right now. You can't work because you need to stay home and take care of your babies and if Itachi decides he wants the kids, he can really help us in financial support.'' Kyuubi nodded and Kushina smiled reassuringly. ''So how many weeks are you?''

''6 weeks,''

''Oh I guess that's too young to determine the sex of your children. Do you want to know the sex?'' Kyuubi thought about the question for a second before answering his mother.

''Yeah, I feel like it will help us in choosing names and buying the proper clothing and the color of the room and toys and stuff like that.'' Kushina removed her hands from her son's hold, a frown marring her face.

''Another thing, when you give birth, where are the babies going to stay? We don't have a room here for the babies and they can't fit in your room. And we have to make the house baby proof and there's so much to do.'' Minato sat next to his wife rubbing her back soothingly.

''We'll be okay. We'll deal with one problem at a time.'' The blonde man comforted and Kushina sighed. Kyuubi walked up the stairs, moments later returning in a pair of jeans and a jacket. He grabbed his dad's car keys that were on the table turning to face his parents.

''I'm going to go over Itachi's place. I'll be back soon.'' Kushina and Minato nodded and the redhead walked out of the house to his dad's car.

()()()()

''Rainie Yang…no I mean um Barbie Hsu.'' Ino shouted and Sakura nodded. After the game, they had decided to play Charade and right now Ino was in the lead. Itachi got up walking in front of the maids. He tilted his head to the side thinking of someone or something to impersonate. The girls stared at him with sparkling eyes waiting for Itachi to start.

He placed up one finger.

''One word,'' The maids said in unison.

He then pointed to his ear.

''Sounds like,'' The maids ushered and Ino leaned closer.

''Boo.'' Itachi simply said. Wide eyes stared at him, the room completely silent. The maids broke out in laughter and the raven rolled his eyes sitting down. The doorbell entered the room causing the girls laughter to cease. Ino ran towards the door while Hinata got up to take her turn. Ino opened the door and she smiled genuinely for once at the redhead.

''Kyuubi, good evening,'' She greeted ushering for Kyuubi to enter. The Uzumaki walked past Ino into the house making her way to the living room where there was laughter and bickering.

''I can't believe you, Itachi-sama,'' Sakura said, while Hinata continued to laugh. The raven chuckled averting his gaze from Sakura's angry glare.

''She said it was a name and I thought she was trying to impersonate you.'' Itachi defended, holding in his laugh.

''How is her moaning supposed to be me?'' The maid hissed, crossing her arms. ''She was obviously talking about Ino.''

''What!?'' Ino yelled glaring at Sakura and Hinata and Itachi laughed together seeing the two maids bicker among themselves. Kyuubi stood by the living room entrance.

He eyed the raven who continued to laugh with Hinata, and he felt something in him light up.

His beloved raven was okay, here laughing with his maids and although it hurt to see Itachi happy without him, he also felt relieved that the raven was lively again.

He cleared his throat dramatically and the room silenced as eyes gazed at him. Itachi got up from his seat frantically, his ebony orbs wide as he stared at his lover in shock.

''Kyuubi, what are you doing here?'' He asked.

''I need to talk to you, privately,'' Kyuubi walked up the stairs with Itachi closely behind him. He pushed the door to the raven's bedroom open and he stepped in followed by Itachi. Closing the door, Itachi leaned against it, his automatic light coming alive and lighting the room. Kyuubi chewed the inside of his mouth as he tried to gather his thoughts. He opened his mouth countless times and closing it as he felt his words choke. He looked up at Itachi and the raven smiled warmly at him and he was able to regain his composure.

''Itachi, I-I'm pregnant,'' Itachi's eyes widened and he stared at the redhead in complete shock. ''The reason why I've been vomiting so much was because I'm pregnant, I went to the doctor yesterday and he informed me that I was 6 weeks pregnant.'' Itachi gripped his head, holding the doorknob tightly. Kyuubi let out a shaky breath smiling at the raven haired man. ''You look worse than when I told my parents, you look like you're about to pass out.''

''How - what – when - you're what?'' Itachi stuttered, looking at his lover. The redhead walked close to Itachi, grabbing one of raven's hands placing it on his belly. He giggled feeling the hand tremble on his skin.

''Calm down, Itachi. I'm still confused as to why I have women reproductive organs, but because of it I can give you…us children.''

''Children?''

''Yeah, we're having triplets.'' Itachi eyed Kyuubi's swollen stomach and he felt a small smile draw on his face.

''Triplets, I can't believe this. Is this a dream?'' Itachi asked, laughing hysterically rubbing his lover's belly.

''I'm still trying to figure that out. But I think it's real. Are-are you mad? Do you want them?'' Itachi removed his hand and Kyuubi pulled down his shirt, staring into peering ebony orbs. He smiled as he felt the calm big pupils luring him in.

''I mean, I am very shock at this moment and my thoughts are just going crazy. But you're carrying my babies Kyuu, and that's very special to me. Even if we're not together, I'll still take care of them and you. I made stupid choices and I lost you because of it but I'll always love you.'' Kyuubi buried himself in the man's body clutching the raven's shirt as he sobbed softly. Itachi pulled his lover away wiping the tears from the tan cheek. ''Why are you crying?''

''I thought you wouldn't want the babies because I hurt you so much. I thought you was going to abandon me and I thought I'll never be able to tell my children who their father was. But I was worried for nothing. You want them and you want to help even though I left you.''

''You didn't hurt me. I lost you because of my own mistakes not yours.'' Kyuubi wiped his eyes, looking up at Itachi who smiled at him, his long thick black hair falling down his shoulders and back. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair smiling warmly at the man, their eyes lost within each other's. Without thinking, Itachi leaned down capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he felt Itachi's soft lips graze his and he wanted to throw his arms around him and never let him go but he needed to resist the urge. If he went back to Itachi, nothing will change. The raven then sprung his eyes open pulling back. ''I'm sorry Kyuubi. I didn't mean to kiss you. I wasn't thinking.''

Kyuubi sniffled, his cheeks tinted red as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi leaned his head on the soft red hair hugging the boy tightly.

''It's okay, just don't do it again. Friends don't kiss each other.'' Kyuubi said and Itachi nodded, his eyes saddened with tears starting to form in them. He held his lover closer and Kyuubi felt his heart ache. He wanted to stay like this forever and never let him go but unfortunately, life wasn't a fairytale. People didn't live happily ever after in the real world.

''Have you told your parents?'' Itachi asked gently, still in the embrace.

''Yeah, they're really excited and we need to start fixing the house for the babies arrival. But we are having problems because we don't have a room for them to stay in.'' Kyuubi informed.

''I can buy you an apartment for you and the babies, just to get your own place. Your parents could come visit you or even stay for however long they please. I will come to visit also every day and see the kids.'' Itachi offered and Kyuubi pulled away. Having his own place would be nice, but did it seem fair for Itachi to spend all that money on him when they weren't together?

''Um…I don't want you spending money on me only on the kids. I could live with you. The room next door is big enough for the children and I can sleep in there with them. You're their father I don't want you coming to visit them, you need to live with them.''

''Why do you want to sleep in the same room with the kids?'' Itachi cocked his head to the side.

''Friends don't sleep in the same bed, Itachi.'' Kyuubi crossed his arms and Itachi ran his hands through his long locks.

''Alright I get it.'' He put his arms up in a surrender form.

''Oh Itachi, we're gonna be parents. This is so wonderful.'' Kyuubi leaned his head on Itachi's chest, his arms locking around the raven's waist. He yawned softly melting into the warm body, listening to Itachi's steady heartbeat.

''I'm so tired right now, I don't even feel like driving home.'' He whispered as he felt himself slowly drawing closer to sleep. Itachi looked down at his lover who breathed in a calm slow tempo showing that he had fallen asleep. Picking Kyuubi up in bridal style, the raven made his way to his king size bed placing the sleeping red head in his bed pulling the covers over his still body. Pushing some red strands out of Kyuubi's tanned face, he leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Getting up, he walked out of the room, down the stairs to finish his game of charades with his maids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay Chapter 15 complete! The flashback cafeteria was actually the way my middle school cafeteria used to be set up. There used to be crazy fights, because half the time there wasn't any teachers around. Alright you guys probably don't care so let me shut up. Please Review. Thanks for reading. TEEHEE!


	16. Chapter 16 A Small Gathering

Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews. Oh, next chapter there's going to be a time skip and there will be more. My mind wants to do so much with this story but I don't want to write past 30 chapters so I think I might make a sequel. Eeeeek! Anyway here is chapter 16.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 16: A Small Gathering

Kyuubi yawned softly, stretching his body underneath the warm sheets. Getting up slowly he rubbed his closed emerald eyes before pulling his lids up. He glanced at the antique like watch that hung on the wall, groaning softly. Falling back on the bed, he nuzzled into the soft pillow, his body indulging in the soft feel of the mattress. Rolling over to his side, he stared at the empty space where Itachi usually laid and he cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Smiling to himself, the redhead remembered the events of yesterday night. He had fallen asleep and Itachi tucked him into his bed. Getting off the bed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of water. He then walked out of the vacant room to the living room where he found a sleeping Itachi, soundly asleep on the couch; his thick black hair drooping over his face, his mouth gaped slightly.

Walking towards the couch, he eyed the playing television looking keenly at the wedding gathering that was taking place on the screen. A grin drew on his face, and he turned off the television. Walking back into the kitchen, Kyuubi ripped a piece of paper from the grocery book, writing a long note for his sleeping lover. He tucked the letter underneath the fruit bowl after writing his name at the end accompanied a small heart. He then walked back into the living room to the couch where Itachi's body lay. Squatting on one knee, he shook the raven haired man gently, smiling when Itachi's ebony orbs fluttered open. Itachi glanced sleepily at the redhead, his eyes still full of sleep.

''Why are you sleeping on the couch?'' Kyuubi asked, sitting on the edge of the couch. Itachi slowly sat up, his head hung low still in a daze, yawning softly.

''You said friends don't sleep in the same bed.'' He answered with a laze voice.

''You have other rooms in the house ya know.''

''I know, but I was watching TV and I guess I fell asleep.'' He looked up at Kyuubi, a small smile plastered on his face.

Kyuubi sighed and said.

''Anyway, I'm leaving I have to return my dad's car and I can't miss school. Also I left you a note in the kitchen, read it and do as I asked without any questions, just do it. Don't sleep for too long, okay?'' Itachi nodded and Kyuubi kissed him on the forehead before settling his lover into the couch, wrapping a blanket over him that lay on the other side. He stared down at the man who was fast asleep and he smiled at the beautiful sight. He mouthed ''I love you'' before leaving the room and out the house.

()()()()

Kushina placed a plate of pancakes on the table and her hungry sons dug right in, taking up some of the yummy pastries on to their plates. The woman sighed at the boys, sitting down next to her husband who read the newspaper, a cup of coffee in his hand.

''So how did Itachi take the news?'' Minato asked turning his gaze to his oldest son. Kyuubi chewed on his last bite of pancake smiling widely.

''He was shock, very shock. It was so cute, but he was happy. I want to move in with him around my 6th month and I can stay in the other room which is right next to his bedroom. It's big enough for me and the triplets. I figured it'll be easier sharing a room with them, because it would help attending to them easier. Also I want Itachi to live with me and the kids. After all, they are his children too.'' Kyuubi said. He noticed his mother go stiff in her seat, a frown marring her face. ''What's wrong, mom?''

''Kyuu, I thought you and the babies will live with us. I mean, I really did want to help out and how can you handle them all by yourself. Changing diapers and feeding them. Handling one kid is hard enough but in your case, there's three. Can you handle all that work without me to help you?''

''I was thinking you could live with us for a year and help me out?''

''Kyuubi, I can't do that. I need to be here and I can't leave your father and brother. What about your grandparents what if they want to stay over and see the kids. Itachi's house can't handle all that nor can he. You need to think things through Kyuubi, before you make rash decisions.'' Kushina said with a stern voice and the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

''You are making things more difficult than it needs to be, mom. If you just come and live with me and Itachi, you can help. Naruto and dad can handle themselves without you.'' He responded ignoring the glare he got from his brother.

''Everything is always about you. Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that. If you actually listen to mom, you'll see that she has a point. She can't just drop everything to help you take care of _your_ babies.'' The blonde said in a cold tone.

''Well, what am I supposed to do. There's no room for them in this small ass house. I'm trying to do what's best for them. Is it my fault that we're poor?''

''Is it our fault that you're having babies? No one told you to have sex. If you didn't sleep around so much and actually got a job to help out dad, maybe we wouldn't be so poor.'' Naruto seethed rolling his eyes.

''What the hell is your problem?!'' Kyuubi roared, glaring at his younger brother. Naruto was never one to act like that or talk to him in that manner. The blonde shrugged and Kyuubi stormed out of the kitchen. Minato sighed and Kushina crossed her arms glaring at her son.

''What?'' He asked pouting at his mother. Ever since he'd received the news that he wouldn't be able to have kids, he'd been very cold towards his brother. Why was it fair for Kyuubi to have kids and not him?

''You need to apologize to your brother.'' Naruto sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes. ''I've never seen you act like that. Why the sudden change in attitude?''

''Everything is always about Kyuubi. You were planning on moving in with him, weren't you? Is not fair that he gets to have kids and I don't. Is not fair that he gets a fairytale life and I don't. It's not fair that his boyfriend gets to hate _my_ boyfriend, his own brother's guts. He gets to give his boyfriend kids and I can't. It's just not fair.'' Tears whelmed in his eyes. Getting up from the table, Naruto walked out of the kitchen sobbing softly.

''I knew this would happen.'' Minato said sipping from his coffee. Kushina looked down at her hands sighing lowly.

()()()()

Later that day…

Kyuubi walked into the gymnasium wearing a frown as he walked up to Yahiko who sat on the bleachers laughing and talking with his usual group of friends. He smiled seeing Yahiko grin at him, jumping off the bleachers running towards him eagerly. Yahiko picked him up, spinning him around before lowering the redhead back to the ground. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and Yahiko grinned.

''I haven't seen you for a while. I was getting the feeling that you was trying to avoid me.'' Kyuubi pushed him away as the boy tried to kiss him. ''Come on, one kiss.'' Yahiko whined moving closer to the redhead's face. Kyuubi turned his face just in time and Yahiko kissed his cheek softly.

''You are so annoying.'' Kyuubi shouted, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. He then frowned when he remembered what he wanted to say.

''Uh… I need to tell you something.'' Yahiko cocked an eyebrow and Kyuubi let out a slow breath.

''When we went on the date, if I led you on in any way or form that I might have feelings for you, I am really sorry. I mean you're a really cool person and you're really really annoying but you're fun to hang out with because you make me smile. But I don't want to actually date you. I thought I had feelings for you but I was in denial and I need to clear this up now because I don't want to hurt you at the end. I am really sorry,'' Kyuubi bit his lip seeing the hurt expression on the teen's face. Yahiko shook his head trying to mask out his hurt expression with a happy one.

''Damn Red, your words cut deep. It's alright though because as long as we're friends and I get close to you, that's all that matters to me. We don't even need to go out. Just being friends is all I need.'' Kyuubi smiled and Yahiko wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki, biting his lip. He eyed his friends and he gave them thumbs up causing the boys to high five each other. Yahiko pulled away and Kyuubi yawned softly.

''I'm having this party with some friends around 6 pm you should come. Wear something nice and classy. Pass me your phone and I'll dial the address for you.'' Yahiko pulled out his phone handing it to the redhead who typed in the address. Kyuubi gave the phone back and Yahiko waved him off as Kyuubi walked out of the gymnasium. The orange haired boy then ran back to his friends, jumping onto the bleachers gleefully.

''Well, what happened?'' One of his friends asked with a stern face.

''He dumped me, but is not like we was dating anyway.'' Yahiko responded leaning on his elbow as he stared at the basketball teams practicing.

''Shit! Wait, so does that mean the plan is canceled?'' A boy with orange long hair asked frowning slightly.

''No Ningendo, it means that we are friends meaning that I can get closer to him. Our initial plan will still go on but I have a better plan I'm working on. Kyuubi is not the prize we're after, don't forget that. He's our ticket to getting the one we want. And we will have him.'' Yahiko chuckled deeply and his friends smirked.

''I can't wait till I get my revenge.'' The only girl in the group said.

''Me neither.'' Yahiko replied, his mind constructing a series of plan as he stared into space.

()()()()

Itachi's house…

Kyuubi got out of the cab, walking down the house pathway. He rang the doorbell and minutes later Sakura opened it wearing a nice sky blue dress, her hair tied up in a bun with some strands curled on the sides of her face. She smiled at the redhead who smiled back, with a raise eyebrow.

''You look nice. Sakura-chan,'' Kyuubi said sarcastically and the maid breathed calmly.

''Thank you so much, Kyuubi.'' Sakura said in between gritted teeth. The redhead walked into the house that was fancied up with decorations. It had small balloons all around with purple ribbons dangling and tangling on the ceiling around the spacious living room. Kyuubi walked into the kitchen where the long dining table was filled with delicious variety of foods from appetizers to actual main course meals. Glasses of champagne were dancing around the table with a nice three layer cake in the middle. He stared around in awe and he smiled.

''You made all of this?'' He asked Sakura who placed some more food on the table.

''I made most of it but I ordered some as well, like the cake and the fancy French food and such.'' The maid responded and Kyuubi nodded. Ino and Hinata entered the kitchen a smile plastered on their faces. The blonde maid wore a short cocktail purple dress with her hair straightened, her bangs formed on her forehead while Hinata wore a nice navy blue long mermaid dress with her silver shoes showing on her feet. Her long purple hair was tied in a high ponytail accompanied by her dangling earrings that the redhead had purchased for her. Kyuubi beamed running and squeezing Hinata in a tight hug.

''You look so beautiful, if I wasn't madly in love with Itachi, I'll marry you.'' Kyuubi clapped a hand over his mouth and the three maids giggled at him. Hinata stopped laughing and she grabbed both of his hands.

''I'm so glad you're back Kyuubi. But why are we having a party? Itachi-sama told us you wanted us to have a party but he didn't tell us why.''

Kyuubi smiled at Hinata and said.

''You'll find out later. It's going to be exciting.'' Kyuubi released his hands slowly walking out of the kitchen, upstairs. He opened the door to find Itachi in a towel while he dried his wet hair with another. Kyuubi stared at his lover, mesmerized by the raven's toned body. He smiled as Itachi looked at him. He couldn't move, his body was completely paralyzed.

''Kyuubi, you're drooling.'' Itachi said nonchalantly, as a smirk played on his face. Kyuubi snapped out of his daze, feeling his wet lips. He walked into the room punching the raven on the arm playfully.

''I was not.'' He defended blushing softly. Itachi chuckled softly and Kyuubi felt his heart skip a beat. Why did he feel like he was in love all over again? Being away from Itachi was hard enough but why every time he saw the raven; it felt like he was meeting him for the first time. Kyuubi sighed lowering his head. How long could he keep up this friend façade when every time Itachi came near him, he wanted to just lean up and lock lips with him. Friends didn't kiss each other. Kyuubi touched his lips smiling as the image of Itachi kissing him yesterday replayed in his mind.

''Maybe you should stop daydreaming and get ready. It's almost six and people should be coming anytime soon.'' Itachi said buttoning up his dress shirt. Kyuubi snapped out of his daydream nodding at the raven's words.

''Yeah you're right. I'm gonna go shower and get ready. I'm gonna need to borrow one of your suits.'' Kyuubi said, taking off his shirt.

''My suits won't fit you so I went out and bought you your own. It's in the closet.''

Itachi stared at the exposed swollen stomach and he walked closer to Kyuubi placing a hand on the slightly bumped belly. Kyuubi smiled putting his hand on top of Itachi's hand.

''You're gonna be a good father.'' He whispered as emerald eyes met with ebony ones. Itachi smiled leaning closer to his face.

''And you'll be a good mother, Kyuu.'' Itachi spoke softly before capturing the redhead's lips in a gentle kiss. Itachi was about to pull away until Kyuubi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi pulled Kyuubi closer to him, his arms wrapping around his lover's waist. Kyuubi opened his mouth letting Itachi's tongue into his warm cavern. He moaned into the kiss as Itachi's tongue explored all parts of his mouth.

''Itachi-sama, some guests are here!'' Ino beamed pushing into Itachi's room. Her eyes widened seeing Itachi and Kyuubi tongue wrestling in each other's mouth. Kyuubi pulled away turning around so his back faced the maid, his face completely red.

''I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Some guests are here.'' Ino informed once more before bowing her head lowly. She closed the door running back downstairs. Kyuubi let out a breath licking his lips. He cleared his throat, evading eye contact from the raven.

''I'm gonna go shower now.'' He said, walking into the bathroom. The raven smirked as he buttoned up his dress shirt fully, chuckling softly.

()()()()

Saiken along with Utakata and Shukaku stood in the living room admiring the house in complete awe while Yugito eyed the girls in front of her. She was dressed in long low cut red dress with her blonde locks curled framing her face beautifully. She had on a silver bracelet with a silver necklace to match.

''Why did Kyuubi text us to come here and dress like this?'' The brunette asked looking at his friends who shrugged. Saiken sighed looking at the chandelier that hung on the ceiling. ''If only this was my house.'' He whined plotting himself down on the white sofa.

''Who's house is this?'' Utakata questioned looking around at the room.

''Hey, who the hell house is this?'' Yugito asked raising an eyebrow at the maids that looked at her. Since her arrival, she's been having a stare down with the maids even Hinata, the nice one.

''You should learn to talk to people with more respect.'' Ino retorted crossing her arms.

''What was that?'' Yugito walked towards the maid and Shukaku pulled her back.

''Calm down, don't start a fight.'' Shukaku said calmly and the blonde rolled her eyes. Itachi came strolling downstairs to find Kyuubi's friends along with his maids looking at him in both hate confusion and admiration from his maids. Itachi was dressed in an expensive black suit with his white dressed shirt unbuttoned exposing his toned chest slightly, his long locks fallen over his shoulders. He walked down the last step making his way closer to the group. Sakura and Ino latched on to his arms, complimenting the raven on how good he looked.

''What the fuck is he doing here?'' Yugito spat, glaring at the Uchiha.

''This is my house, so I have every right to be here.'' Itachi said and the maids stuck their tongue out at the blonde. Shukaku noticed Yugito clenching her fist and he looked at Saiken, tilting his head to the kitchen.

''Uh…Yugi, let's go get a drink.'' Saiken softly grabbed the blonde's girl hand leading her into the kitchen to cool off. Itachi opened his mouth to say something, closing it as the doorbell sounded through the house.

''I'll get it!'' Hinata walked to the front door opening the door to find the one person she didn't want to see. Hidan was standing next to a tall man with blue hair. Hinata turned about to run when Hidan grabbed her hand, pulling the maid into his body.

''Hinata you look so nice. Are these for me?'' Hidan cupped the maid's breasts that were slightly expose in her dress and Hinata screamed in embarrassment, her face turning red. She struggled against Hidan's body when the silver head man continued to explore her chest.

''Hidan leave her alone,'' Kisame said walking past the two into the house. Hidan licked the maid's cheek before letting go of the girl. He walked past Hinata into the house and she sighed in relief. Hidan and Kisame walked into the living room, sensing the tension in the air and they cocked an eyebrow.

''It's been a long time, Itachi.'' Kisame greeted walking towards the raven. Itachi shook Kisame's hand and Hidan decided to walk into the kitchen for a drink. He entered the room to find a tall blonde girl in a red beautiful dress and he whistled walking closer the girl whose back faced him. He grabbed the girl soft hand and Yugito turned around, her eyes widening as she stared at Hidan. She pulled her hand away, glaring at the silver haired man.

''Hey,'' Hidan greeted and the blonde crossed her arms not responding. ''You still mad at me for the slap.'' He taunted and Yugito scowled at him. ''Will you forgive me if I give you a kiss.''

Yugito proceeded towards him and Saiken grabbed her hand pulling her back. Hidan snickered taking up a glass of champagne walking out of the kitchen.

''Yugi, you can't start a fight. Kyuubi wants us here for something and we need to be on our best behavior.'' Saiken said and Yugito rolled her eyes.

()()()()

Kyuubi walked down the stairs in black dress pants with a white dress shirt accompanied by a white suit jacket. His red hair was tied up in a messy bun with his hands in his pocket. He walked into the living room where his friends stood along with some of Itachi's friends. He looked around smiling to the many eyes that looked at him. He walked to his friends who stood by at a corner looking around at the rich people talking and discussing business.

''Hey guys,'' Kyuubi greeted smiling at his friends who returned the smile back.

''Kyuubi be getting that money. Look at that expensive suit he got on.'' Saiken teased and the redhead rolled his eyes.

''So why are we here anyways?'' Utakata asked twirling his champagne glass in his hands.

''Don't worry you'll find out soon. It was supposed to be a small get together but rich people always gotta go overboard aka Itachi.'' Kyuubi laughed along with Saiken while Utakata and Shukaku gave a small smile.

''Where's Yugi?'' He asked looking at Shukaku.

''In the kitchen,'' The man simply replied and Kyuubi made his way towards the kitchen. He entered to see Yugi leaned against the fridge sipping from a champagne glass.

''Why are you here all by yourself?'' He questioned walking close to the blonde girl. ''You look nice.'' He complimented, twirling one of Yugito's blonde locks on his finger.

''I don't do well with people. Plus I remember someone telling me to mind my own business.'' Yugito seethed swatting Kyuubi's hand away.

''I'm sorry. Yesterday I was out of line, I know you was only trying to help me.'' Kyuubi apologized sticking his bottom lip out cutely.

''Kyuubi, when we first met, you said we'll always protect each other forever. So why won't you let me protect you from him.'' Yugito spat pointing her finger at Itachi who stood by the kitchen entrance.

''Because, I don't need protection.''

''Yes, you do. He's only gonna continue hurting you.''

''That's enough Yugito. I'm not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself.'' Kyuubi glared at the girl and Yugito sucked her teeth walking out of the kitchen bumping into the raven roughly. Itachi walked over to redhead, his hand coming up and caressing the tan cheek softly.

''She really hates me.'' Itachi said, smiling.

''I don't hate you.'' Kyuubi said, tiptoeing to peck Itachi on the lips. Itachi leaned down to give his lover a kiss until Kyuubi placed his hand over the raven's mouth. ''Friends don't kiss, Itachi.''

''Yes they do,'' Itachi defended.

''Oh yeah, in what country?''

''I think Australia or London.''

''You're impossible.'' Kyuubi said laughing softly. He pushed the raven away, walking out of the kitchen with Itachi close behind.

''So you gonna introduce me to your rich friends?'' Kyuubi cooed, entangling his fingers with Itachi's. Itachi lead him to where his friends were and he introduced him to each one. He hated having to introduce Kyuubi as his friend but right now that's what they were and he should count himself lucky that Kyuubi even considered him that way. After all the hurt he had put him through, Kyuubi shouldn't even be talking to him. The doorbell rang and Kyuubi let go of Itachi's hand to go open it. He opened the door to find Yahiko leaned against the wall smirking at him.

''Hey, beautiful.'' Yahiko greeted standing up straight. Kyuubi rolled his eyes ushering him in. The orange haired boy leaned against Kyuubi's back wrapping his arms around the redhead as they walked and Kyuubi tried to pry him off.

''Stop leaning on me, you're really heavy.'' Kyuubi complained, walking slowly down the hall.

''Well, you broke my heart Red. This is the least you can do for me.'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes as Yahiko locked his arm around his body walking slowly behind him. Yahiko cocked an eyebrow hearing the chattering coming from the room. They walked into the room and everyone looked at them. Kyuubi's friends smiled at Yahiko ushering him to come over while Itachi glared at the boy. Clenching his fist tightly he bit his lip trying to keep himself calm. Kyuubi noticed Itachi become tense and he walked over to him, nudging him to calm down.

''He's just a friend, don't get jealous.'' Itachi averted his gaze to his lover and he inhaled exhaling a shaky breath.

''Just a friend?'' He questioned and Kyuubi nodded. Kyuubi leaned up kissing Itachi's cheek reassuringly.

Sakura announced that it was time to dinner and everyone walked into the kitchen, seating themselves down at the dining table where they ate in silence. The air was mixed with awkwardness and nervousness along with occasional happiness.

()()()()

Everyone was in the living room, Kyuubi and Itachi's friends now starting to get along well. They shared talks and laughter while Yahiko and Kyuubi talked by the corner watching the guests.

''Is it me, or has that blonde guy been eyeing me all throughout dinner?'' Kyuubi looked at Deidara and Sasori starring at Yahiko and he raised an eyebrow at them.

''Deidara is just weird like that.'' Kyuubi said, averting his gaze to Yugito who sat on the couch, legs crossed wearing a frown. ''How did you and Yugito meet?''

Yahiko turned his attention to the blonde girl on the couch.

''She and I use to have government classes together but now we have algebra. The first time I met her, she beat the hell out of me because I decided to be bold and grab her ass.'' Yahiko let out a small chuckle and Kyuubi smiled, holding in his laugh.

''Deep inside I feel like she's lonely. I wish there was a guy who wouldn't be afraid of her and could actually handle her craziness.'' Kyuubi whispered his tone saddened.

''What about the guy with the white hair?'' Yahiko pointed at Hidan and Kyuubi let out a hysterical laugh.

''Those two would kill each other before the relationship could even start.'' Kyuubi continued laughing and Yahiko joined in. Itachi walked over to Kyuubi and he grabbed his hand softly pulling him away from the orange haired male.

''I think we should tell them now.'' Itachi whispered into Kyuubi's ear. The redhead nodded and he picked up a glass of champagne from the table, hitting his fingernail on the glass loudly to get everyone's attention. All eyes gazed at the two males and Kyuubi felt his heart pounding rapidly. He looked up at Itachi and the raven nodded edging him to start.

''Um… so it was my idea for this gathering tonight and I'm glad everyone could come at such short notice. The reason for this party was so I could have my friends and Itachi's friends under one roof to tell you all this exciting news together. For a month now I've been throwing up nonstop. I decided to go to the hospital and check it out. What I am about to say is unbelievable and weird but it's very true. I have women reproductive organs and therefore I can carry children. I am 6 weeks pregnant with triplets for Itachi.'' Kyuubi looked up since he had lowered his head while talking. He gazed up at the shock faces of some friends while others wore a stoic mask. The room was completely silent and Kyuubi gripped Itachi's hand nervously.

''I knew it!'' Utakata exclaimed and everyone stared at him breaking out of their shock. Utakata cleared his throat, sipping his champagne and everyone turned their gaze to the redhead. Hands began clapping and Kyuubi smiled at them wrapping his arms around his lover. A small smile crept on Itachi's face and he hugged Kyuubi tenderly.

''Wait so are you two together or not?'' Hidan asked and everyone stopped clapping to look at the two males with the same questioning expression. Itachi was about to answer when Kyuubi beat him to it.

''We're just friends. We're not dating but we have to stick together and be around each other for our babies. Nothing more than friends. Just friends, that's what we are. We are just friends.'' Kyuubi said repeatedly, desperately trying to remind himself of their new status and Itachi drew a frown on his face.

''Wow, Kyuubi's a terrible actor.'' Shukaku said casually.

''What do you mean?'' Saiken cocked an eyebrow at the tall redhead male.

''There is no way in hell he can be just friends with that guy. He's just lying to himself and that's sad.'' Utakata intervened and Shukaku nodded his head, agreeing with his friend.

Itachi walked over to his friends who congratulated him while other's teased him about becoming a father. He looked over to Kyuubi who was laughing with his friends, Yugito's hands wondering over his stomach, an open smile on her face.

''Itachi, who's that guy, the one with the orange hair,'' Deidara asked looking intensively at Yahiko's face. Itachi scowled seeing Yahiko's arms around his lover's shoulders.

''I don't know his name but Kyuubi said he's a friend who used to be his tutor. Why?''

''Hidan, don't you think he looks familiar?'' Deidara questioned looking over at the man whose eyes followed Yugito's moving body.

''Don't know, don't care. My girl's on the move.'' He jumped over the couch walking towards the blonde and Itachi raised an eyebrow at Hidan before averting his gaze to Yahiko.

''He looks like that boy you bullied badly in high school.'' Deidara said, looking over at Itachi who smirked remembering his senior year.

''I did a lot of bad things during that year. All those fights I got in, they were fun.'' Itachi said, grinning as memories rushed to his head.

''Specifically the boy you almost beat to death if Deidara wasn't there to stop you. I heard he had to get plastic surgery because his face was all messed up. But that can't be him, the boy was paler, had red hair and he was slimmer.'' Sasori said, averting his gaze of Yahiko.

''That's not him.'' Itachi calmly stated.

''Senior year was your worst year yet. That was when you lost your parents and that's when you started your rage attacks. You were so unstable and you always knew how to cover it up.'' Deidara continued and Itachi rolled his eyes.

''Still you should keep an eye on that boy, something doesn't seem right about him.'' Sasori said taking in the last sip of champagne. A loud crash followed by a yelp escaped the kitchen and everyone ran towards the sound. Their eyes widened seeing Yugito on top of Hidan throwing punches at the guy. Food was spilt all over the floor with broken glasses from the falling wine glasses lying around the two bodies. Hidan tugged on Yugiito's hair pushing the girl of him and Yugito stumbled back. She charged for Hidan seeing the smirk on the man's face and Shukaku held her back.

''Calm down sweetheart, it was just one kiss.'' Kyuubi's friends gasped and Shukaku let go of the thrashing body. Yugito pushed Hidan back on the floor smiling evilly. She grabbed a piece of glass of the floor and the man's eyes widened. Hidan grabbed the blonde's hand, pushing it away from his face. Yugito sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth; adding more force on the piece of glass.

''Yugito, stop!'' Kyuubi tried to push past Itachi's friends to stop the girl but Itachi held him back hiding the fact that he was enjoying the show.

''I'll kill you if you cut my face, you bitch!'' Hidan seethed as the glass got closer to his cheek. Yugito smirked gravely as the glass was only an inch away from the man's pale cheek.

''Let's see you try you fucking bastard.'' Hidan winced as the glass dug into his skin sinking deep and Yugito moved it slowly down his cheek. Blood spilled out and Yugito smirked still moving the shard of glass down the man's face. Hidan gritted his teeth, before backhanding Yugito right in the face, shoving the girl harshly off him. He pulled the shard of glass out of his cheek, his eyes glaring daggers at the woman on the floor who grinned at him. Grabbing the knife that laid on the floor, he ran to the blonde, throwing his arm back to inflict damage to the girl's chest only inches away before Kisame grabbed a hold of his hand halting the blade.

''Let me go or I'll kill you too!'' Hidan raved, thrashing around in Kisame's hold. Yugito sat on the floor eyes widened, her breaths coming out as short pants. The knife was so close to hitting her chest, if Kisame hadn't grabbed Hidan when he did, she would be critically hurt. Hidan saw the scared expression on Yugito's face and he chuckled coldly.

''Be afraid! Be afraid! You little whore, I'll kill you for what you did to my face.'' Hidan hurled the knife at Yugito and the knife flew past her hitting the dining table. Kisame took the fumed man out of the kitchen to the bathroom to clean up his bleeding cheek. Saiken along with Utakata ran to Yugito rubbing her back softly while Shukaku stood next to her, his expression blank.

''You okay?'' Shukaku asked the heavy breathing girl. Yugito glared at the taller male, hissing at him.

''I'm fine. You thought I was scared?'' She said, laughing softly to herself.

''No,'' Shukaku simply replied. ''I think we should go, your lip is busted.'' Yugito touch her lip, bringing her finger back to see blood. Saiken helped her off the floor and she walked out along with Utakata and Saiken, stopping by the living room where Kyuubi and Itachi stood.

''I'm sorry about the mess. Kyuubi I'm sorry that we-''

''Just go.'' Kyuubi hissed not looking at his friends. Saiken reached out to touch him but he flinched away. ''Leave!'' He roared. Yugito and Saiken walked out of the house to the car with Utakata and Shukaku following them.

''They always have to ruin everything.'' Kyuubi said, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Why can't they behave civilized for one second? Yugito is always starting fights for no reason.'' Kyuubi sat down on the couch. Itachi stared at his lover nonchalantly.

''Hidan knows that she is short tempered and he finds it entertaining. There's no doubt in my mind that he started the whole thing. You can't really blame it all on your friends, Kyuubi.'' Itachi conveyed planting himself next to the redhead on the sofa.

''Was he really about to kill her?'' Kyuubi asked in a shaky voice. ''Itachi was Hidan really going to kill her?''

''Yeah, he was. He doesn't take killing as a big deal. He'll kill you in a second,''

''Why do you have a friend that can kill someone in a blink of an eye?'' Itachi averted his gaze from Kyuubi's heated one. He couldn't tell Kyuubi that he used to be just Hidan when he was in high school. Kyuubi would definitely leave him for sure.

''It's complicated Kyuu.'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes sitting back in the couch. Yahiko approached them, smiling kindly at the redhead.

''I'm leaving now, Red.'' Yahiko said staring at Kyuubi. The redhead smiled back at him getting up to hug him. Yahiko wrapped his arms around Kyuubi before glaring at Itachi who was on the couch, his lips wearing a snarl. Kyuubi pulled away and Yahiko placed his fake smile back on.

''Oh, right this is my friend Itachi.'' Kyuubi introduced and Yahiko smiled toothily stretching his hand out to the Uchiha.

''Hello, my name is Yahiko. It's very nice to meet you.'' Itachi stared at the boy blankly, ignoring the hand that was in front of him. Yahiko gave Kyuubi a confused look and the redhead pushed him playfully to leave. Kyuubi crossed his arms tapping his foot at the raven.

''I don't like him.'' Itachi said and Kyuubi shook his head walking up the stairs. Itachi sighed, leaning his head on the couch. Hidan stormed past the living room out the front door and Itachi smirked seeing that he was heated.

''I'll take him home. Congratulations on the triplets, Itachi.'' Kisame spoke stretching his hand to Itachi who shook it smiling warmly.

''Thank you, Kisame,'' Kisame smiled before walking out of the house to look for his scarred friend. Deidara and Sasori walked into the living room and Kyuubi walked downstairs in his school clothing, his school bag swung over his shoulder.

''Can you guys give me a ride home?'' Deidara nodded and he made his way to the door accompanied by Sasori. Itachi got up pulling Kyuubi into a warm hug and the redhead wrapped his arms around his waist.

''I love you, Kyuubi.'' Itachi whispered and Kyuubi frowned sadly. He really wanted to say those words back but he held them in. From Itachi being so jealous and rude to Yahiko, it was obvious that he hadn't changed. Kyuubi pulled back, sweeping some strands of hair out his face.

''I'll call you tomorrow, okay.'' Itachi nodded and the Uzumaki walked out of the room after screaming goodbye to Hinata who was in the kitchen cleaning up. Slumping back down on the couch, Itachi loosened his shirt sighing softly to himself.

'What an interesting night, this was?' he thought closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had fun writing this chapter, so much drama. Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17 Just disappear!

Question: Is my story getting boring? (sobs) Anyway I want to thank pokemoncontest1998 for reviewing my latest chapters. Thanks a lot, your reviews are awesome and I love reading them. Anyway, here is Chapter 17.

Disclaimer- Do I have to do this every chapter?

Chapter 17: Just Disappear!

Two months later.

It was a rainy slightly chilled afternoon…

Kyuubi sat on his bed, eyeing his swollen belly. He looked as if he was 5 months pregnant although only 14 weeks. The redhead rubbed his belly, grunting at how big his belly had grown and the amount of weight he had put on. His morning sickness had eased to now getting queasy at the smell of certain foods. His mood swings had kicked in and for the whole week he had been in a very crappy mood but today, he woke up pissed off at the whole world. He had cursed out his little brother for spilling milk on the counter; he had completely ignored his father's greetings and he yelled at his mother to leave him alone when the woman simply looked at his stomach. He stormed up into his room after breakfast and he's been there since then.

Kyuubi averted his gaze to the window, staring at the rain drops that fell outside, some sliding down his window. He screamed lowly when he felt the vibration of his phone in his jeans pocket. Taking out the cellular device, he pressed the answer button before placing it to his ear.

''What?!'' He shouted in the phone, not particularly angry at the unknown person on the other line.

''What time is the appointment?'' Itachi asked on the phone, his voice calmed not fazed by the rude answering.

''I've told you the appointment time about a trillion times, why are you asking me again?'' The Uzumaki spat, his blood boiling at the Uchiha on the other line.

Itachi had visited him at his house almost every day to check on him but for the past week, he found himself getting angry with Itachi for no reason at all. The littlest thing Itachi did, would tick him off and he'll just whirl out of control.

''Kyuubi you only told me once. If you had told me a trillion times, I wouldn't forget?''

''Oh so you're calling me a liar!'' Itachi sighed in the phone and Kyuubi gritted his teeth.

''Can you just tell me what time to come pick you up?''

''Figure it out yourself, you bastard.'' Kyuubi hung up the phone throwing it to the side of the room, the phone falling onto the floor. He sucked his teeth before deciding to take a nap. Maybe, when he wakes up, his mood would be slightly calmed.

()()()()

An hour later…

The doorbell rang and Naruto ran to answer it. Swinging the door open, the blonde Uzumaki stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

''Itachi?'' Naruto said in disbelief. ''W-what are you doing here?'' He stuttered gulping slightly. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the teen in front of him before answering.

''I'm here to pick up your brother. He has an appointment today.''

Itachi walked in the house and the blonde looked frantically up and down the road before spotting his boyfriends car turn to his street. Running back into his house, Naruto grabbed his book bag waving off at his mother. He opened the door just as Sasuke was about to knock on it, pushing the raven violently so the other Uchiha wouldn't see him.

''Dobe, what the hell,'' Sasuke seethed, grunting in annoyance. He got off the floor, dusting his clothes off. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand leading him away from the house.

''I changed my mind, let's study in the library or something.'' Naruto said walking towards the Ferrari parked across his house. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to question the blond about his decision.

Kushina set a tray of tea on the table, smiling warmly at the raven haired man on the couch. Itachi returned the smile, taking up a cup of tea and sipping the hot substance slowly.

''So today you guys are going to find out the sex of the babies, right?'' Kushina asked her voice full of excitement. Itachi nodded and she squealed childishly. ''So, is there any gender particularly that you want or have in mind?''

''They're all boys.'' Itachi answered bluntly.

''What makes you think they're boys?'' The red haired woman raised an eyebrow leaning back on the chair.

''It's just a feeling I have. I could be wrong.'' Itachi stared down at his watch before eyeing the stairs. ''Kushina, what time is the appointment?''

''The appointment is at 4 o'clock, in about an hour. I'm going to tell Kyuubi that you're here.'' Kushina walked up the stairs heading towards her son's room. She opened the door and she sighed seeing the redhead fast asleep. Walking towards the bed, Kushina sat on the edge shaking her son gently. Kyuubi groaned, and his emerald eyes fluttered open.

''What do you want mom?'' Kyuubi growled bringing the covers over his head. The woman tugged at the covers and she grunted when Kyuubi gripped on to it.

''Kyuubi, get up. Itachi's here and your appointment is in an hour, you have to get up.'' The woman's eyes twitched and she growled when Kyuubi ignored her. Gripping the blankets tighter, Kushina yanked the sheets away from her son's body.

''Kyuubi Uzumaki, if you don't get up right now, I will drag you out of the bed. I want to know the genders of my grandchildren and I won't know if you're lying in the bed. Now get up before I drag you out.'' The redhead woman seethed crossing her arms over her chest. Kushina gasped as she eyed her now shivering son. Kyuubi began crying and she yelled in disbelief.

She had been pregnant with two boys and had dealt with mood swings twice, but never like this. Kyuubi continued to sob and she sat down back on the bed sighing softly.

''Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.'' Kushina whispered bringing the sobbing boy into a warm hug. Kyuubi calmed down and she pulled back smiling softly. ''Honey, you should get ready for your appointment.'' Kyuubi nodded, raising his head from his mother's chest. He looked towards the door and his eyes widened seeing Itachi at the doorway smirking at him.

''GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR YOU BASTARD!'' He hurled a pillow at the now laughing Uchiha and the pillow hit Itachi smack on face.

''Kyuubi I'm-'' Itachi tried to apologize but he couldn't finish his sentence as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. Seeing Kyuubi cry because his mother yelled at him was very funny to him and he just couldn't get the event to stop replaying in his head. Kushina snickered and Kyuubi glared at her.

''Kyuubi I'm not laughing at you, honey.'' Kushina said in between laughs. The redhead rolled his eyes as he walked out the door pass the Uchiha who leaned against the wall in tears, clutching his stomach. Itachi started laughing harder seeing his lover in bunny PJ's that he assumed belonged to Naruto. Kushina walked out the door hitting the raven playfully on the back for laughing at her son. She then started laughing once more seeing the raven laughing so hard. Itachi was never one to laugh occasionally but seeing him laugh this hard made her happy.

''My stomach hurts,'' Itachi stated after he calmed himself down.

''It's because you were laughing so much. You're so mean laughing at your vulnerable pregnant boyfriend.'' Kushina said shaking her head as she began walking down the stairs with the raven close behind.

Kyuubi walked down the stairs in a pair of sneakers, comfortable sweatpants with a big T-shirt to shield his swollen belly slightly. He walked pass the living room ignoring his ''friend'' walking out of the house. Itachi sighed, waving goodbye at Kushina before walking after his angry lover. He opened the door for Kyuubi before walking around to the driver seat, where he strapped himself in. He looked over to the redhead who stared out the window nonchalantly; his chin leaned on his palm, a frown gracing his face.

''Um…I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was just laughing at how cute you looked when you were crying.'' Itachi conveyed, pulling his car out the driveway.

''I guess that's why you hurt me so much, so you can see me cry.'' Kyuubi said bluntly and Itachi felt his heart stop. He opened his mouth to speak but he quickly closed it, biting his inner cheek. How could he respond to something like that? What could he say? I'm sorry I hit you? I'm sorry I cheated? I don't know why but it wasn't so I could see you cry. I did it because… because what? Was there ever going to be a good reason for why he continuously hurt the person he claimed to love?

Itachi really did love Kyuubi even now that they claim to be friends. He still continued to attend his meetings with his therapist secretly without Kyuubi's knowledge in better hope of changing and becoming the perfect husband and father one day. His love seemed to have grown stronger for him now that they're not together. Is like they said, you never know how much someone means to you till they're gone. He continuously repeated the words I love you to Kyuubi, but what did he do to prove his love? Did Kyuubi cry more or laughed more when he was with him? Did Itachi feel lust for Kyuubi or love? If you can say you truly love someone, why would you constantly cheat on the person? If you claim to love someone, why would you hurt that person? If you truly did love a person, why would you keep secrets from them? If you really did love someone why would you hide that person away from your family? Why did his family judgment of Kyuubi matter so much to him? Shouldn't his judgment of his lover be the only thing that matters? Could it be he was ashamed of Kyuubi? If you truly are ashamed of someone and can't accept someone for who they are, how can you claim to love that person?

Itachi's Benz pulled in front of the hospital after minutes of suffocating silent driving, both males not even attempting to make eye contact. Itachi walked out of his Benz followed by Kyuubi and they walked towards the hospital without saying a word. Itachi signed Kyuubi in and he made his way into the waiting room planting himself next to his pregnant ''friend''.

''So what do you think the genders will be?'' Kyuubi asked breaking the painful silence they shared. Itachi averted his gaze from the magazine to look into emerald orbs that looked at him.

''Boys,'' Itachi said, smirking.

''For all three?'' Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah,''

''Well I think there will be two girls and a boy. I really want a girl.'' Itachi eyed his lover unemotionally before looking back into his magazine.

''I think they're all going to be boys, boys that would be just like me.''

''Let's hope not. I don't want my kids to end up becoming violent beaters.'' Itachi's eyes widened hearing Kyuubi's words. He clenched the magazine in his hands before getting up and leaving the redhead in the waiting room.

()()()()

The doorbell rang and Kushina and Minato jumped with glee and Naruto smiled at his overly joyous parents. He walked to the door and he opened it to a fuming redhead and an annoyed Uchiha. Kyuubi pushed past his brother to the living room where he cringed when his parents yelled in unison.

''Are we having boys or girls?'' Kyuubi eyed his parents in annoyance seeing the banner that said boys or girls on it. He looked back to the Uchiha glaring at Itachi who furrowed his eyebrows in return.

''Quit telling me what I can and cannot do. It's my life and my body. I hate you so much. Just disappear already!'' Kushina and Naruto gasped at the redhead who stormed up the stairs. Itachi sighed, a frown plastering on his face.

''Itachi, what did you do to my baby?'' The woman questioned, setting down the banner on the coffee table. Itachi sat on the couch ignoring the glares he got from the two blondes in the room.

''He wanted some McDonalds and I told him he couldn't have it because it's not healthy. He blew up called me every name in the book, started crying and then he started screaming at me.'' Itachi said lowering his head so his hair drooped around his face. Kushina sighed walking up the stairs after her son while Minato and Naruto decided to clean up the living room decorations.

Kushina walked into her son's room and she walked slowly towards Kyuubi who was on the bed shaking violently.

''Kyuu, baby are you okay?'' The red haired woman sat on the bed stretching her hand to touch her son's shoulder and she quickly brought it back when Kyuubi got off the bed, gripping at his hair.

''Okay? Mom, I'm a man who's pregnant. I'm a freak and I hate it. I'm supposed to be happy that I'm having kids and as much as I pretend to be I really hate it. I had dreams, mom. I had things I wanted to do after college. I wanted to become a dancer and then later on invent a math equation that would earn me a noble award. I wanted to be successful and buy you and dad a big house. I wanted Naruto to look up to me and follow in my footsteps. He thinks I'm a slut who sleeps around and it's my fault because I put up that image about me. Yugi…Yugi hates me and I get stared at in public and it's all because of HIM. This is HIS entire fault. He got me pregnant and while he gets to continue living a normal life, I'm the one who suffers. It's always me that suffers. The constant cheating, the beatings, the lies, why am I in love with someone like that. Why? I'm stupid for loving a man who's always hurting me and I just can't stop loving him. Mom, you're probably disappointed in me. You raised me to stand up for myself and I never once stood up to Itachi when he hit me. I-I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts so much. I don't want kids I want I want…I don't know what I want. It's all so confusing. It hurts, mom it hurts so much.''

Kushina covered her mouth tears falling down her face looking at her son on the floor, balling uncontrollably, his hands gripping on his red locks, shoulders shaking violently and loud sobs filling the room. She was so happy to know that she was having grandchildren; she never once considered how Kyuubi was feeling. She didn't know her own son was having children with a guy that cheated on him so many times. A guy she thought had only assaulted her son once had actually done it more than one time. A man that she laughed with and considered as a son was putting her own flesh and blood through so much pain. What kind of mother was she to miss all these signs?

Getting up from the bed, she kneeled down bringing her sobbing son into her chest. She wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's shivering body. She grimaced as her son held her tightly, balling loudly into her chest occasionally sniffling.

''Baby, everything will be okay.'' Kushina whispered, stroking her son's hair. Kyuubi's crying softened and Kushina pulled her son back wiping the rapid tears that fell on her son's cheek away with her thumb. ''Baby I'm sorry this happened to you. Don't curse your pregnancy, okay? Children is the best present God can offer a woman but you're special because God saw all your suffering and blessed you with a baby and not just one but three. You're an amazing brother Kyuubi. Naruto didn't mean what he said at the table, he secretly wished that he could have children as well. Also, just because when I had you with your father, I gave up on my dreams to become a house wife doesn't mean you have to do the same. If you truly set your mind to something, you can achieve it even if you have children or not. You're young and you'll have time to achieve any goals you have. Honey, I'm saying you are unique. What other people say or do in public, it doesn't matter. You have one more week till graduation. You continued school and although difficult, you stuck with it because you're an Uzumaki and we never give up. One more week and you become a college graduate. If you don't want to go to the ceremony because you're embarrassed, that's fine.'' Kushina smiled warmly at Kyuubi who had finally stopped crying but continued to whimper.

''I want to go.'' Kyuubi spoke, breathing out a breath, wiping away his last set of tears.

''That's great baby and your brother, father and I will be there to support you.'' The woman looked down at her hands, thinking carefully of her words before opening her mouth to speak.

''About Itachi, I-I,'' Kushina sighed. ''I really don't know what to say. He's the father of your children and I wouldn't advise for you to break up or leave him. He has every right to be with his children especially since he's been alone for most of his life. I really do pity him. It must really be hard on him. He has no right to cheat on you Kyuubi and I can't think of a reason why he would do that. The fact that you didn't tell me or your father that he was hitting you really hurts me Kyuubi. As a mother, I want to protect you and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on. Whether you want to be just friends or be more than friends, it's up to you.''

Kyuubi looked at his mother, sucking in a sharp breath. ''I don't know what I want mom, and I don't know what to do.'' Kushina kissed her son's forehead before getting up and hoisting her son up afterwards.

''Don't worry baby, you'll fig-'' Kushina dropped her jaw seeing Itachi leaned against the door, tears brimming in his eyes. Kyuubi looked towards his door and his eyes widened seeing the one person he didn't want to see.

''I-Itachi,'' He whispered in shock.

''You don't love me, do you?'' Itachi asked, his voice rasped and the tears spilled out of his onyx orbs. Kyuubi looked down not responding and Itachi laughed softly. ''I'm sorry I burdened you with kids. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry you were forced to be with me because of some pity you felt towards me. Don't worry, I'll grant you your wish and disappear.'' Before Kyuubi could say anything, the raven sped out of the room. Wiping his tears away, Itachi walked out of the house ignoring Minato and Naruto questioning stares. He got in his Benz, speeding away from Kyuubi's house leaving the redhead at the door. Kyuubi stared wide eyed at the disappearing car and he clutched his chest, as his breathing became hitched, coming in as short pants. Kushina saw his son fall to the ground, his breathing heavy and she ran to her son.

''Minato!'' Said man came running and he gasped seeing his wife holding the pregnant redhead who was breathing sharply. ''Minato, what's going on?''

''I may be wrong but I think he's hyperventilating.'' Minato picked up Kyuubi bridal style walking into the house and placing his son on the couch. Kyuubi's breathing slowed down slightly. Kushina covered her mouth and Minato stared worriedly at his son. Naruto sat beside his brother, tears brimming in his eyes.

''Kyuu,'' He whispered sweeping some falling strands out of his brother's face.

()()()()

Itachi balled in his Benz, occasionally wiping tears out of his face. He stopped his car at a red light and screamed lowly in his car as his tears fell harder. His mind replayed back to the scene with Kyuubi and he clutched his chest, remembering all the pain he put him in. The light turned green and he accelerated through the street driving past the speed limit. He wiped his last tears away before taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his grandfather's number; his eyes still gazed on the street. After endless rings, his grandfather's voice pierced his phone and he sucked in a breath before speaking.

''Grandfather, I want to go to Japan and help out Kagami with the business there.'' There was a silence before Madara's voice entered the phone.

''For how long?''

''I don't know, grandfather.'' There was another silence and Itachi bit his lip.

''I'll inform your older brother. I'll set the private jet for you, whenever you are ready, let me know.''

''Thank you, grandfather,'' Itachi hung up his phone before tossing it to the passenger seat. He parked in front of his house, before storming out of it into his house. He walked past the living room ignoring his maiden's greetings, into his room slamming the door shut. The maids looked at each other questionably before shrugging and continuing their work.

()()()()

One week later on a warm sunny day…

Kushina cried, wiping her tears away with a napkin, while Minato and Naruto made funny faces at the redhead who glared at them. Kushina nudged her husband and Minato nudged Naruto and Kyuubi smiled at how silly they were. The dean walked up on the podium before announcing the names of graduates while some officials handed out the diplomas. Kyuubi bit his cheek as his name neared. His belly could be seen through his graduation gown and as he eyed the many parents and families seated across the field, his heart beat sped. He cheered as his friends were called one by one and he smiled at them. He laughed when Yugito screamed hell yeah when she received her diploma. He heard his name get called and he shrunk back in his seat. The dean repeated his name once more and he gulped getting up slowly. He walked slowly towards the podium, taking in shaky breaths. He walked up the stairs on the podium and he shuddered hearing the many whispers from the audience. He smiled at the dean shaking his hand before walking towards the officials shaking each member's hand slowly. He grabbed his diploma waving at his parents ignoring the strange looks people gave him.

()()()()

''I'm so proud of my baby. My baby a college graduate ya know,'' Kushina beamed hugging her son in a tight embrace. Minato sighed before pulling his wife away from his son.

''Kushina, Kyuubi's not a baby anymore. He's a soon to be mother and a college graduate.'' Minato patted his son's back and Kyuubi smiled at him gratefully.

''Congratulations Kyuubi! You really are amazing.'' Naruto congratulated, smiling toothily at his brother.

''Thank you Naruto, now you just make sure to do the same.'' He ruffled his little brother's hair and Naruto laughed rubbing under his nose cutely. The redhead gasped as someone hugged him from behind. He slowly turned around, his eyes meeting the gaze of a certain orange haired boy.

''It's nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki and Naruto.'' The three smiled at Yahiko and he returned the smile before averting his gaze to the annoyed redhead. ''Red, come on your friends are looking for you.'' Yahiko pulled him away from his parents pushing through families to where Kyuubi's friends stood.

''Kyuubi, we were looking for you everywhere, how's our favorite pregnant male doing?'' Saiken cooed, bringing the redhead into a hug.

''He's the only pregnant male we know,'' Utakata informed bluntly and Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He looked around searching for a certain blonde haired girl.

Um, where's Yugito?''

''She had to leave early because she had to go pick her sister up from soccer practice. She said she'll call you or visit you tomorrow. She also said to tell you that she's really sorry for being an ass for these past months. She'll try to make it up to you.'' Shukaku smiled and the Uzumaki smiled widely at the tall redhead.

''I feel bad that her mom couldn't make it to her graduation,'' Saiken mumbled followed by a sigh.

''Well, this is not the first time. Yugito is used to it at this point, she's learned better than to depend on anyone.'' Shukaku stated. ''Yugito is a strong girl and can handle anything.'' His lips formed a smiled.

''Ooo, someone's in love.'' Kyuubi and Saiken taunted, laughing when the man's cheeks turned red.

''I should get back to my parents. We're going out to eat.'' Kyuubi waved off to his friends before walking back to his parents. He felt eyes on him and he turned around emerald eyes locking on to familiar ebony orbs. He peered past people trying to get a better look at the man.

''Itachi?'' He made his way towards the man and the man sped away. The red head started pacing faster pushing people away, as he kept his eyes locked on the man. Kyuubi whirled around when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Emerald eyes stared at a blonde man and Kyuubi turned around to the direction where he spotted Itachi to find no one there.

''Deidara, what…what are you doing?''

''Kyuubi, what happened between you and Itachi?'' Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the blondes tone. It was shaky and slightly cold.

''I-um…I-I,'' Kyuubi stuttered trying to gather up his words. His mind was clouded at this point and he didn't know what to say.

''He called me this morning telling me to watch after you and the kids. He said he's going to Japan to live with his brother and tend to his family business.'' Kyuubi's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in disbelief.

''When I asked him why he was leaving, he simply said he didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted. I don't understand. He has been going to my uncle almost every day and Hanzo told me Itachi was improving marvelously. Opening up to him and being cooperative, so I don't understand why he would just take off like this. What's going on?'' The redhead's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped.

'_Itachi was still going to therapy even without me being there. He really wanted to change and I continuously shun him, always reminding him of mistakes he desperately tried to fix.'_

''W-when is his flight?''

The blonde male looked at his watch before replying.

''In about an hour, if we leave now, we can catch him before his jet takes off.'' Kyuubi sucked in his lower lip pacing back and forth. Wasn't this all his fault? He told Itachi to disappear and he was about to, so why is he so worried and scared?

''Let me go tell my parents the situation.''

''We don't have time, if you want to catch him before his flight takes off; we have to go right now. You can call your parents on the way.'' Kyuubi nodded and Deidara grabbed his wrist gently leading him to his car. He felt tears fall down his face at the thought of losing Itachi. Strapping himself into the passenger seat, he chewed on his cheek as panic took over him. Deidara looked at his watch and he bit his lip, betting his speed with time.

''We are going to the Uchiha airport, so please be careful how you approach Itachi. If anyone was to find out, you are connected to him in any way, word would spread to Itachi's grandfather and things would sprawl out of control for both you and Itachi.'' Deidara warned, accelerating down the street occasionally speeding past the speed limit.

''I'm pregnant. What explanation could I possibly have to be connected to him?'' The redhead laughed hysterically shaking his head. Once more, he has to stay hidden from Itachi's family.

''I'll think of something, just be careful of your actions,'' Kyuubi sucked in a breath before nodding. At this point he really didn't care if he had to lie, all he wanted was Itachi. He didn't want to lose him, and he didn't want Itachi to be hurt. He didn't want the raven to leave his unborn kids nor him. But after being so rude and careless towards Itachi's feelings, what if the raven didn't want him back. What if the raven was hurt beyond relief and it was all because of him.

He said hurtful words to Itachi, things he couldn't take back. Words that were spoke out of rage, and only because Itachi wanted to help him?

The blonde eyed the now sobbing redhead from the corner of his eye and he sighed shaking his head. He sped up his car trying desperately to reach Itachi in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! Thanks for reading and please stay tuned. Review…pretty please. Thanks for reading and I love all my readers. (Hugs for everybody)


	18. Chapter 18: The Uchiha Contract

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted up a new chapter lately.**

…So basically I went through all my chapters fixing up repetitive language, grammatical problems and spelling mistakes. But anyway, here's chapter 18.

Warning- A bit Angst

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I wish to own Itachi…

Chapter 18: The Uchiha Contract

A grey Mercedes Camry approached the Uchiha airport.

What started off as an amazing day, skies blue and the sun radiating off such amazing warmth had disappeared in a blink of an eye. Skies grew grey and dark. Big black clouds formed over the earth and the skies shook, loud rumbles of thunder and lightning striking the sky above. The wind became harsh and although rain had not yet fallen, the weather was frightful and quite strange. The weather forecast did not mention any rainfall nonetheless a storm. So where the hell did this storm come from?

Without Deidara even having a chance to park his car, Kyuubi ran out of the grey Mercedes, running as fast as his legs could carry him into the airport. He looked around frantically at the unfamiliar airport in search of the one person he couldn't live without. Many gave the frantic boy strange stares while securities cocked eyebrows at him.

The Uchiha Airport was a wide international traveling agency. The flights were first class and usually only for business like people. Normal citizens usually didn't use this airport because of its expense.

''_All flights to Japan has been canceled due to the unexpected storm. All flights that are due for landing would be delayed. If you would like to reschedule a flight please attend to the main desks stationed around the entry. Thank you for flying with Uchiha Airlines,_''

Kyuubi looked up towards the speakers and he smiled in relief. Deidara soon entered the airport soaked wet from the sudden rainfall. He walked towards the redhead sweeping some wet hair out of his face.

''Let me guess, flights are cancelled, correct?'' He asked, running his hands through his damp hair and he sighed.

''Yeah,'' The blonde arched an eyebrow as Kyuubi stared at the flight gate intensely as people walked out. The redhead's eyes then widened as his eyes met with familiar ebony orbs.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he took off running towards the raven.

''Itachi, you idiot!'' He exasperated out, as he lounged into the raven's body, sobbing softly into the man's suit. Itachi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the sobbing man and he held the redhead close to him, never wanting to let go.

''Kyuubi, why are you here?'' Itachi asked, after the sobbing man calmed down. Kyuubi pulled away looking down at the ground, trying to evade eye contact with his lover.

The redhead chuckled softly and the raven cocked an eyebrow. He lowered his head to his snickering lover before a fist connected to his face and he stumbled back, his cheek throbbing painfully. He eyed the angry redhead who glared at him, teeth clenched, and tears leaking out of his eyes.

''Who the hell do you think you are? Were you seriously about to leave me all alone with three kids. Your own fucking kids!'' The raven stared wide eyed at his boyfriend who stared at him heatedly.

''Why is it that when you hurt me, I come right back to you like a motherfucking lost puppy, but when I simply say how I feel, you take off the first chance you get. Grow the fuck up Uchiha, I'm having three kids already, I don't need another one. Stop hurting me Itachi, just love me. That's all I want, your love,''

The raven swallowed the lump in his throat and he slowly walked towards the fuming male.

''How can I love you when all you have is pity towards me. I've been trying so hard these past months to be here for you and take care of you but all I get in return is constant bashing,'' The man snorted, angrily.

Kyuubi felt the words pierce him like daggers and he clenched his fists.

''I'm sorry. You were so nice to me, coming to see me every day at home. You came to appointments with me and you supported me. You continued to go to Hanzo even without me and instead of me admiring the change in you; I constantly bashed you for your mistakes. I said terrible things in the room and I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I lied and pretended that I was happy about having children and then I turn back and tell my mom how much I hate it. I was selfish, I'm always selfish. I never consider your feelings, it's always me,''

He let out a shaky breath and he raised his eyes, to meet midnight orbs.

''Itachi everyone makes mistakes. What I said back then, I regret everything just like how you regret everything you've done. I'm very happy to be having kids and I'm happy they're your kids. I love you so much and I don't feel pity for you, I hope you don't think that way about our-''

Kyuubi's words were cut off as Itachi crashed their lips together in a gentle yet somewhat forceful kiss. He pulled away after a while, looking at Kyuubi's tear stained face. The redhead sniffled and Itachi gave a half smile.

''You talk too much.'' He teased. ''Kyuu, I love you more than anything in this whole world and I will always love you. I can't imagine life without you at this point,'' He proclaimed and the Uzumaki stared at him in shock. He hadn't expected Itachi to proclaim his love to him, further more in public.

''How can you say you can't imagine life without me when you were just about to leave me forever,'' Kyuubi finally said, puling himself from the raven.

''You're right, Kyuu. I am like a child. I felt hurt when I heard you say those words in the bedroom and my natural instinct is that when I feel hurt, I need to hurt someone back. I felt if I left you, you will suffer just like how I felt when I heard those words escape your mouth,''

Kyuubi stared at his lover wide eyed. He had guessed that about the raven but hearing him actually say it just proved his theory correct.

''If we get back together, this relationship, will it last?'' Kyuubi asked.

The man straightened his stance, glancing around as he collected his thought.

''All we can do is try, right.'' He said, with a smile plastered on his face.

Kyuubi tiptoed wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck; he brought the taller male down to his face. He whispered ''I love you'' before latching his lips onto Itachi's soft ones. The raven wrapped his arms around his waist and he pulled the redhead from the ground spinning him around, lips still locked together. Kyuubi pulled away giggling like a child and he hugged his lover tightly.

Deidara stared at the two males and he sighed in relief. He tilted his head to the side, as he turned his attention to the storm outside. He found this storm to be so random and he wandered. _'I guess, I'm not the only one trying to keep them together.'_ He smiled looking up at the sky.

''No more pain, no more crying just love with our unborn children forever,'' The redhead said, rubbing his clothed belly.

''I hope so.'' The raven mumbled. ''Congratulation college graduate,''

''You were there weren't you?'' Kyuubi asked pulling from the embrace.

''Yeah, I couldn't miss your graduation.'' The redhead rolled his eyes, nudging Itachi playfully on the arm.

''You asshole, you could have at least talked to me instead of running away,''

''Speaks the person who screamed for me to disappear.'' Emerald eyes glared at him.

He rubbed his slightly now bruised cheek. ''Fuck, Kyuu, you didn't have to punch me so hard,'' Itachi muttered, scowling at the feel of his pained cheek.

''You deserved it. You should count yourself lucky; it was only a punch you received. If we weren't in public, I would have castrated your ass,'' Itachi's heart stopped at the word public. He had let his emotions cloud his mind and had just kissed Kyuubi in public, in his family airport with people who worked for his grandfather. Itachi pulled his lover away, leading him to his blonde friend and he glared at the man.

''Deidara, why the hell did you make me kiss and hug Kyuubi here?'' The raven seethed, looking around the crowded airport for any suspicious men holding cameras.

''I completely forgot. I had formed a plan and I just totally forgot. This is really bad.'' Deidara said and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

''Y'all stay talking bout me as if I aint even here,'' Deidara and Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the redhead. Why did he suddenly result to is southern culture like that? Itachi's phone rang and the Uchiha looked at his IPhone screen.

''Grandfather,'' He spoke into his phone and Deidara and Kyuubi bit their lower lip.

''You are to immediately come over to the mansion and bring your guests with you.'' The phone cut off before Itachi could answer and the man grunted.

''Deidara, I need you to drive us to the mansion,'' The blonde simply nodded sensing that Itachi wasn't in the mood to talk. He walked out of the airport along with Itachi and Kyuubi behind him. The rain had miraculously stopped and now the dark clouds were beginning to float away. The blonde walked around to the driver side of his Camry while Itachi and Kyuubi seated themselves in the back.

()()()()

The car arrived in front of a beautiful mansion setting and Kyuubi felt his heart stop. This was his first time here and he was slightly scared. What if Itachi's grandfather doesn't accept him or worse what if they force Itachi to leave him? He gripped his lover's hand tighter and the raven turned around smiling reassuringly at the panicked redhead.

''Kyuu, I have shun you for way too long. Is time I show you to my family? Whether, my grandfather approves of you or not, I will always be with you even if I end up losing everything I have. As long as you are here, I am truly happy,'' Itachi kissed his lover gently on the forehead before locking lips with the redhead in a sweet gentle kiss.

''I love you,'' Kyuubi whispered and Itachi mouthed the notion back before getting out of the car followed by the Uzumaki. Itachi led the red head into his family mansion and he rang the doorbell, his hands trembling nervously. Mizu, one of the many house maids opened the door, smiling widely at the Uchiha.

''Itachi-sama welcome! And Deidara-kun, I haven't seen you for a long time,'' The maid then turned her attention to the smiling redhead. She smiled back before asking. ''And who is this lovely girl?''

The Uzumaki's mouth gaped while Deidara and Itachi held in their laugh.

''Mizu, never mind that,'' Itachi waved off and the maid pouted before stepping aside for them to enter. She closed the door before she led the trio into the wide living room where Kyuubi seated himself on one of the highly expensive couches while Deidara bit his nails nervously and the raven paced back and forth, his mind calculating a plan.

The house was very spacious and the smell of the finely pined floors enhanced the ravished living room. Kyuubi stared in awe as he admired the crisp cherry red carpeted floor that went ever so nicely with the black leather couches and sofas along with some love seats. Flower pots were sprinted around the exterior of the room and the Uzumaki's mouth gaped as he stared at the ceiling, the spiraling banisters that encased the long flights of stairs intertwining towards the many floors that the mansion possessed. Kyuubi hummed in the sweet scent of the maidens who baked bread in the nearing kitchen, giving the house a warm sensation. He let out a low breath and his eyes widened as his breath echoed through the quiet room.

This house was too perfect, almost too plastered. It gave the image of a museum with the pictures of Greek gods surrounding the living room walls along with small god statues on sets of pedestals that stood against the corners. The house was simply amazing, giving in the theme of a Greek setting.

Itachi's head whirled as he heard his grandfather enter the room, the man's hair tied back and he wore one of his usual expensive suits. Madara seated himself on one of the modern sofa sets across from the redhead and he stared blankly at the pregnant male. He eyed the stomach, cocking an eyebrow and he let out an exasperated breath. He beckoned for his grandson to sit which Itachi did without question, planting himself near the Uzumaki. Madara then turned his attention to the grinning blonde.

''Deidara, long time no see. It's been a while since I've seen you in the mansion,'' Madara gave the boy a stern look.

''It's nice to see you again, Madara-taichou. You look young as always,'' Deidara joked and the man shot him a glare.

''Please take a seat before I order one of my servants to throw you out,'' The Uchiha said, calmly.

''Yes sir,'' The blonde seated himself next to the raven, smiling nervously at the man who still gazed at him sternly.

Madara then looked at the white haired man servant and the servant bowed before handing him an orange colored envelope. The Uchiha took the the sheets out of the envelope and his eyes scanned the information, crucially.

''Kyuubi Uzumaki, the eldest son of accountant Minato Namikaze and house wife Kushina Uzumaki. Older brother to younger sibling Naruto Uzumaki, a freshman college student, age 18. Today you are a graduate of Washington College, with an IQ of 110, with a diploma in mathematics studies. A former strip club dancer and bakery worker, and are currently jobless. You are of age 21, with a height of 5'5 and weighing at approximately 115 with 20 pounds gained due to an unexpected pregnancy. Blood type AB and allegedly informed to have triplets in about four months, sex of children being two males and one female. I hope all my information was accurate,'' Madara handed the envelope back to the man and he stared at the redhead, nonchalantly.

The stunned Uzumaki stared wide eyed at the man in front of him, his mouth gaped along with the blonde and Itachi rubbed his temples, sighing lowly. This wasn't brand new to him. This was exactly what his grandfather did to Kagami's lover and the worst was yet to come.

''H-how do you know all this information about me? Where did you,'' Kyuubi questioned, baffled at this point.

''I have my resources,'' The man answered sheepishly. He then cleared his throat before continuing.

''Congratulations on your soon to be born children, Kyuubi Uzumaki, I am sure my grandson here would take very good care of you. As a token of my happiness, I have purchased a house for your parents and brother. A house twice as big as the one you are currently living in. I have also purchased a separate house for you and my grandson here to live in. Everything has already been prepared and the rooms are decorated and set awaiting for your arrival,''

''Grandfather, what are you saying!?'' The raven screamed his voice exasperated. Why the hell was his grandfather accepting his relationship? He was an Uchiha and here he was having children with a male that he constantly feared his grandfather would reject but yet here his grandfather was praising and encouraging the relationship. What game was this man playing?

''Have you lost your manners, boy. I am very sure that your parents taught you better than to raise your voice to your elders,'' Itachi bowed his head apologetically at his grandfather before sitting back in his heat, sighing lowly while wearing a frown.

''My apologies, sir,'' He mumbled under his breath, evading his grandfather cold stare.

Madara cleared his throat before turning his gaze to the stunned redhead.

''Also, all of your medical expenses towards the babies and your health would be paid and taking care of by the Uchiha insurance Aid. You can relax when it comes to hospital expenses,'' Madara then ushered to the white haired man in front of him to come closer.

''This is Kakashi Hatake, he is a personal servant of mine but from now on he would be your personal butler. He would tend to your every need and he would give you a ride anywhere you choose and he will help you with any problems you might have.''

''I can't accept all of this, this is too much. As long as you allow me to be with Itachi, that's all I could ever want,'' Kyuubi said, smiling towards the raven who wrapped his arms around him.

''Please, if you refuse my offer, I would be very offended. I urge you to take my offer. In doing this, you and your family would be connected with the Uchiha's. I can see the love you have for my grandson and I thank you for it. Itachi was very close to his parents and when he lost them on that tragic night, he distanced himself from the world. He barely smiled and he constantly hid himself away, but now he's happy and I'm thankful that someone like you could bring such happiness back to him.'' Madara said and he smiled warmly at the redhead.

He then got up, stretching his hand to the gleeful redhead seated on the couch.

''Welcome to the Uchiha family, Kyuubi Uzumaki,''

Kyuubi shook the man's hand, tears sliding down his face and the Uchiha laughed softly. Kyuubi then let go of his hand and he wiped his leaking tears away. Everything was coming so smooth and he felt like he was in a dream. Itachi's family had accepted him and his family was about to get their dream house. He could just see the excitement on Naruto's face when he informs him they'll be moving out to a bigger nicer house. His parents were hard workers and although it pained him that he wasn't the one to purchase the house for them, it was nice to know that his family would be happy and have a little taste in luxury.

''Something doesn't seem right,'' Deidara whispered into Itachi's ear and the raven nodded as his grandfather exited the room.

''Give Kyuubi a tour of the mansion while I go speak to my grandfather,'' Itachi said sternly and Deidara nodded, placing his phone in his pocket.

''Kyuu, Deidara will give you a tour of the house. After all you are an Uchiha now, right. I'll go speak with my grandfather and then I'll take you home,'' The redhead nodded and he pursed his lips for the raven to kiss which Itachi did, smirking. He waved off as his best friend and lover disappeared down the hall and he placed on his stoic mask, making his way to his grandfather studies.

A white haired man opened the door, and Itachi stepped into the room, his hands behind his back. He looked at his grandfather whose eyes were glued on the computer screen. Madara gestured the servants to leave so he could have privacy with his grandson.

''Grandfather, may I ask why you approve of my relationship with a man?'' Itachi asked seating himself down at the availed seat that was placed against the wall.

Madara pulled back his seat, his expression serious and he crossed his arms, looking intensively at the raven.

''I definitely do not approve of your relationship and you have very much shamed the family name. How dare you, an Uchiha fall for something like that,'' The man stated heatedly and Itachi snickered.

The truth finally came out.

''Then why-why did you do all of that. Giving him false hope, is that it? Then you threaten to take everything away from him if I don't end my relationship with him. Are you going to do the same thing you did to Kagami? Force me into a relationship, I don't want to be in for the sake of the family name?'' The raven snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

''If I had a choice, yes I would. But unfortunately you are not signed in the Uchiha family and therefore you have all the freedom you desire,'' Madara answered, casually.

''What do you mean?'' Itachi tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing at his grandfather.

The man let out a breath before answering. ''When sons and daughters are born into the Uchiha family, they are immediately expected to inherit the family business and they marry according to what would benefit the company better. That's how it has been for decades and that's how it continues to be. It is known as the Uchiha contract. When your father was arranged to marry your mother, the tradition was explained to her and she agreed to the terms. When she gave birth to your older brother Kagami, she signed him into the contract therefore sealing his fate. When your brother grew up, he was always told this and he was warned to not fall in love easily, that was his destiny. When your mother gave birth to you, she didn't agree to the contract because of love for you and guilt,''

''What guilt, I don't understand,'' Itachi sat up strait in his chair taking in every word his grandfather spoke.

''She felt guilty for taking her son's happiness away. She threw away her oldest son's chance of love and happiness for the sake of the business. This was something every Uchiha mother had to face. When she gave birth to you, she was supposed to agree to the term of selling you to the company. When you grew up, just like your older brother, you would marry someone that would be beneficial to the company but Mikoto couldn't bring herself to comply. In doing this she only had two choices that she could make,'' Madara sighed as he saw the saddened expression on the man's face.

''What are the two choices?'' Itachi asked his voice cold as ice.

The man sighed. ''One, if she did not agree to the terms of an Uchiha inheritor, she would have to produce another heir that would take your place and then you would be set free. You could fall in love and marry whomever and still have some claim to the family business. Second choice was that, she could free herself from the Uchiha corps by divorcing your father and leaving the family with you and your brothers. She couldn't afford to divorce your father on the other hand because of the love she had developed for your father over the years and so decided on the first option. When she gave birth to your younger brother, she signed him into the Uchiha contract and therefore when your otouto turns 21, he will be arranged in a marriage.''

Tears brimmed in his eyes and Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat. He was utterly shock at this point and he couldn't choke out words. His mother loved him to that extent that she couldn't bring herself to sign him in the Uchiha contract but yet her other two sons, she did with ease. All for the sake of his happiness, for him to one day find true love?

''Itachi, you have a freedom that both your brothers don't have. You can experience true love while they can't. When your mother came to me, she specifically made me promise that I'll leave you alone to find true love on your own and when it came to the point where I met the person you had fallen in love with, I will not pass judgment but instead support and welcome whomever into the Uchiha family. She made me promise to give your lover the best life possible and when it came down for your lover to conceive children, she made me promise that your children would not be forced into the Uchiha contract. They would be free and still be able to inherit their share of the company. As for your brothers, if they have an heir their heirs would be bound by the Uchiha contract. You truly were loved, Itachi. Mikoto really loved you,''

Having heard enough of his grandfather's story, Itachi got up storming out of the room, his hands wiping his falling tears away, as he made his way down the hall. Madara sighed, pushing up his glasses before shifting his eyes back on the computer screen once more. Itachi stormed down the hall sniffling as he breathed harshly. Why did his parents jeopardize his brother's happiness for his sake? How was that fair? His brother's deserved true love as well.

Feeling rage completely take over him, he balled his fists before punching the wall so hard it flayed. He then punched it simultaneously as he remembered his older brother and how much Kagami suffered when his grandfather stripped his true love away from him. If anyone deserved true love it was Kagami. He had an opportunity both his brother's would die for and what did he do, waste it? He had a chance for true love and he let his anger and sorrow take over him and not appreciate what he had.

Cursing under his breath as his tears now fell rapidly, he punched the now heavily cracked wall once more and the blood slowly trickled down the wall, and he brought his pained hand to his side causing the crimson fluid to now seethe on the floor.

''Tachi...'' Kyuubi stood behind his lover, eyes widened at the sight of the raven. Itachi's eyes puffed and wet, his tear stained cheeks now red, his hand bruised and his shoulders shook violently. Moving towards his shaken lover, Kyuubi grabbed the bruised hand gently, bringing it towards his body before he was harshly pushed against the wall, with the raven's mouth nibbling against the crook of his neck.

''Itachi, stop…'' He whispered, his hands placed against the raven's chest.

''I need you, Kyuubi. I need to be inside you,'' Itachi purred with a rasped voice, completely forgetting that his lover was pregnant.

''Itachi, I can't give you sex. I'm pregnant,'' Kyuubi sighed, as the raven continued to nibble at his neck and he winced as the raven's teeth sank in his neck, sharply.

This always happened and at some point during the relationship he got used to it. Every time Itachi felt himself angry, pained or drunk, the first thing that was on his mind was sex. He figured if he was in pain, why not give someone else pain and that always seemed to calm him. Over time Kyuubi found this strange habit of Itachi to be bad but he never corrected it or confronted Itachi about it. Whenever the raven was upset sad or drunk, Kyuubi would always give him what he wanted to calm him done.

The redhead eyes widened as he felt the raven tug at his pants.

''Tachi, get off me. I can't,'' He harshly pushed the raven away and Itachi looked at him in confusion. Kyuubi walked slowly towards him and he wiped the last sets of tears away from his lover's cheek before cupping both cheeks in his hands. He lowered the raven's head so they made eye contact and he smiled reassuringly.

''You're okay, I'm right here,'' Kyuubi soothed and the raven pulled away, from him. ''Are you going to tell me why you're upset,'' He asked and the Itachi turned his gaze towards him.

Itachi felt himself calm, his emotions seething back under control and he breathed slowly trying push back any form of anger that might have still lingered on in his body. Seeing he was completely calmed, he stared in his lover's emerald eyes and he walked towards the man.

''I love you,'' He whispered before leaning down to capture the redhead's lips in a non-lustful kiss. Breaking from her kiss, Kyuubi stared up at his lover, a smile marring his face.

''Are we really going to be okay? Does your grandfather really accept me?'' Kyuubi asked, vaguely impressed that everything went so smoothly.

''My mother must really like you, Kyuubi,'' The raven said and the redhead's eyes sprung open.

Did Itachi just talk about his mother?

''W-what did you just say,'' Kyuubi questioned.

''Nothing, just know that I'll forever love you,'' The raven replied, sheepishly.

Wounding his arms around the raven, Kyuubi continuously pecked the man's pursed lips repeatedly mouthing ''I love you'' with every kiss he gave.

''So have you started thinking on names, yet?'' Itachi lowered himself down till he was on his knees and he softly kissed each side where he remembered his babies to be positioned from the last ultrasound appointment.

''Not yet, I wonder how the boys would look and my little girl, I can't wait to meet them,'' The redhead grinned and the raven got off the floor, pecking him on the lips and the Uzumaki giggled.

''Nii-san,'' A soft voice called from behind.

The raven's eyes widened at the familiar voice and he went stiff as all his emotions of hate and anger came flooding back. He slowly turned around and he felt his stomach knot as he stared into the midnight onyx eyes that stared back at him, sadly.

''Sasuke…''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 Finished. Thanks again for reading. Reviews?


End file.
